You've Got A Good Friend In Me! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: You've Got A Good Friend In Me is a musical, comedy, action, epic, romantic, and friendship adventure about this good witch named Pamela Palmieri who is an actress, singer, and super heroine who wants everybody to be themselves and defends this bad witch named Tabitha who wants everybody to change their ways for no reason.


12/11/12

You've Got A Good Friend In Me! By Preston J. Richardson.

It was 4:30m in the morning next to Nevada in the state of California, there are beautiful mountains that we all see all over the land while it was still dark outside and the stars were still up. That is until the sun started to rise again, and we are away from the mountains, cactuses, the desert, straight to the cornfields of the lands, a rooster crows twice, and a dog barks so early in the morning in about 6:30am. Then there is a dirt road where a big truck is driving on that road pass a big farm on the left to a regular open road. The truck turns right on that road passes one of the expressways going straight over to the city of Los Angeles by going under the bridge of it. Then we all head over to the big city in the land of make believe all around Los Angeles, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Culver City, Burbank, and many California towns next to those cities in the Los Angeles/Hollywood area. And part of Los Angeles near the North Hollywood District by Studio City at a street called Deervale Place close to Sherman Oaks was a great big penthouse owned by a beautiful Mexican good witch, and the mayor of all of the Los Angeles/Hollywood area in California named Yvonne Maria Sanchez who happens to be the oldest stepsister in the family born originally from Costa Rica in Mexico. But in the meantime in that house, there was her beautiful youngest stepsister who is just about as pretty as Yvonne, also a Mexican witch, but very evil, and no good. Her name is Tabitha Shelby Arevalo. And she has been very jelous of her older stepsister since day one, and wants to be as extremely popular just like her, but nobody in Los Angeles wouldn't give her any chances like that because she's rotten, evil, stuck up, snotty, selfish, stubborn, self destructive, mean, nasty, self centered, insecure, disgusting, and just plain bad. And she wants to take over Yvonne's future for everybody for good. Right now, she is sitting down in the dining room table soaking in sorrows trying to eat her pancakes, but she could barely eat them, including her eggs, and sausages because she's got too many things on her mind of being popular like her elder stepsister Yvonne, but nobody is available to help her out with that at her own household on her stepsister's roof either. She, and her evil great dane who is also not very nice were at the dining room table alone feeling sorry for themselves while Tabitha started talking to both herself, and her great dane named Riccardo saying that nothing cool will come true in their lives because Yvonne always get all the breaks.

Tabitha: You want to know something, Riccardo? I've tried my very doggone best to prove to everybody just how good I am to be famous as well, including to a lot of gorgeous guys that I like a lot. But they just don't like me right back at all. I'm a beautiful woman too, you know.

Riccardo: (barking.) WOOF! WOOF!

Tabitha: Yes, I know, boy. But you see, I can barely enjoy life here in the future anymore. Everything's changed. And everybody happens to have a whole lot going for themselves now, that includes my stepsister Yvonne Maria Sanchez who always thinks that she's all that. Right? Wrong! I want to be the first to be famous, rich, and popular! My stepsister shouldn't have any of that at all! I should because I deserve the best! I don't know why my stepsister's got it all! I ought to go slap her in the face for taking my routine like this! But in the meantime, I'll always end up being a nobody for everyone. That's right, Riccardo, a nobody. (Now she thinks positive again, but in an evil way.) But wait! She's a witch and I'm a witch! I just might have a few things that I would like to get off my chest to get revenge at my stepsister, and everybody else that ever started to put me down, and I will not ever stand for it! I'll have my dreams come true into my life real soon! Only this time, it's payback! They all are going to be very sorry they've ever messed me up like this! What do you think, Riccardo?

Riccardo: (barking.) WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Tabitha: (smiling with evil in her heart.) Yeah! I can totally see it all now! People around this land suffering for making their future happen by taking away all of my plans that I've got for myself, and including my stepsister the same way! They're gonna get there's one way or the other! They will! I can feel it now!

Suddenly, one of Yvonne's young assistance as a partner of Yvonne's came in the dining room saw Tabitha talking to herself, and her evil great dane dog Riccardo, and not eating her breakfast at all. She is also a beautiful girl who is Mexican/American, born here in the states, and goes to UCLA taking up soccer, and entertainment. Her name is Alexis Ortiz, and she was not very happy the way Tabitha started acting crazy in the dining room table and not eating her pancakes. So Alexis had to confront Tabitha about her table manners, and also her behavior.

Alexis: (to Tabitha.) Hey you! (And Tabitha snapped her head at Alexis while Alexis started rebuking her.) Why are you just sitting there mumbling, acting funny with your dog, and not eating your breakfast like you were told, huh?!

Tabitha: (to Alexis.) Oh Alexis Ortiz, you of all people must realize that a beautiful woman like myself has got so much on her mind that she needs to get out of to someone.

Alexis: Tabitha Shelby Arevalo, you know better than to be talking to anybody about things off your chest at all because you scare people with your evil nasty magic on that, and there's no way anybody's gonna help you on anything you've got inside your wicked, evil, and disgusting thick head because you're a monster Mexican witch stealing, frightening, and terrorizing too many people with your problems you've been trying to get out! That's why they've kicked you out of high school back when you were a teenager! The same thing goes for wanting a gorgeous, handsome, and popular boyfriend when no boy wants to connect with you because of your stuck up snotty evilness always shouting at everybody saying "I WANT A BOYFRIEND! I WANT A BOYFRIEND! I WANT A BOYFRIEND! Just what kind of a guy would go for such a trashy, low down, no good, monsterous, smartmouth, mean old bossy goody too shoes bad influence evil witch like you, huh?!

Then Tabitha used her powers with her right finger by zapping Alexis making her do a funny whirl around up and down dance for a little while, then put a magical strong big silver chain around her to shut her up. But that didn't stop Alexis to say more to Tabitha.

Tabitha: There, Miss Smarty pants! Now do you feel my pain?!

Alexis: I don't think so, you Courtney Love impersonating retard! Plus, do you remember about the special seremony that everybody was supposed to attend to at the Hollywood Bowl the other Saturday night because your older stepsister Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez was doing a good speech for what's coming up for the whole wide world, around the states, and here in the city of Los Angeles?

Tabitha: Yeah. So?

Alexis: Well you know that you missed it that night! Everybody was waiting for you to show up for your stepsister's party for everybody including the famous celebrities; like Miss Cheekbones herself; which who is going to be coming to concert here in the next couple of weeks!

Tabitha: (annoyed!) WHO CARES?!

Alexis: (angry.) I CARE! Your stepsister Yvonne is very angry with you for missing her special ceremony that night! So when she wakes up and comes here, you had better come clean!

Tabitha: Oh please! All that woman ever cares about is her men that are weak, and all other stupid stuff that she does with people! As for me, I don't give a damn! I want stuff my way, and my time!

Alexis: Look, Tabitha, we're gonna have a whole lot of issues around here if you don't get me out of this silver chain immediately before Yvonne gets down here! You know that she's mad at you!

Tabitha: I DON'T CARE HOW MAD SHE IS AT ME FOR MISSING THE-

Then suddenly, an elder, and very beautiful, pretty, very attractive, very sexy, hot, perky, tall, slim, strong, built, athletic, energetic, smart, olive/light brown skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, a deep low Mexican accent voice came downstairs and dressed to kill just like Tabitha is, and Tabitha has the same qualities as her older stepsister as well. Her name is Yvonne Maria Sanchez, another beautiful Mexican witch as well, but she's a good witch who loves and cares about everybody and everything because she is the mayor of Los Angeles (the first female Mexican beautiful mayor of the city.) She came down to confront with her snotty younger stepsister Tabitha for a moment.

Yvonne: (angry at Tabitha.) TABITHA!

Then Tabitha looked up and saw her older stepsister Yvonne with a very angry look at her. And Alexis smiled and said some positive words of wisdom to Yvonne.

Alexis: Yvonne, you came here just in the nick of time.

Yvonne: (to Tabitha.) You turn Alexis loose with these chains! Right now!

Tabitha: (being coy.) Oh well. If I must, I must.

So Tabitha used her right finger again to break the chains out of Alexis, and Alexis fell down on her butt on the floor real fast, and was free from those chains. The Alexis was very stunned at Tabitha of how wicked she has become with everybody, including Alexis.

Alexis: Oh, man sakes alive! What a mean witch you are, Tabitha!

So Alexis got up and walked away mad. Yvonne asked Alexis with a smile to see if Alexis is okay.

Yvonne: (to Alexis.) Are you okay, Alexis?

Alexis: I'm fine, Yvonne. Thank you.

After Alexis walked out of the two Mexican stepsisters' sights, Yvonne was still very angry with Tabitha. But Tabitha started speaking to her stepsister first.

Tabitha: (with an evil smile.) Well, well, well. If it ain't my one and only older stepsister Yvonne Maria Sanchez; the new mayor of L.A. What brings you up, out of bed, and dressed to kill so early in the morning, hmmmmmmm? And all of a sudden, I thought I keep being the only one up this early.

Yvonne: Tabitha! My favorite cheek to cheek hug buddy, and very sweet BFF Marvin Manson; the black dude and I, along with the rest of the people in Los Angeles, including all famous celebrities did not even see you at my very important special ceremony the other Saturday night over at the Hollywood Bowl at all!

Tabitha: Oh?

Yvonne: Could you please explain to me why you didn't show up that night?!

Tabitha: You think that I'm interested in such boring stuff like that?

Yvonne: Don't get smart with me, Tabitha! This ceremony was supposed to be very important for everybody here to intend to whether it's boring or not! It's the law, Tabitha! And you're breaking it! It might not have any interest you desire, but everybody in the Los Angeles area must attend on the things I really have to say around here! And as your older stepsister, Tabitha, you need to make sure you always attend to the mayor's meetings like everybody else! Do you understand that?!

Tabitha: And just how come it's always you and never me? You always get exactly what you deserve because you're better than I am, and I get all this nasty garbage from everybody, and everything! But one day, I repeat, one day, I'll catch up to you, and you'll be left in futureless lies! How about that, Miss Popularity?!

Then Yvonne started screaming her head off, flying straight to Tabitha with her witch powers grabbing Tabitha to a wall in the front of her blouse raving at her.

Yvonne: ARE YOU TRYING TO CHALLENGE ME BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS SELFISH, AND I'M NOT?!

Tabitha: Well I heard some southern geek just moved here recently!

Yvonne: Southern geek, Tabitha?!

Tabitha: That's right! Some crazy cartoon character from out of Nashville, Tennessee would have some nerve to come here and join with all of us here in the Hollywood hall of fame!

Yvonne: (corrected Tabitha.) That crazy southern cartoon character geek happens to be the next handsome new face here in Los Angeles! And he is not a geek, nor a crazy cartoon character! His name is Preston Jerome Johnson with a single mom named Beth, and two little more kids name Cornelious and Holly!

Tabitha: And how old are the three stooges? Starting with the college dork?!

Yvonne: (annoyed with her younger stepsister's insults.) TABITHA!

Tabitha: Sorry! You can also let go of me now. I won't do any more harm. I promise.

Yvonne: (still not trusting her, but finally lets go of her gently.) Okay. The guy Preston is about the same age as one of his favorite celebrities on television that he likes, and it's a half Latin female.

Tabitha: Really? Well what show is this Latin female that he likes from?

Yvonne: It's from one of the cable television networks who sort of reacts just like one of the stars who is originally from New York City.

Tabitha: I've never seen, nor heard about any of that at all. You see, I don't watch TV too often.

Yvonne: She will be coming to concert live here at the Hollywood Bowl real soon. And speaking of which, Tabitha, you probably haven't known this, but there is another cute girl also from out of New York City to right here now who looks and is just exactly like her. Another new face, also a good witch like me, plus very smart, talented, down to earth, funny, kind, loving, caring, sharing, all the good inside her. And she's also Hispanic, with some European blood inside her.

Tabitha: Another Mexican no doubt, and so is this other chick you were talking about.

Yvonne: NO! They're both Puerto Rican! This new girl who looks like her is the same, with a touch of Guatemalen, Boricua, Cuban, Italian, Swedish, Irish, Brazilian, and English. And she's a real fox.

Tabitha: And her name?

Yvonne: Her name….. Pamela Denise Palmieri.

Tabitha: Pamela Denise Palmieri? I never heard of her.

Yvonne: You will when we get to see her at the Chinese Theater later on this morning.

Tabitha: Oh brother.

It was 10:45am. At the Chinese Theater, Everybody in Los Angeles was hearing a good positive speech on stage by a beautiful college girl so pretty, perky, attractive, sexy, hot, way cool, tall, slim, strong, smart, with olive/bronze/caramel/super tanned skin, super sharply etched high cheekbones on her face, long brown/brunette hair, a beautiful low, or middle voice, looks exactly like some teenage beautiful starlet named Tori Vega from Victorious, talks like her, acts like her, and even sings, dances, and songwriters like her. And she's Puerto Rican, Guatemalen, Cuban, Boricua, Brazilian, Italian, Irish, Swedish, and English. Her name is Pamela Denise Palmieri, and she's always a very positive person, and a good witch as well, very talented, weird, silly, and goofy in all sorts of good ways (not bad ways!) And she's very way honest, and very way cool.

She was giving out a great positive speech to all of Los Angeles, and all around America before she starts to do her first hit number of a song with this three beautiful black lady group called Unique, and rapper Hotman over at the Chinese Theater as well.

Pamela Palmieri: Citizens of Los Angeles! Perhaps you all were wondering why I called all of you over here so early in the midmorning. First off, I'm bound and fixing to tell you something extremely very special you are sure to love very much in a lot of years to come. We will help the whole wide world make plans for themselves for those who think that they have no future, no friends, no personalities of any kind, and they really need our help to encourage them all! Right?!

Everybody: YAY!

While Pamela still speaks, there is this cute little handsome college guy with short blonde hair with his mom, little brother and little sister, he started checking Pamela out for the first time he saw her in the Chinese Theater. He and his family just moved here recently from Nashville, Tennessee. His name is Preston Jerome Johnson who also likes to sing, dance, act, write songs, scripts, and a real sweetheart. He and the mom and brother and sister were sitting in the very front row watching her. His dad died after he graduated from high school. His mom is named Beth who is always there for her three kids a lot, including Preston himself whenever they all need her. The little brother is named Cornelious who is only eight years old. And the younger sister is named Holly who is about six years old. But Preston does have an older sister from a long time ago that's not around, but she's not dead, she's somewhere around the states, he doesn't know where, but his mom Beth does. But right now, he's not thinking about his older sister at this point. He's busy paying attention to the beautiful Pamela Palmieri with the cheekbones, and recently told his mother about her.

Preston: say mom, that girl looks very gorgeous, and extremely hot.

Beth: You're right, Preston honey. She does look beautiful.

Preston: And check out the cheekbones on her. The way she smiles talking to us with a great positive attitude she's got inside herself, and I like all of that in a cute girl, including her olive/tanned complexion if you know what I mean. Say mom, could it be that she just might be the girl of my dreams I've been wanting to have for my favorite special gal pal that can show me a real great positive time away from the negative stuff, and those filthy nasty disgusting haters and cheaters?

Beth: Only time will tell, son.

Holly: If not, Preston, I'm sure you'll find someone a lot more better. (To Beth.) Right, Mom?

Beth: You better believe it, dear.

Preston: Thank you, Holly.

Holly: You're welcome.

Pamela: (continued speaking.) And for those of you who also want to help out the world with no future, but they all do have talent, and if you have talent, and any connections for those people, do you all want to participate and give them all some piece of mind?

A young black man in his twenties: (stood up and raised his hand.) Yo, excuse me. Miss Pamela. Do you have to have a certain talent to participate in this volunteering business or what?

Pamela: Mm-mmm. You can have whatever talent, or connections you've got to help them all. Your choice.

Another lady: Say Pamela, what kind of age do you have to be in order to volunteer? I've got two teenage boys 11 to 16 that want to join.

Pamela: Any age is alright, ma'am. Little kids, teenagers, young adults, adults, whatever. It is free to join, however, you better join right away before everything gets filled up because this big deal is going very fast. There are group applications on tables on your way out of how to join on the sides of both walls when this is all over. So tell your boys to get going and join in. In fact, tell everyone in your families to join in! What do you say?!

Everybody: YAY!

Pamela: Cool! This will be so very cool! You all will love it very much once you join in with us for this event.

An older gentleman: (in a gray suit.) One more thing, Pam. When is this volunteering for world wide spree going to be, take place, and what time? Me, my wife, and my three beautiful daughters all want to participate to help everybody as well.

Pamela: It will all take place right here in downtown Los Angeles at the L.A. Convention Center in about three months from now on a Saturday at 6:00pm.

The older gentleman: Thank you so very much.

Pamela: You all will get something by the mail to your houses like that, that would tell the date, time, and place. So be sure you look for the flyer on your doorsteps everywhere! And now, at this time, it is my wonderful pleasure to do a cool number for all of you that I just wrote to those who are in need of a down to earth, and an all around cool gal pal like me, both women and men, but mostly it's for the men who are lonely, upset, angry, hurting inside, have no friends or loved ones to share anything with, or couldn't get rid of all these filthy negative garbage too many other people keep putting in their heads, which of course is not cool. For those of you that are in this big struggle right now, this song is definitely for you. We also feature Unique and Hotman the rapper helping out with this as well. So everybody get up from your seats! This is a totally cool dance tune, and you're gonna dance to this one. So listen to these words of ours while you dance because we're gonna rock your world! And the song is titled "I like you!" Turn on the juice, D.J. John!

D.J. John: ( a cool white dude.) Yo, here it is, baby!

Pamela: Uno! Dos! Tress! Quatro!

And everybody got up from their seats, and started dancing while the music is playing from D.J. John on the turntables.

Back stage on the right side watching everybody boogie to the new fast paced four count top 40 disco like tune was Alexis Ortiz with a good friend of hers who is a black woman about her age, goes to the same college as Alexis, is Renee Mode. They both are enjoying every minute of this moment here in the Chinese Theater. An old man in his late 60s was with them who happens to be the governor in the state of California in a tanned suit and a black tie named Orville Gunn. They were all talking about how great Pamela was with her speech.

Alexis: Wow! That girl Pamela did a great job with her positive speech today. What do you think, Renee?

Renee: She did. And I admire her strong words of wisdom very well.

Gov. Orville Gunn: Me too, ladies. She most definitely makes a fine candidate, or even senator for this matter here, that is if she wants to.

Alexis: I don't think that's all gonna happen, Governor. She's a lot into much better things than those two. That's what I've read somewhere in the Wall Street Journal.

Renee: (looking left backstage.) Hey you guys, there's Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez!

Alexis: Yeah! I do see her with some black dude in his twenties. (Then she smiles at the black guy.) Wait! I know that black guy anywhere! That's Marvin Manson at age twenty one. He loves to write songs, and scripts for movies in the future to be made for him one day, but he does the coolest plays around! And he's good friends with the mayor herself.

Gov. Orville Gunn: Yes, that's right, Alexis! Let's all wave hello to them!

They all waved hello to both Yvonne and Marvin, and Yvonne and Marvin waved hello right back to them.

Marvin: (to Yvonne.) You know, Yvonne. Back in my hometown in Kansas City, they never had anything like this at all like they have here.

Yvonne: You like this, Marvin?

Marvin: I do. A lot. And I like you, Yvonne.

Yvonne: Aw, I like you too, Marvin.

And Yvonne and Marvin gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, Yvonne gave Marvin a kiss on his left cheek, and they continued hugging each other cheek to cheek, and they let go.

Meanwhile, while on and off stage, Pamela started getting ready to sing her piece in this Am7# tune to this "I'm a slave 4 U" type of hit which is called "I like you" featuring Unique and rapper Hotman. So Pamela starts off singing after the introduction while everybody's dancing.

Pamela: In times in your life that you get lonely.

Your emotions are shouting "Holy, Holy."

You even think the man upstairs is not with you.

Now you're in doubt, and there's nothing to do.

You need a gal pal for you to be close by.

She always stick besides you and won't say good bye.

She'll wipe every tear from you when you start to cry.

She's your hero for life, and that's why.

There's no since for you to be all alone.

You want good friends you find truly your own.

Well I'm the type of BFF who's here to help you.

I will be your saver for plenty I will do.

While fake friends lie and give you zero.

I'm the truthful one who will be your hero.

A witch of good when you're feeling all alone.

(Pointing to herself.) You can always connect with Miss Cheekbones.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll give you words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll give you words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

(And she continues to sing a different verse.)

Now there are certain times that we're not accepted.

And then we feel we're being rejected.

When is the last time you had all this drama?

What you need is special cheer-o-rama.

When too many girls they all past by you,

This Latina chick will come straight to you.

You'll be glad to know what I'm all about.

Your dreams will really come true from a big doubt.

Then Pamela starts rapping like a professional rapper.

Pamela: Whenever that you feel things just ain't right

And you hate bein' lonely that last night,

I'll come right along to please you big time.

Bein' lonely's not good. It's like committing a crime.

You men might think you have to do all the work.

Well that's not true 'cause I'm your hero now. Look!

I may look cute and all and very, quite luscious.

But I always fight for truth and justice!

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Hotman: (started rapping.) Yo, yo, yo, I was downhearted before,

Didn't know what to do, my head was down to the floor.

People mean and stuff doin' drugs everywhere.

Nasty gangs in the street yellin' "Brotha, beware!"

I tried to find a BFF but no one likes me,

'Til I found what God said, things will come to me.

That's why I became a big star in the world

And got people who love me, including the girls.

So if you got big dreams and you really want to keep 'em,

Don't ever let the haters tell you you're gonna freak 'em.

If you ever need a friend, ask the man upstairs.

He'll send you lots of good people that really care.

Pamela: (back singing.) Mmmmmmmmm! Take baby steps makes an easy tone.

Just go really slow, you won't be alone.

What's appropriate for you, just do what you feel.

Don't listen to those haters who make a big deal.

And do you need a friend to support you of things?

Well I'm here to help and make you a king.

When you can't stand the rain and you want the sun,

I'll be your shining light to help you have fun.

If there's even a fetish you want me to do,

Tell me something that you like from me, I'll do it for you.

And if there times you need to cry on someone's shoulders,

You can always cry on mine and I'll be your holder.

If there's either good or bad things you want to talk about,

Come talk to this Latina. I'll be here to help you out.

If you are isolated feeling crummy,

Just give me a holler, I'll make your life yummy!

Then Suddenly, Tabitha Shelby Arevalo just came into the building with her great dane dog Riccardo. And they've got very angry looks just checking what's going on in there.

Tabitha: Oh my God. So that's who Yvonne was telling me about. So that's Pamela Denise Palmieri from out of a place called Brooklyn, New York. These stupid idiots are dancing to this song of hers. And she happens to look like this Nickelodeon Latina by the name of Victoria what's her face. I don't think she's all that cute looking. Why I'm a beautiful looker than that little college New York Latina with the cheekbones over there. What do you think, Riccardo?

Riccardo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! WOOF!

Tabitha: Yeah, that's right, boy. We're gonna fix all of this once and for good and have things go my way! But the only problem with that is, you and I can't do this all by ourselves. We're gonna need a gang. A big gang!

Then suddenly, somebody tapped Tabitha on her left shoulder which happens to be an arm of an Italian gangster man with a grey suit and a grey hat on his head, and started asking Tabitha this question.

The man: Hey babe. Did you say you were looking for a gang to make your dreams come true into your life?

Tabitha: Yeah. I did.

The man: (gives Tabitha his new business card.) My card, dearest.

Tabitha: (looks at his card and reads it.) Maxwell Siscliano; avenger gangster head of troublemaking dream stealers?

Maxwell Siscliano: That's me, honey. I'm the new head Italian businessman that will really put a stop to whoever starts to take over your routine, or anybody else's routine and get away with it without any notice, including yours. In fact, I've got four other boys that work for me, and with me as well that are also here with me. And there all right behind us.

So Tabitha turned around and looked at the four gangster guys that are also Italian. And every single one of these guys, including Maxwell himself are very dangerous men with a lot of weapons around them, and they also wear hats, and dressed up in suits. Tabitha waved hello to them with a smile.

Tabitha: Hi. And who do you guys just might be?

The first guy on the left: I'm Charles Danza.

The second guy on the left: I'm Tony Marianno.

The first guy on the right: I'm Mario Fettuchini.

The second guy on the right: And I'm Stan Donitello.

Tabitha: (to all five gangster guys.) Nice to meet all of you. My name is Tabitha Shelby Arevalo, and I'm a witch of great dreams of passion around here trying to get revenge on my elder stepsister Yvonne Maria Sanchez for taking my future away from me, and everybody else too that did this to me. So I could most definitely need all of your help.

Another man's voice shouted out to Tabitha and the Italian gangsters with a Texan accent going "NOW HOLD ON THERE, PARDONERS!" Then Tabitha and the boys turned around, and there were five cowboys dressed up in western clothes with western cowboy hats. One of the guys went up to talk to Tabitha to let her know that he feels her pain and also wants to help them along with his Texas partners. And he is in charge of the cowboy gang.

The cowboy in charge: I hear that y'all have been trying to better yourself with a lot of big plans you got. Right, little doegie?

Tabitha: (smiling at the cowboy.) And you must've heard me talking about it right near by with these Italians!

The cowboy: You're dang tootin' I done heard all about yer' future bein' takin' away from ya. The same with ours too. We want to be the best cowboys rockin' rock a billy musicians in the world here, but people keep tellin' us that we're too loud, too bad acting and looking, we ain't got no future at all, and people like us ought to be locked up in the calboose for reacting like such outlaws like this. That's why we want to help you too, Tabitha.

Tabitha: You do?

The cowboy: We all reckon that we do. I'm Joe Winston.

The second Texan: I'm Timothy Upshaw.

The third Texan: I'm Bruce Batchelor.

The fourth Texan: I'm Samuel LaBrock.

The fifth Texan: And I'm Garfield Lewis.

Tabitha: (smiling.) Well welcome aboard, Hombres.

During Tabitha talking to her dog Riccardo, the Italian gangsters, and the Texas outlaws about her future, Pamela Palmieri continues singing her heart out with Unique singing the I like you part again.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: HEY HEEEEY HEY HEY!

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: Pump it up! Pump it up! Pump it up! YEAH!

Unique: I like you!

Pamela: That's right! I'm black, white, and Hispanic!

Unique: I like you.

Pamela: I'm a friend of everyone. HIT IT, UNIQUE!

Unique: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh!

Pamela: (speaking words of positive while the music is still playing.) You know! We all get down, anxious about things we want, depressed, angry, hurting inside, and stuff like that all because of these nasty haters in this world that keep telling us no, call us names, theaten us, wanting to get us all in trouble because of our own beliefs! They tell us all to take all of that someplace else, and all other bad things they want us to do that we're not interested in doing that at all! But we mustn't listen to what they think of us! We're all special human beings, and we deserve the best, even more than that, including good real true BFFs that will be there for all of us whenever times get bad! I'm one of your future BFFs who is always willing to lead you to the right guidance you need! I'm always near by when you need me most because I like you!

(Now she starts rapping again.)

If you're ever wanting of a need for a friend

Who will always have your back right until the end,

Just get in touch with me. I'm here to support,

And do everything for you because I'm a good sport.

And whenever that you feel you need a shoulder to cry on,

Come here to me for I'm the one to rely on.

When you feel you're not strong and you're getting weak,

I'll give you a great big hug cheek to cheek.

So don't ever let them nasty haters bring you down

'Cause you're special in my book from town to town.

So shout to the world just like you're fighting for justice,

(Echo sounding!) I AM VICTORIOUS!

Unique: I like you!

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: For you know I care a lot about you.

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: And I'll bring back words of comfort to you.

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: Because I care for you! WOW!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: I to the like to the you, Honey! (She shakes her head wildly! UNH UNH!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: I to the like to the you, Honey! (She shakes her head wildly!) UNH UNH!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: I to the like to the you, Honey! (She shakes her head wildly!) UNH UNH!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: I to the like to the you, Honey! (She shakes her head wildly!) UNH UNH!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Hotman: Yo, stick to what you believe! Don't let no one be between your way!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Hotman: 'Cause givin' up on the stuff that you like, it just don't pay!

Unique: Oh yeah, I like you!

Hotman: And never let anyone else around tell you what to do!

Unique: Oh yeah. I like you!

Pamela: No matter what you look, say, dream, and do!

Unique, Pamela, and Hotman: I like you!

And the song ended, the music stopped, and everybody clapped and cheered for Pamela Palmieri for doing such very outstanding, and awesomely way cool job with Unique, and Hotman on the song "I like you." It became a smash hit to everybody in Los Angeles, and Pamela hopes that soon it'll be a big hit for world wide.

Pamela: (to rapper Hotman.) You know, Hotman, when I find a recording studio, and when I record this song we just did, hopefully the whole world will get this whole message to be lifted up whenever they're down. Right?

Hotman: Hey yo, I ain't worried about you, nor your song we did with you. Just do what you feel that's best for you, Pamela.

Pamela: (smiling.) I will, Hotman. Thank you.

Tabitha: (to the Italian mobsters and Texas cowboys.) Come on, you guys. Let's move out quick.

So Tabitha and her new gang had left the Chinese Theater real fast. Yvonne Sanchez back stage had spotted her younger stepsister Tabitha with a new gang of hers leaving the place very strangely. Other than that, she forgot about it for now, and started smiling, making her way towards Pamela Palmieri to first congradulated her, and then introduce herself to her.

Yvonne: (to Pamela.) Pamela, that was extremely wonderful! You really were an entertaining powerhouse!

Pamela: (to Yvonne.) Hey, thank you! This is my first time being on stage here in Los Angeles in the Chinese Theater.

Yvonne: (smiling.) Yeah, you were great! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the mayor of this town here in Los Angeles. (She's getting ready to shake Pamela's hand.) My name is Yvonne Sanchez.

Pamela: (shook hands with Yvonne.) Nice to meet you, Yvonne. Say, tell me something. Are you Mexican?

Yvonne: Yes I am, Honey. I'm a hundred percent Mexican.

Pamela: That's so cool! I like Mexicans!

Yvonne: And I like Puerto Ricans. In fact, I happen to love all sorts of nationalities.

Pamela: So do I, Yvonne. A long time ago, I keep hearing these crazy rumors saying that Mexicans and Puerto Ricans never get along with each other at all, which I really find a bunch of bologna.

Yvonne: Yes, I know. It's all so not true.

Pamela: Mm-mmm.

Yvonne: However, I do have to warn you about my younger stepsister Tabitha Shelby Arevalo who really wants to take over my business, and the whole wide world for herself. She's a witch, a bad witch! But for me, I'm a good witch. I help everybody when they're in need of it.

Pamela: (surprised with joy.) No way! You two ladies are witches?! So am I! I'm a good witch too fresh out of Brooklyn, New York City who actually sounds a bit like both Alyssa Milano, and Sarah Michelle Gellar all in one beautiful voice which I like a whole lot.

Yvonne: That's great! I hope you're not as bad as Tabitha.

Pamela: Oh no. Not at all. I'm there to help people too as well as here in Los Angeles. By the way, I've heard all about Tabitha's evil plans to destroy all of everybody's dreams of passions just to have them all for herself in the newspapers on USA Today, plus I already know her face. Say listen, perhaps I could even help all of you here in L.A., and worldwide get a lot of support they all need away from the evil clutches of your younger stepsister Tabitha Shelby Arevalo even though I'm just a young girl still in college. But however, I'm taking some summer classes over at UCLA which I hear is the best school around this city.

Yvonne: And what are you taking up?

Pamela: Acting, singing, dancing, songwriting, screenwriting, producing, directing, karate, modeling, and criminal justice.

Yvonne: My goodness! You've got a lot of dreams of passions for everything, and defending yourself even!

Then suddenly, Governor Orville Gunn, along with Alexis Ortiz (Yvonne's assistant,) and her best friend Renee Mode walked straight over to Pamela and Yvonne wanting to talk to Pamela as well while Yvonne and Pamela were done talking to each other.

Pamela: So listen, Yvonne, if you ever need any assistance to help you clean off this town, and the face of this planet earth, here is all of my information in this business card that I've made just recently. (She gives Yvonne one of her business cards.)

Yvonne: Why thank you so much, Pam!

Orville: Yes, thank you, Pam.

Pamela: (snapped her head.) Oh hi! You must be Governor Orville Gunn. Am I right?

Orville: Yes I am, my dear. Welcome to Los Angeles.

Pamela: Why thank you, sir.

Alexis: (shaking hands with Pamela.) Hi, Pamela. I'm Alexis Ortiz. I'm Mayor Yvonne Sanchez's assistant trying to keep track of all of the city. Welcome.

Pamela: Thank you, Alexis. Hi.

Renee: And I'm Renee Mode, Pam. Nice to meet you.

Pamela: (shook hands with Renee as well.) You too, Renee. Thank you.

Renee: You're welcome.

Another guy dressed in a surfer's gear with long blonde hair from way back from the stage while other people are gone, except him, and Pamela Palmieri's older handsome brother at age 24 years old named Bernardo both started praising Pam clapping for her. The blonde haired surfer guy did a rebel yell for her, and said an encouraging message.

The blonde haired surfer guy: WOOOOOOOOOW! You go, girl! We all love ya, Dudette!

Bernardo: (to the surfer guy.) Hey, that's my baby sister that did all of that.

The surfer guy: (to Bernardo.) Whoa! Senor dude! She's your sister you say? Dude, I didn't know that she's your sister at all! But she did some mean entertainment here!

Bernardo: Yeah, she's very talented.

The surfer guy: Say dude, do you think you can introduce me to her?

Bernardo: You can introduce yourself to her.

The surfer guy: I can, man?! Holy tidlewaves!

And then, the surfer guy went straight up to the stage to get acquainted with Pamela Palmieri. So the guy waited until everybody else was done talking to her.

Alexis: (to Pamela.) So did you drive here, Pamela?

Pamela: No, my brother Bernardo brought me over here, told me to save my gas for my car. And now he's waiting to take me back home so I really can't stay here too long.

Yvonne: Well we don't want to keep Bernardo waiting all along so that you guys can go home.

Pamela: Uh-uh, because I have got a big summer ahead of me this year so I better not waste any of it. It was nice meeting all of you though, and hope to see you all around.

Everybody: Bye!

As Pamela waved good bye to everyone still in the Chinese Theater, the surfer guy with the long blonde hair had to stop her in her tracks just to talk to her a bit before she starts taking off.

The surfer guy: (to Pamela.) Hey wait! Hold it! I've got something that I want to say to you.

Pamela: (stopped for a while to talk to him.) Sure. What's up?

The surfer guy: I thought your performance with Unique, Hotman, and your speech was really excellent! You rock, Pamela!

Bernardo: (to the surfer guy.) Dude, we have to go. Alright?

Pamela: (to Bernardo.) Bernardo, let me handle this. I'm good at it.

Bernardo: (to Pamela.) Sorry, sis.

Pamela: (t0 the surfer guy.) Hey thanks, man! You rock too.

The surfer guy: Thanks, dudette. As you would know by now, I also play in a rock'n'roll band myself with four other guys here in L.A. Oh my name is Neil. Neil Ericson is my name.

Pamela: (shakes hands with Neil Ericson; the surfer guy.) Nice to meet you, Neil. Thank you.

Neil: And I've been wondering someday if you ever get a chance, we've got a cool beach birthday party for a cousin of mine named Frankie who's getting ready to turn 16 in about five weeks from now on a Friday. And my band is gonna play there. So I'm wondering ahead of that time if you could sing with my band at the beach a totally positive way cool rock tune for him to get him encouraged never to give up, nor give in on his goals at all. Too many people keep putting him down all the time because of his goals and stuff. He doesn't even have any BFFs, nor any girlfriend of any sort because nobody wants him around at all. So what do you say, Pam? Do you think you could help my cousin out? It sure would mean a lot to me, my band, and everybody around Los Angeles that would really like to support him big time.

Bernardo: (to the surfer guy Neil.) Look, Neil, we really hate to cut this very short, alright, but we really have to go!

Pamela: (to Bernardo.) Wait! Hold on a minute, Bernardo! (To Neil.) Sure. I'll be more than happy to sing for your cousin's birthday, Neil. Tell you what, here is my business card you can have to get in touch with me about when and where is it going to be. Okay? And give me your information on line so that way I'll pitch in to help Frankie out.

She gives her business card to Neil.

Neil: Hey, thanks a whole bunch, Pam.

Bernardo: (to Pamela.) Whoa! Wait a minute, Pam! What do you think you're doing there?! You can't do that! Your cousin Genevieve is coming over tomorrow to spend the whole summer with us! Remember?

Pamela: (to Bernardo.) And I'll be busy all this summer! Remember?

Bernardo: Oh, I keep forgetting. You are taking summer classes at UCLA.

Pamela: (to Neil.) So just contact me either way. Alright, Neil?

Neil: (smiling.) You got it. Well you two have a great week. And I'll make sure to contact you soon, Pamela.

Pamela: Okay, Neil. You take care, alright?

Neil: You guys too! Bye!

Pamela: Bye, Neil!

Bernardo: Take care, Neil!

And they all left the building and went their separate ways to their homes.

Meanwhile, Pamela and Bernardo while Bernardo drove both of them back home on his new shiny black Toyota, Corolla; a four door, four seat car to their place at Beverly Hills at a great big red brick mansion on 6967 Sierra Drive near Elevado Avenue. It's a great big house with a lot of luxary and stuff like that both inside and out with an outdoor swimming pool, basketball court, tennis court, and a big playground for the kids.

When they both got out of Bernardo's black Toyota, Corolla, arrived at the house, Pamela was the first to yell "Mom, Dad, Bugsianna, Salvador, we're both are home!" Then the whole family came straight over to them with big smiles on their faces. First, the mom and dad named Eleana and Edwardo. Eleana is the Italian mom, and Edwardo is the Puerto Rican dad, along with the other two kids named Bugsianna, and Salvador. Bugsianna is the fifteen year old teenage girl is as beautiful as both Pamela and the mom Eleana with the cheekbones, and Salvador is a cute little handsome nine year old boy who is the youngest in the family.

Eleana: Well hello, my dears! How was the special meeting at the Chinese Theater this morning?

Pamela: Oh it was so totally excellent, Mom! Everybody really liked me over there just like back home in New York City! And I can't wait to head over to UCLA and make a whole lot of new friends up there too now that I've already registered for the classes I want there.

Bernardo: Yeah! Pamela sure wailed the whole city with everything she had to tell them!

Edwardo: Well we're so very proud of you, Pamela!

Pamela: (smiling.) Thanks, Dad and Mom!

Bugsianna: Wow, I bet you'll be making a whole lot of good friends when you go to UCLA big time, Pamela. They're all gonna love you. In fact, I've been making progress too. When we first moved here in California from New York City, some girl and some of her friends had introduced themselves to me when I started applying for a job at a teen magazine studio here in L.A. that Daddy purchased out for me after we had to unpack all of our stuff. And God, unpacking is murder, but not the new friends at my new job.

Pamela: (laughs.) Heheheheheheheheheheheh! We know that unpacking stuff is murder, Bugsianna. But we really had to do it, you know. But I'm very proud that you've got a job at a teen magazine studio here in L.A. Have you gotten interviewed yet?

Bugsianna: Yes I had. I start this Monday morning at 9:00am sharp.

Pamela: (excited for Bugsianna.) Oh, I am so doggone proud of you, Bugsianna!

Eleana & Edwardo: So are we, Honey!

Bernardo: Me too! In fact, that's great, Bugsi!

Bugsianna: Thank you all!

Salvador: Yeah, I'm especially very proud of you, Bugsianna, and you too, Pamela. You two are the best big sisters that I like being around with.

Pamela & Bugsianna: Aw, thank you so much, Salvador!

Pamela: and we like being around you too.

Bugsianna: We sure do, little bro.

Bernardo: (to Salvador.) Hey Sal! What about me, huh, dude?! You know that I'm also always here whenever you need me most, with your homework, seeing all of my magic tricks, taking you out great places you like just us men! Don't try to leave me out, for God's sake!

Salvador: Now Bernardo, you know that I would never leave you out at all from my life, Amigo. You're my hero, and you'll always be there for me just like I'm always there for you because you're my all around, down to earth, way cool brother.

Bernardo: (smiling.) And we'll always be there for each other no matter what, right Salvador?

Salvador: Right you are so, Bernardo! Like you always told me, we men must stick like glue and spur one another on no matter what the negative tasks other people give us!

Edwardo: Because we're all a strong family here!

Eleana: And we're not weak at all!

Pamela: We're winners!

Bugsianna: And not losers!

Everybody: (out loud!) We're the Palmieri family!

And they all laugh, smile, jump up and down like weird positive weirdoes. Eleana heads straight to the kitchen to make a great Puerto Rican dish for the family, Edwardo turns on the stereo radio, and a classic Eddie Palmieri tune from back in 1965 came on with his classic salsa song called "Azucar Pa Ti." Everybody started dancing around the house to that song. Edwardo, Bernardo, and Salvador were acting like jungle men, Eleana started shaking her butt while next to the stove cooking.

And the other two hot girls with the cheekbones, Pamela and Bugsianna were really going wild shaking their whole sexy bodies and shaking their wild heads with their long hairs waving like female rockstars. Pamela was really having a real ball with the family dancing wildly to this classic song by Eddie Palmieri that she started lip syncing to the second verse of that song which is the same as the first. The three boys started walking like Egyptians on the middle of the song, and Eleana being careful with fixing dinner was still shaking her behind like some sexy go go dancer from back in the sixties.

Bugsianna: (in Spanish while dancing wildly with her sister Pamela.) Rock on, Dudes! We're positive people that know how to party! WOW!

The whole family was still dancing around the house to the Eddie Palmieri song "Azucar Pa Ti." Eleana was done making the food after the song was over, the dinner buzzer of the oven buzzed, and Eleana told everybody that it was time to eat.

Eleana: Time to eat, everyone! The food is here!

Pamela: Wow! Dude, I'm starving to death!

Salvador: The food is ready so soon? My God, I was hoping it would be a little longer.

Bernardo: Well it's obvious that we all spoke too soon, little bro. Because here comes the food right now.

Bugsianna: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, I can just get plenty of the New York City, Puerto Rican homemade dish for sure.

Pamela: That's because we are Puerto Rican, Bugsianna. We're also Guatemalen, Cuban, Borica, Irish, Swedish, Brazilian, English, and Italian.

Bugsianna: Thank you, dear sister for reminding me of all that.

Pamela: No problem, sweetie.

Edwardo: Now everybody, before we eat, what do we do first and foremost?

Salvador: I know, Dad. We always say our grace before we eat.

Pamela: That's absolutely right, Salvador. And as far as we're Christians, we always thank the lord for everything.

Edwardo: You two are absolutely right, Pamela and Salvador.

Eleana: Yes, and we always make sure we say our prayers every morning and night before we do anything else.

Bugsianna: Not to mention reading our bibles, doing God's work, and staying away from sinful messed up things that people always get into all the time.

Bernardo: Which is just not our nature.

Pamela: Mm-mmm.

So everybody is seated down still in the big dining room table because there three big dining room tables in this big dining room, but the family was in one. Eleana asked Pamela to say the grace.

Eleana: Pam, would you like to say grace for us here?

Pamela: Sure, Mom. I would love to do that.

Bernardo: (smiling.) Hey, that's my baby sister.

Bugsianna: (smiling.) And my big sister too before our brother Salvador was born.

Salvador: Are you guys talking about my babyhood?

Bugsianna: We sure are, little buckaroo!

And they all laughed together at the table feeling real good of themselves and each other until Pamela had to end it all for everybody so that she can say the blessing for the food.

Pamela: Okay, everybody, that's enough! I want to say the grace for the food now.

Edwardo: Okay, my dear. Go for it.

Pamela: (saying the grace now.) Lord, we thank thee for bringing the whole family right now together for the food that we're bound to receive. Please help us all live great lives, nurish our bodies from the food that we're going to eat so that we're not being weak at all. We are a strong family and we want to be this way with all positive things that we call accomplishing our goals and stick to them and never ever give up on them. So please help keep our dreams and our bodies alive and well. Everything is possible in your name, Father God, and only you make everything like that happen for all of us. Keep our families, friends, and everyone in this world alive and well. And these and other blessings that we ask in your name, your son, and the holy ghost. Amen.

Everybody: Amen!

Pamela: (smiling.) Now, let's all dig in. After all, Mom has worked real hard putting all this food together.

Eleana: (laughs.) Why thank you, Pamela. How did you ever become such a sweetheart?

Pamela: You taught me how to be back when I was little. You and Dad both.

Bernardo: Me too.

Bugsianna: Me three.

Salvador: And me four. But I'm still learning. After all, I've got a lot to learn around here.

And they all laughed, smiled, enjoying each other's welcome while passing the food around, eating it, and having such a great time with each other.

Salvador: This food is real good, Mom.

Eleana: Thank you, Salvador. I'm glad you like it.

Pamela: Yes, the food is good, Mom.

Edwardo: They're right, Honey. This is scrumscious!

Bugsianna: Cool stuff, Mom.

Bernardo: Very awesome food, Mom.

Eleana: Thank you. Thank you all. I'm glad that everybody likes my cooking.

Everybody: (to Eleana.) You're welcome.

Pamela: You know, Mom? For a half Italian girl like yourself, you sure cook some mean world wide dishes here. Why you happen to have a lot of Puerto Rican inside you than you have European, with cheekbones like mine.

Bugsianna: Don't forget about me, Pamela! I've got high cheekbones too just like you two, and I happen to be twice as beautiful as just the two of you.

Pamela: Of course you are, Bugsianna. We didn't forget.

Meanwhile at another part near the city itself down at a town called Alhambra in a small house at 2351 on Orange Street, a brand new house which used to be an old broken down house, but it was rebuilt new again and painted green lived the Johnson family again from the Chinese Theater to catch Pamela Palmieri's cool seremony, Beth the mother, Preston Jerome the elder son, Cornelious the eight year old boy, and Holly the six year old girl all fresh out of Nashville, Tennessee their hometown and home state, and now they stay here in Los Angeles, California for good in a town called Alhambra. Preston was practicing his acoustic guitar playing one of his favorite soft classic country songs by Johnny Cash from back in the called Rain on fire and singing it in his room. But he happens to like all kinds of music besides country. He also has a keyboard piano in his room as well because he loves music, and can read and write it very well. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his bedroom door while it was closed, it was his mom Beth. So Preston stopped playing for a moment, lied his guitar down in his bed, got up to answer the door. He opened it, and he was trying to see what his mom Beth wants.

Preston: Hey Mom. What's up?

Beth: I'm just checking up on you to see if you're doing alright.

Preston: I'm okay, Mom. Why?

Beth: Well I'm still wondering if you ever like it here in L.A. from Nashville. I'm wondering if you're very comfortable with it. I know to us these people are very weird around here than the ones we used to know back home. And I know how much you miss your father after his death from after your graduation from high school.

Preston: And he was a real swell man, Mom. And of course, I still keep touching base with my elder sister Gwen who now stays in New York City in charge of a computer networking and games company over there, traveling and stuff. She still hasn't been married yet, but I hear that she is seeing a dude from the United Kingdom I don't know where. I miss her too, and I still think very plain about her a lot. Gwen has got plenty of friends from all over the world now just like I used to back in Nashville. Now that I miss all of my buds back home, and my father because he died, and my sister because she's rich and not living with us anymore, things are very different here in our new place in California. We all used to do a lot of fun things together with each other back when Gwen and I were kids. Gwen was a beautiful teenager, and I was just a little youngin'. Mostly, my sister and I had a whole lot of fun together by ourselves.

Beth: Yes, you two wanted to be alone together without mommy and daddy ever disturbing any of you.

Preston: Of course. And whenever I couldn't sleep at night at all, and when I get afraid being by myself, I run straight to Gwen's room real fast and cuddle with her.

Beth: But you even cuddled with me and daddy a couple of times just like you cuddle with your sister at night when you got scared. Remember?

Preston: But mostly my sister.

Beth: Yes, mostly your sister, before Cornelious and Holly were born.

Preston: Yeah. I go and lay my cheek against her cheek whenever I need someone to be with me at night. That way I'm not being scared all the time.

Beth: And you always had her permission to do so, Preston.

Preston: Because she's such a beautiful girl in the world, very friendly, way positive all the time, and always there for everybody a lot whenever they need her, including me.

Beth: Absolutely, son. She's always there to help everybody.

Preston: (thought about Pamela Palmieri.) And boy, will I ever do anything to be with that beautiful Latina from the Chinese Theater by the name of that girl… uh… what's her name again, Mom?

Beth: You mean Pamela Palmieri?

Preston: Yeah, that's her name! Pamela Palmieri! She kinda reminds me of my big sister Gwen in a way. But she's a lot more sweeter, funnier, smarter, much nicer, and very beautiful and sexy. And this girl Pamela has got the coolest high cheekbones around here in the face of this planet earth just like my sister Gwen. Mom, I've just got to make a connection with that Pamela chick, and I want her to connect with me too because I want to tell her everything. I've always wanted to have a Hispanic gal pal ever since I was a little boy.

Beth: You'll find her someday soon, Preston. I don't think she's long gone just yet from this city. You'll find her here once you run into her someplace here in Los Angeles. If you pray about it real hard, and all the other stuff that you desire as well, good things like these will come to you sooner.

Preston: Do you think it will all come true one of these days, Mom?

Beth: Well I'm not God so I don't know. But, this has got to be up to you and the lord. Only the man upstairs can tell you of whether or not great desires you want, and a girl like Pamela will come to you. But if you pray everyday for the desires you want in your life, but be patient because this doesn't happen overnight, good things will come to you because you deserve it all, son. (She starts this off with a song she's going to sing to her son Preston with a B major mellow country tune just a little bit fast, but not too fast, and a little slower, but not too much. And the song is titled "Stick to what you believe" But Beth is not done talking yet.) Let me tell you a little something my mom once told me with this song I put up here. I was in the same position as you are back when I was your age. So my mom had to give me some real good advice like this before, and after I graduated from high school just like you did. Listen to this here story, son.

Preston: I'm listening.

Beth: (starts singing to him.) Sometimes, it gets really rough when many haters give you negative stuff

When you try to stand up for what you want in life.

Preston: Yes, that's true. Too many haters around here.

Beth: (sings.) Instead of giving you pleasure,

They give you negative pressure,

They always cut us down just like a knife.

Preston: Not cool. I don't want to be around people like that.

Beth: (sings.) So if you put a little action on your desires

And not share them with anyone around you,

Just keep 'em to you and the man upstairs

And you and him will know exactly what to do.

Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby steps like a baby boomer.

Preston: Gee, Mom! That's some cool advice your mother must have gave you. Tell me more, will you, Mom, please?

Beth: you got it, son. (She sings some more.) People can get cruel sometimes when they make more

Cash, and we make one thin dimes.

But the truth is "We are all alive and well.

Preston: I believe so too.

Beth: (sings.) And you know we won't be living poor forever.

We're here to fight for what's right the sooner the better.

Once we do all that, things will turn out swell.

Preston: (smiling.) Yes, I think so myself, Mom. Keep it coming. Don't stop now.

Beth: (sings.) So when people start to tell you that you need to give up

And throw the goals that you want away,

Just walk away from them, or tell 'em no, I cannot do that.

My passions will be here with me, and they will stay!

Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby steps like a baby boomer.

Then suddenly, Beth and Preston started dancing around the room to the music. Preston picked up his guitar again, and played a few bars.

Beth: (enjoying his son's music.) WOW HOO! Keep it up with your guitar, Preston! That's very good!

Preston continued playing while the music was still going. The Cornelious and Holly came into Preston's room as well wondering what Beth and Preston are doing.

Cornelious: Mom! Preston! Are you two alright?

Beth: (to Cornelious and Holly.) Yeah! We're dancing to this positive music and song I sang for your big brother, and he's playing his guitar on it right now!

Preston: (to Cornelious and Holly also.) Would you two care to join us?

Holly: (smiling.) Why not! Sure!

Cornelious: Well I may feel silly doing it too, but what have I got to lose! Okay!

So the two younger kids started joining in on the fun too with Beth and Preston with all big smiles on their faces. Beth started singing again for the big finish which made everybody feel great about themselves.

Beth: (singing.) Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby steps like a baby boomer.

Everybody: (singing.) Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby steps like a baby boomer.

Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby step like a baby boomer.

Stick to what you believe!

Good things will come to you sooner.

But have faith and patience 'cause it don't come overnight.

It's baby steps like a baby boomer.

And the song fades out the way they sang it, but they don't fade out at all. They're still in one piece.

The next morning over at UCLA, Pamela Palmieri was walking along the halls in the college with a big smile on her face saying hello to everybody, everybody says hello to her right back even if some people don't really know her very well. That was until three seconds later, a beautiful red haired girl so innocent and sweet went up directly to her to get her acquainted with some of her friends.

The red haired girl: Good morning. Excuse me, but are you named Pamela Denise Palmieri?

Pamela: Yes, I am she.

The red haired girl: (shaking hands with Pamela.) Hey! Nice to meet you, Pam! How are you doing? I'm Erica Philips! Welcome to Hollywood, California, the land of make believe.

Pamela: Good morning to you too, Erica! Thank you! Nice to meet you too.

Erica: You've got to come with me for a moment. I want to introduce to you some of my best friends. They all want to meet you, Pamela, and so do I.

Pamela: Your new friends, Erica! Here I come!

So Pamela goes with Erica Philips to meet some of Erica's best friends on the right side of the hallways. And here they are. They are three girls and two boys, all college students with great big smiles on their faces wanting to see and meet Pamela face to face. First, an Italian girl named Tasha Cassalino said hello to Pamela.

Tasha: Hey, Pamela. I'm Tasha Cassalino. Welcome to L.A.

Pamela: Hey! How are you doing, Tasha? Nice to meet you.

Then a blonde haired girl named Stacy Gershwin said hello to Pamela and shook her hand.

Stacy: Hi there, Pamela. I'm Stacy Gershwin. Nice to meet you.

Pamela: Nice to meet you too, Stacy Gershwin. Hi.

Then a beautiful black girl named MoNique Muller went to Pamela, said hello, and also shook her hand.

MoNique: Yo, what' up, Pam? I'm MoNique Muller. What it is, girlfriend?

Pamela: What it is, MoNique? Bling bling! How's it going, Boo?

MoNique: Yo, keepin' it real, Child.

Then a cute All-American guy named Kendrick Chanellor came up to Pamela, shook her hand and said hello to her.

Kendrick: Yo, Pamela. Good morning. My name's Kendrick Chanellor. Welcome to Hollywood, California. Nice to meet you.

Pamela: Nice to meet you too, Handsome! Get down with your bad self!

Kendrick: (laughs.) Oh, why thank you.

Pamela: You're welcome, Kendrick.

Then finally, a cool, down to earth handsome Mexican-Spanish guy came to Pamela to shake her hand. His name is Henry Gonzales saying good morning to her in Spanish.

Henry: Buenos dias, Senorita!

Pamela: (smiling.) Buenos dias, Senor. Como se llama usted?

Henry: They call me henry Gonzales, Pamela, as in Speedy Gonzales! You are one sexy bonita, Pamela.

Pamela: (smiling.) Aw gracias, muchacho!

Henry: De nada, Miss Cheekbones.

Pamela: (very grateful.) Wow! Everybody is very nice to me so far. How cool is that!

Erica: Well, the reason why I've brought you here to meet my friends because we all saw your seremony thoe other day at the Chinese Theater. You've got so much great talent, and you're very smart for a native New Yorker like yourself.

MoNique: Girl, you really wailed yo' butt off over there in that stage along with my girls Unique, and my man Hotman!

Kendrick: You were totally knocking 'em very freaking dead out there, Pamela! That's why we all want to get a really big chance to meet you.

Pamela: (smiling.) Aw, why thank you. Thank you all.

Erica: Actually, I'm in charge of the music video entertainment, marketing arts, plays, make up, and the celebrity press for magazines. That's why we want you to stick with us so that we all can get to know you better.

Pamela: Cool.

Kendrick: Sometimes we all help our friend Erica out with a lot of her stuff.

Henry: that's why we all support her a lot, just like she supports us whenever we get stuck on something we don't know just yet.

Tasha: That's why we're all there for each other because we're all good friends.

Pamela: Awesome! Well perhaps I could also be of your service whenever you all are in a jam, or even something like that.

Erica: You would?

Pamela: Hey, Miss Cheekbones don't lie.

Everybody: YAAY!

Pamela: oh by the way, do any of you believe in any magic?

Erica: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Pamela: Well, just to let all of you know that I'm not a bad person, nor some evil woman trying to get you all in trouble or anything. But I do want to show you something.

Stacy: We're watching, Pam.

MoNique: Just do yo' thing, girl, whatever it is.

Pamela: (sighs.) Okay.

So Pamela used some of her magical powers as a Spanish-European witch, made it light being careful not to frighten her new friends, and made little stars spin around half up in the air, but not too much. And everyone else was amazed at her magic, they all thought this is unreal, but they were not afraid at all.

Kendrick: (holding both his hands on his face.) Holy Moses! Why you're some kind of a witch! Aren't you?

Pamela: I am. And I just thought I give you something to show you instead of telling you through my mouth. But I'm a good Puerto Rican witch, mind all of you. I don't do any dark magic like some nasty wicked witch because I don't go that way at all because dark magic is against my policy. I hope you all understand.

Erica: Oh, but we do understand you, Pamela.

Stacy: Even a good witch has great talents for Los Angeles too, you know.

Henry: With these magical powers of yours, Pamela, you can help out all of the showbiz hall of fame, and save the whole wide world.

Kendrick: You can even fight crime and stop all that is evil that ever sets foot around here, and all over the lands.

MoNique: Girlfriend, you could be our next mighty hero around to help everybody!

Pamela: But I don't know anything about being some mighty hero just yet. I'm still a beginner, and still learning new stuff. I don't think I'm that far just yet, guys.

Erica: Pamela, that's why I came to you because we're here to help you out on a lot of things, including your magic. The Three Stooges couldn't find a decent brother of Moe Howard's until they've got Curly, and Ted Healy helped them out to become famous, and Richard Pryor's friends never thought he was funny, until he really made it big for everybody!

Henry: That's why we want to make you a superstar like the next Angelina Jolie, Sandra Bullock, and Jennifer Lopez all in one talented cutie. And who knows, some all around hot guy will even have a crush on you, love you, and want to be with you, especially to cuddle because you're very amazing with your talents! You are not some ordinary Puerto Rican girl, you know. You are much more cooler than that!

Tasha: You're the best, Pamela!

Kendrick: The greatest!

Pamela: (laughs.) Wow! Thank you all so much! Maybe I am ready for actions like that. You guys are right.

Erica: Now you've already met the new Mexican female, and first Latina mayor of Los Angeles here named Yvonne Maria Sanchez. Right?

Pamela: I did back at the Chinese Theater. She's a witch too, and she's very very nice.

Henry: Well has she ever caution you about her younger wicked stepsister named Tabitha Shelby Arevalo?

Pamela: Yes, she did warned me about Tabitha; the one who wants to take over Yvonne's business, destroy the weak and lonely, and let only the popular and bad people live. Right?

Erica: Right. This nasty Tabitha will do anything to have all of our dreams and goals to be a living hell big time.

Tasha: And to do all of us harm, she'll stop at nothing once she starts getting her revenge on her own stepsister Yvonne first and foremost.

Pamela: No joke! Right?

Erica: Nobody jokes about Tabitha, Pam.

MoNique: The girl is large and in charge, and most definitely not down with any of us here. So if I were you, child, I would stay at least thirty five feet away from her because this Latin chick has got even more powers than her own older stepsister Yvonne. I mean, baby, this girl is a witch of witches!

Kendrick: All the other good witches tried to defeat Tabitha in so many different ways to stop her from doing evil, but they couldn't. Tabitha vanquished them all away really quick because she's way invincible, that's why.

Pamela: (standing up for her new friends, herself, and the whole world.) Yeah, well I don't care! Invincible or not, I don't give a hoot about her dark magic! This woman Tabitha, or whoever she is has no absolute right of hurting poor lonely people and destroying careers from everybody, not even one of her own siblings because that's against the law, and the police should know about this evil woman! I'll see to it and make sure that this evil Tabitha gets exactly what she deserves for doing bad to the world if it takes forever! I know how to handle a so called invincible phony popular female thinking they're better than we are, especially me! If you all will stick with me, I'll stick with all of you as well, and other people that come around as well. And I'll make sure that everybody, my family, friends, celebrities, all adoring fans, and everybody else in this world is safe from the evil clutches of this Tabitha freak, and see to it that she gets vanquished and not us! Are you all with me?!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH!

Erica: (looks at her watch.) Say, you guys, it's getting late this morning! It's time we head straight to our first summer school class which is psychology with Mr. Darren Darwich!

Pamela: Darren Darwich?! I'm in the same class with you guys too, Erica!

Erica: You are? Awesome! Then you can come along with us.

Henry: Yeah, we really could need a bodyguard.

Pamela: (laughing.) Of course, guys.

Pamela, Erica, Stacy, Kendrick, Tasha, MoNique, and Henry started walking along with each other in the hallways trying to get to their first class. Then suddenly, seeing them walking pass him was that southern sweet Tennessee guy checking Pamela Palmieri out as she was walking with her new friends. And it was none other than the Nashville kindhearted Preston Jerome Johnson saying to himself this about Pamela very positive with nobody else with him at all.

Preston: Man, if I only would have the direct guts to go straight over to that girl Pamela Palmieri, introduce myself to her as she would to me, be her best friend, she'll be mine, along with those others because I've got talents too. I can act, sing, dance, write a lot of stuff, and I enjoy playing games and sports, like all kinds of music, and I can play it all also. Boy, would I do anything to really get to know Pamela Denise Palmieri. I could write and sing this song dedicated to her. And who knows, I would even like to work together with her in the future when I ever become famous just like her.

Then Preston moved out, but to the same class Pamela, her new friends, and everybody else that are not her friends just yet are there as well. So when Preston arrived in that classroom, he was very shocked and surprised that Pamela was there in the same classroom she and her friends are. He did see an empty desk right next to Pamela's, but he was very afraid and shy to go over to that desk and sit with her. So he had just found another empty desk up front and decided to sit there, which he did. So Preston thought to himself that he would go to Pamela later whenever he gets the chance. So he started praying to God quietly without anybody else hearing him for a good big miracle to make things extremely right for him, and a good way to get acquainted with Pamela Palmieri without making any wrong moves to her, or he wants Pam to go straight to Preston someday. But little does Preston know that Pamela too started checking him out while he was praying for her as well. So she went to Erica to ask her who's Preston.

Pamela: (to Erica.) Say Erica, who's that all around cute, and down to earth cool guy sitting up front and all alone by himself like that?

Erica: (looking at Preston also.) Gee, Pamela, I don't know.

Pamela: Wait, you don't have to tell me! I think I know who he is. Could it be that it's Preston Jerome Johnson?

Erica: Pam, he's just another student.

Pamela: I don't think so, Erica. I've heard so much amazing and very way cool stories and adventures about him. I hear that he loves doing all sorts of crafts, act, sing, dance, play sports, write songs, plays, poems, and very amazingly cool positive stories, and an all around cheerful kid with such a great imagination either in paper, real life, loves cartoons, video games, music videos, reading, movies, and always has a great life ever since he was a little kid, and a great Christian dude as well. Plus, he just published his first positive and funny great novel fiction recently. Which is the reason why he and his family moved here in Los Angeles from Nashville, Tennessee, and gotten a lot of good reviews of his first book from everybody in the news casts everywhere, that includes The Wall Street Journal, and the National Geographic Society. Mayor Yvonne told me about all of him and his book. I've read it all, and it's totally awesome, and I laughed at a lot of the funny parts he wrote down on it, along with a lot of action in there, romance, friendship, some dramatic stuff in the book, but not too much, and with a great cool ending in there like never before. In fact, I happen to have it right here with me. Erica, you've just got to check out this book of his.

Erica: What's the book called, Pam?

Then Pamela shows Erica the book, and Erica reads the cover.

Erica: Galene Lizano; The Up lifter? This book is very interesting! Are there books like that in the library, or are they just in bookstores?

Pamela: They should be in bookstores everywhere now. I don't think they're in libraries just yet.

Erica: I'll have to buy one for myself and check it out.

Then suddenly, a handsome and funny man in his fifties came into this classroom, and he's a teacher in here in this class. His name is Mr. Darren Darwich. He is in charge of teaching psychology, and he's also in charge of English. He came into the room with a smile on his face saying good morning to everyone.

Mr. Darren Darwich: Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! My names is Mr. Darren Darwich. I am your psychology teacher here in UCLA. When I say psychology, what exactly do I mean by that? Anybody know?

Preston raised his hand up to tell everybody what it is.

Mr. Darwich: (to Preston.) Yes, you there, little Mr. Brave Soul. Tell us all what's up.

Pamela: (checking out Preston.) Ooh, this is gonna get good. That dude is getting ready to speak.

Preston: Psychology is something to do with self, and your inter-personality of how you look, talk, think, do, and dream of things that you're comfortable about.

Mr. Darwich: Very good, my friend! Anybody else?

Suddenly, three big strong good looking, but very mean and nasty college jockey guys started looking at Preston very strange with very mean, and angry looks discovering his thing for Pamela Palmieri, and other things he really want in his life that are cool for him as well, and they do not like one single bit of his goals, and they have a very heavy issue with Preston thinking about being with Pamela Palmieri, and any beautiful girl here in Los Angeles. Their names are Biff Conn, Bunny Summers, and Bennett Fisher. The two jocks Biff and Bennett are white, and Bunny is a black man. Biff is the guy with short brunette hair, Bennett is the guy with short brown hair, and of course Bunny is this black guy with regular Afican-American short hair. They are all saying very nasty comments to each other about Preston behind his back about everything he likes and wants for his future, and they also work for Tabitha Shelby Arevalo. Not cool!

Biff: Just look at that mess on that little twirpy geek, guys. A southern pain to the cool kind here in our city and state. He does not belong here. He's a nobody.

Bennett: Yeah, the nerve of that dweeb, coming here to L.A. with a very weird body, and a stupid disgraceful face.

Bunny: Man, people like that need to get a life with such dumb trash around him, and a crummy cartoon voice he's got. He even has the nerve to even think about meeting Pamela Palmieri face to face when we get out of this class later.

Bennett: Not cool, dudes. We need to confront with him right away to stay away from Pamela Palmieri and everybody else around here because he's a dork, and Tabitha don't like dorks.

Bunny: Yeah. And when he ever, or if he ever does go meet Pamela Palmieri, she'll slap that dream stealing, sabotaging whimp across his ugly face hard, rave, and cuss at him.

Biff: After that, she'll be coming to us, and not to him because we're the popular, good looking, muscular, big, tall, slim, built, and extremely cool with real good hearts unlike that dork who needs to find somebody of his family at his home to go steady and out on a date with such as his mother no doubt because he's a mommy's boy!

Bennett & Bunny: Yeah! (Then they laugh.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Biff: Oh yeah!

Mr. Darwich: (spotted the three jocks.) HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING THERE?!

Biff, Bennett, & Bunny: Nothing, sir.

Mr. Darwich: THEN PAY ATTENTION LIKE THE REST OF THE OTHERS, OR GET OUT OF HERE!

While Mr. Darren Darwich pointed to the three mean jocks to the door because they were talking about Preston behind his back, he accidently shook and fell down on the floor, and then got back up again, and all of the kids started laughing at him because he was very funny. Then Pamela asked Mr. Darwich this question after he fell.

Pamela: Say Mr. Darwich, are you okay?

Mr. Darwich: Oh yeah, Pamela, I'm fine. Thank you for asking.

Pamela: You're welcome, sir.

Preston: (thinking of Pamela's cool personality.) Wow, what a real kind heart she's got.

Mr. Darwich: (continuing to teach.) Okay, moving right along now. Anybody else knows anything about psychology?

Pamela: You know, Mr. Darwich, perhaps I can tell each and every one of you what psychology really is if I ever want to help a lot of people and be somebody someday, just by being myself and not nobody else.

Biff: (flirting with Pamela being rude.) Tell us, baby cakes! Tell us something steamy hot. Would ya?

Pamela: (to Biff.) Dude, please! (Now she speaks to the rest of the class.) Okay. Psychology is you. You and psychology together. You are a person with great talents, surprises, and of course boundaries. Now sometimes boundaries happen to come and go. But the good news is this. You still have your whole life to live. Do you know why? I'll tell ya. If you always think very highly and positive with yourselves, and stay as confident as you can every day, you'll know deep down inside your inter self that in your heart, you will accomplish a lot of great things into your life because you deserve it all, and you're all good people no matter what you look like, say, think, dream, etcetra etcetra etcetra. And of course, no matter what color you are, or what personality you have, but it all depends on your attitude. (Now to Mr. Darwich.) Isn't that true, Mr. Darwich?

Mr. Darwich: (surprised at Pamela's speech.) You've just hit it right in the big noggin, my dear Pamela! That's brilliant work of speech! Everybody, give it up for the new girl from out of New York City! Pamela Palmieri, ladies and gentlemen! YAY!

And everybody clapped and cheered for Pamela's speech about psychology. And Pamela said to everybody "Ain't it the truth! Ain't it the truth!" And some of the kids went up to shake hands with Pamela, and some went up to get hugs and kisses from her. But Preston who really wanted to go up to get a great big hug from her, but was afraid and very shy to have the courage to go her in the first place because he thought he would get either slapped in the face by her, or vanquished by her powers because he looks and acts different from other young adult teenage boys and girls. So he thought and said this to himself about Pamela.

Preston: Man, not only that she's a beautiful Puerto Rican good witch, but she's very smart and knows exactly right from wrong just like I do. Back home in Nashville, none of these other kids know any of it, except for the teachers.

Pamela: And here is what else I'll do for all of you! I want to put this speech of mine I've just said to all of you in a song with music from where I come from in New York City! It's a salsa beat very mellow with a Top 40 hi hoppin' dance twist, and it's on right now!

MoNique: Y'all heard her! So everybody get up outta yo' seats right now and dance! Dance, I said!

Everybody: YEAH!

Pamela: UNH!

Then the music in the classroom became a disco-like, four count salsa, merengue dance hit with hip hop and rock and roll added to the song that Pamela and the other kids are going to sing for everybody with a Gm7TH chord added. And the song is titled "You got your whole life to live." So Pamela sings it from the beginning right away while everybody else is dancing, including Mr. Darren Darwich himself.

Pamela: Now we all have different careers to keep our minds on.

In times, we don't need anyone else to depend on.

Some of us make it, and some of us don't.

But giving up and giving in are things we just won't.

But remember, your goals are for you, and no one else.

Just plan what makes you happy. You owe it to yourself!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve!

Everybody was still dancing, laughing, and feeling good about themselves with great big smiles on their faces. Pamela started singing the second different verse.

Pamela: In times we're in need of some friends who have the same interests like we do.

But you must fight the good fight, just because people goals cooler than you.

Even though you don't have goals at all, you're still you.

Keep a smile on your face. Don't ever give up the ship.

That's why I'm singing to you my greatest positive tip!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve! AH HA!

And everybody still was dancing up a great big storm feeling the jamming slamming swinging beat of the music from head to toe. A rock and roll electric guitar solo came in with the music. Pamela with a great big smile on her face while dancing with the others said this to everybody.

Pamela: Just be yourself whatever you do and wherever you go, no matter what anybody else says! BRRRRRRRRRRRRR, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everybody is still dancing, and the music is still playing non stop, and Pamela and everybody did the big finish of the song.

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: And for you, heaven above's got a lot to give!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

Pamela: Just stick to your goals, you surely will achieve!

Everybody: You got your whole life to live!

And the song, singing, and dancing comes to a fade out. Then Pamela and her friends started walking out, but close by the building.

Erica: Pamela, you were magnificent!

Kendrick: Yeah, you really got us dancing up a storm big time!

MoNique: Girl, you're alright! If we haven't met you in the first place with your words of wisdom around, we would never be here.

Tasha: Yeah, you're telling me, MoNique! I think Pamela deserves another special round of applause from all of us right here and now!

Henry: Well what are we waiting for?! Let's praise her!

Stacy: Yes!

And they all clapped and cheered for her with all of their might, and Pamela was so thankful for them and the rest of UCLA, and Los Angeles for ever making Pamela feel right at home here in the land of make believe.

Pamela: (smiling.) Aw, you guys don't have to keep doing all of that for me. (Then she laughs.) But once again, I want to thank you all for being there for me and sticking up for me, and I want to do the same for all of you in return.

Kendrick: Whatever fits your fancy, Pam. We don't care at all.

Also coming out from the building spotted Pamela with her friends still nervous to go to her was that sweet and talented Nashville native guy Preston Jerome Johnson started thinking very deeply about how can he approach her without making such a fool of himself by scaring her away from him, or making her angry at him for no absolute reason at all. So he thought to himself this at least forty feet away from Pamela because he is still afraid and shy to go to her.

Preston: Now I'm sure that she might be a real good and friendly person, and I've just got to go up to her somehow. But what if she's not as friendly as I pictured her to be when I go straight over and introduce myself to her. She just might do plenty of nasty harm to me because I'm different from other men and not as heroic as them. But at least I've published my first book for everybody in the world which is called "Galene Lizano; The Up lifter." And everybody likes it a lot. I just also hope Pamela has read my book and likes it because it should have my picture in the back with my story about my life there as well. Maybe she has read it, or maybe she hasn't. Well the only way to find out is to go straight over and introduce myself to her and be part of her great friendship for life, and I want to. So I can't just stand here thinking about it too much. I need to go and do it. After all, a girl likes it when a guy makes the first move to her. Well here's my chance now. Good luck, Preston.

So shakely nervous Preston is, he started to make his way to go meet Pamela Palmieri and her friends. But just before he started going any further to Pamela and her pals, his every move has been watched and followed around by those three jockey meanies "Biff Conn, Bennett Fisher, and Bunny Summers." They all ran over to Preston really fast, Bennett grabbed him by the back of his shirt, Preston turned around, and the jockey bullies started threatening him, and saying very bad comments to him for no reason, and telling him to stay away from Pamela Palmieri, the other kids as well, and never to have any of his dreams nor goals come true into his life ever.

Bennett: Hey, geek! You just realize that you have just caused a great big alarm praying in class before it started!

Biff: Moving over here from your home state was also a big mistake you did, and your stupid first book novel of Galene Lizano! It sucks, and has no future!

Bunny: And you also know better than to even think about getting acquainted with the New York City, Puerto Rican native Pamela Palmieri! Boy, you better not do any of that crazy crap! Pamela don't want to meet nobody like you!

Biff: And all your other goals are a bust, including your stupid book! You're a complete creepy rodent!

Preston: (angry.) I don't know where do you three start coming off with those nasty messages about me when they're not even one bit true! You all don't even know me! And if the three of you don't have anything nice to say about me when you approach me in a very bad way, I've got two words for you three, and other haters that couldn't accept me for me at all! BITE ME!

Bunny: YO, SAVE ALL OF THAT, FOOL! WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY AROUND HERE! (To Bennett & Biff.) Am I right, fellows?

Biff: Straight up, Dude!

Bennett: You're telling it like it is, Bunny!

Bunny: (to Preston.) Now you need to listen up and listen good! If you ever write another stupid novel like that stupid other novel you wrote about this up lifting heroic Latina, thinking about making any friends here, including planning on having Pamela Palmieri as your friend, girlfriend, or even gal pal or such, you've got us to deal with around here! Do you understand what I say?! You don't ever plan your stupid stuff to nobody, nor make no friends here because you're an ugly, double dealing, crude, disgraceful little nerdy alien from outer space that needs to go back to it's stupid planet where you belong! Get me?!

Biff & Bennett: And you need to stay away from Pamela Palmieri because we're gonna go to her!

Bennett: We're the coolest, strongest, charming, biggest, very handsome looking, and we're the ones that are good enough to be Pamela's BFFs, and you're not!

Biff: And if you ever want a really true gal pal to come into your life very badly, go to your mother, ask her out on a date and stuff, and leave all of the beautiful girls around here out of it! Do we make that abundantly clear, you little jerk?!

Preston: (frightened of those guys and feeling guilty about himself and his beliefs because of those three jockey psychos.) Well, I guess you guys have proved to me your point. Now I know why Pamela Palmieri doesn't like me at all. Well listen, fellows, I have to go right now. I'll see you all later. Take care.

Bunny: (stopped him in his tracks.) Not so fast, Spongebob Squarepants! Here's one more thing I want to add here also! Make sure that none of this jive of yours ever happens again, or we're gonna start doing something to hurt you! You hear me?! Don't mess with the big people, including Pamela herself with the cheekbones!

Biff & Bennett: Yeah, stay away from her and go straight to your mother, MOMMY'S BOY!

Then the three bullies finally let go of Preston and then ran straight over to Pamela Palmieri and the rest of her friends with great big smiles on their faces feeling real evilly great about themselves for absolutely no reason at all after what harm they did to Preston. Preston started crying in tears, ran off away from the college while the three jockey guys went straight to Pamela thinking they would be part of her friendship as well, but they won't because Pamela saw just how they threatened Preston with their negative grief against him, so Pamela was clearly furious while the jocks were introducing themselves to her and her friends.

Biff: Hey yo, what's up, Pamela Palmieri and company! Allow us three cool dudes you'll love a lot to introduce ourselves. My name is Biff Conn.

Bennett: I'm Bennett Fisher.

Bunny: And yo, check me out too, y'all. I'm Bunny Summers.

Biff, Bennett, and Bunny: And we're all great football players here! We're gonna make it to the sports hall of fame in the future! And who knows, when we do be rich, famous, and popular as athletes, we might get starring roles to make movies someday like the real stars because we're the best!

Kendrick: (to Erica softly.) I don't think I like those guys at all.

Erica: (to Kendrick.) Yeah, you're telling me. I saw what they did to that poor sweet guy Preston what's his face.

Bunny: (to Pamela.) So Miss Pamela with the classy body and classy cheekbones, if you and your friends would let me and my two talented and very sexy strong buds here including myself join in with your buds here, and the rest of your coolest crowds as well, we'll sure talk some business and mix in with the hot ladies just like you.

Biff: What do you say, young Rita Moreno?

Pamela: Not interested!

Then Pamela used her powers to send the three jockey monsterous big stiffs sky high away from her and her friends, and back down to the ground, but they didn't get hurt. They all finally got back up, walked away, and then Biff said something to Pamela and her friends while they were walking out on them.

Biff: So I take it you don't want us around, eh?! Well let me tell you something, Senorita Baby Cakes! One day, you'll think real hard this time around whether or not you want us on your team!

And before the three jocks went any further away from Pamela and away from UCLA, Tabitha Shelby Arevalo came to the three jocks' rescue with her magical powers worried about them so and asked them this.

Tabitha: Ahem! What just happened here, guys?

Bennett: Boy, are we ever so glad to see you, Tabitha.

Bunny: Yeah. We just got done tellin' off a creep trying to go over to Pamela Palmieri so that we can go to Pamela Palmieri to win her population as the stars.

Biff: Yeah. Except she deliberately used her goody two shoes witchy powers on us, zapped us out of her life, and we ended up back where we've started.

Biff, Bennett, and Bunny: (pointing to the ground.) Here!

Tabitha: (frustrated.) Oh she did, did she?! Where is she right now?

Bunny: Still over at that college next to the walk entrance with her friends just down the front yard.

Tabitha: Yes, I see them. You men stay right here. I'll handle this.

But meanwhile still around the front yard at the college, Pamela, Erica, Stacy, MoNique, Tasha, Kendrick, and Henry did not like the way the three jocks approached to them acting macho, saying all sorts of bad lies about being famous as athletes someday, and one day starring in motion pictures. Pamela was the first to talk about how they started talking tough like that to them and first off getting rid of Preston with very bad advice.

Pamela: I did not like the way those nasty guys made up such nasty comments about themselves of being famous as athletes and movie stars someday showing off like they're drunken maniacs or something! I saw what they did to that sweet guy Preston! They would even have the nerve to brush him away from this school when he wanted to come and meet us, as if he's afraid to do so because he's got an all around kind heart, and those three big bullies don't! Those three would even think they would let us join with them because they think they're much more cooler than Preston, but they're not! They're really nasty womanizing ugly wolves who need a good spanking from their mothers!

Kendrick: Yeah, I believe so too. People like that are real losers when they start to act like they're the boss of all the popular.

Erica: That's right. A real complete dangerous turn off!

Pamela: Yes, not a good thing at all. Mm-mmm.

Then suddenly, a nasty negative female voice called Pamela's name yelling "PAMELA, YOU DREAMROBBER!" Pamela turned around behind her, and it was Tabitha Shelby Arevalo that said that all to her, and she was very mad at what Tabitha said to her. So she got very paranoid.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Look, who are you, huh, and just who are you calling a dream robber, you mind jumper?!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) You have no right telling my three jock boys that you're not interested in them at all after they want to join in with a beautiful girl like you! Now, I'm gonna zap you down after I zap your loser friends down starting now!

So Tabitha used her witchy powers to zap Pamela's friends down by having them fly up in the air first, and straight down to a big water fountain next to the college, and they all got wet. And Pamela was really angry at Tabitha.

Pamela: Hey, just who are you to tell me that I need to be with a bunch of macho and crazy creeps that come on too strong to me like that when I am not interested?!

Tabitha: Excuse me?!

Pamela: You heard me! You don't even know me! And you shouldn't just come down here and talk to me like that, nor anybody like that at all! That's out of common sense! And how dare you zap my friends like that from away from me?! Now, I'm goona zap you, snob!

But little did Pamela know that looking down on her from the roof of the front door of the college were four black leathered, hot, attractive, and sexy biker chicks all with long hairs were using a great big barrel of gewy chocolate chip dough to throw down at Pamela before she started using her magic at Tabitha: So the biker chick said to Pamela in the middle of nowhere "OH YEAH?!" And they threw the barrel of chocolate chip cookie dough on Pamela, and it was very messy. One of the biker chicks who happens to be the leader of the gang who happens to dress a little bit weird, with three others who dress like normal biker women. Her name Alyssa Felice; the leader of the gang dressed of like Lady Gaga. And she said this to Tabitha after they threw the barrel of gewy chocolate chip cookie dough at Pamela.

Alyssa Felice: (to Tabitha.) We've got another one down for you, Tabitha, so that we can help you rule the whole wide world the way you wanted, and not your stepsister.

Tabitha: (to the biker girls up on the roof of the college.) Whoa, wait a second! Just who are you ladies anyway?!

Alyssa: My name is Alyssa Felice. And these are my other three ladies gang "Sandra Kant with long blonde hair like mine.

Sandra Kant: Yo, Tabby! What's up?!

Alyssa: Along with the light skinned black chick here named Kali Daws.

Kali Daws: Get down, Girlfriend!

Alyssa: And last but not least, my best friend here with the long brown hair named Kathleen McKimson.

Kathleen McKimsom: How's it going, Tab?

Alyssa: And we're four motorcycling bad and nasty girls from Hell that do not like poor lonely boys and girls, or anybody else that is beautiful that try to help them either. So we are here to help you plan your future of what you want, and not Yvonne's

Kali: That's why we came up in here to your rescue, Tabitha.

Tabitha: I could use young girls like you. Tell you what. If you all come down from that roof, I'll give you all of my information in my business cards. I have them here with me right now.

But suddenly, a hand from a young black dude tapped Tabitha on her left shoulder and said to her in a rip roaring rapper's voice "Hey yo, Tabitha." Tabitha turned around and saw five gangster men with flair clothes on them; four black guys and a white guy, but they're all bad and talk like rap musicians with weapons also. One of the black guys is the leader of the gang named and calls himself "Blueblood." He said this to Tabitha about him and his me joining her group.

Blueblood: Yo, perhaps me and my homies would like to be of service with you too. (To his gangster boys.) Am I right, y'all?

The boys: Yo, you're keeping it real, Blueblood!

Tabitha: Blueblood is your name?

Blueblood: Yo, that's right, child. My other four here with me starting with this short dude, my assistant is the black brother "Abominable."

Abominable: Yo, word up!

Blueblood: My other black brother man here is Sting.

Sting: Yo, I'm getting jinky with it. See what I'm saying?

Tabitha: (smiling.) I'm seeing directly what you're saying, Honey.

Blueblood: And on my left are two more homeboys of mine. This black dude name Rat.

Rat: Yo! Yo! What' up!

Tabitha: Quite a gangster group you have around here, Bluetooth.

Blueblood: It's Blueblood!

Tabitha: Oh, I'm terribly sorry.

Blueblood: And last on my left, Tabby, the white brother man part of our homey blood. Meet Twister.

Twister: Yeah yo, that's right, girlfriend! I'm Twister! And don't nobody ever forget that! I'm real tough and cool!

Tabitha: Welcome aboard, my brothas!

The boys: Yo! Yo! We're in! we're in! Hoop! Hoop! Hoop! Hoop! Hoop! Hoop!

Then Alyssa and her biker chicks gang finally came down from the college roof straight to Tabitha, and the gangster rapper boys. Then Biff Conn, Bennett Fisher, and Bunny Summers went straight down to her too, along with her other gangs "Maxwell Siscliano and his gang," and the Texas outlaws gang with their leader Joe Winston, and Maxwell brought her dog Riccardo for a walk.

Maxwell: Your dog Riccardo here is more healthier than ever, Boss.

Tabitha: Thank you, Maxwell honey. You're a doll.

Maxwell: You're welcome, and I know.

Riccardo: WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Tabitha: (smiling at Riccardo.) Yeah, boy. Are you all ready for action with are new friends around here?

Riccardo: WOOF! WOOF!

Tabitha: Yeah! We'll teach those filthy disgusting losers a big lesson they will never forget! (Back to her gang.) Okay. I'm getting ready to hand out all of my business cards from out of my purse right now so that I can give them to you all with all of my information. That way, we'll all do some business here to make dreams happen only for the perfect and popular people, and not losers who just have dreams like that just going through their heads that never happen in their lives because they're disgusting little geeky cuckoos with absolutely nothing else better to do in their lives! And they need to start being more realistic by changing for people and make with their expectations first off and foremost, especially mine!

Alyssa: Yeah, you're telling me, Tabitha! I hate such creeps like that because they gross me out a lot!

Suddenly, another female voice from out of nowhere heard Tabitha and her gang talking about losers and lonely people saying to Tabitha "These loser geeks make me sick too!" So Tabitha turned around again and saw four Chinese warrior guys with weapons, and a beautiful young Chinese girl with weapons as well, and is the leader of the warrior boys who also want to work with Tabitha. Her name is Amy Kung with a smile.

Tabitha: Hmmm. I take it a gang of Chinese warriors want to help out too. Am I correct?

Amy Kung: I'm Amy Kung. And these are my fine and handsome Chinese warrior guys. On my right, meet Guko.

Guko: How do you do, my dear Tabitha?

Amy: Behind Guko is Oden.

Oden: Hello, my queen.

Amy: And on my left, here's Duku in front with me.

Duku: How?!

Amy: (to Duku.) Duku, you're Chinese, not Indian.

Duku: (to Amy.) Sorry. (Now to Tabitha.) What I really meant to say is "Good day, Tabitha."

Amy: And last but not least, meet Takimo.

Takimo: Yo, what's happening, Sexy?!

Amy: (smiling.) Takimo just loves all the beautiful ladies a lot.

Tabitha: (smiling too.) Yes, I can tell. Did you guys come here to join our group too?

Amy: Yes we did. We know how to handle losers who try to get their hopes too high on other people's goals and stuff thinking it's all theirs, and it's not, also stupid people who try to help them get away with all that ugly trash like that New York City/Phoebe Halliwell witchypoo Pamela Palmieri! I know all about her Puerto Rican/European every moves, and the rest of her history! And it all stinks! We don't like any of it! That's why we want to help you do away with her, your snotty stepsister Yvonne, and the rest of those other unpopular freaks who try to take over our routine just to make themselves feel better, and to make all the famous people feel so very bad!

The Chinese men: Yeah!

Tabitha: Welcome! (She opens her purse to get some of her business cards to give to everybody in her group.) Her you all are, all of my business cards. Now we're all ready to start business. Tomorrow, I'm going to need all of you to stop by my mansion at this address in my card at exactly 12:30pm sharp. No later than that. Do you all know where my place is?

Everybody: Yes, we all know the town, street, and place is!

Blueblood: We'll all be there, Tabitha. Don't you worry none, girl.

Tabitha: Good. And as they say, be there or be square.

Then suddenly, Pamela finally got out of that barrel filled with chocolate chip cookie dough, got real angry, spotted Tabitha with her gang and her dog, and started raving at her from at least 45 feet away from the bad people.

Pamela: NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THAT NASTY WITCH TABITHA SHELBY AREVALO! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, TABITHA?! ONE DAY YOU'RE GONNA EAT THOSE CRUMMY WORDS ABOUT PUTTING LONELY PEOPLE DOWN JUST TO SCREW THEM OVER BY UP LIFTING THE POPULAR AND FAMOUS, AND TELLING ME TO JOIN WITH THEM ALSO! AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT EMOTIONAL PEOPLE THAT ARE REAL HURTING GET REAL POSITIVE EXCITEMENT THAT THEY NEED, AND YOU LOSE IN THE END! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL SEE!

Then Pamela walks away from the college, heads to her car at the parking lot.

Meanwhile at the Palmieri's place at 6967 Sierra Drive at that big red brick mansion, Bernardo is by his dad's piano in the right side of the big living room writing an all new salsa/merengue song for his band which are called "Los Loco Dudes." He's playing some of the notes he wants for the song, says the lyrics in Spanish, then he writes them down on a bunch of papers, along with the music. Suddenly, Eleana and Salvador came by the piano where Bernardo is wondering what he's doing writing songs by the piano.

Eleana: (smiling.) Well hello there, handsome. What are you doing over by the piano writing music? I didn't know you have that kind of talent.

Salvador: Yeah, you never told any of us. We Always thought Pamela only had an ear for music. None of us knew that you too have it.

Bernardo: Oh my goodness, now you guys know. I wanted to tell all of you this a long time ago back when I was in junior high, high school, and college, but I never had the guts to tell any of you at all, not even my own sister Pamela because I was afraid you all wouldn't want me doing stuff like this, and wanting me to get into other things such as lawyer work, or even something boring just like that, or Pamela might get mad at me thinking I'm taking away her routine which I don't really mean to.

Eleana: (still smiling.) Oh no, Bernardo. That's quite alright. You're not taking anybody's routine at all. Music is your destiny. You do exactly what makes you comfortable.

Salvador: You know, Bernardo, I think my sister Pam will be very thrilled that you're writing music too because she writes music, and sings it as well. I bet you and Pamela can make a great brother and sister music team together and become famous someday.

Bernardo: That's why I'm writing my first music piece for my band with a couple of Latin guys I've met last week, hoping to have this song a Grammy award winning big Latin hit. These guys happen to work with me at my job at the Sony recording studios somewhere in the Los Angeles area, I forgot what street, but I've just started working there the last three weeks this year.

Eleana: (excited for him.) Why that's great, son! You've got a job here in L.A. finally! I'm so proud of you, Bernardo!

Salvador: Rock'n'roll, Dude! That's totally, very excellent!

Bernardo: Thank you both!

Eleana: Wait until your father and the girls hear this exciting news!

Then Suddenly, Pamela came over to Eleana by the piano with Bernardo and Salvador and told her mom this.

Pamela: I'm done with my homework, Mom. And what exciting news do we all need to hear?

Bernardo: (caught Pamela looking at his music.) Now Pamela, I know what you're thinking, and what you're gonna say to me about all of this. And I know you're gonna slap me in the face for this I have here. So if you would just let me explain around here before you-

Pamela: (smiling.) Oh no, not at all, Bernardo! I didn't know you also have a great passion for music as well as I do! That's so cool! And I thought I was the only musician in the family tree.

Eleana: Well you're not, Honey. Your brother Bernardo has a job at the Sony recording studios here in Los Angeles!

Pamela: (excited for Bernardo also!) Oh my God! That is so very way awesomely cool! Is that why he's writing music on dad's piano?! Way to go, Big Bro! That's grrrrrrrrrrreat!

Bernardo: Why thank you, sis! You're not mad?

Pamela: No, not at all, Big Bro! Mm-mmm. In fact, I would love to sing one of your songs someday when you ever become famous because I want to become famous too, don't you know.

Then Edwardo steps into the living room with everybody else, so did Bugsianna.

Bugsianna: Say, what's all the Hispanic hub bub?

Edwardo: Yeah, we overheard that my son has finally got a job here in Los Angeles after he had to leave his job at a factory back home in New York City because we had to move here right away?!

Bernardo: That's right, Dad. I've got a job at the Sony recording studios as an engineer for now, and soon to be a musician someday!

Edwardo: wow, that's great, Bernardo! So that's why you're writing your first piece of music here; on my piano!

Pamela: Dad, I've just recently told Bernardo that I would love to sing one of his songs one day whenever me or him become famous whether it's in English or Spanish.

Edwardo: Alright, Bernardo! I'm glad that you're bettering yourself with something wonderful!

Bugsianna: That's so cool, Dude!

Pamela: I think so myself, Bugsi.

Suddenly, they all heard a doorbell ring, and Eleana goes to answer the door.

Eleana: I'll get it.

So Eleana opens the door, and much to her surprise, a tough looking, tough acting, beautiful, perky, attractive, and very strong Puerto Rican/Dominican female with a black leathered jacket worn around her with two suitcases carried by her with a great big smile on her face, and very glad to see part of Pamela's great big family again. Her name is Genevieve Selene Aguilera; Pamela's half trusted cousin who is a little bit older than she is because Genevieve was born in 1978, and Pamela was born in 1993. So Eleana smiled at Genevieve also, and they both said hello to each other.

Genevieve: Hey there! What's up, Aunt Eleana! Buenos tardes!

Eleana: Buenos tardes, Genevieve! Como estas?

Genevieve: Muy bien! Y tu?

Eleana: Bien! Come give your half Italian auntie a hug, my dear!

Genevieve: You got it, Eli!

And the two beautiful women run up and hug each other big and long, and finally let go of each other.

Eleana: How are things down over in Chicago?

Genevieve: Great! They couldn't get any better at the windy city now or days!

The whole family looked by the door, and it was their cousin Genevieve Aguilera, and they all were glad to see her with big smiles on their faces. And Genevieve gave a very special welcoming hello to her favorite half cousin with the cheekbones Pamela Palmieri.

Genevieve: What's up, my favorite little cousin with the cheekbones! Guess who's gonna be spending the whole summer with all of you!

Pamela: (surprised and excited!) Genevieve! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! How are you doing, my favorite Chicagoen Latina cousin?! How's it going?! Oh my God!

So Pamela rushes up to Genevieve and gives her a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, and Genevieve hugs and kisses her right back. And they both repeated the hugs and kisses to each other over and over again for about 20 seconds. And finally they let go of each other, and talk for a while.

Pamela: It's been such a very sweet long time since we were just kids when we first met! I was in nursery school, and you were much older than I was!

Genevieve: Yeah! Those were some great old times, my dear!

Edwardo: Hi ya, Genevieve! Welcome to our new Los Angeles mansion household! How are you doing? Genevieve: (hugging Uncle Edwardo, and he hugs her back.) I'm doing great! What a shack you guys have around here, Uncle Edwardo! This is so cool!

Pamela: Well it ain't Mexican, Gena. But this is our new life we're bound to live in from now on away from the sticky streets of New York City.

Genevieve: Hey, that's okay. As long as we all have roofs over our heads.

Bugsianna: Hey, Genevieve! It's great to see you again!

Bernardo: How do you do, cuss? We sure do miss you!

Genevieve: Aw, give me a hug, you two!

Bernardo and Bugsianna also give Genevieve a hug as well.

Bernardo: So tell us, Gena, Do you still manage Wrigley Field for the Chicago Cubs?

Genevieve: Mm-mmm. I gave up that job a year ago. I now work at the Chicago Theater on State Street as assistant bouncer over there.

Salvador: Hi, Genevieve. Remember me?

Genevieve: Little Salvador?! What's up, Dude! How's life treating you here in the future?

Salvador: Great! (And Salvador rushes to hug Genevieve, and Gena hugs him back cheek to cheek.) Thank you so much, Genevieve! You're the best cousin around!

Genevieve: Hey, you're all good too, Sal man.

Salvador: Thank you.

Genevieve: You're very welcome.

Pamela: Aw, how sweet. Say Genevieve, do you want me to take your luggage to my room?

Genevieve: Sure. Not at all.

Bugsianna: I would like to come with you both, if you two don't mind, so that we girls can chat girl talk to each other. Pamela: Sure, Bugsianna. Let's talk girl talk in my room.

Genevieve: I'm down with that, ladies.

Bugsianna: (to Edwardo, Bernardo, and Salvador.) You men stay out of this! This is girl talk around here!

Edwardo: Scout's honor, Honey.

Salvador: We can respect that.

And the three cool, and beautiful Latina chicas head straight for the stairs going up with Genevieve's luggage, walked straight to the third room on the left of the hallways. That's Pamela Palmieri's room. Pamela opened the door for both Genevieve and Bugsianna, they all walked in there because the room is very clean with three Hollywood hunk pictures hanging on Pamela's right wall with frames in them. Taylor Lautner, Ryan Rottman, and Justin Beiber.

Genevieve: (checking out the three hotties in frames.) My goodness, Pamela! You really are a hot man fanatic, aren't you?!

Pamela: I am, as well as the famous women I adore too.

Bugsianna: (to Genevieve.) My sister is into all the famous Hollywood hall of fame, She wants to mix in with these boys someday. That's why she's got too much talent. Her appeal is universal.

Pamela: She's right, Genevieve. I've got an ear and eye for entertainment, and all good stuff like this, and more.

Genevieve: Ah, so that's why you're taking a lot of summer classes at school so that you can become everybody's hero, including the men whether or not they're popular.

Pamela: Well Gena, I don't want a guy who is too too hot. Guys like that are just not my style, and not to ever be trusted because they're bad boys that always get in trouble, and I don't like guys like that, you know.

Bugsianna: Neither do I.

Pamela: Most girls now or days date and marry these bad boys who may look hot, handsome, and very huggable dudes, but sometimes those guys are not always cool as we ladies pictured them. They could be real demons in disguises that can hammer you down and mess you up anytime no matter what they look like.

Bugsianna: Some guys like that even carry weapons and knives. Those are the guys that you really need to avoid before they ever start to bully you too much.

Pamela: Which is why I'm trying to be very careful who I run into and meet becaue I don't want to make any kind of bad decisions of who will be the right guy for me. Besides, I don't choose just anybody becaue I know better than that. I listen to my parents on stuff like that.

Genevieve: Hey, that's the way to be, you guys. Just play it safe.

Bugsianna: I listen to Pamela's advice on that too because she's my big sister, and she cares. Right, Pam?

Pamela: Right, Bugsi. I've taught my sister well.

Genevieve: Yeah! You girls don't want to make the wrong choices on guys that are gonna treat us all mean. You want an all, around, down to earth quality guy who happens to be a real true sweetheart who really loves you, cares, and want you around big time. You don't want anybody fake, nor mean.

Pamela: I'm for that.

Genevieve: Back when I was in high school, I used to go out on dates with seven hot guys whom I thought they were all very cool. They were real gorgeous and stuff. We would go to the movies a lot, sometimes the arcades, to parties, dancing, rock concerts, and places like that. After we went out and stuff, they would have the nerves to take me to their houses, smoke and drink a lot just like in their cars, and they would even molest me later with very nasty harassments, and filthy comments on me.

Pamela: What did you do about all of that after they molested you?

Genevieve: I told them that I'm an expert in karate, which I am.

Pamela: You are? So am I!

Bugsianna: Me too!

Genevieve: You too as well? Awesome! And I thought you were just gonna use your witch powers to fight off bad guys, Pamela.

Pamela: I'm doing both, Gena. Not only that I want to be a star, but I also want to be a hero to help people, and fight for truth and justice.

Genevieve: Almost like Clark Kent, eh?

Pamela: Well….something like that.

Bugsianna: Pamela here is like Alyssa Milano as one of the charmed ones from that TV show when they used to have the WB network. Now they've changed it to the CW.

Pamela: So do you have someone in mind that you like now, Genevieve?

Genevieve: Not yet, ladies. I'm still waiting.

Bugsianna: Me too. I'm most definitely not in a hurry.

Pamela: I'm not in a hurry either so I'm still single. However, in my school at UCLA, there is this cute, short, but a really funny, down to earth, open minded, sweet, and all around way cool guy whom I really adore and admire very freaking much. Many times he wanted to come over to me to get to know me just like I want to get to know him, and I don't think he knows that yet. He is still very afraid to come to me, and show that he really likes me a lot, because I like him. In fact, he's just did his first publishing positive novel I've read, and I've got it here with me in my backpack. Here, I'll show you.

Genevieve: Actually, Pamela, you don't have to do that because I've got his book too. And it's Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. I've got one with me too inside one of my suitcases.

So Genevieve takes out the book from one of her suitcases and showed the ladies both.

Genevieve: Do you mean Preston Jerome Johnson?

Pamela: Yeah! Exactly! He is right here somewhere in the city of Los Angeles, staying here for good because he, his mom, and his two other little siblings moved here from Nashville, Tennessee.

Bugsianna: And Pamela is trying to think of a way to get acquainted with him to be with her, and plenty of other people here in L.A., including the celebrities.

Pamela: Besides, Gena, a guy like Preston so sweet as ever shouldn't be spending his life alone in a brand new place like Los Angeles all by himself. Mm-mmm. That's ridiculous! That means, if he's too scared to come here to me, my friends, or whoever that comes by my path, then I'll see to it that I step over to the plate by going straight to him, introduce myself, and show him a real cool and special time like never before. He's not just praying for a girl so just beautiful with just friends by her side, he's praying for a warrior princess with all the works that will eventually turn him on, and get him satisfied. And I'm the Xena that he wants!

Bugsianna: Without a sidekick named Gabrielle.

Genevieve: Well listen, Pamela, before you start doing that with him, and you too, Bugsianna, when you see a guy that you like a lot, when you go to guys that are sort of different from other men, sweet intelligent, being themselves and all, and not being machos nor nasty smooth talkers, don't try to distract them too much, nor scare them away as if you're flirting with them. Just be their friends first off, get to know them a little more. You ladies dig?

Pamela & Bugsianna: We dig, Genevieve.

Genevieve: After all, you don't want to put too much pressure and graphic details on them, especially if they also happen to have anxiety and depression, or if they're very mentally retarded, or if they're even bipolar perhaps. That's when you start to make the wrong moves in a boy, and that's not cool. Always make sure you start a great friendship with him first. Ask him what's his interests. And if he says that he wants to get together with you ladies someday, then you guys can take out each other's information, keep in touch with each other, and if he really wants to go out with you, then you both can take the time to go out with each other places you both would like to go. But always keep it sweet, safe, and simple. Okay? Don't ever rush things with him because some guys like that are not ready for any relationships, nor companions just yet. They really need some time and space just like us women do for the men. You ladies catch my drift?

Pamela: We read you loud and clear, Gena. In fact, I already know all about different kinds of men with different personalities, interests, dreams, fantasies, fetishes, and goals. And I know what's it like for a man to be their own individuals, and not the same person all the time. I never think men don't cry at all because men do cry a lot, and not just the women. I let guys cry on my shoulders any time at all.

Genevieve: Cool thinking, Pamela. That's the way to be with a guy. And I'm sure those guys have thanked you for it.

Pamela: They sure did, Genevieve. In fact, one of my very best friends from back home in New York City who is a black guy named James Thomas just emailed me recently, saying that he really misses me a lot, and wondering how do I like Los Angeles. I told him that it's all good. In fact, it's excellent! I told him that I miss him too and asked him how he's holding up. He said that things are starting to look right up in his life. He's got a decent job now working at a Puerto Rican restaurant in Time Square, found an all around, way cool, down to earth, beautiful Puerto Rican gal pal that really loves him a lot at his job, and will always support him, and be there for him whenever he needs her without fail. Her name is Jocelyn Vega.

Bugsianna: Wow! I feel happy for him already!

Pamela: So I told him "See, James! I told you things will work out in your life. You just got to stay confident, and never give up, nor give in. Just have faith, believe in yourself, and cool things will come to you just when you least expect for them to come." So James was very happy that he had faith, and I'm glad for him.

Genevieve: Well hey, that dude sure took your advice very seriously. He sure is glad to have a great friend in you, and that girl Jocelyn.

Pamela: Mm hmm. He's a real sweetheart, just like that poor dude Preston whom I want to support, help out, and meet. He maybe my secret admirer also, but he doesn't realize, nor know that I will be coming to him sooner if he's much too bashful and afraid to come to me so that I can show him a real heck of a greater than great time, as friends first like you've told me, Genevieve, and just take one little steps at a time with him.

Genevieve: And hey, Pamela. I would like to meet this hombre Preston too. I read his book as well, and I enjoy every moment and minute of it plenty.

Pamela: Mee too, Genevieve! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And all the three young Latinas started laughing about Preston Johnson's new book he wrote, until Bugsianna stopped laughing because she's never read his book at all.

Bugsianna: Hey, wait a minute, you two! I've never read Preston Jerome Johnson's book yet about Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. So what am I laughing about?!

Pamela: (to Bugsianna.) well you should buy the book, Bugsi my dear. You will laugh your socks off once you read the whole thing. After all, you've got a job at that teen magazine studio before Bernardo did at that Sony recording place.

Bugsianna: You're right, Pamela. I'm planning about buying that book and read it for myself.

Pamela: There you go, Honey.

Genevieve: Hey Pamela, if by any chance, once you and Preston get acquainted, why don't you invite him to this house here so that we can all get to know him very well. But remember what I said, take one little step at a time. Don't ever rush things with him.

Pamela: Right! As a matter of fact, I've just recently put this all positive message like this in a song around here. But I'm gonna need you ladies to help me out on this because I can't sing this alone by myself. It's a fast paced, four count rock'n'roll G major tune here that we're all gonna sing together. I'll start the first lyrics first off, and you two sing with me on the main stuff. How does that sound to the both of youse?

The music starts playing the fast rock tune.

Genevieve: Great idea, cuss! Let's sing it like we mean it!

Bugsianna: Yeah, I like this move already!

Pamela: (to all movie goers everywhere.) And for those of you that are watching this picture also, you might want to pay attention to this song we're gonna sing to you too. This message will especially prove a lesson to you.

So the three girls started dancing, jumping around the room, acting like head banging rock and roll queens to this hit they're going to sing with the music. Pamela starts off singing the beginning of the song. She's singing it right now. It's called "Take little steps at a time."

Pamela: Why are you in a hurry? Slow down and make it surely, and simple!

Don't make it all so big at once!

You got to make it realistic. Don't ever overdo it!

All you do is make things just a little ounce!

When you're doing a thing, or hanging with a person you like,

You've got to keep it sweet and simple!

Don't try to rush everything a little bit too much!

'Cause if you try to do that, you'll make a very bad topple!

All three girls: Just take little steps at a time from your heart and your mind!

Once you do just that, you'll feel real good!

Take little steps at a time, and you'll be doing real fine

Obeying every rule just like you should!

Bugsianna: But if you rush everything by doing too many things,

You won't be feeling too cool 'cause that's just like a bee sting!

All three girls: So always take little steps at a time!

Pamela: Oh yeah!

All three girls: Take little steps at a time!

Bugsianna: When you're fixing, or even sending something, if you don't know how to do all this alone,

Let someone help you!

Otherwise, let them teach you a few steps,

And once you get the hang of it then you know what to do!

Pamela: But sometimes there is more you must learn how to approach your goals and people that

You like.

Just make sure that you keep it all simple and sweet,

And keep a steady pace just like you're riding a bike!

All three girls: Just take little steps at a time from your heart and your mind!

Once you do just that, you'll feel real good!

Take little steps at a time, and you'll be doing real fine

Obeying every rule just like you should!

Bugsianna: But if you rush everything by doing too many things,

You won't be feeling too cool 'cause that's just like a bee sting!

All three girls: So always take little steps at a time!

Pamela: Oh yeah!

All three girls: Take little steps at a time!

Pamela: Take it, Gena!

Genevieve: Now people, listen to us. Don't do all of your goals at once

'Cause that's not cool.

Take things real slowly each day 'cause if you do them too fast,

Then you will feel like a fool!

So the three girls started dancing, smiling, grinning, and laughing up a storm having themselves a great old time with just the three cool Puerto Rican girls. Then they all started singing again on the last verse of the song.

All three girls: Just take little steps at a time from your heart and your mind!

Once you do just that, you'll feel real good!

Take little steps at a time, and you'll be doing real fine

Obeying every rule just like you should!

Bugsianna: But if you rush everything by doing too many things,

You won't be feeling too cool 'cause that's just like a bee sting!

All three girls: So always take little steps at a time!

Pamela: Oh yeah!

All three girls: Take little steps at a time!

Pamela: Once again now! (Now to an A major chord.)

All three girls: Take little steps at a time from your heart and your mind!

Once you do just that, you'll feel real good!

Take little steps at a time, and you'll be doing real fine

Obeying every rule just like you should!

Bugsianna & Pamela: But if you rush everything by doing too many things,

You won't be feeling too cool 'cause that's just like a bee sting!

Pamela: (slaps her left face cheek tilting her head to the right side grunting.) UMM!

All three girls: Take little steps at a time!

Pamela: No jiving!

All three girls: Take little steps at a time! YEAH!

Then the music stops, and the girls drop on Pamela's big bed to take a rest a bit after all of that dancing for they were tired out. So they needed to rest on the bed and take it easy.

Pamela: Boy, am I beat from all this dancing and singing. What about you girls, huh? (Then she laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And the other girls laugh with her.

Then the next morning back at UCLA, while everybody else was already in, or coming into the building, Preston Jerome Johnson still all alone by himself was walking along the hallways with a great big smile on his face who has gotten several paychecks from first his publishing company of the book he wrote, the news studios everywhere, and received a great positive letter from one of the movie studios in Hollywood, California saying they love his book as well, and wish to make a movie of it real soon with his permission. So he walked in the school very happy. Then while walking, he saw Pamela Palmieri, and her friends Erica Philips, Tasha Cassalino, Stacy Gershwin, MoNique Muller, Kendrick Chanellor, and Henry Gonzales. When he spotted pam and her friends on the direction he's going, he stopped and paused a moment. He was still very nervous and shy to go up to her personally. But meanwhile, Pamela, Erica, MoNique, Stacy, Tasha, Henry, and Kendrick were chatting to each other about finding a way to get Preston to join Pamela's group to help him out with things as well.

Pamela: Now, I know that this guy Preston is still a bit shy and afraid to come to me, and all of you of course because he's from another city and state thinking that nobody wants him around, not even us. But we do want him around. Even I want him around because he's a really all around way cool sweetheart, very talented, and smart.

Tasha: Well of course he is, Pamela. A poor guy like Preston shouldn't be spending his life alone here in L.A. just by being with his mom all the time.

Pamela: Mm-mmm! Especially even when people like him go to new places and different faces than he made friends like before. I just feel so very bad for him at this point. And he wrote a very terrifically awesome book too. You know what, guys? If he's way too ashamed and afraid that if he starts coming to me, he'll think that I'll rave at him, call him names, beat the crap out of him, or even vanquish him in all sorts of very bad ways, but I don't do those sort of things to people like that, not even to Preston. So I'm going to make sure that I go directly straight to him and be his hero, and introduce him to all of you also. He should never spend anytime feeling isolated, alone, lonely, and hurting inside too many times by a lot of people that hurt him before. He most definitely needs a real true special, and very excitingly cool gal pal into his life that would show him a real good time here in Los Angeles to let him know that he is loved. And I'm the gal pal that will be there for him.

Kendrick: Yeah, you should bring him here to us, Pam.

Stacy: Yes, we all would like to be his heroes.

But Preston still didn't hear any of their positive feedback about him at all. He's still wondering whether or not he should go over to Pamela, or do it later when they're not at all busy.

Preston: Well should I, or should I not be a man and go straight to Pamela Palmieri, and her friends over there because I'm almost close by, or should I wait until later when we go outside. (He makes his decision to go to her because she's a nice girl he hears.) Well I hear that she is a very sweet and down to earth young woman for a good Puerto Rican/Italian witch, and hopefully she won't vanquish me of any kind. I think I should go to her right now. (He shouts out her name.) Hey Pamela!

He tries to walk straight to her and her friends just being himself to have that courage to introduce himself to her. But just before Preston went any further to Pamela and her friends, one of the bullies from another hallway across stopped Preston in his tracks, and it's none other than Bunny Summers, then Biff Conn behind him after he tried to get away from Bunny, then in the center in front of Preston came also Bennett Fisher. The three jockey creeps all gathered around him with very mean and angry looks, and one of them started threatening him with this nasty negative question he asked Preston.

Biff: (to Preston.) Going somewhere, Geek?!

Preston: (very scared.) Yes, I have to head to my English class right away. So if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be going now. Have a nice day.

But before Preston starts taking off, Bennett pushed him back to the position where he was right now. And Preston was still afraid of what those three jerks will do to him.

Bennett: We still have fifteen minutes left before any class starts here in this school! And what do you take us for, The Three Stooges or something?!

Bunny: And did we all just recently hear you yell "Hey Pamela" as in Pamela Palmieri, HUH, PUNK?!

Biff: And didn't we forbid you to go to the new girl from out of New York City; the new witch with the gorgeous cheekbones herself?!

Bennett: you know that a cute and beautiful girl like Pam is not interested in you, and does not want to meet you ever! You're a creepy little nerdy boy from Memphis, Tennessee!

Preston: (still scared.) That's Nashville, guys.

Biff: Don't lie! We all know about you, your expectations, and that stupid trashy book you published!

Preston: (angry.) It's not trashy! It's good! And everybody happens to like it a lot so far! They said that my story rules!

Bunny: WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THAT, FOOL! We're here to tell you to stop what you're doing to people with your silly and stupid goals like this because you're hurting people with them, that includes Pamela Palmieri; Miss Cheekbones herself!

Biff & Bennett: YEAH!

Bunny: Now, Bart Simpson! We're gonna let you off with another warning, but this time, fool, it will be the last break you'll ever get from us! If you ever, I repeat, if you ever try to do any more of your crazy pathetic stupidity with another book you're planning on writing next, praying for stupid stuff again, thinking of going to Pamela Palmieri, or even think about doing these dumb things to anybody around this college on their own accounts, and that includes us as well, your next over high standard like that will be your damn last, in other words, it will be your ass! You got that, southern homeboy?!

Preston: (with his head down.) Right, men.

Biff, Bennett, & Bunny: SO YOU HAD BETTER, AND NEED TO CHECK YOURSELF, PEE WEE HERMAN!

And then the three jockey bullies took off on Preston making him feel bad just about his beliefs, slowly and sadly made his way to his next class which is psychology with Mr. Darren Darwich again with no one else to be with him all by himself, and really needs a true gal pal like Pamela Palmieri by his side to help him out of his misery he is facing. So when they all arrived, when the minutes passed by, after they were all done doing their tests, they all kindly sent their test papers to Mr. Darwich one at a time. And Preston was the last to send his test paper to him because he wanted to let the other kids send their papers to him first, then he returned back to his desk feeling very guilty still because he still has no friends in Los Angeles, and these nasty bullies still get on his case about the positive dreams and goals he's trying to better himself on, and wanting to have a good friend in Pamela Palmieri really badly.

Mr. Darren Darwich: (proud of everybody.) You all did so well! Very outstanding of all your work! You know, I would want to see that you all get either gold medals, or gold stars for passing all of your test papers!

Pamela: (laughing.) Gold medals?! Gold stars?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And everybody else laughed at what Mr. Darren Darwich just said about that last sentence, all except for Preston who is still feeling down about what those three mean jocks said to him.

Mr. Darren Darwich: Okay, kids. Time is up. You all can go now!

So everybody left the classroom, except for Preston Jerome Johnson who just got out of his desk last so that he can talk to Mr. Darwich about his future, Pamela Palmieri, and those three nasty creeps who also happen to work for that nasty witch Tabitha.

Mr. Darwich: Why Preston! You're still here? Why aren't you out?

Preston: Mr. Darwich, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something I need to get out of my chest right away.

Mr. Darren Darwich: Well I'm just about to close up shop here in this classroom. But you're welcome to walk with me to my office just down the hall from here.

Preston: Thank you, Mr. Darwich.

Mr. Darwich: No problem at all.

So Mr. Darren Darwich locks up the classroom while Preston waits, and the two men walk straight west just on the left of the classroom to Mr. Darwich's personal office of his own. So Mr. Darwich opened his office door with one of his keys, they both walk in the office, Preston sat down in one of the three comfortable chairs while Mr. Darwich sat down on his office desk. So the men started chatting with each other for a bit.

Mr. Darwich: So tell me something, Preston. What's on your mind?

Preston: Well, I know that I'm fairly new to the Los Angeles area from out of Nashville, Tennessee because my family and I have moved here about a couple of days ago, but I still feel that I'm different from others here, I have no friends like I did back home, I do have dreams and big goals for my future. But however, I really want to get very acquainted with this girl who is also in our psychology class as well. Mr. Darwich, along with my other goals I want to have in my life too. Speaking of which, I've just finished my first big positive fiction novel here. (He hands Mr. Darwich his first book.) Check this out, sir.

Mr. Darwich: (amazed at his first novel.) My goodness! You wrote all of this, Preston?

Preston: Yes I did, sir. The news told me how good it is, and I recently got this letter from this here movie studio called Paramount Pictures in Hollywood, said they liked it too and wish to do a movie of it also.

Mr. Darwich: (opening some of the pages.) Wow! This is very incredible! This is very awesome, Preston! How did you ever manage to write down a lot of cool twists and turns like this?

Preston: Very simple, sir. I enjoy writing letters to my friends back home, draw, paint, write poetry, stories, and I've learned how to play guitar and piano back when I was 12 years old, reading and writing music as well.

Mr. Darwich: Well that means "You've got a thing for great talents just like I do." That's what makes us both special.

Preston: Yeah, but that's still not enough, sir. I keep having this thing about getting acquainted, and together with Pamela Denise Palmieri first off, and plenty more people here in California, including celebrities like this Puerto Rican female celebrity I like very much on TV.

Mr. Darwich: And who's that might I ask?

Preston: Well, Pamela Palmieri looks exactly like her too, you know. But none of these ladies know that I exist. This girl I like as my favorite celebrity happens to be from the Nickelodeon cable television network from this TV show called Victorious. Her name is-

Mr. Darwich: Wait, don't say it! Daniella Monet. Right?

Preston: No! She's another girl who is the main star of the show who plays the part as this hot chick with the high cheekbones named Tori Vega, and Pamela Palmieri looks just like her big time.

Mr. Darwich: Wait! I know who you're talking about now. You like Victoria Justice.

Preston: That's right. I do. And like I said, Pamela is just like her. The same olive skin. The same big cheeks. I like girls like that a lot, along with the same long brunette hair. Plus, I would love to meet Victoria Justice face to face one day to get her to star in one of my movies someday when I be real famous. The same thing with Pamela Palmieri. That's why I would like for her to be my down to earth, all around, way cool true BFF, and my truly great role model, and Victoria Justice; Miss Cheekbones herself the same way.

Mr. Darwich: Well you don't look, nor act at all different, Preston. You're one of us here in Los Angeles as a real cool, awesome, smart, talented, and very radical dude. And I'm very sure that Pamela Palmieri, and your favorite starlet Victoria Justice would love to get to know you and be your friends now that you've made your first book here which is Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter for the world to read. You'll make something of yourself to the girls someday, including with Pamela Palmieri.

Preston: Well except one thing, sir.

Mr. Darwich: What do you mean?

Preston: Well, these three big jockey guys from out of nowhere came up to me twice with very nasty threats they gave to me telling me that I need to stay away from Pamela, and all the others around here in UCLA. They said if they ever catch me around anybody, any celebrity I like, including Pamela Palmieri, Victoria Justice, or even Miranda Cosgrove from iCarly because I like her too, they'll do something extremely viciously rough and dangerous to me I'll never forget. They don't think I'm worthy of anything, anybody, and telling me that I'm a waste of everybody's time because I'm from Nashville, Tennessee, and they're not. So they told me "Leave everybody alone!"

Mr. Darwich: What?! Just who do those three jockey jerks think they are telling you to stay away from people like that?! Just because people are different the way they are, that supposed to make everybody special in their own way. Nobody should judge anybody for who, or what they are because that is wrong. That's just like telling a dog, or a little girl to play with the dirty pigs, or go throw tomatoes on your face, or even pee on a squirrel and his home if you ever want to use the bathroom.

Preston: Yeah! What those guys really need to do is to ride on a big bull and get splatted in the mud! Either that, or let the dogs bite them on their faces big time!

Mr. Darwich: Yes, absolutely, my friend. You know what, Preston? Don't pay any stupid attention to them, or any of those haters that cause you to be afraid of them, or to never meet anybody, including Pamela Palmieri. They don't know what's good for anybody. They don't even know what's good for themselves. In fact, they don't know squat period. And there's also a little something that they don't know either that you might know, Preston. And it's very positive.

Preston: Really, sir? What's that?

Mr. Darwich: Pamela Palmieri likes you, Preston.

Preston: (with excitement!) What?! You're kidding!

Mr. Darwich: I kid you not, friend. She has been checking you out first off when she laid eyes on you when you walked in this college before she ever met anybody else here when she moved here from New York City in the register room because she didn't have any friends either here until now. Preston, she told me to tell you that she wants to spend time with you, along with her friends. They all want to get to know you big time, and so does Pam.

Preston: (hit his forehead.) Oh my God! I really can't believe that she actually wants to meet me! Oh man, am I awake around here, or is this some kind of crazy ol' dream?!

Mr. Darwich: It's no mirage, Preston. Pamela wants to get together with you and show you a good time here with her friends, her family, including celebrities, like your girl herself, the pretty cheekbones chick; Victoria Justice.

Preston: Oh my goodness! I need to pinch my left arm for this. (And he did just that.) Ouch! Hey Mr. Darwich, I want to thank you for taking such a heavy load of my mind.

And then Preston takes off from Mr. Darwich's office.

Mr. Darwich: You're welcome, Preston! And remember, you deserve the greatest in this world, and to be with Pamela Palmieri! So don't delay, go straight to her now because she wants to get acquainted with you!

The right outside in front of the building, Pamela, Erica, Kendrick, Tasha, Stacy, MoNique, and Henry gathered around together sitting at a bench up front talking about what are they going to do when the weekend comes because tomorrow is Friday.

Pamela: Okay, listen up. We're all going to the Cherry Bomb concert tomorrow night at 6:30pm at the Hollywood Bowl. Right?

Henry: Oh yeah, Pam. You've brought us tickets and backstage passes to the show to meet her.

Erica: Not to mention Samantha Cool doing her appearance first for Cherry Bomb.

Stacy: This will be an awesome time tomorrow night!

Pamela: (smiling.) Oh yeah, this is gonna get good! Now, I've got a couple of extras for my family, my cousin Genevieve, and a very special ticket and backstage pass which I will give over to that sweet, down to earth, talented and adorable Nashville cat Preston Jerome Johnson who is still afraid to come to me. So I'm gonna go to him instead starting tonight.

Kendrick: Do you know exactly where he lives, Pamela?

Pamela: Dude, I'm a good witch, and a very smart one as well. He happens to live at 2351 Orange Street in Alhambra near this city. What I'll do is not ever go to sleep tonight at all, wait before midnight to drive my car straight to his house, if there's some kind of open window there, I can just quietly go through that, give him one of my biggest color pictures I've took, with a cool positive letter I'll have for him I'll write when I get home, along with the special ticket to Samantha Cool, and Cherry Bomb, and the backstage pass to meet the girls.

Erica: Uh, Pamela, I don't know. Don't you think that's called breaking into an entry of another household of a southern family? What if he's still not use to anyone in Los Angeles just yet?

Pamela: Relax, guys. This is not breaking into an entry. This is surprising a secret admirer for being such a real true sweetheart and not being disrespectful to anybody. He deserves someone like me. I'm just gonna go in, give him the cool stuff, along with all my information, and just quietly sneak out without him noticing that I was there, and he will be sure to have a good fiend inme, all of you, and everybody else around here in the face of this planet earth just like Justin Bieber had it with Selena Gomez.

Kendrick: Hmmmmm. Not bad at all, Pamela: Just as long as you're being very careful what you're doing.

Erica: Yeah, you don't want to frighten him to death just like they do in those horror, or suspense movies. Sometimes guys like Preston are not use to girls making their first move to a man.

Tasha: Sometimes they think it's better for them to make the first move to the girl, which I know it could be either way you guys do it.

Pamela: True. But Preston prayed for a very exciting, way cool Puerto Rican/Italian girl like me to make the first move to him. And I will make that move, if it's the last thing I ever do. Besides, I believe he really needs someone like me.

Then suddenly, also coming outside as well, was the Nashville sweetheart Preston Jerome Johnson had spotted Pamela and her friends getting together on one of the benches up front finally wanting to make his move bravely to Pamela.

Preston: I sure hope that Mr. Darwich is right and not just pulling some kind of special crazy trick on me because sometimes he could say a bunch of funny jokes just to get all of us to believe him. Well, shall I make my move to her now, or what? Wait a minute! Those three creepy jocks! I hope they're not behind me watching! If they are, I'm out of here!

Then Preston looks behind him, and it was the three jocks again; "Bunny, Biff, and Bennett, but this time they were all too far from Preston. As Preston saw the guys from behind him again, he thought that he would either go to Pamela another day, or don't go to her at all.

Preston: (turned back to the front of him feeling discouraged.) Man, they are behind me this time. That means I'll have to catch her another day. Either that, or like these guys said, don't go anywhere near her, or anybody around here, not even any celebrities, not even the beautiful Shelby Marx cheekbones chick "Victoria Justice," and I love her too.

And as Preston went on his way out of the college, and away from Pamela and her friends, the three guys came outside too, saw Pamela and her friends, and trying to make another wrong move by thinking that Pamela and her friends would change their minds on letting the three jocks join their crowd, but mostly, it's Pamela they want to be with.

Bennett: There she is, guys! Our girl Pamela Palmieri!

Bunny: Ooh, I tawt I taw a hot Pamela fox with the cheekbones! I did! I did taw a hot Pamela Palmieri fox with the cheekbones!

Biff: Me too, men!

Bunny, Bennett, and Biff: Let's go mix!

So the three immature nasty jockey bullies did just that by making Pamela and her friends very uncomfortable by doing such a very awful rap message to Pamela like they're Lil Wayne, and actor Denzel Washington.

Bunny, Bennett, and Biff: YO, PAMELA! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO! YEAH, FOXYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pamela: (annoyed.) Not you guys again! What is this?!

The three stupid, mean, nasty, and very disgusting no good jockey fools were acting like disobedient children dancing like they have no sense at all just to make things extremely worse for Pamela. And Biff who thinks he knows rap music started making very ignorant and gross out rhythm beats while the other two act like seven year olds pretending to rap to Pam and her friends thinking Pam will say yes to them, but she won't because she already knows that those guys work for Tabitha.

Bennett: Yo yo yo Pam-P-P-Pam-P-P-Pam my dear,

You want some popular dudes? Well we are here!

We come to join your good looks group!

We're good looking too, just like a bowl of soup!

Bunny: And if you want men with muscles,

You know we got it all!

Let us three be the heroes to catch you when you fall!

Plus, we drive hot cars brand new, not old!

We love the future, not the past 'cause that's so cold!

Bennett: We're smart, handsome, strong, famous, and know what to do!

All three guys: Anything you want, we do it all for you! HAUH!

And the men made foolish, childish, and very disrespectful, disgusting, and very dangerous grins at Pamela which actually turned her, and her friends off!

Pamela: (angry.) Look, you big stiffs, for the love of God, I'm not interested in being with any of you! Okay?!

But the guys started laughing at her thinking she is only joking, but she really wasn't. So the guys started harassing her some more with very negative standards that are not theirs at all.

Biff: Girl, you crack us up! You're a beautiful woman, and we're the hot heroes trying to impress a hot woman like you away from those geeky losers. We're the best!

Bennett: We're the greatest!

Bunny: We're like Mr. T, The Mighty Thor, and Taylor Lautner with a Ludacris twist! And we've come here to win with you because we're already winners! (To the two other guys.) Right, Brothas?!

All three guys: Yo! Yo! Yo! Getting jinky with it! What we want is what you need while a stupid nerd falls down like a seed!

Tasha: (to the three jockey jerks.) Look, can't any of you take a hint?! Pamela Palmieri is not interested, and neither are we! So if you goons do not mind, CLEAR OUT OF OUR GET TOGETHER! ALRIGHT?!

Biff: So what do you say, Pam and company? Come over and join us because we're gonna help you rock the cool world like you don't care!

Kendrick: (to the jocks as well.) Look, don't any of you understand?! Don't any of you get the message?! We don't want to be part of your popular, and very dangerous crowd! Okay?!

Bunny: We're telling y'all right now. We've got so much very cool, hot, swinging, slamming, jamming, hi hopping great adventures among us that are just waiting to be discovered along with the hot, popular, and other cool people like ourselves want to have from all of us! Just what more are you waiting for?

Stacy: Look, we don't want to join your stupid group! Okay?! Now beat it!

Biff: The hot stuff, music, movies, TV shows in the future that we like here are outstanding, and the babes just like yourself, Pam, are outrageous! You all should, and must join in with us now!

Bunny: We popular, good looking people must always stick together like birds of a feather because we're heroes! And we should help other heroes, not zeroes, especially when one of those zeroes named Preston what's his face from Nashville needs to be taught his manners about mixing in with the big people like us when he needs to stick with the little rascals because he's a nerdy little jackass that needs to be thrown away like garbage because he is garbage, so that we cool people have a whole lot of fun together! The popular is alive, and the dweebs are dead. So y'all come with us and join the people that are alive, not dead! How does that strike y'all?

Stacy: (walking up to punch the three jerks.) HOW DOES THIS STRIKE THE THREE OF YOU, MOUSEKETEERS?!

And Stacy punched every single one of the three jockey creeps right down to the ground, and Pamela was getting ready to do away with them too because they're bad!

Stacy: (to Pamela.) Okay, Pamela, I've done my part! Now you take over!

Pamela: You bet I will, Stacy! This time, I will restrain them with A TORNADO SENDOFF!

And Pamela used her magic to make a big tornado to get rid of those jocks. The guys got up, saw the tornado, ran for their lives, and the tornado sucked them all up sending them far away and screaming their heads off!

MoNique: Man, somebody should slap their asses for being real pests telling us to join their group! Those guys were acting like a bunch of fools!

Erica: Well they're not worth our time, MoNique. Plus, they happen to work for Tabitha.

Pamela: And they're psychos! They've just scared Preston again! I know why he couldn't come to me at all, and it's because of those psycho jock! They have just put very nasty negatively stupid ideas on his head for absolutely no reason at all! And I see him now walking away straight to the bus stop with his head down to the ground feeling guilty and ashamed because of his beliefs he wants in his life, and wanting to be with me! How dare some people put Preston down like that! Even too many girls had put him down too back in his home state and city! What a pity! And like I said before, guys, I'm going straight to him tonight, but first, I still need to go home and write this positively way cool letter to Preston, and once I'm done with all of this, he will have a ball with all of us whether those haters like it or not! After all, I don't seeing a guy like Preston be so lonely and sad. I want him to be happy here in L.A.

Tasha: Me too!

Stacy: Me three!

Henry: That's right! We all do!

Erica: You're very right, Pam. A guy like Preston should never be walking along Los Angeles alone talking to himself, and thinking he'll never find any friends, not even a girl here. That's just not healthy, and plain uncomfortable for a guy like him. He really needs us, Pamela. Now, you said you're gonna surprise him tonight with plenty of cool stuff you're sending him while he's asleep in his bed. Right?

Pamela: Everything cool with my information in my business card from Paramount/Viacom Studios in Hollywood, California. I had to get the general manager to read the whole book he did and published. So the manager of Paramount had to read it and write Preston a letter because we all want to make something of it, and the whole wide world wants to know about having his book made into a movie.

Kendrick: Well it's nice that you're letting your manager whoever he is read Preston's book so that he can have some people make it into a movie, and we want to be the first to go see it.

Pamela: The manager is a she, Kendrick. Her name is Monet Manza, and she's new.

Tasha: She's Italian just like me, right?

Pamela: Half Italian, Cuban, and Dutch, also with high cheekbones just like mine, and a little older, but she's beautiful. She said she really wants to hire him big time.

MoNique: (looking at her clock on her smart phone.) Aw man, look at the time! Y'all, I've got to leave right away. My mom has got a special church service to go to tonight. And I promised her that I go, with my two brothers and three sisters. So I got to leave right now, y'all. Chao!

So MoNique starts running straight out of the college to head for home.

Erica: Yeah, I need to be going too, Pamela.

Tasha: So do I, you guys. I don't want my boyfriend to be mad at me for not calling him today like I promised him that I would.

Henry: Yeah, we all have to go too. Catch you later, Pam!

Stacy: See you tomorrow, Pam!

Kendrick: Good bye, Pam!

Pamela: Take care, all! And don't forget about the Samantha Cool/Cherry Bomb concert tomorrow night at the Hollywood Bowl!

And Pamela started walking on the grass still checking out Preston from 40 feet away while he was still standing on the bus stop waiting for the bus. Then Pamela said these soft words to herself straight down over to Preston without him hearing them because he's much too far away from Pamela Palmieri.

Pamela: Preston, I've got good news to tell you. You are in good company, no matter what those three creepy jocks, or any of those different haters tell you. Soon, you and I will be together. You'll see, my friend, and it's gonna get good. I promise you. You will not be into any sort of negative pressure once you're here with me.

Then, music started to play in a cool top 40 four count, a little fast Fm# dance tune, Pamela started dancing to the music getting ready to sing this song only for Preston and nobody else. And it's titled "Don't ever be afraid to come here." So Pamela starts off singing.

Pamela: (dedicated to Preston Jerome Johnson.) Boy, I hear that you are my admirer,

Wanting me to fill up your desires.

Well, good news, my friend, you are so much in luck.

You'll be with me real soon, and it won't cost a buck.

I know your fears of those other girls you went up to!

They've turned you down wanting nothing here to do with you!

It's not the end, and I sure will make you feel real glad!

Once you're with me, you will not ever be sad!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, sweetheart!

Soon, you and I will be together!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, honey!

I'll connect with you in all kinds of weather!

If you're too ashamed to come here to me,

Then I'll make sure I go straight to you!

So don't ever be afraid to come here, babe!

Pretty soon, you will be my mate!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

While those haters tell you that you're such a fool,

But in my book, deep down inside, you're very cool.

I like to spend some time with you, if you don't mind.

Make all your dreams come true, and you'll be feeling fine.

As for those haters, they will get what they deserve!

A pop in the mouth will sure 'nuff really do them good!

For messing with men with such tender hearts, and that ain't right!

That's messing with me! They'll be erased out of sight!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, sweetheart!

Soon, you and I will be together!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, honey!

I'll connect with you in all kinds of weather!

If you're too ashamed to come here to me,

Then I'll make sure I go straight to you!

So don't ever be afraid to come here, babe!

Pretty soon, you will be my mate! (And she started head banging and doing a rebel yell.)

WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!

And she started dancing up a storm while the music is still playing. Then she started saying these direct positive words of wisdom as a shout out dedicated to Preston Jerome Johnson.

Pamela: Preston, hang in there! I'm only moments away from you tonight! You will get a great big positive surprise from me real soon, and most definitely not a negative! You've been asking to God many times for a great certain special gal pal, and fun role model like me to come into your life for so long because you're a most daring, darling, wonderful, and a real down to earth good person, and I adore you a whole lot! You deserve the best, and the greatest from me, and a whole lot of frustrated people that adore and love you a lot! You and I are gonna really get together! Just watch! You don't need a zero hater! You need a hero lover like me to be with you! And I'm the hot heroine that's gonna take your breath away, and take good care of you lots! So Preston, welcome to Los Angeles!

(Sings.) OW! Don't ever be afraid to come here, sweetheart!

Soon, you and I will be together!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, honey!

I'll connect with you in all kinds of weather!

If you're too ashamed to come here to me,

Then I'll make sure I go straight to you!

So don't ever be afraid to come here, babe!

Pretty soon, you will be my mate!

Again! Don't ever be afraid to come here, sweetheart!

Soon, you and I will be together!

Don't ever be afraid to come here, honey!

I'll connect with you in all kinds of weather!

If you're too afraid to come here to me,

Then I'll make sure I go straight to you!

So don't ever be afraid to come here, babe!

Pretty soon, you will be my mate!

Don't ever be afraid! Yeah!

Don't ever be afraid! Mmmmmm!

One daaaaaaaaaaayy, you will get a lot of peace of mind!

Don't ever be afraid! Yeah!

Don't ever be afraid! Mmmmmm!

One daaaaaaaaayy, you'll be absolutely satisfied! OW!

And she was really dancing up a storm outside of UCLA with the music. All the other kids stopped and looked at Pamela dancing, head banging, and rocking and rolling her heart out like a real wild biker chick smiling very happy. Some enjoy her dancing a lot, some people started drooling just because of the way that she looks, and dances which turned them on, and plenty of women just envy her because of her wild moves.

A black college guy: Man, can that girl dance!

A white college guy: Wow! That chick can dance with me anytime, day, or night! Besides, I'm a great dancer, and I can dance better than anybody can!

A Mexican college female: Dude, if I was into her shoes, I can really shake my UNH UNH hot Mexican body, glow my cheekbones for a bunch of men, go wild and crazy like a jungle woman, hit my face left and right hard to get everybody turned on, including every hot man here in the face of this planet earth! But that girl is good!

A Chinese college female: (in Chinese.) Slap my face! That Puerto Rican chick can dance a whole lot better than I can do it! I want to take some cool steps from that girl if she ever became my BFF!

A white British college guy: Wow! Bloody well wow! I want to get that beautiful, and very talented girl's info, including phone number and email address to see if she would like to appear on this BBC TV musical comedy I'm writing for BBC America.

And everybody went on their ways after that, and so did Pamela Denise Palmieri. Another black guy shouted to Pam "You go, girl!"

Soon back at Pamela's house on 6967 Sierra Drive, the whole Palmieri family is fast asleep in their beds at 11:35pm, all except for Pamela who is all alone in the dining room table writing this great, down to earth, very positive, and way cool note to give to Preston Jerome Johnson when she arrives at his house tonight, along with one of her big color photos, her info to her house, phone number, email address, along with tickets and a backstage pass to meet Cherry Bomb, Samantha Cool, and in a couple of weeks to come real soon, plenty of celebrities Pamela knows that Preston also loves a lot. Now, Pamela is done writing the letter, she starts gathering all of the cool stuff to deliver to Preston right away. But before she started making her way out to Preston's place, Genevieve came downstairs, saw the light on in the dining room, and spotted Pamela all done with a bunch of good stuff going straight to Preston's house getting ready to give this whole positive delivery to Preston.

Genevieve: (to Pamela.) How come you're not in bed, Pam? It's after 11:30pm. Now it's almost midnight.

Pamela: Sorry, Genevieve. I couldn't sleep.

Genevieve: Don't say it. You just couldn't get this thing with Preston out of your mind. Am I right? But remember, give him space.

Pamela: I tried not to think about it all too much, Gena. And I have been giving him a lot of space like you've told me to, and didn't try to rush it all with him. But I totally feel very bad at the moment for him. He has no friends here, he's always heading home to his mother, he doesn't have a car, but I do because I can take him out very cool places here in Los Angeles that will really blow his mind.

Genevieve: Whoa! Whoa! Let's back that up a little bit there, young cousin of mine!

Pamela: Gena, he's lonely! That's what I'm very worried about! And it just bothers me to see a sweet dude like Preston go through so much pain he has to deal with by himself with nobody to befriend him from his troubles. Genevieve, I feel dude's pain.

Genevieve: Look, Pamela. I know that you're still bugged that he's still alone with nobody right now, and you really want to help him. But remember what I told both you and Bugsianna. Take it slow with him. Don't go overboard. Okay? In other words, don't overdo it. Be his friend first. Take baby steps with him. Don't go all the way with him yet unless he really wants you to. Remember, most guys especially like Preston are not ready for making out with people at this point until they're really ready.

Pamela: I know how to handle a boy like Preston, Genevieve. And I will take baby steps with him. I'm a good witch, cousin. I should know exactly what I'm doing by then and now. Trust me. I read minds. I know what men like Mr. Johnson really want.

Genevieve: (wished Pamela luck.) Well good luck, Pam. Good night.

Pamela: Good night.

Then Genevieve and Pamela went their separate ways. First, Genevieve went back upstairs to bed in one of the guest rooms in the house, until she had to pause another moment to go back and tell Pamela something else before Pamela started to step out straight to her car outside. She did made it to the door, until Genevieve stopped her again to tell her this.

Genevieve: Yo, Pamela!

Pamela: (snapped her head of what Genevieve wants again.) YO!

Genevieve: (laughs.) Oh, sorry. If you and Preston ever get acquainted with each other, that is if you, your friends, along with celebrities here ever get acquainted with him at all, bring him over to our place here so that we can also get to know him too. Because you know? I'm starting to like this guy already too. And I want to meet him sometimes.

Pamela: I'll keep that in mind as your request, Gena. Good night, cousin.

Genevieve: Good night.

And finally, Genevieve heads back upstairs to bed in one of the guest rooms in the house, Pamela shuts off the lights by the front doors, opens the doors, closes them back, locks them, heads straight to her all new 2014 silver Mitsubishi, four door, four seat, sports car which looks very hot and cool. So she uses her car remote connected to her keys, opens the doors, hops inside the car, closes the door, starts the motor, and then leaves her neighborhood then heads on her way to Preston Jerome Johnson's house over at 2351 Orange Street in Alhambra right near Los Angeles. When she arrived over there, she looked at the house, thought it's a cool house as well, but their lights are off in there too, and the doors are locked. So when Pamela got out of the car, walked straight to the front door, she tried to ring the doorbell, then thought that she couldn't do that too late at night. So she shook her head and said to herself "Mm-mmm." So she had tried something different. She ran quietly to the left side of the house almost to the backyard, but not too far when she saw an open window inside one of the rooms. And that room of the open window inside happens to be none other than Preston's room. So she said to herself quietly, holding her left cheek with her left hand "That must be the room of Preston Jerome Johnson." She went through the window inside that room in the house very quietly without waking Preston, nor anybody else up, along with the stuff she's ready to lay on Preston's bed with him while he was still asleep. So quietly, she puts all of that good stuff near Preston on his bed while he was still sleeping. After that, she said these quietly positive words to Preston without waking him up in his sleep saying "Preston, one of your prayers has just been answered real quick, and I am the first that God has chosen for you. Pretty soon, many more are going to be answered once you wake up and look for me at school tomorrow." She said that all with a great big smile on her face. After all of that, she tried to quietly get out of the house the same way she came as quickly as possible, that was until she accidently knocked over one of his pottery collections he did back when he was in high school, and it fell on the floor with a bang, but it didn't break. That's when Preston woke up from his sleep, then turned on his lamp on his right side, and finally, he saw Pamela Palmieri inside his room and got very scared! Pamela got nervous too trying not to frighten Preston in any bad way at all. She eagerly smiled at him without trying to scare him by saying hello to make him like her.

Pamela: (nervous.) Uh huh… Hi ya, dude. How's your sleep going?

Preston: (terrified.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

And then Preston jumped out of bed real quick because he finally saw Pamela with him. And Pam tried to calm him down just to help him.

Pamela: Dude! Dude! Relax! I'm not here to hurt you, nor anything! Okay?

Preston: You had better leave this house at once, young lady! Do you understand that?! MOM! MOM! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Pamela: Yo, please don't be frightened! I'm not even here to vanquish you either!

Preston: (still scared.) Look, Miss Cheekbones, don't make me call 911 on you! You hear me?! Or I'll call the authorities, or even call the police! Or I'll have the president of the United States after you, if you don't clear out of here at once! We don't want no stuck up snobs, nor evil people here! You got that?!

Pamela: But dude, relax for a moment, will ya? I don't mean any harm at all!

Preston: (finally calms down.) You don't?!

Pamela: (smiling.) Mm-mmm.

Preston: (still does not trust her.) Well then what did you come here for, huh? Tell me the truth!

Pamela: I am, dear. I just want to ask you a question, first off.

Preston: Yeah?

Pamela: Isn't your name Preston Jerome Johnson? Are you Preston?

Preston: Yes, I'm him. What's this all regarding?

Pamela: Nothing. Dude, relax. I won't hurt you. Okay? I promise. My name is-

Preston: Yeah, I know who you are. You're Pam Palmieri. My family and I saw you the other day at the Chinese Theater doing your special ceremony. That was very cool.

Pamela: Yeah! Did you like it all?!

Preston: (finally trusts her and smiles.) Yeah, I sure did. You know, Pamela, the first time we moved to Los Angeles here from my hometown in Nashville, Tennessee, when we went to the Chinese Theater, and when I first started registering for UCLA, I've been wanting to be, and hang out with someone just like you the moment I started to lay eyes on you, and I just couldn't seem to get you out of my mind at all.

Pamela: Because you've been wanting to come here to me when you had a chance, but were afraid to because you thought that I might shy away from you, and then go straight to a popular person than someone who happens to be just about as a sweet and unique intelligent boy like you.

Preston: How did you know all this about me so recently? Wait! Don't say it! You're a good witch. I forgot. My mom one time told me about you. You know everything about things and people, and can read their minds.

Pamela: Uh huh, and I always help, and support everybody of their needs and wants, all good stuff, and no bad stuff. And the reason that I came here to you first, Preston, is because you have been praying to God so much everyday about a great miracle to work on you to make things right into your life, along with your greatest talents you've got that you would like to use for the future, and a very certain special girl, well not exactly a girl you just want, but a down to earth, way cool, open minded heroine, a warrior super chick you want to come into your life who wants to show you a coolest, outstanding adventure of a lifetime for you. Well I'm here, honey. And I'm the girl that will do it all for you, Preston.

Preston: Wow! The Pamela Palmieri came here to me finally! Wow!

Pamela: Are you okay?

Preston: I'm fine! I really am. Oh, I hope I'm not just dreaming that you came. If I am just dreaming about it, I better pinch my right arm for this. (And he did just that.) OW!

Pamela: (laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Preston, this is no mirage. This is for real. I am Pamela Palmieri who is here to show you a great adventure of your life you will really relate to big time.

Preston: (checked out the stuff she lied near him while he was sleeping before he woke up just recently.) Say, what's all this on my bed! (He picks them up and looks at them.) Tickets to Cherry Bomb and Samantha Cool, along with a backstage pass to meet them both? Your giant size color photo of yourself, Pamela, along with your own business card with your information, and directions on how to get to your place? And a piece of paper with a good positive message here. I'll read this. It says "Dear Preston, I hear that you're one of my favorite secret admirers, and wanting someone like me to be with you, and I know why. I've read your whole book of Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. It's a real cool book and I enjoy it a lot! That's why you happen to have a thing for beautiful olive skinned women with high cheekbones, and stuff like that because I've got all of that. When you come to psychology class tomorrow, come sit over next to me, we'll talk, get to know each other, plus, my friends, my family, my fans, everybody from all over the world, including Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez would all love to meet, and get to know you big time. As for your book, some people that I really know very well who work for Paramount Pictures had also read your book as well, loved it a lot, thought it was very hilarious, and would like to make a really cool movie about it. And this movie from this book you first published will sure win academy awards for this. Preston, you are going to be famous! And just to also let you know that this is not the end. This is only the beginning of a lifetime you, and everybody else will treasure for the future ahead, and you will be the king of it all. So Preston, what I, and everybody else wants to say to you "Welcome to Los Angeles/Hollywood!" And make sure you come by and see me in class tomorrow so that we can all have a great time, and start a great friendship with each other, and many more. You take care, pleasant dreams, and I love you and God bless you! With a great big long cheek to cheek hug, PAMELA DENISE PALMIERI!" (He was done reading the letter, then the two hugged each other cheek to cheek.) Aw, Pamela! This is all so sweet! I could just cry!

Pamela: (hugged him, and he hugged her back.) Come here, Preston dude!

Preston: This is the most greatest opportunity of my life! Thank you, Pamela! Thank you oh so very much! I'm glad I'm not just dreaming about it. It finally came true!

Pamela: You see, if I wasn't the answer to all of your prayers at all, dude, I would not even think of coming here to your aid.

Preston: Well you're the one whom I rate, Pam. And I'm glad you came by. Now tell me. Who's Yvonne Maria Sanchez?

Pamela: You haven't met Yvonne Maria Sanchez either?

Preston: No, because I still don't know who anybody, nor anything is located around here yet.

Pamela: Well I'll show you around the city of where everything, and who everybody is located when we get together this week. But right now, let me tell you about Yvonne Maria Sanchez. Yvonne Maria Sanchez is now the new, and first Mexican female mayor in the city of Los Angeles, and also a good witch like me trying to help support, save, not only Los Angeles, but the whole wide world, always takes the time with everybody, is an actress, wins a lot of awards for all of her hard work, very beautiful and pretty, and a real sweetheart and charming just like you and me. You'll like her a lot.

Preston: Is she funny like you, and knows how to fight evildoers as well?

Pamela: She's more than just all of that, Preston. She's the queen of good. However, dude, I do have to warn you about her younger stepsister named Tabitha Shelby Arevalo; the meanest witch around here in the face of this planet earth.

Preston: Tabitha Shelby Arevalo? And who's she?

Pamela: I'm just getting to that. Tabitha has been around Yvonne's turf for so long. But Tabitha wants exactly what Yvonne's got, but in a very bad way. The first time the two met here, Tabitha started being very jealous of her own stepsister Yvonne because Yvonne happens to be a good kid, never does any wrong, and always getting a lot of good things, and Tabitha, on the other hand, is always getting herself into too much trouble for being so mean to everybody around here all because of Yvonne. She wants to really get revenge with Yvonne by taking over her business of getting what she thinks she deserves, but going about it all wrong because she's a mean girl. Now she wants to still get her revenge at Yvonne by making us all suffer for just being ourselves, and she's got more magical powers than her older stepsister. She even took some of her magic away from her just to get us all, and hiring a new gang to do it.

Preston: Wait a minute, Pam! I think I've already heard all about, and seen Tabitha's face on the news on TV on some cable channel for I forgot which one it is. She hired a Texas cowboys gang, some Chinese fighters, a black dude gang, Italian mobsters, biker chicks, and those three jockey guys that keep coming to me in school telling me to stay away from you, and everybody else here in L.A. too, including the famous celebrities, or they will have my head! Why they work for Tabitha too, that's why they keep making me feel bad every time I try to better myself with the things I'm trying to accomplish! And I think I know who they are too, for I read their names on television someplace! Pamela, could it be that their names are Bunny Summers, Bennett Fisher, and Biff Conn?!

Pamela: Yeah! So you finally know who those three creeps are too, right?

Preston: Pamela, they're gonna get me again, even if I go over to sit with you guys tomorrow because they're also in the same psychology class with us! If they ever catch me with you, or anybody else, it will be my life!

Pamela: Well I'm not gonna let those goons do you any harm ever again, not even Tabitha. If they try any of that to you or anyone else, they will answer to the cheekbones here.

Preston: Well now that I finally met you, and you know where I live now, is there any way you also can me to school, and back home every day before the jocks, Tabitha; whoever she is, and anyone else tries to mess me up with their threats and negative conquests on me? I don't like drama, nor any violence in my life, you know.

Pamela: Yes, I don't like any of that either. And sure, I will most definitely give you a ride to school and back home. Either me, or one of my friends will do that for you too to make you feel safe with all of us.

Preston: Well I feel safe with you already, Pamela, because I like you.

Pamela: (smiling.) Aw, I like you too, Preston. You're a sweetheart. You know, my first suggestion that I want to give to you here, if anybody starts to give you grief, not just anybody around the school like those three creeps, but anyone else around Los Angeles that you don't know, and they sure don't know you, if none of us are here with you, not even me, the first thing you've got to do is stand bravely, look them directly in the eyes, and tell them exactly like you mean it "Don't tell me how to live my life with people and things! God made me for being myself, and only he knows what my future is! You don't! So take that somewhere else!"

Preston: Wow! Do you think that would scare those nasty haters away, including those three jockey bullies that try to mess with me?

Pamela: Oh, I do that to haters all the time, and it scare them big. And that's called "Fighting the good fight."

Preston: How cool is that! I've never heard, nor notice anything like that before in my life!

Pamela: Well, babe, you learn something new every time! As a matter of fact, I happen to have this really cool song that I want to sing to you about how to fight the good fight when things and people are just putting crappy things to your head telling your heart that you're nothing which we all know that's not true, especially when you're trying to better yourself of the goals you try to set into your life, and not anybody else's.

Preston: Yes, now or days, people can be very suspicious of your goals and plans, if you know what I mean, jellybean.

Pamela: Yes, and while the music is playing right now, I want to sing for you how you really need to stand up for yourself and tell the whole world "I am somebody, and I AM VICTORIOUS!" Just like that! So are you ready to hear my song out, Preston?!

Preston: (having fun with her.) Ready when you are, Tori Vega!

Pamela: THEN HERE WE GO!

The music became a fast paced, four count, E9TH rock and roll, salsa, merengue, Puerto Rican top 40 jamming hit that Pamela is going to sing for Preston while she dances up a storm for him before she gets ready to sing. And the song is titled "Fight the good fight!" So Pamela starts off singing the lyrics while Preston watches her.

Pamela: I was once in your shoes didn't quite fit in,

And yes, I felt a bit isolated.

They all made fun of my bronze and my cheekbones,

And told me I'm never related.

I had to go see my counselor to see if everything's already

And one day, he said to me

"Don't you let too many people get on your skin,

Just tell yourself that you're a real mega star, and you're free!

Just remember who you are, my friend, and then

Show 'em what you're really made of!

Be proud just staying as sweet as you can!

You've got talents from the man above!

You need to fight the good fight as possible

'Cause that's the only way you're gonna survive!

Just fight the good fight, and all and all,

It's just like you're learning how to drive!

When you feel you are a failure today,

And you feel your plans are all a bust,

Remember, fight the good fight, and soon you'll win,

You're sweeping out that negative dust!

Preston: Hey, that's what my father used to tell both me, and my elder sister Gwen back when we were kids a long time ago before his death. You know, Pamela, you remind me of him when you gave me all of your positive words of comfort.

Pamela: Well even if he's not around anymore, keep his words of comfort in your heart, and hear me out too. Okay? Because I've got more!

Preston: Alright!

Pamela: (singing.) When I was just in junior high,

I didn't like the magic powers my aunt Clara gave to me.

I asked her "Please, Clara, send them back!"

She told me "They're the moment of truth I must use wisely."

So I did just what she told me.

So the next time if any haters threaten me, or get in my way,

I will get in their faces, or use my magic to protect myself,

And my friends, and keep it every day!

And even if you don't have magic at all,

You're still strong to stand in your two feet!

Sometimes, you don't need your friends to help you out,

There are in times, ourselves we do it complete!

You need to fight the good fight as possible

'Cause that's the only way you're gonna survive!

Just fight the good fight, and all and all,

It's just like you're learning how to drive!

When you feel you are a failure today,

And you feel your plans are a bust,

Remember, fight the good fight, and soon you'll win,

You're sweeping out that negative dust!

Preston: (dancing with Pamela.) Hey, I'm with you all the way, Pamela!

So Pamela palmieri and Preston Jerome Johnson were really going wild and crazy by dancing up a storm with each other like they don't care what the whole world thinks of them at all while the music is still playing and a flute plays in the middle of the instrumental part of this song. Pamela started doing one of the James Brown imitations.

Pamela: AIN'T IT FUNKY NOW?! GOOD GOD!

They both continued dancing to the music, the flute is still playing solo, and after that, Preston started doing a country yell, and Pamela grunted as her head was tilted to her left side and back both real fast, and she sang again.

Preston: YAA HOO!

Pamela: UNH! You need to fight the good fight as possible

'Cause that's the only way you're gonna survive!

Just fight the good fight, and all and all,

It's just like you're learning how to drive!

When you feel you are a failure today,

And you feel your plans are a bust,

Remember, fight the good fight, and soon you'll win,

You're sweeping out that negative dust!

Mmmmmmmm! Fight the good fight as possible

'Cause that's the only way you're gonna survive!

Just fight the good fight, and all and all,

It's just like you're learning how to drive!

When you feel you are a failure today,

And you feel your plans are a bust,

Remember, fight the good fight, and soon you'll win,

You're sweeping out that negative dust!

Then Preston started joining in singing Fight the good fight with Pamela until the whole song and them fade out. But before that, looking outside of Preston's house in the same side through that open window was none other than that nasty Mexican wicked witch, and younger stepsister of Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez "Tabitha Shelby Arevalo" with her nasty dog Riccardo, along with Biff Conn, Bennett Fisher, and Bunny Summers, along with the nasty Chinese group she hired which is Amy Kung's group, along with Alyssa Felice's biker women's group looking at both Pamela and Preston dancing inside the house inside Preston's room.

Tabitha: Huh! Just look at that! That goody two shoes Puerto Rican cheekbones wizard just wants to be as cool as my stepsister Yvonne Sanchez. What fascinating news this is.

Bunny: And didn't we tell that creepy little southern fool never to be with Pam, nor anybody else here? Man, I'm gonna kill that hillbilly geek!

Amy Kung: Oh, I hate that girl Pamela already. She thinks as if she's either Barbra Streisand, Patty Duke, or Annette Funicello!

Alyssa: People like that Pamela chick should feel very stupid by right now cheering up a little Tennessee dork from out of the southern parts.

Kali Daws: No class!

Tabitha: Let's go, you guys.

Then they all left Preston's yard, except for Riccardo the great dane still angry with Pamela with Preston started growling at them both while looking inside them in the house while the dog was outside.

Riccardo: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllll!

Tabitha: (yelling Riccardo's name.) RICCARDO!

Then Riccardo left and went straight to his master Tabitha.

Then the next morning back at UCLA, Pamela and Preston were walking along the halls together with great big smiles on their faces. Preston was very pleased that he finally me Pamela for sure.

Preston: Sure 'nuff I'm very glad to meet you, Pamela! You're the coolest individual there is around here!

Pamela: Aw, you're very cool too, Preston. And I like you a lot. You're such an angel.

Just then, Biff Conn, Bunny Summers, and Bennett Fisher ran straight to Pamela and Preston, stopped them in their tracks just to rave at Preston some more because he and pam are both finally together. And the jocks do not like this a single bit!

Bunny: HEY, MAN!

Biff: We know you'd step out of line like this!

Bennett: You deliberately crossed us by walking with part of our material right there!

Bunny: And we warned you never to make that mistake with Pamela Palmieri! We said to stay away from her, and all Los Angeles citizens because you're not one of us, fool!

Bennett: We're the masters of the cool, and you've just back fired on one of our things!

Then suddenly, Beth Johnson; Preston's mom, along with the two younger kids Cornelious and Holy walked over inside the college to see if Preston is alright and safe with any new friends he had just made with Pamela. Then Beth and the two kids saw the three jockey bullies picking on Preston with very nasty negative threats, and ready to take acting on those guys big time.

Bunny: (to Preston.) And you still haven't learned any valuable lessons on what's cool and what's not because YOU'RE NOT COOL, DWEEB!

Biff: So now that you put us down with your geeky actions with Pamela when you had no sort of business to, we have no other choice but to rip the stuffing out of you!

Bunny: Starting right now! YOU'RE DEAD, GEEK! YOUR ASS IS OURS!

Beth: (to the three jocks.) HEY! YOU THREE IDIOTS! (The guys turned around and looked at Beth.) You creeps had better not even think of laying a hand on my son Preston like that!

Pamela: (to the three jocks also.) I was just gonna say the same Goddamn thing to you jerks also!

Beth: (to the three jocks also.) You three stooges had better leave him alone at once! Do you all understand me?!

Cornelious and Holly: (to the three guys also.) YEAH!

Bunny: (walking straight towards Beth.) Yeah, lady?! And just what are you, and these two brats you have with you are gonna do about it, huh, Ms. Nicolas Cage?!

Then Beth grabbed Bunny by the front of his jockey football T-shirt, started giving him,and these other two bullies a warning.

Beth: Now y'all listen to me! If you varmints so ever dang well much try to touch, or harm my boy in any sort of very bad and negative ways, or even threaten him with bad advices like you pole cats just gave him right now, you will answer to his mom, that's me, who happens to be well protective of my whole family! Is that abundantly clear?! And just to warn all of you that I'm good with kung fu, karate, ninja, judo, kickboxing, and all sorts of stunts!

Pamela: Same here with me!

Beth: (still to the three jocks.) And also, mind you, that I am, not once, not twice, not three times, not even four, but at least eight million times as strong as y'all! YOU GOT THAT?! So don't go out of line with my son anymore! Dig?!

Bunny: (scared and afraid.) Hey yo, right on! Whatever you say, ma'am!

Biff: Yeah! I think we should be going now!

Bennett: Any new friend of Pamela Palmieri's we'll leave alone from now on! (Now to the boys.) Right, Dudes?

Bunny: (as Beth finally let's go of him.) Yeah! Ma'am your son's got great taste in girls like Pamela!

Bennett: Yes, I believe so too!

Biff: True! (Now to the guys.) LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, YOU GUYS!

Bennett and Bunny: YEAH!

And the three jockey creeps who just turned chicken, ran for their lives as far away from Preston, Beth, and the kids real fast before they get either vanquished or pulverized.

Beth: (checked on Preston with a smile.) Are you okay over here, Preston?

Preston: I'm okay now, mom. Thank you. But what are you doing here in the first place?

Beth: The kids and I just want to check on you to see if you're doing okay here, and hoping that you're safe.

Pamela: (to Beth.) He is safe here, Miss. At least here safe here with me.

Beth: (to Pamela.) Why that's kindly neighborly of you to keep Preston safe with you, young woman. Bless your dear, heart, Honey.

Pamela: (ready to shake hands with Beth.) I'm Pamela Palmieri. Hi.

Beth: (shook hands with Pamela finally.) Howdy do, Pamela! I'm Beth Johnson. I'm Preston's mom. Nice to meet you.

Pamela: Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Johnson.

Beth: Oh, please call me Beth, Pamela.

Pamela: Hey, whatever you say, Beth. Your son did such a tremendous job of writing his first novel of Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. The whole book is great! Very action packed!

Beth: Why thank you, Pamela! I'm glad you're supporting my son's first novel. Everybody keeps telling us that it's a number one seller big time.

Pamela: It is a number, Beth! You should be proud of your son for doing such a great job at his first one, which will not be the last.

Cornelious: (to Pamela.) Hi, Pamela. I'm Cornelious. Can I have a hug from you?

Pamela: You sure may, Cornelious. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.

And Pamela and Cornelious ran and hugged each other.

Holly: (to Pamela.) And my name is Holly, Pamela. Hi. I want a hug from you too.

Pamela: Sure. Come here, Holly.

And Pamela and Holly went to hug each other too. Then Erica and company came by.

Erica: Hey, what goes it over here, Pamela? (Then she checked out Preston, his mom Beth, and the two kids Cornelious and Holly.) Hey there! You're Preston, aren't you?!

Preston: (to Erica.) Yes I am. Hi!

Erica: (shakes hands with Preston.) Good morning! I'm Erica! Welcome to Los Angeles, Preston.

Beth: (to Erica.) And I'm Beth; his mother, Erica.

Erica: (shook hands with Beth also.) Hi, Beth! Nice to meet you.

Henry: Wow! Talk about new faces and visitors! (to Preston.) What's up, amigo! I'm Henry.

Preston: (shook hands with Henry.) Hi, Henry! I'm Preston! Nice to meet you, Senor! And this is my mom Beth, and my younger brother and sister Cornelious and Holly.

Beth: Hey, Henry! How's it going?

Cornelious and Holly: Buenos dias, Henry! Como estas?

Henry: Muy bien. Y tu?

Beth, Cornelious, and Holly: Muy bien, Henry.

Erica: Huh? Oh, I didn't see the two kids down there. I'm sorry. Hi, Cornelious and Holly. I'm Erica.

Cornelious and Holly: Hi, Erica. Nice to meet you.

Erica: You kids too.

Kendrick: Hello, everyone. I'm Kendrick Chanellor.

Beth: Hi, Kendrick. How are you doing.

Preston: What's up, Kendrick? Preston is my name.

Cornelious: And I'm Cornelious.

Holly: And Holly.

Kendrick: Nice to meet all of you, and you mostly, Preston.

Preston: Why thank you, Kendrick.

Tasha: What's up, Preston and family! I'm Tasha. Hi.

Preston: Well hello there, Tasha!

Cornelious and Holly: Hi, Tasha!

Beth: How are you doing, Tasha? Nice to meet you.

Tasha: You all too. (Now to Preston.) And Preston, I do believe you, me, Pamela, and the rest of us are going to get along extremely great when we all get to know you.

Preston: Why thank you, Tasha! I'm very sure that we all will, and I believe it. Right, Pamela?

Pamela: You better believe it, Preston.

Stacy: And I think so too myself. Hi, Preston! I'm Stacy! How do you like Los Angeles so far?

Preston: It's very awesome, Stacy! I love it a whole lot! Thanks for asking, and nice to meet you!

Stacy: You too, Dude!

Beth: Hi, Stacy. I'm Preston's mother Beth.

Cornelious and Holly: And we're Cornelious and Holly; his younger brother and sister.

Stacy: Well hello to all of you! Nice to meet you guys too!

MoNique: Hey hey hey, y'all! I go by the name of MoNique!

Preston: Hey, MoNique! I'm Preston.

Beth: And I'm Beth; his mom.

Cornelious: I'm his brother Cornelious.

Holly: And I'm his sister Holly.

MoNique; Word up, y'all.

Pamela: (to Beth.) Look, Beth. I know that this was against the law, but I didn't want to ring the doorbell late at night on your house because a lot of you were sleeping, so what I did to make your son's wishes come true is to first off go through his open window inside to surprise him because you all just moved here a couple of days ago. And Preston not only had prayed many times for a great positive miracle in his life, but he also prayed for a special exciting, and very charming BFF like me to come into his life, along with a great adventure he really wants. So I'm sorry if I start to cause you and the other kids any issues last night for making such a ruckus trying to get acquainted with your son Preston making his dreams come to life.

Beth: Oh, I thought me and the kids heard some noises going on in Preston's room last night. But you know what, Pam? That's very okay. As long as Preston has prayed everyday about what he really wants in his life. And he's finally got a friend here in you first and foremost in L.A. And I'm so glad you made his night last night, Pamela.

Pamela: And that's not all. Some people that just hired me at a movie studio that I now work for in Hollywood which is called Paramount Pictures wants to have Preston's first novel of Galene Lizano be made a movie, that is if this is okay with you, Beth.

Beth: Oh, that's fine! I like that! My son will be more than just a millionaire like he is, almost about now for his book, and he'll also be from lonely to popular. But let's hope he's not too popular, if you know what I mean. (Then she laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Then everybody starts laughing with her for just saying all that to be part of Preston, and his mom and brother and sister's life.

Beth: (to Preston.) Well Preston, I'd just thought I check on you once again to see if you're safe here, and around this city, now that you've finally found friends that love you, including Pamela Palmieri with the beautiful cheekbones. And I'm so very glad that you did.

Preston: thank you, mom.

Beth: And for the rest of you, y'all take good care of my boy. You hear?

Pamela: We will, Beth. Or at least, I will.

Kendrick: He'll be around us safe and sound, Miss.

Henry: You can count on us, Senora.

MoNique: With us around, baby, he'll know that we'll be keepin' it real. And like Don Cornelious of Soul Train would say "It's gonna be a stone gas, Baby! Peace and soul!

Tasha: He'll be alright with us, Beth.

Stacy: So no worries of any kind.

Erica: We've got him exactly right into our hands. Believe me.

Pamela: And also, Beth, believe you me. He's under our control as his pals for life, and we will make sure that he is directly taken good care of by everybody that will help him, and not hurt him. Those who mess with Preston, they mess with me, my friends, and my family.

Beth: Well that is so neighborly sweet of all of you. I would most definitely appreciate it.

Pamela: You got it, Beth.

Holly: (to Pamela.) Tell us something, Pamela. Are you an actress at all?

Pamela: (laughs.) I am, Holly. I'm an actress, singer, dancer, fighter, comedian, songwriter, screenwriter, director, secret agent detective, and super hero of truth and justice. Does any of that answer you?

Holly: It sure does! (To Beth.) Say mommy! When I grow up, I want to be just like Pamela Palmieri; a real true worldwide and American hero just like her, with everything that goes with.

Beth: (to Holly.) Oh, I'm sure you do, my dear.

Holly: Do you think this will happen to me as well, mommy?

Beth: Only time will tell, Honey.

Erica: (looks at her watch.) Hey, you guys! It's getting late! We need to be at Mr. Darren Darwich's class right now, people!

Pamela: Huh?! Oh, that's right! The clock on the wall is saying the same thing! (To Beth.) Hey Beth, it was nice meeting the three of you. We've got to get to class right away. But before I leave, you guys, I want to give you one of my business cards with all of my information.

Pamela takes out one of her business cards, and gives it to Preston's mom Beth. And Beth checks Pam's info out.

Beth: Viacom Corporations. That's so cool, Pamela! Well, good luck on all of your classes!

Pamela: Thank you, Beth! By the way, do you have a job as well?

Beth: I do. I work for a computer company called Yahoo in downtown Los Angeles, and I also work for a big fitness exercise, and karate gym place called Bally, and that's somewhere up in Burbank. Here are my business cards from both of these places I work for as assistant manager.

And Beth pulls out both of her business cards of her work places to give to Pamela. She checks them out.

Pamela: Great! We'll keep in touch with each other real soon!

Beth: I'll be hearing from you! Well you all have fun. Okay?

Kendrick: We will, Beth.

Preston: Good bye, mom. I'll see you this afternoon.

Beth: Well you have a good day, son. Okay? (Now to Holly and Cornelious.) say good bye to the nice college people, kids.

Cornelious and Holly: Good bye, you guys! It was nice meeting all of you!

Pamela: (smiling.) Hey, you kids too. We'll see you all real soon.

Preston: (to Cornelious and Holly.) Cornelious and Holly, you both behave yourselves while I'm gone. Okay?

Cornelious and Holly: We will, big brother! We love you!

Beth: (to Cornelious and Holly.) Okay, kids. Let's all mosey on out of here now. I believe your big brother wants to be with his new friends here in UCLA.

Cornelious: Say mom. I like Pamela Palmieri a lot. Not only that she's pretty, but she's also funny. I want to see her again.

While Beth, Cornelious, and Holly have left UCLA just to see Preston, their every move have been watched by that nasty witch of all, Tabitha Shelby Arevalo; with the mobster gang, and the homeboy rappers gang just hiding from a big pine tree on the right. And just right before Beth, Cornelious, and Holly went straight for the parking lot to their car at one of the visitors parking spots, Tabitha flew up with evil laughter and grabbed Beth, brought her up with her to Yvonne's mansion where she lives with her. The mobsters and rappers grabbed the kids and put them in their all new red 2015 Ford van. Beth and the kids started screaming after the bad people took them.

But meanwhile back at UCLA, all of the kids at Mr. Darren Darwich's psychology class we're all listening to what Mr. Darwich had to say about having a real close BFF. All except for the three jockey creeps that are just about as far away from Pamela and her friends, including Preston Jerome Johnson himself after being instructed never to bother any of them ever again by Preston's mom Beth. They were all mad because they have to sit in the front now, and not Preston this time. He now, and finally had a desk seat with Pamela Palmieri and her friends.

Mr. Darwich: First off, kids, you all did very wonderful in your papers. I'm very proud. Moving right along now, we're going to talk about a real true BFF who really wants you around lots. And I want Pamela to tell us all about it. Pamela. Pamela?

Pamela was a little bit off track just thinking about what a great and very cool thing that she did for Preston Jerome Johnson, and was very proud of herself. Too proud! Preston tried to get Pam's attention to Mr. Darwich, but she didn't hear him. She was still thinking about that good thing she did for him.

Preston: Pamela, did you hear the teacher?

Then Erica noticed Pam's thoughts too. So Erica went and slapped Pamela's face hard, Pamela grunted "UMM!" Then Erica had to point at the teacher to her to keep her tuned in with the others.

Pamela: (to Mr. Darwich.) Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, Mr. Darwich. Were you talking to me for something?

Mr. Darwich: Yes. I want you to tell the whole psychology class exactly what is a true BFF to you.

Suddenly, Biff Conn, Bunny Summers, and Bennett Fisher are planning on getting a hold of Tabitha after school is through to get after Preston, get Pamela for themselves, and conquer the world without paying attention to the whole class.

Bunny: (to Biff and Bennett.) Dudes! I don't like this kind of picture at all. This thing with a southern geek, and a beautiful Puerto Rican girl from out of New York doesn't look to freaking good.

Biff: Yeah, you're telling me. But just because that nerd is with Pamela Palmieri for sure, and his mom told us to leave them alone, doesn't mean that we're licked just quite yet.

Bennett: That's right, fellows. We'll get Miss Cheekbones Slapperson into the palms of our hands, and do away with that dweeb forever, and all the other losers that ever try to step out of line on our future. Tabitha's helping us out with all of that, you know.

Bunny: yeah, but we've got to do our thing too, y'all. We can't let Tabitha down while we're working around her turf because she is the future mayor of Los Angeles, and the whole wide world. Straight up, y'all.

Biff and Bennett: Word.

Mr. Darwich: (caught the three jocks talking.) HEY, WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING THERE?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! I've warned you three about going off acting like you're The Marx Brothers!

Biff: (acting stupid.) Oh, we're just sitting here, Mr. Darwich. That's all.

Mr. Darwich: You boys were talking to each other about something while class is still in session! And Pamela has just gave out a really positive speech about what a real true BFF is! Didn't any of you hear her?!

Erica: (to Mr. Darwich.) No they didn't, Mr. Darwich! Those three amigo jackasses were talking guff behind everybody's backs about Preston and Pamela wanting Tabitha to get us all!

Mr. Darwich: (to the three jocks.) Now dudes, if you three cannot behave yourselves and pay attention to what goes on in here, if you continue to act like boneheads against everybody else, we'll make sure you guys are out of this college for good! Is that understood to the three of you?

The three jocks: Yes, sir.

Mr. Darwich: (to Pamela.) Pamela, would you mind repeating about what a true BFF is again? It's extremely quite obvious that these three wise guys weren't paying any attention to any of us, not even to you at all! (Now to the three jocks.) You pigs!

Pamela: (frustrated.) Alright! I'm bound to say this one more time! (Now to the three jocks.) And I want you three lamebrains to LISTEN!

The three jocks: (acting stupid again.) Ooh, are we scared now! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Mr. Darwich: (to the three jocks.) We'll all discuss this later, you three! (Now to Pamela.) Take the floor, Pam.

Pamela: Thank you, sir. (Now to the whole class.) A real true BFF is someone you can really look up to, trust, share a lot of stuff with you, have fun with you, help you out whenever you're in a pickle, or just hurting inside and lonely just like Preston was until I came to his rescue last night.

Bunny: (to Pamela.) Now look'a'here, girlfriend! You need to start coming to the big men's rescue like us, and leave them little small dorkmier fries alone; (Pointing at Preston.) Like that little garbage geek!

Pamela: (annoyed.) Bunny, please! (Now to the rest of the class with a positive smile.) Moving right along now, a true BFF can also tell you what places to go and can have you tag along and go with them sometimes, like you all know that Cherry Bomb and Samantha Cool are coming to concert tonight at the Hollywood Bowl, right?! But that cool cute guy Max Hand will be there for them first!

Everybody: YAY! YAY! YAY!

Pamela: Now just wait a second, people! I'm not done yet! Also a true BFF can sing a great way cool song to you to give you a lot of uplifting whenever you start to feel insecure about life in general, feeling that you're different from others and you don't fit in anywhere with anybody. Preston was one of these guys who felt all of these things because he thought he was different from others until that was all turned around for him with a lot of positive gifts from me, my friends, and the man upstairs. Now, for those of you who do not know who Preston Jerome Johnson is, or has never heard of him at all, he has just written his first positive comedy action novel which is called "Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter." He is here in this class right now, along with his book. In fact, I'll have him stand up so that a lot of you will see and know who he is, and what he looks like. (To Preston.) Preston, would you like to stand up and show yourself to everybody, por favor?

Preston: Si, Senorita Majilias!

And Preston stands up, but was very scared and nervous doing it. After he stood up, everybody clapped and cheered for him because they all even read his book and thought it was very cool, and all good. Preston smiled with pride, joy, and laughter because he was blessed with such a great gift he's got from above.

Preston: Thank you. Thank every single one of you so very much.

Pamela: And Preston, while you're still remaining standing, do you have a speech you want to share with everybody, including your book?

Everybdoy: SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!

Preston: (laughs.) Well, I'm not much of a speech man. But I'll try to give this a shot without screwing it up for all of you.

Pamela: It's okay, Preston. Just do it your way, whether you screw it up or not. We don't mind at all.

Erica: (to Preston.) You're a real true superstar, Preston. You don't have to be the best speaker around. Just be yourself and speak the way you want to.

Tasha: (to Preston.) We all have your back, Preston.

Bunny: (to Preston.) But us three don't! And we wish you'd turn yourself in with that mess you keep caring in your head, your heart, and then go somewhere and sit down or something!

Biff & Bennett: YEAH, CREEP!

Pamela: (to Biff, Bennett, and Bunny.) Hey, cool it you three jockey haters, and leave Preston alone! He's getting ready to make a speech for us!

Preston: Thank you, Pam.

Pamela: No prob, dude.

Preston: (to the whole class.) Now, a lot of you might have heard of my new book I've written and published because my mom helped me publish it, but I did the writing part all by myself, and it's called "Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. But if some of you still not very familiar with my new story, It's now in bookstores all over this earth now. I do believe that Barnes and Noble has that a lot, but it's not in libraries just yet. Let me just tell you a little bit of background about what it is.

Bunny: (angry.) I bet you that kind of nonsense you wrote on that book of yours is from one of your stupid fetishes from out of your head that you thought of and prayed to that stupid God about what you want when you know you ain't getting any of it! GO SIT DOWN OR SOMETHING, AND SHUT UP, BOY! Man, you ain't nothing but a worthless, double dealing, dream robbing son of a bitch! You know nobody likes you!

Everybody: BUNNY, COOL IT!

Mr. Darwich: Okay, that's it! Bunny, Biff, and Bennett, if you three dummies do not want to participate in what Preston has to say to everybody about his book, then I will have to ask you three to leave this class NOW! (Now he's grunting his teeth at the three jockey creeps.) Is that understood, MONSTERS?!

The three jocks: (faking to fear.) Yes, sir.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Go ahead, Preston. Don't mind those idiots.

Preston: Thank you. Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter is about this beautiful, attractive, and very sexy Puerto Rican woman in her twenties from out of New York City who happens to be a singer, actress, dancer, fighter, songwriter, a real true super hero fighting crime, stopping all that's negative from around the world, cheering people up, up lifting them, and encouraging them a lot whenever they all need it.

Pamela: (laughing and slapping her face very hard once.) UMM! Wow! That story sounds like me because I'm Puerto Rican, and I'm a hero with all of that stuff! Well like I said, I read the book and it's cool, and we're thinking about making a movie of it!

A beautiful blonde haired girl with creamy white skin, also with high cheekbones named Courtney Blake asked Preston about all of that as well.

Courtney Blake: (excited for Preston.) Wow! No way, dude man! Is this true, Preston, that some people are planning on making a movie from off your first new book?

Preston: Yes indeed they are, my dear.

Courtney Blake: (slapped her left face cheek hard.) UMM! Cool, man! Can I play the part as one of the secret agent detectives in there?

Preston: Sure, of course! They're just re-typing the whole thing right now. So if you get to the Paramount Studios early without waiting until the last minute, they'll give you a part in the nick of time. And your name, honey?

Courtney: It's Courtney. Courtney Blake is my name. I'm a Swedish, Dutch/American beautiful tough girl that can do just about anything, and can take pain, and I'm good with doing all cool and weird stuff like all of this. That's why I just recently read your whole book, and it's totally cool! (And she laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pamela: (to Courtney.) But you gotta make sure you hurry there right away before you miss out on everything.

Courtney: Hey, I will right after this class because I'm an actress and singer too.

Bennett: (to Biff and Bunny.) I swear to you guys. I'm ready to kill that little kid Johnson; or whoever he is.

Biff: All because of that stupid childish book he wrote. What a dork wad! Women are not supposed to be the up lifting heroes! The men are! Just where does that stupid screwy looney tooney assmunch ever comes off with such irritating garbage like that?! We need to kick his ass!

Bunny: Or we can always get Tabitha to help us out when things like this needs to be done. We'll all get him together after we get Pamela Palmieri and them. What do you say, y'all?

Biff: (smiling.) Hey, I like that right there, Bunny. We all will get Pamela, that southern geek, and the rest of everybody here in Los Angeles. We'll have Tabitha set up a decree for everybody to change their ways of being like us perfect people, do everything right for everyone without making any mistakes, never let anybody, not even that book writing nerd be themselves, nor do anything they like at all for themselves. They must make with other people's standards the way they're done without fail. Anybody who breaks these rules by just being themselves will be vanquished big time, and they will never see the light ever again until they're dead in a matter of seconds.

Bunny; Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about right there, brothas! High five, y'all!

Biff and Bennett: Yeah!

And the three creeps gave each other a high five for getting ready to set up very foolish rules to have Tabitha set up for everybody. Mr. Darwich and Pamela Palmieri saw the three jockey creepy bullies acting weird and very stupid with their very nasty plan they're going to lay on everybody to make them all feel very hurt and upset. Pamela started confronting with them first.

Pamela: (to the three jocks.) HEY! (The boys turned around.) Haven't you three stooges been paying attention around here?!

Mr. Darwich: (to the three guys also.) Yes, I saw the exact same thing too you guys are doing! Now, what did I asked you boys to do if you don't want to pay attention here, huh?! What did I tell you boys to do about all of this?!

Biff, Bennett, and Bunny: (being very stupid and nasty.) We don't know! Tell that to the southern nerd! He started this mess!

Mr. Darwich: (to the three jocks.) Alright! That's it! I want you three out of this class and out of this college for good! Do you three blind mice understand?! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!

Biff: NO!

Bennett: Not on your life, Mr. Darwich!

Bunny: Not until that southern bonehead fruit cake learns a valuable lesson about the future by bringing himself here in this earth which he's got some nerves doing that! Also, being born here in the first place just to fit in with everybody which he has no business to at all! That's all very stupid of him!

Pamela: (to Mr. Darwich.) Do you want me to get them out of here for you, Mr. Darwich, sir?

Mr. Darwich: (to Pamela.) Be my guest.

Pamela: Mm hmm. Thank you.

And Pamela used her magic as strong wind for the three jocks to make them fly out of this classroom straight to the hallway, and another strong and more powerful wind to make the three guys fly out to a window outside, and down into a garden being watered, and into the mud.

And when the guys got up from the mud and out of that flower garden, Bunny, Biff, and Bennett were upset with all of the good stuff that Preston's got now after Pamela booted them out of UCLA with her magic.

Bunny: (angry.) Man, this is the fourth and last time this month! We really need to tell Tabitha all of this!

Biff: Yeah, we should! We're supposed to be the coolest, popular, strong, handsome, big, and famous people around Los Angeles, not that geek! After all, he's only from Nashville, Tennessee!

Bennett: He's not supposed to be here! I don't know why he did that to all of us! This is a direct major serious offense if you guys know what I mean!

Bunny: We know exactly what you mean, Bennett! Come on, y'all! Let's go back to our new cool big Ford van and head straight to Tabitha's place right away!

Biff & Bennett: Yeah!

So the boys went straight to the parking lot to look for their big shiny cool 2012 Ford van, went in, started the motor, left UCLA straight down over to Yvonne Sanchez's place to see Tabitha.

Speaking of all that; back at that big penthouse at Deervale Place by Sherman Oaks, upstairs in Tabitha's room, Alyssa Felice and her other motorcycle women gang tied Preston's mom Beth to a wall with ropes around her risks, and her legs real tight while Maxwell Siscliano and his Italian mobsters gang brought Cornelious and Holly over to Tabitha. Beth was not very happy about all of this at all.

Beth: What's the meaning of this, huh?! You biker punk ladies turn me loose this very instant! Do you understand me?! (Now to Tabitha and the mobsters gang.) And you creeps over there had better not harm my kids! They're only too young! You hear?!

Alyssa: (to Beth.) CAN IT, DOLLY PARTON! This is our show around here! Don't tell us what to do, Miley!

Beth: (frustrated.) OOH! I swear to you, Tabitha, if any of you harm my children, I'll come down on all of you southern style, and then lasso y'all like wild doegies! Y'ALL HEAR WHAT I SAID?!

Maxwell used one of his pistols, shot at Beth to a wall just to shut her up, and Beth shrieked a little because of that gunshot straight next to her to the wall. And Maxwell gave Beth a very negative threatening warning to shut her up this minute.

Maxwell: (to Beth.) Look, Miss Southern Belle! If you don't keep your mouth shut this very instant, you'll be even more worse than you already are! You got that?! So don't start playing Yosemite Sam on any of us, otherwise your kids are dead, then your older son Jerome what's his face, then you! So you had better watch your Daisy Duke ass! (Now to Tabitha.) There all right here for you, Boss. The whole Nashville family.

Charles Danza: Do you want us all to keep an eye on things in here just in case the country gal and her two brats get any crazy ideas around here?

Tabitha: No. I'll handle all of this by myself, so the rest of you can go now.

Alyssa: Us biker chicks too, Tabby?

Tabitha: Absolutely, Alyssa. I'll call all of you when I need you all to back me up. But in the meantime, I've got it all from here. Thank you all.

Alyssa: Well, we'll see you around. Huh, Tabitha?

Maxwell: Take care, Tabitha.

Tabitha: Take care, all.

So the two separate gangs of Tabitha's left her room so that she can talk to Beth's two little children about Preston. But Beth on the other hand still does not trust Tabitha's ways with her kids.

Beth: (to Tabitha.) Look, Tabitha, I'm warning you now! You start to lay a hand on any of my kids in a very bad way, You're gonna wish that, I swear to you, you're never-

But Tabitha used her evil wicked magic to zap Beth's mouth to keep it shut, and stop her from talking so that Tabitha can chat with the two kids for a while. Then Cornelious asked Tabitha of why did she used her magic to keep Beth quiet so that she can talk to the kids.

Cornelious: Why did you use your magic on our mom just to keep her remaining silent like that?

Tabitha: (smiling.) Because that way I'm not ever being disturbed by anybody else while I'm talking to you two kids. Is that alright with you guys?

Cornelious: Yeah. I think it's okay.

Holly: Me too. As long as you don't do our mommy harm, nor any of us for that matter.

Tabitha: Don't worry kids. No harm will be done with any of you, as long as you both do what I say. Alright?

Cornelious and Holly: Okay.

Tabitha: Good. Now, I have a couple of questions I want to ask you two. And I need you both to be very very honest with me. Okay? Now you both know the difference between the truth and a lie, do you?

Cornelious: We sure do.

Holly: Mom and preston tell us that it's not right to lie about anything that has never been either discovered into your life, or even something just in your head that you keep making up that's not the important truth, nor even realistic.

Cornelious: In other words; a lie of any kind will get you into trouble any day and will really haunt you for the rest of your life. (Now to Holly.) Am I right, sis?

Holly: (to Cornelious.) You're absolutely, and extremely right, Cornelious.

Tabitha: Okay. Now first question. What makes you all decided to move here to Los Angeles from your hometown in Nashville?

Cornelious: It was our brother Preston's dream while he started writing his first novel for a book that he wants to be made into a movie someday before and after our father's death.

Holly: He's also an actor, singer, comedian, songwriter, scriptwriter, and has his own piano at home.

Tabitha: So your brother Preston has got a fetish of working with the stars. Is that right?

Cornelious: That, and more.

Holly: Plenty more. Yes.

Tabitha: Such as?

Cornelious: Well first off, he also has a great, but weird sort of thing with olive skinned women with high cheekbones, long beautiful hair, beautiful, and cool voice whether they're Spanish, European, Asian, Indian, Australian, Irish, British, South American, Canadian, Hawaiian, and Cherokee type of ladies.

Holly: But mostly, it's the cute Spanish ladies he digs that are pretty. In fact, he likes all beautiful, and pretty women like that. As long as they're sweet, nice, funny, charming, smart, strong, rich, famous, talented, and are super heroines, not weaklings.

Cornelious: And she must have a great big family, plenty of friends, work with celebrities, drive a real cool car, cheer him up, make him laugh, encourage him to never give up on any of his dreams and goals just like our older sister Gwen tells all of us the same exact thing, and will always be there for him, including all of us whenever we need her, just like Gwen was for this family, and most of all; Preston. That's why he wrote that book about this Hispanic female character with all of those qualities he looks for in a woman. And he's finally found that gal pal right here and now!

Holly: And not some ordinary girly girl either because he doesn't like that in girls at all.

Cornelious and Holly: (smiling with excitement.) It's called "Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter!"

Tabitha: Hmmmm. Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter, eh? Very catchy.

Cornelious: It's also very kicky for his first title.

Tabitha: Oh really, my dears?

Holly: You got it, Tabby. And he's a real sweetheart as well. He never breaks any laws of any kind, neither does he get into any drugs, gangs, bullies, nor any bad things, nor bad people that would try to put him down and get away with it. But he fought for all of that finally. Thank goodness!

Cornelious: And as for the girl Preston's found who is exactly like Galene Lizano, and looks especially like that female fighter Shelby Marx from iCarly with Miranda Cosgrove. And she even fights like Miss Marx as well. In fact, she does just about everything for everybody, including my brother.

Holly and Cornelious: Her name is Pamela Denise Palmieri!

Cornelious: Aren't you glad to hear so much cool news about our brother Preston? We plan on being stars too when we grow up. (Now to Holly.) Right, Holly?

Holly: Right, Corny.

Tabitha: Now I know why you two, your older brother, and your mom over over by the wall right now, had moved over here in the first place. Yes, now we all know your secrets. And it's very plain and obvious that your brother is really going to make it here into this world, with his book he wrote, and with new best friend with the cheekbones "Pamela Palmieri." Well, a lot of people, especially you guys will wish him a whole lot of luck, but me and my army sure won't because guess what! He won't make it living here alive, and neither will any of you!

Cornelious: (confused.) What are you talking about, Tabitha?

Holly: (to Tabitha.) Yeah, what exactly did you mean by that remark? You don't even know him!

Tabitha: (being snotty and stupid!) Oh I don't, do I?! Well just to let all of you know around here that this dude Preston won't have any sort of success, Pamela won't be with him too long, the whole world is going to change the way I want it! I will get all the success with everything too many people took from me! Nobody will be, nor love themselves ever again! They will change for people; the perfect people; in their disgusting ways! The unpopular people just like your stupid brother Preston will work for the cool people, be cool like the hot guys in movies, TV, recording, they will not act like geeks anymore, nor gay people, bi-sexuals, lesbians, drag queens, nor anybody that they like being that makes them comfortable ever! It makes us perfect people uncomfortable if they all start being themselves liking everybody for who they are! That's all a big time turn off and an offense to the popular and future people! No one is to do their own things anymore! And I will see to it that there is a decree sent here of people loving everyone for people, and not the who they feel the need to be because you must be like the cool ones, look beautiful like them, never look ugly ever, girls should not go to men, the men must go to them and approach them right, hear people out to change their disgusting, geeky, and dangerous ways, and Pamela should know better than to go to your brother ever, nor any girl should do that with him either, and he shouldn't have written that book at all!

Cornelious and Holly: Why?!

Tabitha: I'm telling you why right now! Why he's nothing but a dream robbing, future wrecking, plan jumping, womanizing, sabotaging, back stabbing, two faced, monsterous, cartoon character little trampy wimpy dangerous dog! Mad dog for example, and his book shouldn't be any sort of success at all because he's not even good enough to have any kind of success! He's not popular, nor California like! Nobody's gonna like him, not even Pamela! Hey, even I sure as hell don't like him either, and old mommy's boy ought to burn in Hell for setting his standards too high like that for no double dealing reason! He's nothing but a little prude, and he doesn't need a gal pal into his life! He's his own gal pal because HE'S A MOMMY'S BOY CARTOON BEVIS AND BUTT-HEAD BUG THAT NEEDS TO BE STOMPED ON! HE'S A BIG FAT FRAUD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The kids have taken enough of Tabitha's snotty and wicked negativity! So Cornelious went up to Tabitha and slapped her very extremely good and hard across her face! The Tabitha grunted "AAUHH!" Her head was tilted to the left side of her real fast after Cornelious slapped her face in, then her head came back in place slowly, Tabitha placed her hand on her right cheek, and the kids raved at her.

Cornelious: (angry.) HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH VERY NASTY AND NEGATIVELY SNOTTY COMMENTS ABOUT OUR BROTHER! WHY HE HAS WORKED REAL HARD TRYING TO PUT THAT WHOLE STORY OF HIS BOOK TOGETHER, AND YOU HAVE NO STUPID INTENTUAL REASONABLE BUSINESS OF TEARING HIM DOWN LIKE THAT! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LADY?!

Holly: YEAH, HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT EVEN SETTING STUPID RULES FOR EVERYBODY TELLING PEOPLE THEY CAN'T BE THEMSELVES OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY WANT TO BE BECAUSE YOU'RE CHANGING STUFF AROUND FOR EVERYBODY TELLING THEM TO DO OTHER THINGS THEY'RE NOT INTERESTED IN DOING THAT WOULD REALLY KILL THEM ALL TO DEATH?! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SLAP YOU BECAUSE OF ALL OF WHAT YOU SAID THAT WAS JUST NOT CUTE! (Pointing at Cornelious, but raving at Tabitha.) BUT CORNELIOUS DID AND YOU DESERVED IT RIGHT ON THE SPOT!

Corneliuos: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU MEAN OLD LADY!

Suddenly, Beth got her mouth back because the slap that Cornelious gave to Tabitha's face broke the spell. Then Beth tried to free herself from being tied up to that wall, which she did, and went back on her own two feet and stood up to the nasty witch Tabitha very bravely with this message to her.

Beth: Okay, Tabitha! I've heard enough of this! Your wickedness has got to end right now! Do you hear me?! And just to let you know here that I'm not afraid of your Mexican magic, nor your stupid voodoo! And if you think that's all gonna stop me from your evil snotty clutches, then you're wrong!

Tabitha: (angry.) Why you rotten southern diva! How did you manage to break out of that wall so fast, huh?!

Holly: Mommy, Tabitha is gonna put a very nasty decree to all of Los Angeles, and the whole wide world!

Cornelious: And to hurt us all with her rules, she'll stop at nothing!

Beth: Yes, kids. I've heard the whole exact thing! She even wants to get your brother Preston away from Pamela; his new best friend! Tabitha, I won't let you change anything here!

Tabitha: (stood up to Beth.) And just what exactly will you do about it?!

Beth: THIS!

And Beth kicked Tabitha sky high way up to the ceiling and down to her make up, and perfume case on her dresser on top of her makeup and perfume stuff is all over her while she herself was down.

Beth: (to Tabitha.) There! How do you like them apples, huh, you villianist vixen?!

Then Tabitha got back up, and tried to zap Beth with electric volts from both her magical hands, but she missed because Beth jumped up and away from the volts, then ran and grabbed her two kids heading straight for the stairs running down, and out of the house straight outside to a taxicab here in Los Angeles. Tabitha started flying trying to get Beth and the kids telling "COME BACK HERE, YOU INNOCENT LITTLE SOUTHERN RABBITS, AND YOU TOO, MISS RODEO BEAUTY! But Tabith was too late to catch them now because Beth and the kids were already gone to a cab back home real fast. So Tabitha came to a landing.

Tabitha: (feeling sorry for herself.) DAMN! I almost had them! Now they would have the nerve to take some taxi out of my place just to take very harsh advantage of me like that!

Then suddenly, Biff Conn, Bennett Fisher, and Bunny Summers came over to Yvonne's house just to talk to Tabitha, and the three jocks saw her outside just standing there in the middle of her front yard. So Bunny was the first to call her names.

Bunny: Yo, Tabitha!

Then Tabitha turned around, and smiled at the three jocks to find out why are they back at her house.

Tabitha: Well hello, Boys. What brings you all back here so soon?

Bunny: Tabitha, we've got another major issue in our hands again!

Biff: It just so happens around here that Pamela Palmieri now falls head over heals with that southern geek whoever he is!

Tabitha: Do you guys mean Preston Jerome Johnson?

Bunny: Yo, is that the fool's name?!

Tabitha: Exactly. I read his whole book and saw his picture in the back of the cover.

Bennett: Well no thanks to Mr. Darren Darwich; our psychology teacher, Pamela used her stupid powers on us again, and not realizing that we are the only guys that are cool enough to be with Pamela, not that geek!

Biff: Now, she even has the nerves to ask him out to go with him to the Robert Sweet, Cherry Bomb, and Samantha Cool concert tonight! What are we going to do about this, Tabitha?!

Tabitha: Now, the concert is at the Hollywood Bowl. Right?

Biff, Bennett, and Bunny: Right!

Tabitha: So where's Pamela now?

Bunny: She still over at UCLA for I don't know what she's doing next with her friends and that little nothing!

Bennett: Yeah, because Mr. Darwich's psychology class is just about over by now. And the concert does not start until 7:00pm tonight at the Hollywood Bowl!

Tabitha: Well. Perhaps all of my guards and I, including my dog Riccardo will see about working something out by putting a stop to their friendship, and everybody else doing things their way instead of ours! Come on in, fellows.

Biff, Bennett, and Bunny: Don't mind if we do, Tabby.

So the three jocks head inside Yvonne's house with Tabitha.

But meanwhile back at UCLA in the afternoon, Pamela, Preston, Erica, Kendrick, Tasha, Stacy, MoNique, and Henry were all walking out of the college building to take a rest on the benches before they head for their homes, and just chat for a while.

Pamela: Does anybody have a favorite television show they like at all?

Erica: I believe I do, Pamela.

Pamela And what's your favorite show, Erica?

Erica: My favorite would be "Pretty Little Liars."

Pamela: Anyone else have a favorite TV show they like?

Kendrick: I'll go next. I happen to like the new 90210 show.

Pamela: Anybody else? A television show?

Henry: Aw, dude! I like Ugly Betty which is also based off from another TV show in Spanish from the one Spanish television network I grew up with.

Pamela: Me too, Henry! I'm Puerto Rican and I speak Spanish! So I know exactly where you're coming from!

Henry: Well I'm Mexican. So we come from a different format.

Pamela: Hey that's okay, Henry. We're still related because we're both Hispanic.

Henry: Oh yeah. I know that much.

MoNique: Now my favorite shows are Martin with Martin Lawrence, and Everybody Hates Chris.

Kendrick: Now you can't do that, MoNique! You can only choose one TV show.

MoNique: Say what? Just one?

Pamela: Yes, MoNique. Just one, not two.

Tasha: Well my favorite is definitely Who's The Boss because I like Alyssa Milano

Stacy: And what do I like? Well, to be quite honest with all of you, I really like The Flintstones from Hanna-Barbera because I'm a cartoon classic television show fanatic.

Pamela: So you happen to like stuff like Woody Woodpecker and Underdog. Right, Stacy?

Stacy: I do. I love them all because my parents watch those old cartoons and classic shows like Bewitched, Dragnet, Hogan's Heroes, and Gidget.

Tasha: What about The Three Stooges?

Pamela: Oh, I love The Three Stooges!

Henry: Me too, man!

Stacy: Yes, I most definitely love The Three Stooges too.

MoNique: What about you, Pamela? What show do you like, girl?

Pamela: I like Buffy; The Vampire Slayer a lot because I like Sarah Michelle Gellar big time!

Kendrick: Because you fight like her, Pam, that's why.

Pamela: Oh yeah. And Preston, what about you? What's your favorite TV show?

Preston: Well I'm so glad y'all asked, Pamela. Because my favorite television show that I adore most of all is about this hot Latin chick at this high school here in L.A., and of course, I'm a big fan of hers big time, and you look exactly like her, Pamela, and she sings, dances, acts, writes a lot of stuff, and she's even a fighter, and looks almost like that one chick by the name of Shelby Marx from TV's iCarly with Miranda Cosgrove; another one of my favorite celebrities that I like a lot too. This show is called "Victorious!"

Everybody: VICTORIOUS!

Preston: That's why I really want to get a chance to meet you, Pamela, because you look exactly like that half Latina chick on that show by the name of Victoria what's her face with the same cool personality, same sexy looks, same hot bronze skin, and the same long hair and rosy cheekbones. You both are so adorable, Pamela.

Pamela: Aw, thank you, Preston. You're very adorable too. And I like you so very much a lot!

MoNique: We all like you, dude.

Erica: You're very way cool in our book, Preston sweetie.

Kendrick: Absolutely.

Henry: You know it, my friend.

Tasha: We're all here for you, Preston.

Stacy: So let us be your role models for now until the whole city, and the whole world gets to know you.

Preston: I will, Stacy. Thank you all.

Pamela: And speaking of being victorious, guys, sometimes when the whole world starts to turn against us.

Kendrick: Like Tabitha for example.

Pamela: Yes of course, Kendrick. Like Tabitha for example. Sometimes we have to act like the heroes like the ones on TV by standing up for what we believe that makes us all happy, you know.

Erica: That's why I'm still into the entertainment business. So we need to tell these haters to stay tuned to what's happening here today, and the yet to come.

Tasha: Yes, we're with you on that, Erica. One hundred percent.

Preston: And from now on, no matter what those big time monsterous creeps, nor anyone else says about me, or my book, it already is a big success because everybody likes it, all except for those three big bullies who tell me to stay away from everybody thinking that I'm a pain to people.

Pamela: well you know that's so not true, Preston. Mm-mmm. You're no pain to any of us at all.

Kendrick: She's right. You're a real great, and very cool guy.

Tasha: And very down to earth too, my friend.

Preston: Thanks, y'all. But the problem with all that is "I don't know if I have any talents to act like anybody on TV just to stand up for what I believe to these crummy haters. I can write on stuff like this, but I just might get smashed, or slaughtered real good if I ever tried to show it to those haters and bullies.

Erica: (to Preston.) Dude, you don't have to be afraid to stand up for yourself. All you have to do is just say what's on your mind to them of what you think is right for you, and after that, just walk away. Trust me, Preston, they will never do a single harmful thing to you about it at all. You make the decisions for yourself. Remember what Pamela told you.

But suddenly, coming back to the front yard of the college hearing everything they all said, it was Biff Conn, Bennett Fisher, and Bunny Summers still up to no good with Preston, Pamela, and the rest of their friends in the middle of nowhere threatening all of them, including Miss Cheekbones Pamela herself.

Bunny: Excuse me, Yo?! What'd you mean remember what Pamela told you?! Just where in the hell y'all come up with that jive, HUH?!

Biff: And also where do you unrealistic, uncool losers get the act like those people on TV by standing up to, and for what you believe that would make you all happy?!

Bennett: (to Preston.) Dude! That is just way uncivilized of what you're doing right there! Didn't we tell you to stay away from people, and quit what you're doing while you're ahead also?!

Preston: Hey! You haters heard what my mother told all of you before! Don't mess with me!

Bunny: Yo, we don't care about your damn mama! We don't want you around nobody no more! Not even with Cheekbones!

Preston: (to Pamela.) Pamela, do you think you can help me out here please?

Pamela: Don't worry, Preston. I've got this. (Now to the three jocks.) Look, fellows! You boys know that you have been warned to never bother Preston anymore! Here he is with me, and here with me is where he'll stay without any of your negative touch!

Henry: (to the three guys also.) Plus, the people at a movie studio someplace are going to make a movie out of his first published book of Galene Lizano because they liked it, we liked it, and everybody else from worldwide likes it, G!

Then suddenly, Alyssa Felice and her biker chicks gang came to Pamela and her friends at the college, and she started threatening them.

Alyssa: NOBODY'S MAKING A MOVIE OUT OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU LOSERS OFF COMING UP WITH THAT GUFF, HUH?!

The other biker chicks: YEAH!

Pamela: This is not guff, Alyssa! Monet Manza from Paramount Pictures wants to hire Preston Johnson with his book to be made into a movie for the first time!

Tasha: You haters have a problem with that shit?!

Bunny: That's right, girlfriend! You bet we got a problem with this jive time thing y'all planning with that southern Miley Cyrus geek's book! DAMN!

Tasha: Yeah, I thought so, and I'm not your girlfriend!

Kali Daws: Now look'a'here! Y'all know the rules up in here that nobody is supposed to be helpin' anybody with nothing, and that includes that book the little whitey's got, by order of Mayor Tabitha Shelby Arevalo!

Pamela: (aggravated.) Mayor what?! Tabitha?!

Kendrick: But isn't Yvonne Maria Sanchez supposed to be mayor?!

Bunny: Excuse me?! Yvonne what?! Say what?! I don't think so, Homeboy! Tabitha is still looking for a good way to put a stop to her stepsister Yvonne's mayor ship and popularity so that Tabitha can be mayor over here in the city of Los Angeles from now on without that overgrown Mexican-Spanish slut!

Pamela: (angry!) How dare you!

Alyssa: Don't you how dare us, bitch! HOW DARE YOU! HUH?!

Bunny: LET'S WASTE 'EM, Y'ALL! LET'S RACK 'EM UP!

The boys and biker gals: YEAH!

Preston: (to Pamela.) Uh oh, now what, Pam?!

Pamela: Run for it while we SING!

Everybody: RIGHT!

Then Pamela and her friends started running all around UCLA, up front, side to side, and all around the school, far, and near while they boys and biker chicks started chasing them all around while an Fm7# chord music jam starts to play as a real fast paced, four count heavy metal, alternative, punk, big band symphony, rock and roll, jazzy swinging chasing scene tune starts to play with a song that Pamela will start off singing first off, and everybody else pitches in later. The song is titled "Stay tuned!" Pamela starts off singing the first phrase while everybody runs around from the bad creeps, including her, starting with a B major chord first.

Pamela: (to the bad people.) Oh I don't know what Tabitha set you guys with us this time, but this will not last! NOT EVER!

Then Pamela starts off singing while running.

Pamela: When you say hello to someone, they block your speech.

Nobody bothers giving them lessons to teach.

Bullies follow you all the way to your block

Having no manners when you tell them "What's up, Doc?"

You think this ain't no day for you

When haters get on your skin without "Yabba Dabba Doo!"

We must never let these haters rule us at all!

We should be like the ones on TV and stand from the FALL!

Everybody: (an Fm7# chord.) STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! 'Cause you're the hero on the top!

Alyssa and her biker chicks gang started chasing the girls all around the college with their gangster knives after them, Bennett and Biff started chasing Preston and Henry inside the college building with very negative nonsense on Preston and Henry, and Kendrick on the other hand started running away from Bunny while Bunny was chasing Kendrick far to the side away from the school, almost, while they were all singing, while rinning around faster than a bunch of wild horses. Then Kendrick went into the back door away from Bunny because it was open wanting Bunny to pass him, and he did. Then Kendrick went back out, looked both ways to see if the coast is clear, it was for a little while when he went back out, then Bunny came back for Kendrick from the middle of nowhere started threatening him like he's Kendrick's father, or even something like that!

Bunny: (to Kendrick.) Going somewhere, Small Fry?!

Kendrick: What do you care, huh?!

Then Bunny swung his right fist on Kendrick trying to hit him, but he missed. Kendrick ran out of there real quick, but Bunny started chasing him and everybody else. Pamela started singing again back to a B major chord with another phrase while they're all still running around from the bad people like crazy.

Pamela: (singing while running around the school from the bad creeps.)

Love is like "Three's Company," but hatred's a crowd.

They say helping a lonely one is not allowed.

They've been so disrespectful ever since they were born.

They all just want to get us all buked and scorned.

But we must be like Sonny that cuckoo bird

Being cuckoo for our goals, and just say the word.

We must start like Tony Danza as that taxi man,

And make our dreams happen like DISNEYLAND!

Everybody: (an Fm7# chord.) STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! 'Cause you're the hero on the top!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

The girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! 'Cause you're the hero on the top!

(An E9TH chord appeared in the music.) Alyssa started chasing Pamela all on her tracks and quickly blocked the doorway before she went in the school.

Alyssa: You ain't going nowhere inside that building, and you AIN'T HELPING THAT GEEK ANYMORE, NOR GIVE HIM ANYMORE OF YOUR PLEASURE! JUST FORGET THE WHOLE THING, DOLL! NEVER!

Pamela: (to Alyssa.) I ain't going no history of taking bad advices from bad people like you, Tabitha, nor anybody!

And Pamela used her magic to throw Alyssa up to the sky inside one of the windows of the college, then Pamela did the classic Woody Woodpecker laugh on Alyssa.

Pamela: Ha ha ha haa ha! Ha ha ha haa ha! Ha ha ha haa ha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Then Bunny jumped down to Pamela with a gangster knife as well threatening her.

Bunny: Yo, I saw what you did to Alyssa, girl! And I don't know where did you get that Woody Woodpecker act from! But you're gonna pay, witch!

And just right before Bunny was going to stab Pamela, Pamela used her magic to zap lightning on him to fly straight to a big tree, Bunny went to that tree, whacked his back on it while flying, and fell right back down to the ground. Kali Daws started chasing Erica, Tasha, MoNique, and Stacy from the left of the school while Bennett and Biff were chasing the boys, and the three bad people accidently ran into each other and fell into the ground, and the girls and boys got out of there with those bullies.

Then Bunny got up from the ground, ran back to find Pamela and her buds. Then Pamela and the girls paused up to the back of the school for a moment, and slapped their own cheekbones across their own faces real good and hard grunting "UMM umm!" As their heads were tilted to their right sides, and left sides real fast after they slapped their faces and grunted. Then Bunny ran straight to them, stopped and found them going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! And the girls took off and ran from him. Bunny started chasing the girls every step of the way, and Alyssa helped Bunny out from behind him. Then the boys came running from the other bad people from the left while the other bad people were chasing the girls from the right, and Pamela and her friends were all surrounded from the bad people, and there was no way they can escape from them.

Bunny: There, now y'all surrounded big time!

Sandra Kant: Yeah! And this time, you'll never clear out of here at all!

Pamela: OH YEAH?!

So Pamela used her magic again on the bad gang. She used blinding winter blizzard powers to brush away the bad people over the whole school, and the bad people went "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" as they were blown away by Pamela's blinding blizzard powers over the school, and Pamela rebel yelled.

Pamela: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

And Pamela, her friends, and all the other college kids who saw what Pam did to the bad guys and bad gals started dancing to her song back to an Fm7# chord as Pamela and everybody else started dancing wild and crazy, and singing up a big storm.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Just don't give up.

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UNH! Hang in there, amigo!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UNH! Be right at peace!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UNH! Be right at peace!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the right.) UMM! Be right at peace!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (tilts her head both right and left.) UNH UNH! You're not the least!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: I AM VICTORIOUS!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: Hi ho! Kermit The Frog here!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: Whatchutalkinbout, Willis?!

Everybody: STAY TUNED!

All the college girls: And get a piece of the rock!

Pamela: (Now doing an Elvis Presley imitation.) Thank you very much!

The music continued playing, the kids continued dancing, but everybody stopped singing while they're still dancing to the music. And Preston is dancing up a way cool storm with everybody, even his best friend he's dancing with right now which is Pamela Palmieri, both with great big smiles on their faces, along with everybody else. But suddenly, up on the top of the UCLA roof, it's Tabitha watching every single move of all the college kids, including Pamela Palmieri, with the three jockey bullies, Alyssa and her biker chicks, and ten strange looking creatures that Tabitha created that look almost like Bugs Bunny; every single one of them; only they're a lot scarier with white hands and sharp claws, fangs inside their mouths, and big grey wings shaped like Batman's bat wings. And they are called "Karrettes." They're real mean bigger monsterous creatures that are ready to attack and grab all the kids, including Pamela and her friends, and they make noises like monkeys and chimpanzees when they speak.

Kathleen McKimson: There she is, Tabitha, down there where all the other college people are dancing up a storm with rock music coming from a sight of nowhere!

Bunny: And with that little southern dweeby, nerdy boy again! I knew he and Pamela are doing things together like they're lovers!

Tabitha: Well that does it! ATTACK, EVERYBODY!

And Tabitha, the bad people, the nasty Karrettes shaped like Bugs Bunny; but more uglier, even Tabitha's dog Riccardo jumped from the roof of the college started scaring everybody out of there, the Karrettes started grabbing some of the college kids, including Pamela's friends. Tabitha went and flew straight to Pamela Palmieri and grabbed her as well, and Riccardo started running and barking very furiously mean chasing after some, and a lot of the college people like he's planning on biting them all.

Pamela: Tabitha, you put me down this very instant! Do you understand me?!

Tabitha: Not on your life, you little Puerto Rican/European goody two shoes with the high cheekbones that you've got on your face! We're gonna see that you get slapped real good and hard across your face for going over to a southern Tennessee creep, and showing him a great time here in Los Angeles when you could've done that with Bunny, Biff, and Bennett, not that little Fred cartoon character!

Pamela: He is not a cartoon character like Fred! He is a real all around, down to earth sweet, and very intelligent, talented gentleman! You're the one who's the cartoon character, Tabitha! You and your gang both!

Tabitha: Oh SHUT UP!

And straight down to Yvonne's place again over at Deervale Place by Sherman Oaks, back upstairs in Tabitha's room, Maxwell and his gang surrounded Erica and her friends to their backs to the wall with their guns, Alyssa watched her biker chicks gang tie Pamela Palmieri's hands to a wooden chair while Tabitha and her Karrettes creatures keep eyes on some of the other college kids, and everybody else.

Pamela: (to Alyssa.) Where's Preston?! WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE WITH PRESTON, YOU FEMALE FREAKY CREATURE FEATURE FROM ERIC VON ZIPPER?!

Then Alyssa slapped Pamela's face left and right very hard and started threatening her!

Alyssa: (to Pamela.) You watch your language, you Latina smartboots! Your friend Preston should be up here any minute with the boys! He is safe and sound in one piece with them. Hark! I hear them coming with your Nashville friend now!

Yes, Biff, Bennett, and Bunny brought Preston up to Tabitha's room blindfolded, tape on his mouth so that he can't speak, and his hands tied up as well.

Pamela: (looked at Preston, and raved at Alyssa!) You all gagged him blindfolded, and all tied up with TAPE IN HIS MOUTH?!

Bunny: (to Tabitha.) Yo, Tabby! Shall we beat some common sense into this unpassionate dream robbing Nashville geek now? After all, we don't need to put up with his jive time nonsense at our faces no more! Do you want us to waste him this minute, Tab?

Pamela: (to Bunny.) YOU JIVE TURKEY BASTARDS LET PRESTON LOOSE OUT OF THAT MESS YOU'VE GOT AROUND HIM RIGHT NOW! (Now she raves at the three guys in Spanish with these words.) You jive time turkeys ought to be ashamed to yourselves putting hate against lonely men! That includes you, Tabitha!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) Excuse us! We should be ashamed?! I don't think so! I believe you're talking to the wrong folks with that type of correction in Spanish, my dear! You need to be talking to the dweeb from Nashville, Tennessee who drew you close to him that did that to both you and all of us around here! He's the one who should be ashamed because he's a nothing! (Then the rest of Tabitha's evil army came to her big room and heard the whole thing.) Right, Gang?!

All the bad people: RIGHT!

Preston: (getting angry but couldn't speak with tape in his mouth.) YOU ALL ARE JUST PLAIN STUPID!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Just what do you want from us, Tabitha, huh?! What do you really need from this whole big globe that we're living in?!

Erica: (to Tabitha.) And you better not be lying about what you need from us either, otherwise you know what's up, Doc!

Tabitha: (to Erica.) YOU JUST DUMMY UP, YOU LITTLE RED HAIRED CHARLIE BROWN CRUSH FIGURE YOU!

Henry: (to Tabitha.) HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHARLIE BROWN CRUSH FIGURE?! THE CREATOR OF THAT COMIC STRIP IS DEAD! DON'T YOU CARE?!

Blueblood: (to Henry.) Yo, Senor Frito Bandito, Y'all heard Miss Tabitha! SHUT UP! She's the one who's in charge around here!

Biff: (to Tabitha.) Shall we beat the crap out of this cowboy nerd now, Tabitha?

Tabitha: No. Not just yet, boys. Mm-mmm. I've got even a better idea.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Well your crummy ideas suck!

Joe Winston: Look, little city slickin' sexy lady! You need to hush!

Tabitha: Thank you, Joe.

Joe: Any ol' time thar', Tab.

Kendrick: (to Tabitha.) Wait! Just hold on a minute there, Tabitha! Why do you want to set up rules for us to change our ways and not be ourselves anymore, huh?!

Tabitha: (angry.) You want to know why, dude?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! HIT IT, MAESTRO!

And a fast paced, four count E major rock and roll headbanging tune started to play along with a big band, and symphony orchestra, and the bad people and the nasty Karrettes started dancing to a song that Tabitha and her gang are going to sing for Pamela. And the song is called "We cool people make the rules!" And Tabitha leads the song.

Tabitha: You losers think you'll be true winners,

But you're all wrong! We're the ones!

You don't even have the same scuba diving

Skills as me from the sea, or a pond!

Your girly girl, tomboy, Puerto Rican Rosie Perez actions still never fit our league!

You got to be more than just Zoe Saldana

To be part of our popular boutique!

So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Mm-hmm! So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: That's right! So who makes the rules here!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Oh yeah! Just who makes the rules here?!

Everybody: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: YEAH!

While everybody is dancing, all except for Pamela and her friends all tied up at the moment, Pamela started raving at Tabitha and her bad bunch, including the Bugs Bunny look alike monsterous creatures called "The Karrettes!"

Pamela: Tabitha, you guys are making a very big mistake! You can't just go around changing everybody wanting them to do things for you and other people that they're not into doing! That's just totally insane, and AGAINST THE LAW!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) SHUT UP! (Now she sings.)

We're the ones who should be the special humans!

You got to be just like us!

You can't just go around being yourself

'Cause if you do, everybody'll fuss!

To prove a lot of people that are better than you,

You've got to do what they like!

And once you win their favor up here,

You'll know it's easy as riding a bike!

So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Believe it! So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Exactly! So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Oh yeah! Just who makes the rules here?!

All the bad people: WE COOL PEOPLE MAKE THE RULES!

Tabitha: YEAH!

Blueblood: (starts rapping.) Yo, Senorita! You and yo' friends

Ain't no match for the popular batch!

So drop dead!

You're only little fed!

Cain't any of y'all thinkin' you

Tall folks do like we do!

We do this for you!

See what I'm saying? See what y'all

Laying on us? Yo, what is the

Just the way you are jive?! It's

Causing a bad strive! It's scoring lower

Than number five! There ain't no way

You're gonna ever stay alive!

Twister: Blueblood's right! Can't y'all be like the famous

Stars that go by far?! Y'all living like you're drinking

Tar!

Only animated cartoon characters carry on like a wimpy

Cat, or a rat that doesn't know where it's at!

Man, I got bad news for y'all! You ain't cool at all!

You freaks look as if you're gonna fall! As for us,

We ain't failin' none, we get things done by for

People being number one!

And Alyssa starts playing a double heavy metal rock and roll two six strings electric guitar on the music, and on Pamela and her friends while all the bad monsters and people are dancing. Then suddenly from downstairs coming from the front door inside the mansion, Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez and her young black male pal Marvin Manson who have just came from a grocery store also to help out Yvonne with her new victory party she'll be having in weeks to come, and Alexis Ortiz came with them who is also part of Marvin's great friendship.

Marvin: It sure is very nice of you, Yvonne, to invite me to your victory party coming up in about a few weeks from now, and you too, Alexis. And very nice of the both of you charming Latinas to let me help you both out around Los Angeles for a while longer because I felt so board at home with absolutely nothing to do with my patents until I move out of there real soon.

Yvonne: (smiling.) Hey, anything for a good friend of mine, Marvin. You're always welcome anytime at my house.

Alexis: All you have to do is call us, and we are open twenty four hours a day for you through and through, Marvin.

Marvin: Thank you both. I've been fresh out of ideas after the third computer animated action packed Japanese anime film that I wrote for this website I've been the last seven months this year, and I'm still trying to think of my first video game adventure, and my first feature film for movies, but I still don't know what just yet.

Yvonne: You'll get there someday, Marvin. Something will sure come up to you one day. I promise. You will think to yourself in the yet to come "Wow! Now I know what I can come up with!" And it will all make everyone, your family, and all of us proud of you. It will work. Trust me.

Marvin: (still helping out the girls with their groceries while talking to each other.) Do you both think plenty of my dreams will all come true into my life?

Alexis: (to Marvin.) My friend, Yvonne Maria Sanchez is the Mexican woman of her word, and she would never lie about anything at all. That's why she's the good sport around here because she's a good witch. (To Yvonne.) Right, Yvonne?

Yvonne: Mm-hmm, you bet.

Marvin: And I love good witches, and olive skinned women with very hot cheekbones like you two. That's why I like being around you ladies.

Yvonne and Alexis: Aw, we like being around you too, Marvin. Because you're a real true sweetheart. Thank you.

Marvin: You're welcome, Senoritas.

Alexis: (hearing music from upstairs.) Say you guys, I hear music from upstairs. Yvonne, do you know where is it coming from up there?

Yvonne: I hear the music too, but I don't know where, unless this has something to do with my younger stepsister.

Marvin: (saw a note from the dining room table.) It does, ladies! There's a note here in this table!

Yvonne: A note?! (Yvonne grabs it from the table.) It says here "Yvonne, who makes the rules here now?! I make the rules and you don't anymore! I will conquer the world and you will be out of the picture for life! HAHA! Signed Tabitha!" (Then Yvonne rips up the note real fast and starts to freak out in Spanish.) AAAAAAAAHHHHH, TABITHA! I can't believe she would just stoop so damn low like this! Just what the hell does she take me for a dumb broad?!

Marvin: Yo, Yvonne! Take it easy! Tabitha didn't actually mean that mess she wrote down!

Alexis: Marvin's right. Yvonne! After all, you're a better witch than Tabitha!

Yvonne: (still freaking the freak out in Spanish.) She will not get away with this EVER! TABITHA! TABITHAAAAAAAAAAA! I RULE THE WORLD MY FOOT! YOU DON'T RULE NOTHING, TABITHA! NOT ONE SINGLE FREAKING THING IN THIS CRAZY WORLD!

Alexis: Yvonne, did you take your meds this morning?!

Marvin: Yvonne, please calm down before you get a very bad ulcer!

Yvonne: (still freaking out in Spanish.) Tabitha, you're a low down overall filthy twisted irrational WITCHY WARLOCK, AND I'M GONNA GET YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!

Alexis: For crying out loud, Yvonne! SLAP YOURSELF!

Yvonne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (And Yvonne did a great big slap to her own face on her left cheek and grunted sexually big!) UUNNHH! (And she tried to calm herself down.) Get a hold of yourself, Yvonne. You're freaking out hysterically.

Marvin: Man, you sure were having a real fit there, girl.

Alexis: (feels like she's going to freak out.) Me too! (And Alexis slapped herself real good and hard across her face as well before even she starts getting hysterical like Yvonne.) UNH! I slap my face a lot too whenever I start to freak out in Spanish like she did.

Marvin: You two sure could use big hugs right now.

Yvonne and Alexis: We sure do, muchacho. Big cheek hugs!

Marvin: I'm in. And I love those slaps!

Yvonne and Alexis run to Marvin and give him big long cheek to cheek hugs on their cheek to him that they slapped going "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!

Marvin: Ooh, I love that Mmm sound grunt from you ladies! This is starting to turn me on.

Yvonne and Alexis: Us too, honey. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! (And they slap their faces hard again while hugging Marvin cheek to cheek to get him even more turned on.) UMM umm!

Meanwhile back upstairs in Tabitha's room, Tabitha, the other bad people and the Karrettes are still dancing up a storm to Tabitha's music and song while Alyssa is still whaling away with the double twelve string electric guitar. Now she and another one of her bad biker chick gang friends sing too.

Alyssa: You are not so cool!

Sandra Kant: Because you're garbage acting caring which is so cold as ice!

Alyssa: You are not so special!

Sandra: And if I were you, I would think about your future again more than twice!

Alyssa: Because you're such a bore!

Sandra: And if you think people will help you back after you help them first,

Then you're stupid!

Alyssa: And you're a real big loon!

Sandra: You're only playing doctor charming to everybody

Like you're CUPID!

Blueblood and Twister: YEAH!

Tabitha: So who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Yes! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Yes! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: (slapped her own face hard.) UMM umm! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Yes! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: OW! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: We cool people make the rules!

Tabitha: Last time! Who makes the rules here?!

The bad people: WE COOL PEOPLE MAKE THE RULES!

Pamela: (to the bad people.) You creeps are INSANE! And SO ARE YOU, TABITHA! Besides, YOU'RE A LOT WORSE THAN THEY, AND THESE BIG JACKRABBIT CREATURES AROUND ALL OF US WHOEVER THEY ARE, TABITHA! WHAT ARE THEY ANYWAY?!

Tabitha: They are called Karrettes, and I created them to rule the world with me just in case I need any backup!

Kendrick: Karrettes? That's a very odd, and funny name for very stupid looking creatures like them! To me, they all look like Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes!

Tasha: Only they're more freakier than freaky!

Tabitha: (laughing.) Don't I know it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pamela: Tabitha Shelby Arevalo, that filthy, disgusting, and overall nasty evil bitchy laughter is going to get you into a whole lot of trouble someday! You know that, do ya?!

Suddenly, coming up the stairway straight to Tabitha's room, and kicked Tabitha's door open wide was her elder stepsister Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez with Alexis Ortiz, and Marvin Manson all with very angry looks at Tabitha and her gang, and the nasty Karrettes! Yvonne started giving them a big fat warning!

Yvonne: Tabitha, we've heard you all up here, and this has got to end! Do you understand me?! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Erica: You're telling me!

Yvonne: (to Tabitha's whole bad gang, and the Karrettes.) And as for the rest of you, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY BUILDING HERE RIGHT NOW! IS THAT CLEAR?! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU! NOW!

Tabitha: (to her bad army.) Alright! All together now!

All the bad people: WE AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE! WE'RE GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!

And Tabitha used her magical powers on Yvonne, Alexis, and Marvin, and made them fly back downstairs to the living room floor, but they didn't get hurt. Then three of the Karrettes monsters flew straight down to them real fast, picked them up, flew them to the front door, one of the monsters punched it open, and the Karrettes flew Yvonne, Alexis, and Marvin outside up to the sky. And Tabitha started laughing hysterically with very evil laughter again.

Tabitha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pamela: (concerned.) Is this so all you have for us in this world, Tabitha?!

Tabitha: No. Mm-mmm. Because I happen to have something over here for your little southern Nashville/Johnny Cash friend.

Pamela: (annoyed and agitated.) Tabitha, if it's got something to do with drugs you're fixing Preston up with, I swear to God, I'll break down you BIG TIME!

Tabitha: IT'S NOT DRUGS, OKAY?!

Pamela: DON'T JIVE ME, GIRL! I KNOW YOUR WICKED KIND IS TRYING TO FIX SWEET AND INNOCENT LONELY GUYS LIKE PRESTON MEAN THINGS AND VERY CRUEL PEOPLE LIKE THOSE EVIL DRUG ADDICTS!

Tabitha: (zapping lightning at her trying to get her to shut up.) NOT A DAMN WORD OUT OF YOU, I SAID! This is no drug addict, nor anything with drugs that I'm fixing Preston up with. Not at all!

Henry: (to Tabitha.) Well if this is not drugs at all, nor a drug dealer or addict, then what are you fixing him up with?

Tabitha: (annoyed.) If you would at least clam up a little bit, you will see who I have for your southern friend because she's inside my personal bathroom right now getting ready for him, and I think she's just about done and ready. Here, I'll call her out for you. Oh Betha!

Kendrick: Betha? Her name is Betha? Sounds to me like Bertha!

Stacy: Hey, I was just gonna say that until you took the words right outta my mouth, Kendrick!

Tabitha's personal bathroom is on her right side of her big room. Her bathroom door slowly opens real wide, a black woman's voice goes "Here I come, y'all!" And some big, fat, and ugly woman named Betha Bubu walks out of the bathroom with too much makeup, too much lipstick on her lips, and clothes she wears just do not match, and she has a very foolishly ugly grin on her face looking for Preston Jerome Johnson.

Betha Bubu: Okay, Tabby. I'm here. Now tell me. Where's my baby? Where's my boo? (She turns around and finally finds the answer on Preston all blindfolded and tape on his mouth.) Wait! That's the man, and he's mine. I want him.

Tabitha: (to Betha.) Go get him, Betha.

Betha: Right.

Betha rushes over to Preston trying to take the blindfold off his eyes, but first, she yanks the tape from off his mouth really fast, and that really hurt him.

Preston: (felt the pain from the tape.) OW! Pamela, is that you?

Betha: Naw, baby! This ain't no Pamela, and I don't want you bein' wit' her no more.

So Betha took the blindfold out of Preston for good, Betha grossed him out with her body and nasty dumb smile, and Preston got frightened at Betha, he started screaming for Pamela.

Preston: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME, PAMELA! (Now to Betha.) LOOK, WH ARE YOU, HUH?! JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!

Betha: I don't think so, child. They're all tied up at the moment. So nobody can help you at this time, and they ain't goin' to. That's why I'm here. I'm your hot main squeeze, and you're gonna love me, baby. My name is Betha Bubu.

Preston: Look, Betha, or Bertha, or whoever the hell you call yourself! I am not into any fat ladies, that includes African Americans. I like black people though, and I don't mind any of you being fat either. Okay? But can't we just be friends; you and I? I'm practically sure you're able to find someone who is a lot better than me, and I'm not the one.

Betha: Baby, I'm sorry, but I don't take no prisoners like that. And whoever I see that I like a lot, I get. And that's you, sugar.

Pamela: (to Betha.) Hey! Didn't you hear him out, Bertha?!

Betha: (to Pamela.) It's Betha, you damn goody witch! And don't even think of trying anything stupid with me, you crazy Puerto Rican, European, Beatlemania sugar mama super woman! Or your next spell on me will be your absolute last! You got me, Miss Elizabeth Montgomery/Barbra Eden with the olive skin and those high cheekbones?! Don't start goin' Mary Poppins on me, girlfriend, if you ever know what's good for you!

Pamela: Well déjà vu, and whoopdeedoo!

Betha: Back to you, Celia Cruz! Too bad you ain't black like her, nor me! You're just peanut buttered tan colored! (Now back to Preston with that ugly smile on her face.) And as for you, buttercup, I've just made a very special rap that I really want to lay on you right here and now. What do you say that I take you to spend the night with me in wonderland while I say my rhyme to you, baby?

Preston: You just stay away from me! I don't want to hear your silly rap tune about me, okay?! We've just met! You can't do that yet! You don't even know me very well!

Betha: But I will once I sing to you with my rap; starting this very minute. Here goes.

Tabitha: (to Betha.) Hip hop it, beautiful! Tell it exactly like it is!

Betha: (to Tabitha.) Like I'm bringing it down, Tabitha.

Then Betha starts off with such a very dumb and ugly dance that the good people hate including Pamela and Preston, except for the bad people. The jam starts off in an A minor tune in a fox trot like four count waltz beat. And Betha starts rapping to Preston in this rap music, hip hop tune that started to gross him out in this hit called "I'll make you feel so sweet."

Betha: Baby, you ought to know better to be with people who

Try to give you such bad weather.

They don't know you too well, so don't be wit' them

No mo'

'Cause they make yo' life real bad and slow.

I'm good at makin' you a big time hero.

So I don't want to hear about you bein' such a

Zero.

They just ain't my bag. Don't you know what I mean?

I'm here to make you change your life from dirty to clean.

You don't need to be the way you are,

But who you really need to be.

I want a real man, not some little boy that's

Like a wimpy bumble bee.

You've got to be like Hercules and Captain America

To be with a hot girl like myself.

If you're just being you all the time,

You alone are heading straight down the shelf.

(She sings.) I'll make you feel so sweet.

I'll make you feel so sweet.

Pamela: (to herself about Betha.) I don't think I'm beginning to like that fat black man pushing "Having her way all the time" Betty Crocker bimbo! She is such a bad influence to the future big time! OOH!

Betha: I know you don't really mean to be yourself.

You meant to be a real macho man!

Well I'm gonna help you do.

So what you need from me is this newest master plan!

Baby, I'm gonna make sure you be like a rapper and a

Super hero all in one.

A woman can't go to a man. A hero always goes

Straight to her, (pointing at Pamela.) And that girl

Ain't no fun!

Erica: (to Betha.) Hey, watch your language! You don't ever talk about Pamela that way! You don't even know her!

Betha: You need to be like Big Time Rush!

Their talents are great! But yours

Is a big bust!

Pamela: (annoyed.) BIG BUST?!

Betha: You got to start out fresh like Grand Master Flash!

That's why I'm here to fix up 'cause you look like

Trash!

And you ought to know better than to love yourself

Like that!

It's just plain rude like a speech gone flat!

It's not right for a man to have a girl save his life!

It's like that song "I care 4 U!" They had to ban if

Like a knife!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

Blueblood: (smiling evil.) Oh yeah! Tell 'em about it, Betha.

Pamela: I don't think so! Pamela don't play that!

And Betha started doing such foolishly disgusting cdances thinking they're all hip hop and cool while the jam music is still playing thinking that Preston would get turned on by Betha's moves, but her moves do not turn him on at all, nor anybody else, all except for the bad people and the creepy Karrettes. Betha even have the nerve to fart from behind real big to stink up the whole room while she's dancing to her jam to Preston. Now Preston on the other hand is first off getting very disgusted with this whole nasty picture on Betha, and wants her to stop this right now!

Preston: (to Betha.) KNOCK IT OFF! DO YOU HEAR ME, LADY?! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Pamela: (to Betha also.) YOU HEARD HIM! YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE, YOU UNREALISTIC FAT HAG!

Betha: (starts rapping again.) Now homey, what' you say?

You need to stay away from them!

I believe you have joined the wrong crowd!

You need to join with us so that you're a real

Man!

Because being yourself is really not allowed!

It's all really bad for you! That's why you're

So alone!

And you know that it is your own fault!

If you'd only change for people and start

Making with their standards,

You wouldn't have a heavy loaded vault!

Pamela: Heavy loaded VAULT?!

Betha: And as you know, we're all better than you.

You ain't got no tastes of any kind!

We cool ones have passed, and you losers

Have failed.

Next time, stop being so blind!

Now you know why that I've chosen you away

From that Puerto Rican witch!

So that we can fix you up with the cool folks here,

And not the ones who make you jump and twitch!

Preston: (desperate!) Somebody please help me! Pamela!

Betha: I'll make you feel so sweet!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

That's right, baby! I'll make you feel so sweet!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

That's right, baby! I'll make you feel so sweet!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

That's right, baby! I'll make you feel so sweet!

I'll make you feel so sweet!

And just before Betha was going to give Preston his big kiss from her between the lips, Pamela got so roaring angry that she had to use her magic to free herself, her friends, and to fight those go for nothings, even Tabitha.

Pamela: (fed up with Betha's speech first off!) THAT'S ENOUGH! (She starts using her magic to free herself.) LumideloupolidumiddeleeoulimediLIPOLEMEEE!

Pamela breaks out of those ropes from her risks and from her ankles from out of that nasty wooden chair, gets up from there, and zaps Betha away from Preston to another wall and down to the floor, then Pam starts raving at Betha!

Pamela: (to Betha.) YOU STAY YOUR ASS AWAY FROM PRESTON! DO YOU HEAR ME?! HE DOES NOT WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU AT ALL!

Then Pamela frees her friends out as well, Tabitha and her gang gets mad, so do the Karrettes, and now they're all ready to fight them all, and so is Betha against Pamela!

Betha: (to Pamela.) Look, Miss Joan Jett, you've just crossed the line on me, that's what you did! Now, honey cheekbones child, your butt is MINE, AND SO ARE YOUR CHEEKS! I'M GONNA SMACK YOU HARD IN YOUR DAMN FACE!

But before Betha was going to finish Pamela off, Erica went up behind Betha, tapped her on her left shoulder and said this directly to her face.

Erica: (to Betha.) I don't think so, Miss Etta James!

Betha turned around and shouted to Erica "SAY WHAT?!" Then Erica punched Betha's face in sky high to the ceiling, then to Tabitha's little girl picture on the wall to her head, then back down to the floor.

Tabitha: (to her gang.) Well, what are you morons waiting for?! Get those losers!

Pamela: Oh yeah?!

Then Pamela's friends and Tabitha's gang, including the Karrettes started fighting with witchcraft, kung fu, karate, punching, kicking, slapping, hair pulling, and all other stunts that are crazy like that, even stunts shown in cartoons. Tabitha used her magic to create an anvil to drop on Pamela's body. The anvil dropped, but Pamela moved out of the way by cartwheeling away from the anvil and then said to Tabitha "Nice try, Tabby!" Then Pam used her magic to create an anvil of her own on the floor, moved it flying straight to Tabitha with a left across her face real good and hard which sentence her straight flying to her closet, accidently had her doors closed loud from her closet, and Pamela shouted to Tabitha "SERVES YOU RIGHT; BEING SUCH A WITCHY BITCHY DIVA!" Then Preston tried to take cover from this awfully nasty violence between Pamela and her friends against Tabitha and her whole bad gang with the Karrettes with Pamela and her friends slaying them with spears, swords, crossbows, and stuff like that! They even tried slaying Tabitha and her bad army with these as well, but Tabitha and her gang fight back, but that all never stopped Pamela Palmieri and her friends at all. So they fight back too. So before Preston goes any further out of Tabitha's place, Blueblood grabs him by his shirt and starts threatening him for no stupid reason at all.

Blueblood: (to Preston.) Where do you think you're going, you little jive time southern punk?!

But Preston kicked Blueblood between the legs, raved at him, then took off.

Preston: (to Blueblood.) STAY THE DEVIL AWAY FROM ME, HUH!

Then Preston took off running out of there real quick. Meanwhile four of the Karrettes were chasing Pamela around the room flying four times, then Pamela grabbed a crossbow, stopped and aimed at the four Karrettes, shot them, and the four Karrettes became dust bunnies and were never seen again. Then Joe Winston; one of the Texas outlaws snuck up behind her and started threatening her with his western grief against her.

Joe: (to Pamela.) That was a very bad move thar', you darn witchy Harry Potter varmint!

And Joe started shooting at Pamela Palmieri, but he missed, then Pamela kicked Joe in the face with her right foot after she jumped from Joe's cowboy bullets, then Joe flew straight to Tabitha's window. Kendrick was having a terrible time trying to get away from Tabitha because she keeps chasing him in and out of her room, into the hallways zapping him all angry with explosions.

Tabitha: (still flying after Kendrick.) I'll get you now, you class clown! I'll teach you to never to laugh at me funny after I accidently came out of my closet on my nightgown!

And with the biggest explosion Tabitha did to Kendrick, but missed again, Kendrick let out a yell and jumped to a window big time, busted the glass by jumping through it, then headed outside.

Meanwhile, Maxwell Siscliano, Charles Danza, Tony Mariano, Mario Fettuchini, and Stan Donitello; the Italian Mafia gang started shooting at Pamela, but she flew away from their bullets, gave them all a slap to their faces back and forth like The Three Stooges, then used her magic, gave them a hurricane Katrina swish right out of Tabitha's room straight to her broken window that Joe Winston did. Then five more Karrettes started guarding the door on Pamela making those crazy monkey/chimpanzee like noises on her. Pamela used her magic again by creating a pink bowling ball, aimed it straight to the five Karrettes, and bowled them all over with the ball, and the Karrettes turned to dust and were never seen again. And Pamela did a Fred Flintstone imitation after bowling over the Karrettes.

Pamela: EEEEEEEEEEEEYABBA DABBA DOOOO! (Now to all of her friends.) Okay, you guys, let's get out of here before we make with the concert!

And it was Friday night6 at 7:00pm. The Hollywood Bowl with Robert Sweet, Cherry Bomb, and Samantha Cool is all packed with everybody including lots of Hollywood celebrities. Pamela Palmieri and her friends made front row seats to catch this big concert event. Pamela and Preston sat down together with each other with great big smiles on their faces.

Preston: Wow, Pamela! I've never been into such a big event like this before in my life! This is so cool! And I like Cherry Bomb and Samantha Cool! They're both my favorite recording artists!

Pamela: Me too, man! And you will also get to love to meet them all after the show is over. Isn't it the coolest news ever you heard or what, dude?!

Preston: This really is the coolest news, Pamela! I don't think I ever want to move back to Nashville for anything like this! I love Los Angeles!

Pamela: And you're also gonna love what we have for you tomorrow morning when we go straight to the Paramount Studios at 10:00am!

Preston: I can't wait! Great things are really happening into my life! God is really answering all of my prayers! Amen!

Then Pamela's cousin Genevieve came over to sit with Pamela and her friends, along with the rest of the family; Edwardo the dad; Eleana the mom; Bernardo the older brother; Bugsianna the middle sister; and last but not least, Salvador the nine year old younger brother.

Genevieve: (to Pamela.) Buenos tarde, cousin!

Pamela: Buenos tarde, Genevieve!

Genevieve: I hope you all saved some seats for your family here! (She sits next to Preston while he sits next to Pamela on the right.)

Preston: (to Genevieve.) Hi! Wonderful evening, isn't it?!

Genevieve: (to Preston.) Yeah! How are you doing dude?!

Preston: I'm doing great! And you?!

Genevieve: Awesome! You must be Preston, right?!

Preston: (shook hands with Genevieve.) That's me! Hi! You must be?...

Genevieve: (shook hands with Preston.) I'm Genevieve! I'm Pamela's half cousin! She's told me so much cool stuff about you, Preston! You're awesome, man!

Preston: Oh, why thank you, Genevieve! You're very awesome too, just like your cousin Pamela Palmieri!

Genevieve: Aw, thanks, dude man! How about a hug!

Preston: Sure!

And Preston and Genevieve go up to each other and give each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug. And Pamela said this to Genevieve.

Pamela: Hey Genevieve, that's the guy I was telling you all about! That's Preston!

Preston: And I love good hugs from the beautiful heroic ladies here, especially the Hispanics which are my favorites.

Genevieve: Yes you do.

Suddenly, Yvonne Maria Sanchez, along with her favorite cheek to cheek hug buddy Marvin Manson, with Alexis Ortiz, her friend Renee Mode, and Governor Orville Gunn came to the Hollywood Bowl to see the show spotted Pamela Palmieri and her family and friends, decided to sit behind them all just to keep them all safe from evildoers like Tabitha.

Marvin: (to Yvonne.) Man, I'm glad that you zapped those nasty jackrabbit creatures whoever they are on time before they start taking us to a very bad place and make us miss this concert tonight!

Alexis: (to Yvonne also.) Yeah, those funny bunny looking monsters would've took us all alive by now if you weren't here to save us, Yvonne!

Gov. Orville Gunn: Well, at least you three weren't chased by nasty junkyard dogs from South Central or The Watts! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yvonne: Orville, this is not one bit funny, okay?! Whatever Tabitha is up against, she is sure doing a very good hell of a job at it! But she hasn't won just yet! Once I put a complete stop to my stepsister's negativity against the lonely and everybody else, she will get the exact taste of her own medicine, and soon; she will be the one who will lose, not me, not Pamela, nor Preston, nor anybody! Mm-mmm!

Renee: Hey you guys, look! There's Pamela Palmieri right now with her family and her friends! And they're all with Preston Jerome Johnson getting acquainted with him before the show starts!

Yvonne: Yes! That's what we should do over there as well! Let's get acquainted with Preston, shall we? I've heard so many good stuff about him, and I've never met him before in my life!

Alexis: Mm-mmm, neither have I, and I want to meet him really badly.

Marvin: Well Yvonne, you lead the way.

Renee: When Preston Jerome Johnson ever becomes famous, guys, remind me to ask him how I can hook up with people because I'm writing a novel too.

Gov. Orville Gunn: And which novel is that, Renee?

Renee: It's part action, part epic, all comedy. Good Versus Evil is the name of my new book I'm writing.

Gov. Orville Gunn: Well, guys, I see Pam. HEY PAMELA! WE LOVE YOU, CHICA BABY!

Then Pamela heard that scream from behind her. She turned around, and there was Governor Orville Gunn, Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez, Marvin Manson, Alexis Ortiz, and Renee Mode. The gang smiled and waved at Pamela Palmieri, she smiled and waved at them right back. Then Yvonne and her gang came to sit with Pam and her gang.

Pamela: (overjoyed.) Hey, what's going on this evening, Orville, Yvonne, Marvin Alexis, and Renee?! How are you guys doing?!

Yvonne: We're doing awesome! And yourself?

Pamela: Oh, I'm doing great! You all remember my family, do ya?

Gov. Orville Gunn: Yes we do! What's up, Edwardo!

Edwardo: Hey, how are you doing, Orville?! We're all getting acquainted with a new Californian who is originally from Tennessee! His name is Preston!

Eleana, Bernardo, Bugsianna, and Salvador: Preston Jerome Johnson is his name!

Preston: (turned around to Yvonne and her gang.) Howdy, y'all!

Alexis: (smiling.) Oh, he looks so adorable, and so handsome!

Yvonne: (to Preston.) Hi, Preston! How are you doing? Como estas? I'm Yvonne Maria Sanchez! I'm the new mayor of California, and here in the city of Los Angeles! Welcome aboard, Amigo!

Preston: (to Yvonne.) Thank you, Yvonne! I'm very glad to be here!

Yvonne: Hey Preston! If by any chance, when this show is over, me and my gang would like to connect with you tonight to get to know you a little better!

Preston: Well, I did promised myself, Pamela, her friends and her family that tonight, I would get a chance to go up front face to face with Cherry Bomb and Samantha Cool after this show is over because I've been wanting to meet them both so badly in person for a very long time! After this, I'm going over with Pamela to a restaurant for dinner tonight because they want to connect with me also just like Pamela does!

Yvonne: That's why we want to get together with you, dude, because we're going to a restaurant tonight too to talk to you!

Pamela: (to Preston.) Everybody wants to get to know you here in L.A., Preston, so does the mayor herself. That's why I've told her and the governor all about you because we all want to be friends with you.

Preston: Aw, why thank you all so much! Man, if you, nor any of these people were the answer to my prayers, neither of you would be here, and I would be lost without good people.

Yvonne: (to Preston.) That's why God has send us over to you, Preston, so that we can get acquainted with you.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Absolutely, my friend.

Genevieve: (to Preston also.) I'm right with you all the way too, dude. You're alright in our book.

Preston: Thank you all so much. This is the life I've always wanted if you all know what I mean.

Genevieve: We all know exactly what you mean, Preston.

Pamela: So do I, my dear.

Preston: Thank you all. And thank you, Pamela, for inviting me to this big concert event, of course.

Pamela: No problem, little buckaroo.

Tasha: Hey, you guys, the show is getting ready to start right now!

Pamela: Oh cool! Here it comes, Preston! Are you ready?

Preston: Oh, I'm ready, Pam! And it's reckon to start right now!

Kendrick: Starting with Robert Sweet first, guys.

Then the stage lights start to come on, and Robert Sweet walked on stage with a smile on his face waving hello to everybody.

Robert Sweet: What's up, everybody! And good evening! Are you all ready to have some fun here, or what?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Robert Sweet: Then I want everybody to get up out of your seats right now! Because I've got a new groove maker I'm gonna lay on you, and you're gonna rock to this hit! So everybody out of your seats now! My band and I are gonna rock your world! Get out of your seats, I said! (Now to his band.) HIT IT, GUYS!

Pamela: GET DOWN!

The band starts off with a P-funk like four count A major hit that Robert Sweet is going to sing for people while everybody is dancing to the music that's playing on the stage, and our music as well. And the song is called "Dance Your Troubles Away!" Everybody dances while Robert Sweet gets to singing the song. He shoots off singing now.

Robert Sweet: Some people just aren't so wild and crazy like we all are.

They can be real shallow, but at least we're rockin' well

By far.

They've got a thing of their own, but we've got something

Cooler right here!

This is the party so there's no need for you to be so

Sincere!

We're all jammin' to the music celebrating life to the fullest!

Let all those haters think what they want!

Whatever 'cause we are the coolest!

Pamela: (smiling.) YEAH!

Robert: This is a festival of the future and it's

Here to stay!

And if those people don't ever like it,

Laugh until they go away!

Dance your troubles away!

Don't let them say your smile has got to go!

Dance your troubles away!

You need to tell them that this is your show!

Happiness will never die! That's why we're rockin'

With it!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the left real quick.) UNH!

Robert: Dance your troubles away!

That's why you need to stick with it!

Now we adults, teenagers, and kids relate to this

Friendly beat.

For unbelievers can just leave this place if they don't

Like this heat.

We won't ever stop! We keep on dancing as we feel

Real good!

And as we do, we spread great love to one another

Like we should!

Everybody's taking the time to be moving, shaking,

Jammin' and feeling great!

Pamela: Uh-huh!

Robert: Because we know that we're keeping it real, and

Letting others know it's not too late!

We will not let anything, nor anybody haunt us from

Our joy!

And ain't no way those losers are gonna treat us

Like we're toys!

Dance your troubles away!

Don't let them say your smile has got to go!

Dance your troubles away!

You need to tell them that this is your show!

Happiness will never die! That's why we're rockin'

With it!

Dance your troubles away!

That's why you need to stick with it!

We're all dancing our trouble away!

There ain't no way we'll get the blues today!

Staying happy is where we'll stay!

We'll make our future happen every day!

And the music continued playing, everybody continued dancing, laughing, smiling, having such a ball.

Pamela: (dancing with Preston.) So are you having such a great time around here so far, Preston?!

Preston: (dancing with Pamela.) Most definitely, Pamela! The best life ever! This is excellent! They never had any of this in Nashville!

Pamela: Well I'm glad you're having a great time here in Los Angeles! And Preston, you're one of us! I mean it!

Preston: Thank you, Pamela! I'm sure glad to be part of Los Angeles, and part of your friendship!

Pamela: Aw, come here and give me a hug!

Preston: Sure!

And Pamela and Preston went to give each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Pamela kissed Preston's right cheek with a great friendship love spell to let him know that she likes him, and will always be there for him whenever he needs her. And Preston smiled because Pamela was the first girl that ever kissed him for such great joy and friendship.

Preston: Wow! This is the first time a girl has ever kissed me like this, especially when she's a good Hispanic/European witch! Thank you so much, Pamela! I needed that!

Pamela: Aw, you're quite welcome, dude! You're my friend, and I'm yours, so I thought I'd give you the coolest surprise you've always wanted in a special friend like me!

Preston: And I did. Pamela, you are the best.

Pamela: Aw, you're such a sweetheart, Preston.

Everybody continued dancing and having such a great time with each other. And Robert Sweet started singing again.

Robert: Alright now! We're all jammin' to the music celebrating

Life to the fullest!

Let all those haters think what they want!

Whatever! "cause we are the coolest!

This is a festival of the future and it's here to stay!

So like it or not, we ain't goin' away!

Dance your troubles away!

Don't let them say your smile has got to go!

Dance your troubles away!

You need to tell them that this is your show!

Happiness will never die! That's why we're rockin'

With it!

Dance your troubles away!

That's why you need to stick with it!

Pamela: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Baby!

Robert Sweet: Dance your trouble away!

Don't let them say your smile has got to go!

Dance your trouble away!

You need to tell them that this is your show!

Happiness will never die! That's why we're rockin'

With it!

Dance your trouble away!

That's why you need to stick with it!

We're all dancing our troubles away!

There ain't no way we'll get the blues today!

Staying happy is where we'll stay!

We'll make our future happen every day!

YO!

And the music stops, everybody stops dancing, and they all clapped and cheered for Robert Sweet and his song "Dance Your Troubles Away!" They all loved it a lot!

Robert: Did you all like that?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Robert: Well you ain't seen nothing yet, folks! Because now, I would like to bring everybody's attention too…. Are you all ready for this?! Let's all give it up for the foxy, and beautiful hot and pretty California Gurrrl herself! The one and only MISS CHERRY BOMB! GIVE HER A HAND, EVERYBODY!

And Robert Sweet leaves the stage, then Cherry Bomb appears in the stage. And everybody claps and cheers for Cherry Bomb as she walks on stage to meet and greet everybody from the audience.

Cherry Bomb: What's up, dude and dudettes! Are you all having fun around here in the Hollywood Bowl?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Cherry Bomb: Cool! Now, you all remember my favorite multi-talented music writer, my favorite biggest fan and very best friend of all; Joshua Tompkins, right?! He's somewhere in the audience over there! Hey Joshua Tompkins honey, where are you?! Let's all bring Joshua up here! What do you say, people?! Let's all meet my sweet best friend Joshua Tompkins! YEAH!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH! YAY!

And Cherry Bomb's best friend Joshua Tompkins came on stage with his cool best friend Cherry Bomb so that everybody can get a chance to meet him, so they all clapped and cheered for him. Joshua smiled at everybody, waved hello, and Cherry Bomb and Joshua Tompkins hugged each other cheek to cheek.

Erica: That guy Joshua is so totally HOT! I want the Cherry Bomb's best friend!

Kendrick: (to Erica.) Well I don't think that's gonna happen, Erica, because he and Cherry Bomb just might be BF and GF in the future, you know, because they've been best friends for a very long time.

Erica: (to Kendrick.) I know, Kendrick, but he's so cute!

Kendrick: Oh boy.

Cherry Bomb: (to Everybody at the audience.) Listen up, people! Now if you got a loved one, or a good friend, or even someone in your family to cling to, be with, and a hero to give a great big cheek hug to; like my best friend Joshua and I, right?! (To Joshua Tompkins.) Come here, sweetheart!

And Cherry Bomb and Joshua Tompkins give each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and everybody claps and cheers for that. Then they both let go of each other, and The Cherry Bomb speaks again.

Cherry Bomb: And even if you came up here by yourself without family, friends, and a loved one, there's plenty of people around here you can make friends with and give them a cheek hug. So there's no sense of spending life alone by yourself here in Los Angeles, especially in this concert. Go mingle around. People with families, friends, and loved ones, help the lonely men and women out too. Don't just leave them alone. Don't just say hello to them, just shaking hands, and high fiving them all these times. The lonely people need more than just all that you know!

Everybody: YEAH!

Cherry Bomb: So let's all meet and greet them all with a cheek hug!

Pamela: Hey, that's my specialty right there!

Preston: Me too!

Genevieve & Bugsianna: The same with us!

Cherry Bomb: And this is what my song is about tonight! And it's called "Cheek Hug!" So everybody mingle all over Hollywood Bowl and meet someone with that you have never met before! Don't just stay in one place! Get ready to move around starting right now! HIT IT, BAND!

The drum solo started from the beginning, then the other musicians joined in with a regular fast paced, four count Am7TH Rock and roll top 40 hit, and everybody started dancing and moving around without staying in one place at all (families, friends, lovers, everybody, including lonely people who really want respect from others.)

Erica: I've just got to get a cheek hug from Joshua Tompkins! A big long one, if you guys know what I mean!

Henry: Maybe you'll get one from him after this show is done. We'll see, Erica.

Erica: Alright.

Then Cherry Bomb goes off singing the Cheek Hug song.

Cherry Bomb: Sometimes we want things that don't exist!

And from someone real fast you want a hug and kiss!

But there are strange people here! You don't know

Who to go!

Because you need a true friend with a big smile to show!

Give a cheek hug to someone around you!

Say hello and show you really care!

Give a cheek hug to someone you've not met

Who is lonely, or unaware!

When you greet somebody with a hug and kiss,

You tell them you love them all!

So give a cheek hug to someone around you,

And don't ever let them fall!

Edwardo: (to Eleana.) You never let me fall when I first met you, Eleana. You were the first European chick that ever came to me.

Eleana: My sweet, I have never let you down once at all. You know that I love you, Edwardo.

And they both laugh about it while Cherry Bomb sing some more.

Cherry Bomb: For some people just don't see the light!

For all they want to do is get into a fight!

They leave people lonely, and that ain't right!

We've got to make these people feel outta sight!

Give a cheek hug to someone around you!

Say hello and show you really care!

Give a cheek hug to someone you've not met

Who is lonely or unaware!

When you greet somebody with a hug and kiss,

You tell them you love them all!

So give a cheek hug to someone around you,

And don't ever let them fall!

(Dm7) Don't be afraid to go up to any stranger!

Just because they're alone, doesn't mean they're danger!

Once you get to know them, it's just like hearing your

Favorite song!

So take the time to dance with him or her all night long!

Then the band went back to an Am7, and everybody, while they were all dancing started meeting and greeting everybody with a great big long cheek hug to people. And Cherry Bomb came back to singing.

Cherry Bomb: WOW! Give a cheek hug to someone around you!

Say hello and show you really care!

Give a cheek hug to someone you've not met

Who is lonely, or unaware!

When you greet somebody with a hug and kiss,

You tell them you love them all!

So give a cheek hug to someone around you,

And don't ever let them fall!

Mmm-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Give a cheek hug to someone around you!

Say hello and show you really care!

Give a cheek hug to someone you've not met

Who is lonely, or unaware!

When you greet somebody with a hug and kiss,

You tell them you love them all!

So give a cheek hug to someone around you,

And don't ever let them fall!

Pamela: (hugging Preston.) Mm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmm!

Cherry Bomb: Give a cheek hug to somebody right now!

Pamela: Mmmmmmmmmmmm, it feels so good!

Cherry Bomb: Give a cheek hug to somebody right now!

Preston: (hugging Pamela.) This feels great like it should!

Cherry Bomb: Give a cheek hug to someone right now!

Tasha: (hugging Kendrick.) Do you like this, Kendrick?

Kendrick: (hugging Tasha.) I sure do, Tasha. Thank you.

Cherry Bomb: Now you all feel good!

And the music stops, and The Cherry Bomb speaks.

Cherry Bomb: Okay, give yourselves a hand for giving great people cheek hugs worldwide around here!

And they all did just that, and The Cherry Bomb speaks again to get Samantha Cool on stage.

Cherry Bomb: And now I would like to get your attention to another female who especially loves cheek hugs from people too. She is one of the most Top 40 sensations around! Are you all ready for her?! Give it up for the beautiful SAMANTHA COOL! Give her a hand, everybody!

Then Samantha Cool appeared on stage, everybody clapped and cheered for Samantha as Samantha Cool gets her band ready to play, and they play in a disco wise, hip hop, fast paced, four count Am7TH dance hit called "Solar Love." It's sort of an "I'm a slave 4 U/White Horse" type of dance hit for people to dance to. And Samantha starts off singing.

Samantha Cool: You feel your emotions whirlin' inside you,

Every morning you wake up crying!

You feel hypertensions are out to get you

And now you're even thinking of dying!

But before you commit suicide, let me

Say this phrase to you!

I know how to remove all your stress

Because I know exactly what to do!

Even though you're no smooth talker, nor

A go getter, still you're so much outgoing!

I will be the girl to help you out, Boy, for my

Encouragement is showing!

Let me press my cheek right against your cheek

And hold you very tight!

And tell you all great positive words of wisdom

Saying that it's gonna be alright!

The female background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmm- mmmm- mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The female background singers: Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha: -Solar love!

Everybody: Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha: When you're going through a difficult stage!

When you feel that you're into a rage!

Well it's time you should have a friend in

Me!

Come to me! OW!

And they all continued dancing up a storm to this hit Samantha picked up for everybody. And Samantha continued singing again.

Samantha: When negativity starts to go to your head

You really need to get them out!

And I'll help you get back on your feet

And mmmmmm you're gonna twist and shout!

As a matter of fact, I'm here for you

And want to give you a positive feel!

I'm gonna make you a hero again

'Cause you know, baby, I'm for real!

I'm available, and you know that I'm worth

Your time!

I'm right here for you! And I have not committed

A crime!

Let me comfort you

And make you feel extra good!

I will satisfy

And coo you like a woman should!

The female background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: mmmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The female background singers: Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha: -Solar love!

Everybody: Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha: I won't dare let a guy be left alone!

Mm-mmm.

Even if people say he's on his own!

How cruel!

Don't you know you've got good ol' Sammy?!

Dance with me! OW!

The music continued playing, everybody continued dancing, and Samantha Cool has got a flute to play solo while the music is still playing in the song.

Henry: (thinking of Samantha Cool.) Ooh yeah, Samantha! Fill me with all of your charms with your music! You sure know how to turn a man on with your friendly personality!

Tasha: (trying to get Henry to dance with her.) Henry!

Henry: Sorry, Tasha.

Preston: (to Pamela.) Pam, it's obvious that I'm discovering and learning new things every day. Did you ever notice that from me ever?

Pamela: No! That's so cool, Preston! And I thought I was the smartest person in this earth, but my friend, you're the champion!

Preston: I am? Wow! I never thought I had it in me! Thank you, Pamela!

Pamela: You're welcome, Preston dude! So are you all excited for tomorrow morning at Paramount?

Preston: I'm more than excited, Pamela! I'm overjoyed! This will be very cool for me!

Pamela: You bet it will, Honey! This will be the greatest opportunity for you yet!

Preston: Yep!

And Samantha stopped playing the flute and sings with her female background singers again.

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: Mmmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmmmmm!

The background singers: Give me your love! Give me your love!

Samantha: My mmm-mmm-mmm from me to you!

The female background singers: Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha:-Solar love!

Everybody: Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Samantha: Boy, I know that you really need a hug!

While those haters keep giving you a slug!

Well you need great big ol' hug from me!

Come hug me! OW!

YEAH YEAH Yeah yeah!

Let me tell you again!

YEAH YEAH Yeah yeah!

Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I want to give you my

Solar love!

Everybody: Solar love!

Everybody: Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

Let me give you my solar love!

And the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered for Samantha Cool thought her song was neat and cool. They even clapped and cheered for themselves for singing along. Finally, they all went backstage to meet the stars to get their autographs signed by them, and to get big hugs. Pamela and her gang were about the seventh people to meet the stars. First Pamela Palmieri, then it was Preston Jerome Johnson to first off meet Robert Sweet, then The Cherry Bomb, gotten a hug from her, then Samantha Cool, and gotten a great big hug from her also. And Preston was very happy that he finally got a chance to meet them all.

Preston: Pamela, this is the best night ever! Thank you!

Pamela: (gave Preston a great big hug and he hugged her back.) Hey, you're always welcome anytime, Preston! You are a terrific friend!

Preston: Thank you, Pamela! So are you!

Pamela: Aw, why thank you, Preston!

Preston: You're welcome, beautiful!

Pamela: (laughs.) Heheheheheheheheheheheh! Aw! So are you hungry for any food at the moment, Preston?

Preston: Most hungry as I'll ever be! I'm starved!

Pamela: We'll wait for everybody else as soon as they're done meeting the stars.

And they all got done real quick, the family, friends, and the mayors of California. Salvador ran quickly to show Pamela the autograph pictures of all the three stars.

Salvador: Pamela, I did it! I finally met all three of the stars all by myself without fail! They all signed my autographs, I've got hugs from them, this is a miracle!

Pamela: Well I knew you could do it, Salvador, if you just put your mind to it you know.

Erica: (to Pamela.) Well I did it, Pam! You all thought that I couldn't but I've got a hug and a kiss from The Cherry Bomb's favorite best friend Joshua Tompkins! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'll never wash this cheek of mine ever again!

Pamela: Wow, looks like you've got your wish, Erica!

Preston: (to Erica.) You sure enough have!

Erica: Absolutely!

Orville Gunn: So is everybody ready to eat, or what? (Laughing.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pamela: We're all ready, Governor.

Bernardo: Thanks to our sister, she's taking us out to eat.

Edwardo: That's Pamela with the riches! Daughter, you pick a restaurant, and we'll follow you guys there!

Pamela: Dad, I know just the exact restaurant to go, you all will love it!

Preston: And whenever you go, Pamela, I go with!

Tasha: Us too!

Pamela: You got it! Just follow me, everybody!

And they all leave the Hollywood Bowl, and head straight to the Sunset Strip to this restaurant called "The Great Showbiz Café!" it's very big, and with plenty of celebrities.

Preston: Wow! Is this the restaurant we're going into, Pamela?

Pamela: Yup, that's right, Preston.

Tasha: Preston, you've never seen a restaurant like this before into your life at all.

Erica: And once we walk in there, Preston, you will be surprised who and what is in there.

Preston: (being a gentleman.) Ladies first.

All the girls: Aw, why thank you, Preston. You're a gentleman.

While the ladies go in first and the gentlemen go in last behind them, Preston was so amazed at the whole building so wonderful and dazzling with tons of Hollywood celebrities in there.

Preston: Wow! I love this place!

Pamela: See, I told you you'll love this cool restaurant a whole lot.

Preston: And I do! It even has my favorite three actors over there!

Pamela: You mean Brick Bunker, John Killer and funnyman Fred Funny?

Preston: Yeah. But first, I want to meet the three girls sitting on that table from the left. Chloe Romano, Noel Schneider, and Angelina Caronis.

Pamela: Good call, Preston.

So Pamela and Preston go to that table to meet the three famous ladies. Then Fred Funny, Brick Bunker, and John Killer spotted them going over to the girls.

Brick Bunker: Say fellows, isn't that Pamela Palmieri from out of New York City, the new face of Los Angeles here?

Fred Funny: With another new face here who wrote the book called Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter! But he's not from Brooklyn like Pamela is!

John Killer: No, he's from Nashvill, Tennessee! His name is Preston Jerome Johnson, and we've got his books we read! We think his story is great!

Fred & Brick: Yeah, let's go meet them! They're meeting Angie, Chloe, and Noel!

Preston: (to the three beautiful and famous charming and sexy ladies.) Good evening, Noel, Chloe, and Angelina Caronis. I'm Preston Jerome Johnson. I'm a big fan of you three ladies.

Angelina: Hey, good evening to you too, Preston!

Noel: Yes, good evening, Preston!

Chloe: Nice to meet you, Preston, and good evening.

Noel: And thank you for being our number one fan.

Angelina: Do you live in Los Angeles, Preston?

Preston: Actually, I've moved here about three weeks ago.

Pamela: And I'm showing him around Los Angeles.

Chloe: (to Pamela.) say, we remember you from a couple of years ago! You're the worldwide Puerto Rican-Italian talented girl from New York!

Noel: Yes, you're pam Palmieri, aren't you?

Pamela: (laughs.) Yes, that's me. Mm-hmm. Heheheheheheheheh!

Angelina: Say Preston, we've read your book of Galene.

Preston: (nervous.) And?

Chloe: We thought it was excellent! Very action packed!

Noel: The coolest entertainment around we thought!

Fred, Brick, & John: (went up to them all.) So did we!

Preston: (turned around.) Fred Funny, John Killer, and Brick Bunker! You all liked my book too?!

Fred: Yeah, we loved it!

Brick: And we all thought you should write stories like this more often and make movies of them!

Preston: We are making a movie of my first book starting tomorrow morning.

John: No kidding! That's great, man!

Noel: Who's making the movie for you guys?

Pamela: Monet Manza from the Paramount Studios in Los Angeles here is going to make the movie from Preston's book happen for him tomorrow morning.

Tasha: that's why we're helping Preston make his dreams come true for him, that way he doesn't have to go through all of this nasty pressure by himself from other people who don't want to help him.

Pamela: That's why Monet wants to take care of him.

Kendrick: So do we.

Pamela: And I know Monet Manza. I work with her at Paramount, and she's very nice, and very talkative.

John: Wow, it sure is nice to have a boss like Monet Manza to help you out, isn't it, Preston?

Preston: Yup, that's why we have to get up real early in the morning to head straight for the Paramount Studios in Los Angeles here.

Noel: Well good luck to you, my friend, and many more!

Angelina: And we hope your first movie wins a lot of academy awards!

Preston: Why thank you all! And many success to all of you!

Pamela: Well look, we need to wait for our table. But it was nice meeting all of you.

Fred: You too, beautiful.

Noel: Say, wait a minute! Doesn't Preston Jerome Johnson wants an autograph from us at all?

Angelina: Also have our picture taken with all of us as well?

Preston: (to Pamela.) Is it okay, Pamela? I want this to be the great opportunity for me yet.

Pamela: Sure.

Preston: Alright!

So Preston got every single autograph pictures signed by the stars, shook hands with the men, got hugs and kisses from the women, and he was all happy, he said thank you. Then Pamela, Preston, and the rest waved goodbye to the stars, went with the mayor, governor, and Pamela's family to wait on their table for their meal.

Pamela: So how do you like your stay in L.A. so far, Preston?

Preston: I love it a lot, Pamela. So far, everybody is very nice to me, even the celebrities. So is the mayor and the governor.

Yvonne: (to Preston.) And there will be a whole lot more adventures you'll love here in this town where that came from when you meet with Monet Manza tomorrow, Preston.

Preston: Thank you, Mayor Sanchez. I'm sure I will.

Yvonne: Hey, you can call me Yvonne.

Preston: You got it, Yvonne.

Alexis: When are they gonna start calling our table? I'm starving.

Renee Mode: Same here. But look at all of these celebrities from the past, present, and the future! How cool is this restaurant, guys?!

Suddenly, a beautiful waitress called Pamela Palmieri's party to their table.

The waitress: Pamela Palmieri; party of 19, your table awaits!

Erica: Hey, that's us, Pam.

Genevieve: Well about time! I'm hungry.

Then, a handsome escort leads them to their table.

The escort: Wow! What a bunch! Just follow me, you all.

The escort directs them all to the right of the building to a great big table booth for plenty of room.

The escort: Here you all are, and Rachel will be your server tonight.

Pamela: Thank you kind, sir.

The escort: You all are welcome. Enjoy your dinner.

Then the escort leaves and Pamela gets ready to sing a song for everybody dedicated to Preston Jerome Johnson.

Pamela: Hey Preston, I've got a surprise for you.

Preston: A surprise?! What is it, Pam?

Pamela: It's an all new song I want to sing to you. It's a Brazilian tune because I'm Brazilian too.

Yvonne: As well as Puerto Rican, Italian, European, and all the other good stuff, and I'm Mexican and Lebanese.

Preston: And I love all nationalities. Thank you all for letting me be part of your group.

Genevieve: (to Preston.) Hey, it's our pleasure, man. You're welcome with us anytime, dude.

Pamela: And going back to this song, this is an Am7TH hit. (To everybody else.) And I want you all to listen too. This is a much more calmer, but a little bit fast four count song. Here it comes.

Kendrick: We're all listening.

The music started playing, everybody started moving and dancing around the table booth, and Pamela is getting ready to sing the song called "You will always be a part of me!"

Pamela: (sings.) When you feel the world's against you,

And you don't know who to go to.

Just call me up, my friend, and I'll give

You positive words to you.

I was in the same boat just like you.

That was until my grandfather told

Me what to do.

Keep your head up, think of the friends

You've got

That love you and care for you.

And Preston, I'm telling you the same

Because I love you and I care for you.

When you're feeling that you're lonely, just remember,

You will always be a part of me.

When you feel worries, just remember,

You will always be a part of me.

Think of positive things your friends give you.

Avoid the negative stuff other people give you.

It's just like eating your favorite foods a day.

You will always be a part of me.

Tasha: (to Preston.) How do you like the song so far, Preston?

Preston: This is a really cool song that Pamela is singing right now, and I like it.

Pamela: Just remember the good stuff your parents

Taught you everything you know.

And think back when you were a kid,

Watch a good cartoon show.

Yvonne: (joined in the song.) Just remember that you are loved,

And you're special just like a happy

Elf.

Erica: (joined in as well.) You can be who you really want to be

Just by being yourself.

Pamela: When you're feeling that you're lonely, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

Pamela: When you feel worries, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: Think of positive things your friends give you.

Avoid the negative stuff other people give you.

It's just like eating your favorite foods a day.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

Preston: (joins in the song.) You know that I sure am happy

That I'm learning new things

Every day.

And I've got the coolest new

Friends that will stick by me

Night and day.

At first, I didn't have nobody

Because I had just my family.

Now I've good things coming my way

And new folks that love me!

Pamela: And you are loved, Preston.

And everybody dancing to the music in the table while sitting down waiting for the waitress to come by for their order. Pamela and everybody else started singing again.

Everybody: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: When you're feeling that you're lonely, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

The others: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: When you feel worries, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

The others: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: Think of positive things your friends give you.

Avoid the negative stuff other people give you.

It's just like eating your favorite foods a day.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

The others: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: When you're feeling that you're lonely, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

The others: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Pamela: When you feel worries, just remember.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

Pamela: Think of positive things your friends give you.

Avoid the negative stuff other people give you.

It's just like eating your favorite foods a day.

Everybody: You will always be a part of me.

Preston: (to Pamela smiling.) Can I please have a hug from you, Pamela?

Pamela: (spreading her arms to him.) Come here, Preston sweets.

And Preston runs up to Pamela, she runs up to Preston, and they gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Pamela kissed him, then Yvonne, Erica, Genevieve, Bugsianna, and all of the others ran up to hug Preston as well.

Preston: thank you all. You guys are so daring and charming. Thank you.

Pamela: You're welcome anytime, Preston.

Genevieve: (to Preston.) You sure are, man.

Then suddenly, a waitress named Rachel came up to their booth finally and heard them sing and saw them hug each other.

Rachel: (smiling.) Wow! Quite a huggable musical bunch you guys are. Is this a real special location here, or something like that?

Pamela: It is. (She introduced Rachel to Preston.) Preston Jerome Johnson's first novel book is going to be made into a movie tomorrow morning!

Alexis: That's why we're celebrating here for him!

Preston: (to Rachel.) Have you ever heard of Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter?

Rachel: (amazed.) Yes, I have! I've got one of your books and read it all! You're Preston Jerome Johnson, aren't you?!

Preston: (to Rachel.) That's me. And you look very beautiful with your olive skin and high cheekbones too.

Rachel: (slapped her face hard.) UNH! Thank you so much, honey! Would you like a cheek hug from me?

Pamela: (to Rachel.) Preston loves women with olive skin and high cheekbones a lot, just like me, Yvonne, Genevieve, Bugsianna, and of course Tasha. So I think he deserves a hug from you.

Preston: (to Rachel.) By the way, what nationality are you?

Rachel: I'm Filipino and Hindu.

Preston: I would love a big cheek hug from you. What's your name, might I ask?

Rachel: I'm Rachel Dakkarr.

Preston: Hi, Rachel! I like that name.

And Preston got up from his seat, and gave Rachel a hug, Rachel hugged him right back. Then Preston went back to his seat with Pamela again.

Rachel: Okay, can I give you all anything to drink?

Pamela: I'll take a lemonade.

Preston: I'll take the same thing Pam's getting.

Kendrick: I'll take a cherry coke.

MoNique: A regular coke for me.

Henry: I'll just take water with ice.

Tasha: Strawberry lemonade.

Stacy: Same here. Strawberry lemonade.

Salvador: I'll take a glass of milk if I could.

Erica: I'll take a raspberry lemonade.

Bugsianna: I'll take a glass of fruit punch.

Eleana: I'll take water with no ice.

Bernardo: Me; lemonade.

Edwardo: Do you have any Mike's lemonade?

Alexis: I'll take fruit punch too.

Renee: I'll have a coke.

Marvin: Do you have a Mountain Dew?

Yvonne: I'll take an orange wine.

Orville: And I'll take Old Milwaukee Beer.

Rachel: Okay, I'll come right back with your drinks, then I'll take your orders.

Everybody: Thank you.

Genevieve: Wait, I didn't order a drink! I'll take lemonade too.

Rachel: Okay, you got it! And I'll be right back.

And when Rachel goes to get the drinks for everybody, then all get a chance to chat with Preston just to get to know him a little better; starting with Mayor Yvonne.

Yvonne: So Preston, tell us all. How long have you lived in Nashville, Tennessee?

Preston: Well Yvonne, since June 17, 1994 was the year I was born there, I used to have plenty of friends there back when I was a kid because I was very talented and very smart, especially back when I was in junior high, they all liked me a lot.

Erica: Because you were a cool guy just like now. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Preston: Oh yeah! But when I became a freshman back in high school, I didn't have too many friends, even my junior high friends have moved out. I was an issue to everybody back then. I was such a little geek with no friends, no one to talk to at all, nor share my expressions with.

Alexis: (to Preston.) Oh my God, that must've been a big time struggle for you back in high school, did it?

Preston: It was, Alexis. It sure enough was.

Erica: So what did you do then, Preston?

Preston: Well, I had to go to my high school counselor of what I should do if I ever start to get isolated or made fun of. She told me to think about my favorite strong animals. I told her it's the lion. And she told me to be like that lion by not letting anybody else get the better of me, not to give up, stay as strong and sweet as I am, and don't ever change for anyone. Be like the king of the jungle. Stand on your own two feet; in other words, she told me to stand up for myself, and what I believe of what I can accomplish that will make me happy, which I did. And finally in the years came along in high school, a lot of people were starting to like me and be my friends.

Pamela: Which was before you met us here in L.A?

Preston: Because I'm smart, and have such great talents. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And everybody else laughed with him, the girls slapped their faces hard grunting while laughing, and they all got up to give Preston great big long cheek to cheek to cheek hugs and kisses.

Preston: Thank you all. You all are my heroes.

Then they all went back to sit down, and finally, Rachel the waitress came back with the drinks.

Rachel: Here you all are.

Pamela: Alright; thank you!

Yvonne: You're the best, Rachel.

Orville: (winked an eye.) thank you, buttercup.

Erica: Awesome!

Genevieve: Radical, Dudette!

Preston: Thanks a handful, Rachel.

Kendrick: Rachel: you're awesome!

Everybody: Thank you!

Rachel: Aw, you all are quite welcome. Are you all ready to order at all, or do you all need some time?

Pamela: (to her group.) Are you all ready to order?

Everybody: Yes we are! We're starving!

Rachel: Cool! What would you all like to eat?

Pamela: (to Preston.) You start first, Preston. You're the main talented sweet guy that deserves the best. So the honor belongs to you.

Preston: (to Pamela.) Thank you, Pamela. (Now to Rachel.) I'll take your bowl of chicken alfredo.

Rachel: Would you like soup, or salad with that, Preston?

Preston: I'll take your minestrone soup.

Pamela: I'll have your pork chops meal with Italian salad please, Rachel.

Erica: I'll just take your chicken salad please.

Stacy: I'll take barbeque chicken; the meal with chicken noodles soup of course.

MoNique: I want to go with your catfish meal with tomato soup.

Tasha: I'll go with spaghetti with meatballs with your chicken gnocchi soup because I'm Italian.

Henry: And I'm Mexican, and I'll try your taco salad.

Salvador: I'll take a cheeseburger and French fries.

Bugsianna: I'll take your Puerto Rican dish special. I'm Puerto Rican; that's why. Hahahahahahaha!

Genevieve: I'm Puerto Rican too, but I won't try the dish. I'll take your sirloin steak special with house salad.

Bernardo: I'll take your baked chicken meal, also with house salad.

Eleana: Fettuccine Alfredo meal with Italian salad for me.

Edwardo: I'll take you Puerto Rican dish too like my daughter Bugsianna.

Alexis: I'll take your Mexican enchiladas dinner with tomato soup.

Renee: I'll take your fried chicken meal. And I'll take house salad with that.

Marvin Manson: (to Yvonne.) Say Yvonne, you're paying for me, right?

Yvonne: (to Marvin.) Yes I am, sweetheart.

Marvin: (to Rachel.) I'll have your Mexican taco meal with Italian chicken gnocchi soup. Thank you.

Yvonne: I'll have the same thing my friend Marvin is having.

Orville: And I'll take your fish dinner with house salad.

Rachel: Okay. You guys must be really hungry after having so much fun here in the city of Los Angeles. Heheheheheheheheheheheh! I'll be back with your orders.

And Rachel leaves their tables for now to get their order. Pamela and her friends are still getting acquainted with Preston to get to know him better.

Kendrick: So Preston, what kind of music do you like, man?

Preston: Oh, I like to listen to all kinds. In fact, I've just figured out a song that I want to sing on my keyboards for the college talent show next Friday night. And this song is dedicated to all of you, including my newest best friend of all; "Pamela Denise Palmieri."

Pamela: Aw, why thank you, Preston! You're my best friend too, and I like you a lot!

Yvonne: (to Preston.) We all like you, Preston, because we all care about you. Don't ever forget that.

Preston: I won't Thank you, Yvonne.

Yvonne: You're welcome.

Tasha: (to Preston.) So what's the name of your song you're gonna sing for the talent show, Preston?

Preston: Well I'm mighty glad that you asked, Tasha. This song is called "Please be my hero!" I'll get the maestro from this music to start and I'll sing it, and I want you all to sing along with me. It's a rock'n'roll tune so you all are gonna dance to this one. PLAY IT, SAM!

The music starts with a drum roll start first, and the rest of the music starts playing with a C9TH fast paced, four count, rock and roll hit. And Preston says "Everybody get out of your seats and dance! Everybody from this restaurant, and this movie theater! Not just a few of us! Everybody!

Everybody: (from the whole building.) YEAH!

And Preston starts off singing the song doing a fifties rock musician imitation while everybody is out of their seats dancing to the music.

Preston: Now there are in times when I am lonely and blue,

And there just ain't nothing that I can do!

Then I feel my future is in a rut

When I want someone with music up my butt!

Well I'm oh so glad you all came around!

Now I no longer feel like I'm such a clown!

Because it's not all true, and it's not what I sing!

Pamela: Mm-mmm!

Preston: I am very very special, and I'm a human being!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: But I don't like being alone!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: I want to be loved like an ice cream cone!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: I need a real true friend for life!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: Like a married group connecting like husband and wife!

Please be my hero!

Everybody: You know we're the best!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We help do the rest!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We know what you like!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We'll do things for you with all of our might!

Preston: I want to make it big in this world!

Everybody: OoooOOOH!

Preston: And be a friend for man, woman, boy, and girl!

And everybody continued dancing up a storm to the music while Preston gets ready to sing again. Pamela cheers him on.

Pamela: Keep on rockin', Preston! You go, boy!

Preston: I'm so very glad that you all are supporting me!

I'm very very happy that I'm part of this family

Tree!

It's so very nice that you want me to be with you!

You all tell me "Preston, we've got plenty in store

For you!

I can't get enough, and I'll never get tired!

It's just like being in a place to get hired!

I feel like that this is my future desire!

And this is the truth, and I'm NOT such

A liar!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: It's true I feel young again!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: This adventure is not the end!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: On solid rock of dreams is where I stand!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: Everything else is real sinking sand!

Please be my hero!

Everybody: You know we're the best!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We help do the rest!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We know what you like!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We'll do things for you with all of our might!

Preston: I want to make it big in this world!

Everybody: OoooOOOH!

Preston: And be a friend for man, woman, boy, and girl!

And everybody started dancing up a storm to the instrumental part where a person plays a rock and roll electric guitar solo in the music, and the song for a while. Everybody else was dancing with each other, the families were dancing with their kids, and Preston and Marvin were dancing with both Pamela and Yvonne. Yvonne and Marvin started dancing cheek to cheek because they're hug buddies, and Pamela started the same way with Preston because they're good friends. Then Preston started singing again, so did everybody else.

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: Just remember who you are!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: One day you will go far!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: For there's a hero right next to you!

Everybody: Oooh!

Preston: And they're waiting for something to do!

Please be my hero!

Everybody: You know we're the best!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We help do the rest!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We know what you like!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We'll do things for you with all of our might!

Preston: I want to make it big in this world!

Everybody: OoooOOOH!

Preston: And be a friend for man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Preston: Man, woman, boy, and girl! You know what I mean!

Pamela, Bugsianna, Genevieve, Eleana, & Yvonne: (slapped their own faces and grunted.) UMM umm!

Alexis: (slapped her own face.) UNH!

Preston: Pleas3e be my hero!

Everybody: You know we're the best!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We help do the rest!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We know what you like!

Preston: Please be my hero!

Everybody: We'll do things for you with all of our might!

Preston: I want to make it big in this world!

Everybody: OoooOOOH!

Preston: And be a friend for man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Preston: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Preston: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Preston: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Preston, Man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Man, woman, boy, and girl!

The whole restaurant: MAN, WOMAN, BOY, AND GIRL!

And they all clapped and cheered for themselves and Preston too for doing such a great job singing the song now that it's done. Then Rachel came back for their food with their other stuff.

Rachel: Wow! Like everybody is really dancing and singing up a storm! (Now to Preston.) That was a very cool song you just did, Preston, and I like it!

Preston: Why thank you, Rachel! I'm glad that you like my number!

Rachel: You're welcome, and I did like it. (Now to everybody.) Well here are your foods.

Salvador: Thank you! I'm starving!

And Rachel passed all of the foods that everybody wanted, they all ate up, and they were satisfied.

Preston: Mmmmmm, this is good stuff.

Pamela: Yes, this is great.

Tasha: You're telling me. This is delicious.

Orville: I agree with you kids right there.

Yvonne: (to Preston.) So how do you like your stay in Los Angeles, Preston?

Preston: I love it a lot, Yvonne! This city is treating me like family!

Pamela: Same here! I feel like the queen of Hollywood!

Tasha: Don't we all!

And everyone is enjoying each other's company while they're eating their food.

Soon, it was Saturday morning. Pamela, Preston, Kendrick, Erica, Henry, MoNique, Stacy, and Tasha arrived at the Paramount Studios in separate vehicles. Pamela and Preston rode in Pamela's 2014 silver Mitsubishi, Kendrick and Henry rode in Kendrick's 2011 red Ford Mustang. Erica, MoNique, Stacy, and Tasha rode in Erica's 2012 black four door Mazda. They all got out of their cars, they all walked together to go inside the studio. They all went in, and a young black man at age 21 years old was a secretary guard there at the desk asked them this question.

The black guard at the desk: Can I help you people?

Pamela: Yes, we're here to see Monet Manza; the woman in charge of the entertainment.

The black guard: Oh yes, just ask one of our studio guards over there like that old black man there. He will show you where to go to see Monet Manza. And what's your name please

Pamela: Do you want everybody else's names too?

The black guard: No, just one in a group.

Pamela: My name is Pamela Denise Palmieri. And I work here too.

The black guard: Okay, just go over to the old guard there. He'll show you where to go.

And the kids went to the old black guard in his sixties as a studio guard.

Pamela: Excuse us, sir.

The old guard: Yes, ma'am. Can I help you youngsters?

Kendrick: We're looking for the office of Monet Manza. Do you know where it is?

The old guard: Yes, just go up to the elevators on the fourth floor. Turn right. Go four offices down, and on your left, you'll see room office 4K and name Monet Manza. You can't miss it.

Pamela: Thank you, Osiffer.

So the kids went straight to the elevators, went in, went up the fourth floor, went out of the elevator, and saw two women go there first. And Monet Manza is white, very beautiful, big, tall, pretty, attractive, sexy, hot, magnetic, athletic, energetic, with long blonde hair, very sharply-etched high cheekbones on her face, a beautiful voice, and she was on the phone with a great big gorgeous, and sexy smile on her face talking to one of the directors from another movie studio name Richard on the phone.

Monet Manza: Yes, of course, Richard. I'll be sure to make that happen this weekend. Don't worry, Honey, I haven't forgotten about our get together. This will be so cool. Okay, you're welcome, You have a great day. Okay. Bye.

She hung up the phone and heard a knock at her office door.

Monet: Come in.

The first people that came in wasn't Pamela and her friends. It was two beautiful ladies with very sexy skin, high cheekbones, long hairs, one wearing glasses, and the one lady is taller than the other. Their names are Melissa Manzies, and Darcy Sole. Melissa is the tall beautiful girl with the glasses on her face, and Darcy is the medium/short size beautiful female, and they were about to tell Monet something, and they're writers.

Melissa: Manzies: Monet, we've got a very major issue in our hands.

Monet: What's going on, ladies?

Darcy Sole: One of the actors who was supposed to play the leading bad guy role called in sick says he won't be able to do the part at all.

Melissa: He threw up in his own mansion in the bathroom, then called us up saying that he can't play a fat bad smuggler for the new action movie one of our screenwriters written for everybody because of his overeating.

Darcy: Maybe we must have pushed him too hard to do the part. (Now to Melissa.) What do you think, Melissa?

Melissa: (to Darcy.) You're probably right, Darcy. We'll just have to get another fat dude to play the part, or cancel the whole movie and do something else.

Monet: Wait, don't cancel the movie! All is not gone just yet! We still have at least 21 fat actors that can still play the mean smuggler part for the new movie.

Melissa and Darcy: (slapped their own faces hard.) UNH! We do?!

Monet: (slapped her own face hard.) UNH! We do, ladies.

Suddenly, a guy popped in Monet's office to tell her that Pamela Palmieri and her friends are here to see her.

The guy: Excuse me, Ms. Manza. But Pamela Palmieri and her troops are here to see you.

Monet: (smiling to the guy.) Pamela Palmieri?! (She slapped her face hard two times.) UMM! UMM! And my cheeks on my face are still alright! Send them in, would you, Carl?

The guy: Yes, ma'am.

The guy leaves to get Pamela and her friends, but Melissa and Darcy still remain in her office.

Melissa: Who's Pamela Palmieri?

Monet: (to Melissa and Darcy.) I'm glad you asked, Melissa. Pamela Palmieri is a Puerto Rican, and Italian girl from out of New York City comes to Los Angeles to help out showbiz, and the whole wide world from that witch Tabitha, and to help a guy name Preston Jerome Johnson become famous with his projects.

And here they all come now.

Pamela: Hello, Monet Manza!

Monet: Well hello, Pamela dear!

Pamela: (introduced Monet to Preston.) This right here is Preston Jerome Johnson; the handsome dude I keep telling you about.

Preston: (reaching out to shake Monet's hand.) Hi, Monet. I'm Preston.

Monet: (smiled and shook hands with him.) Hi, Preston. I'm Monet Manza; one of the supervisors of Paramount Pictures. Nice to meet you. How are you doing?

Preston: I'm doing great, Monet! And you look so beautiful.

Monet: Why thank you, Preston!

Preston: You're welcome!

Pamela: My friend Preston loves beautiful women with high cheekbones, Monet. Tell you what. Slap one of your cheekbones for him so that he can give you a big long cheek to cheek hug.

Monet: Sure! Most definitely! (And Monet slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard and grunted "UMM" for Preston as her head was tilted to her left real fast and back in place slowly.) That was for you, Preston.

And Preston went up to Monet and gave her a great big long cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped, and Monet hugged him right back. Melissa and Darcy slapped their cheekbones across their faces hard and grunted for Preston as well, and they also went up and hugged him cheek to cheek just like him and Monet did. And Preston was very pleased.

Preston: Thank you all! I love hugs.

Monet, Melissa, and Darcy: (to Preston.) And we love hugs too, Preston.

Melissa: By the way, Dude, I'm Melissa.

Darcy: And I'm Darcy.

They all went for a cheek hug to Preston again.

Preston: Nice to meet you, Melissa and Darcy. You ladies sure enough are beautiful too, and I like you both.

Monet: (to Pamela about her friends.) And who are these other guys and gals with you, Pam?

Kendrick: (shook hands with Monet.) Hi, I'm Kendrick.

Monet: Hi, nice to meet you, Kendrick.

Henry: (shook hands with Monet.) I'm Henry. Hi.

Monet: Hi. Nice to meet you, Henry.

MoNique: (shook hands with Monet.) And I'm known as MoNique. How are you doing?

Monet: I'm doing fine, MoNique! Git down wit' yo' bad self, sista! Nice to meet you! How are you doing?

MoNique: Gittin' down wit' it, girlfriend! Keepin' it very real! See what I'm sayin'?

Monet: Oh yeah!

Erica: (shook hands with Monet.) Hi, Monet! Nice to meet you! I'm Erica Philips! Sorry, I've got so much energy inside me! Heheheheheheheh! I'm just so hyper!

Monet: Hey, that's quite alright! I'm hyper too! Nice to meet you, Erica.

Erica: You too, Monet. Heheheheheheh!

Stacy: (shook hands with Monet.) Hi, I'm Stacy.

Monet: Hi. Nice to meet you, Stacy.

Tasha: (shook hands with Monet.) And I'm Tasha. Hi.

Monet: Nice to meet you, Tasha. Hi.

Kendrick: And who are these other two chicks behind us?

Monet: Those two cool chicks are Melissa Manzies with the glasses on, and Darcy Sole.

Everybody: Hi, Melissa and Darcy!

Melissa and Darcy: Hi, you guys!

Monet: (to Preston.) So Preston, are you ready to have your book to be made into a movie?

Preston: (smiling with Monet.) More than ever, Monet!

Monet: Awesome! This will be an excellent everlasting opportunity for you here in Los Angeles, Preston! Your first fiction book Galene Lizano will be a big movie smash hit yet! We've got a lot of people that will participate in it! Tell me, how did you come up with such a big idea like this?

Preston: I always get the idea from the cartoons I watch back when I was little, along with the comedy, and action shows, the movies I watch, and the books I read, including the funnies. And having a thing for Hispanic girls as well.

Pamela: Like me; Pamela Denise Palmieri!

Monet: That is so cool! Have you written any more books like this besides the one?

Preston: Well, I've started off making cartoon books in my head back when I was 10 years old, and I still have them, but they're at my house at home.

Monet: Well why don't you bring them over next time because we would like to do something with your talents.

Preston: (overjoyed.) You want to do something with my talents, you say?!

Monet: Preston, people want to hear all about you, and the stuff you do! The reason why I say this because everybody wants to get to know you! Your script writing, your music, your acting, you name it, my friend! We all have got you covered!

Preston: (to all of his friends with excitement.) Did you all hear that?! I'm gonna be famous, not just as a creative mind, but as a star too!

Pamela: See, dude! I told you things would look up if you just believe in yourself! That's awesome!

Erica: Congratulations!

MoNique: Alright! Preston; my man!

Stacy: That's fabulous!

Tasha: I'm very proud and happy for you, Preston!

Kendrick: Me too, man!

Henry: Hey, put me down for that too, Amigo!

Pamela: You're the best, Preston!

Preston: Hey thanks, everybody! It sure is nice to have people who want to support you and not bring you down.

Pamela: And there's more. Monet wants to give you something.

Monet: (making a check for 3 million dollars to give to Preston.) And Preston, I am bound to give you a check for three million dollars if I have your permission to do so.

Preston: Oh you do. You most certainly do.

Monet: Cool! While I'm doing that right now, I have a question to ask you. Are you doing anything next Saturday night?

Preston: No, not that I'm aware of, Monet.

Monet: Then how would you like to come over to my big rich mansion for my friendship party, and my birthday next week? All of you!

Preston: Sure, I'll be glad to!

Pamela: We all would, Monet!

Everybody: YEAH!

Melissa: (to Monet.) Monet, don't forget, we need a fat evildoer for this movie because the other one got sick.

Monet: I've got it all under control, Melissa. I'll call you and Darcy later. Okay?

Melissa and Darcy: Okay. (Now to Preston and his friends.) It was nice meeting you, Preston and company!

Everybody: You too, Melissa and Darcy!

And Melissa and Darcy left Monet's office, closed the door behind them so that Monet can get to know Preston some more. But checking them all out was none other than Tabitha's three college partners in crime again behind Monet's office; Bunny Summers, Biff Conn, and Bennett Fisher. They have heard and seen their every move, and they're talking to each other about it.

Bennett: What is this?!

Bunny: That ain't nothing but trash and jive! Monet Manza ought to be ashamed of herself encouraging the square!

Biff: You guys are telling me! Just wait 'til Tabitha hears this. She needs to put a decree on everybody who starts to be themselves! They all should be vanquished, and so should that hillbilly geek!

Bunny: Well what are we waiting on, y'all? Let's go tell Tabitha to put up a decree outside and set up a meeting for everybody, including them so called famous people who call themselves popular and they're really not!

Bennett: Right now! Let's go!

And the guys were on their way. Meanwhile back in Monet's office, Monet was giving Preston more cool news he must listen to.

Monet: (gives Preston the check of 3 million dollars.) Here you go, Preston.

Preston: Hey, thank you, Monet! Wait 'til I tell my mama this!

Monet: And there's more cool news of the Hollywood business you should know about too, Preston.

Preston: I'm listening, Monet.

Monet: You will be meeting plenty of your favorite celebs who want to get to know you as well, and so do I! Plus, we'll all go out places, parties, hang out, travel, have dinner, lunch, and even breakfast, play some cool games with one another, dance to the music, watch movies on blue-ray, and DVD, talk to each other to get to know each other a lot, I mean; we will have us all a great time and a ball! What do you say, Preston?

Preston: Well I have a question to ask you.

Monet: I'm all ears, Honey.

Preston: Do you have to act a certain way towards anybody, including celebrities? Because you see, the reason why I ask this because I've never done anything like this before. I'm from Nashville.

Monet: Oh, you can be yourself, Preston. You don't have to change for anybody, plus, I already know where you're from. So that should not be a problem at all for you, nor any of us.

Preston: (with excitement!) Cool! (To Pamela.) Did you hear that, Pam?!

Pamela: Yeah! Isn't this way awesomely cool?!

Kendrick: I think it's way cool to me!

Preston: Me too, Kendrick! Me too!

Erica: How totally hot is this!

Henry: Bueno! Bueno!

MoNique: Now that's what I call gettin' it down to business! Yo, see what I'm sayin'?!

Stacy: Cool beaners!

Tasha: We love you, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Monet: Okay! So Preston, you will be hearing a lot of cool stuff from me real soon, (to the others.) and so will the rest of you!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Preston: Oh Monet, can I please have a hug from you?

Monet: (spreading her arms out for Preston.) Sure you may! Come here, Honey!

And Monet and Preston started giving each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kissed each other as well, then Pamela, MoNique, Erica, Stacy, and Tasha went up to give Preston and Monet hugs and kisses.

Preston: Thank you. You all are my heroes.

All the girls: We'll always be your heroes, Preston.

Preston: And I'm glad.

All the girls: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. You're a great friend, Preston.

Preston: Thank you. You all are too.

Pamela: Mm-hmm, anytime, sweets.

Preston: Thank you. Thank you all.

Monet: Yeah.

Kendrick: (watching the girls hug and kiss Preston.) Isn't this sweet? Preston is a famous person now.

Henry: You're telling me, man. I wish I fit into Preston's shoes.

As the gang left Monet's office and the studios to the parking lot to their cars with very happy faces, and Preston with the biggest smile on his face with a check of three million dollars. But before they all went to their cars, Bennett Fisher, Biff Conn, and Bunny Summers stopped them all in their tracks again in the middle of the parking lot. Those three bully jocks just won't leave them alone.

Bunny: Going somewhere, y'all?

Preston: Yeah, we're going to a lot of places without any of you three psycho monsters!

Erica: Yeah, so why don't you three just leave us alone!

Pamela: (to the three jocks.) For you guys' information, Preston Jerome Johnson just got a check for three million dollars because his first book Galene Lizano is going to become a movie! Okay?!

Bennett: I don't think so, you squares!

Pamela: Get outta here! You're jivin'!

Kendrick: You heard her, you big stiffs! MOVE IT!

Biff: WE'RE NOT LEAVING ANYWHERE!

Bunny: And you ain't making that stupid book into a movie either!

Preston: And why is that, I ask foolishly?!

Bennett: You will find out over by the hill near the Hollywood sign where Tabitha is right now with all the Los Angeles citizens!

Pamela: Tabitha!

Bunny: And Tabitha wants to see you all over there immediately!

And meanwhile at one of the hills near the Hollywood sign, Tabitha was doing evil again by putting a decree on top of the hill for everybody to read which says "This decree shows by everybody to be different, act certain ways like the athletes, rockers, rappers, body builders, etc. They must not be themselves, nor love themselves, nor do any sorts of things that makes them happy! Anyone caught being themselves and stuff like that will be vanquished and dead for good, so QUIT BEING YOURSELVES, AND BE LIKE THE POPULAR PEOPLE! Signed, TABITHA!"

Everybody felt very bad about the rule. Some people had their heads down to the ground, some broke down and cried in tears, and some got so steaming good and mad.

Tabitha: This is the big rule everybody must follow big time, because if you break the big rule, all of you, (She slides her throat with her left finger.) Ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Then Yvonne Maria Sanchez; along with Governor Orville Gunn, Alexis Ortiz, Renee Mode, and Marvin Manson saw the decree that Tabitha and her gang put up too. They were not very happy about any of it, and Yvonne was really angry.

Yvonne: (to Tabitha.) Okay, Tabitha, this has got to stop right now! Do you understand me?!

Tabitha: (to Yvonne.) Nothing stops until I say it stops, dear stepsister!

Then Pamela Palmieri and her friends; along with Monet Manza, Melissa Manzies, and Darcy Sole saw the decree too, and even they don't like it either. So Pamela had to say something to Tabitha's face.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) TABITHA, YOU'RE A BIG WICKED SNOB! FREAK!

Monet: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you ought to be ashamed to yourself hurting everybody around here with your dumb snotty rules!

Yvonne: Tabitha, you cut out this foolishness at once! Is that understood?! Or do I have to cast a very bad spell on you?!

Tabitha: I like to see you try it!

Tabitha's bad group: YEAH!

Yvonne: Okay, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Yvonne tried to cast a very bad spell on her own stepsister Tabitha, but Tabitha fought back by making Yvonne fly up to the sky in designs and into some high wires to shock her, then Yvonne came down to the ground rolling down until she was at the regular ground. Pamela came over to Yvonne's rescue, so did Preston and Marvin Manson.

Pamela: Yvonne! Yvonne! Are you alright?!

Yvonne: Ooh, that Tabitha is such a menace to the 21ST century!

Pamela: I'll stop her for you, Yvonne! She won't go far!

Tabitha: On the contrary, Missy, I'll stop you!

Then Tabitha and Pamela started using their magic against each other, but Tabitha was mastering Pamela by making her spin around like a tornado up to a billboard in the air on top of a building from Pepsi Cola. Then the billboard fell down on Pamela, but she escaped from that and started chasing Tabitha flying all around the Los Angeles area. They both started throwing laser beams at each other with their hands. Tabitha didn't bother to watch where she was going at all; just looking behind her looking at Pamela following her. Tabitha accidently ran into an iron water tower on top of a hotel suite skyscraper, and fell on the roof top of it, but got up again, and Pamela stopped chasing her, but she used her magic to give Tabitha a real fast spin from the building with her powers, and Tabitha started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Pamela: Do you give up now, Tabitha, and are you going to get rid of those stupid rules?!

But suddenly, the owner of the building who is a white female got mad at Pamela for using magic at her hotel suites building. So the woman told Pamela this.

The woman: (walking towards Pamela.) HEY, STOP THAT!

And Pamela slowly stopped the building from spinning. But the woman raved at her some more.

The woman: JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO OVER THERE, YOU HISPANIC AIRBRAINED HILARY DUFF?! You'll liable to spin down my newest hotel suite until it collapse with guests still present in there! And on top of that, Miss Cheekbones, I'll be out of business if this building starts to come down like that, and you're gonna pay for it, HUH!

Pamela: (apologized with a smile.) Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, ma'am.

The woman: Thanks!

And the woman quickly went inside her own building to check if everything is alright. And Tabitha laughed down at Pamela and said this to her.

Tabitha: So you couldn't defeat me, couldn't you, Bitch?! Well guess what, I have won, and you have lost! So who is victorious now, huh?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And Tabitha took off like the wind real fast laughing her head off, and Pamela said this mumbling to herself on Tabitha.

Pamela: Someday, Tabitha. Someday. You won't get away with this.

Then suddenly, a black man who is a head chief of police tapped on Pamela's shoulder and asked her this question.

The black man: Pardon me, but is your name Pamela Denise Palmieri?

Pamela: Yes, I 'm she.

The black man: (pulling out his police badge.) Hi, how are you doing? My name is Tom Gordy. I am the head chief of the Los Angeles police department, and I hear you're after Tabitha Shelby Arevalo, right?

Pamela: Yes, I am.

Tom Gordy: Well we have been looking for Tabitha too. In fact, we've been after Tabitha Shelby Arevalo since day one because of her wicked ways.

Suddenly, two lady detectives that are also after Tabitha had introduced themselves to Pamela Palmieri.

The tall girl: Hi, Pamela. I'm Tiffany Samsel; the head police detective in the L.A.P.D. business.

The short girl: And I'm Stephanie Tetti; Tiffany's assistant detective. Hi.

Pamela: (shook hands with the two lady detectives.) Nice to meet you two.

Tiffany: You too, Pamela.

Stephanie: Definitely you too.

Tom: So I hear that you're from New York City, moved here, and go to UCLA to study for acting, singing, and being our superhero. Am I right?

Pamela: That's right, Tom.

Tom: (shook hands with Pamela.) Hey, welcome to Los Angeles, and welcome aboard the force!

Pamela: Thank you, Tom! You have to meet another hero later!

Tom: And who is that?... Wait, don't tell me! Who is that kid that wrote the book Galene Lizano? His name is Preston someone!

Pamela: Preston Jerome Johnson, and he is a friend of mine.

Tom: Yeah, that's who! And they're making a movie off his book too, right?

Pamela: Yes they are. And we're making sure Tabitha doesn't get in the way of it.

Tiffany: She better not!

Stephanie: Because we're keeping a sharp lookout for her around here in the city of Los Angeles, along with the rest of her gang, but mostly Tabitha!

Tom: (giving his business card to Pamela.) Hey listen, Pamela, if you ever need any assistance in getting Tabitha and her gang, here is my business card. Call me up if you and your friends are in trouble.

Pamela: You bet I will, Tom, and the force too!

Another day over at Culver City at 501 Overland Avenue near Washington Blvd., there stood a gas station and auto shop all in one place called Terry's Auto shop and gas station. One of the black guys had got done fixing a sixty five year old lady's car smiling and talking to her. His names is Malcolm Walsh who is married with two children, and is a brother in law of Marvin Manson.

Malcolm Walsh: (to the lady.) Your car is all done, Miss.

The lady: Why thank you, young man. Thank you very much. How much do I owe you?

Malcolm: Oh, about eighty seven dollars.

The lady: (gets out her Discover card.) Charge it, Honey.

Malcolm: (gets the card from the lady.) Okay, I will do that.

Another black man who is shorter than Malcolm named Theodore Smith peaked out of the shop to call Malcolm.

Theodore Smith: Hey Malcolm! Malcolm! Do you have a minute?

Malcolm: (to Theodore.) I'll be with you in a minute, alright, Theodore?

Theodore: Okay, but this is very important.

While Theodore heads back to the building, Malcolm still finishes up with that lady.

Malcolm: (to the lady.) Okay, ma'am, just sign here on the dotted line.

The lady: Don't mind if I do.

And the lady quickly signs on the dotted line on the piece of paper that's been given to her, then she hands it over to Malcolm Walsh so that she can get out of here and go home.

The lady: All finished, young man.

Malcolm: (gives the lady her keys.) And here are your keys, ma'am, and you have a good day.

The lady: You too! Thank you!

And the lady went on her way, and Malcolm went to see what Theodore wanted.

Malcolm: What's up, Theodore?

Theodore: Do you remember the New York chick named Pamela Palmieri; or whoever her name is?

Malcolm: (smiling.) Yeah, I know Pamela Palmieri! We fixed her muffler the other Wednesday when she first moved here in the city of Los Angeles!

Theodore: Well she made a good comment about us on this answering device here. In fact, this is more than just a good comment not only, this is a great comment! Just listen to this!

Malcolm: I'm listening.

Then, another black man who has got done using the men's restroom started to check what Malcolm and Theodore were talking about. His name is Samuel Epps. He is also a rapper, a family man, and works at this auto shop and gas station as well. And he's got a deep low voice.

Samuel Epps: What are you two talking about, Theodore?

Theodore: That we just got a good comment from Pamela Palmieri! Just listen to this!

So Theodore pressed the red button on the answering machine, and they all listened to the message.

Pamela Palmieri's voice: Hey you guys! This is Pamela Palmieri. How are you doing today? You all did a very great job of fixing my car the other day. Everything works! You all are the best mechanics around. I would like to come back up there today and introduce you to plenty of my friends from college, and one of my coolest friends you have got to meet! His name is Preston Jerome Johnson! He had just wrote his first novel which will soon be a movie, and he will be coming this way with us and his book to show you all. So we will see you all today when we get there because we're coming over there right now! See ya!

Theodore: Wow! Did y'all hear that?!

Malcolm: Oh yeah, we've heard! They said they're coming over right now!

Samuel: Awesome! I can't wait to meet them myself. Is this Pamela girl pretty?

Theodore: Dude, she's more than just pretty, she's gorgeously hot!

Malcolm: And I hear that she is very strong, smart, talented, brave, and an all around good witch with magical powers.

Samuel: Man, all this freaking jive this girl has got, I would like to meet her too, so would the boss Terry.

Theodore: Oh yes, Terry Campbell; who is also a country/western singer in his acoustic guitar. What a good guy he is.

Samuel: Well it's always a pleasure to work for him just like we're doing right now.

And they all laughed big time.

Malcolm: (looking on the left side of the road.) Hey y'all, look! Here comes Pamela and company right now!

Theodore: All in Pamela's silver 2014 Mitsubishi, four door, four seated sports car!

Samuel: Yup, that's them alright heading this way!

And Pamela Palmieri and company pulled into the parking lot, they all got out of the car to say hello to Malcolm Walsh, Theodore Smith, and Samuel Epps.

Pamela: Hello, Malcolm Walsh, Theodore Smith, and Samuel Epps!

Everybody else: (to them also.) Hello!

The black boys: Hello to you all!

Malcolm: How is the movie business going Pam?

Pamela: Pretty good, Malcolm. Hey, where's Terry?

Theodore: Oh, he's in his office doing a lot of paper work.

Samuel: But don't worry. He should be done pretty soon. The boss will be out here shortly.

Kendrick: Well let's hope so, because none of you have met Preston here.

Preston: (smiling.) Howdy, y'all!

Malcolm: (smiling back.) Well hey, you must be Preston!

Preston: Yup, that's me.

Malcolm: Well how are you doing today? Welcome to Terry's gas station and auto shop. I'm Malcolm.

Theodore: I'm Theodore.

Samuel: And I'm Samuel, Welcome to L.A.

Preston: (shook hands with all three of the guys.) Thank you all. Nice to meet you three.

Malcolm, Theodore, and Samuel: You too, Preston.

Malcolm: (to Preston.) Your book Galene Lizano was hip, keepin' it real, Dude!

Preston: Thank you, Malcolm.

Theodore: Yeah, I thought the whole book was the best, and those bad guys were a trip!

Samuel: Yeah, man! The whole lines were excellent! And they're making a movie out of it too, right on?

Preston: Yes they are.

Theodore: Awesome! I can't wait to see the picture.

Stacy: Neither can we. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Then suddenly, a white older southern guy with a cowboy hat on his head came out up front, it was the boss man himself "Terry Campbell who happens to be Preston Jerome Johnson's uncle. He came up from with a smile on his face saying hello to everybody caring his acoustic guitar.

Terry Campbell: Hello, everybody!

Preston: (surprised to see his uncle.) Uncle Terry, is that you?!

Terry: Preston?!

Then Terry and Preston ran over to give each other a hug.

Preston: It's been such a long time since we've seen each other!

Terry: It sure enough has! How's it goin' kid?!

Preston: Great! Did you know that I've wrote a book!

Terry: (carrying a copy.) Of course! I've got one right here, read the whole thing, and I loved it! Your book is great, nephew!

Pamela: And they're making a movie out of it too!

Erica: Paramount's doing the productions right now.

Terry: Yes, I've heard. (To Preston.) Well I'm glad you're keeping your dreams alive and not giving up hope, Preston.

Preston: Thank you, Uncle Terry.

Pamela: Speaking of hope, Terry, we're trying to put a stop to the evil clutches of some wicked witch of the west that wants us all to give up hope, and she is not a very friendly witch either.

Terry: And who is this evil witch, Pamela?

Kendrick: Her name is-

Stacy: (to Kendrick.) Excuse me, but is your name Pamela?

Kendrick: No.

Stacy: Then let Pam say it because I think Terry was talking to her.

Kendrick: Sorry, Pamela.

Pamela: It's cool. Her name is Tabitha Shelby Arevalo. She is the younger stepsister of Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez who happens to be a good witch, and the boss of all of Los Angeles. But Tabitha wants to take over her business just to make us all suffer so that she can have only the bad people plan their future to take away all of our dreams forever until we all have zero!

Tasha: But Pamela's a good witch also, and she won't let Tabitha mess up our future dreams and hopes and get away with it!

Terry: Sounds like Tabitha is not a very nice woman.

Pamela: Mm-mmm, she's not.

Erica: Not at all. Uh-uh.

Samuel: Well we're not gonna let freaks like that witch Tabitha you speak of steal our goals away from us. In fact, I've just put together a rap tune from the heart here that I've made up when things start to come down in my life. My father once told me back when I was a little boy is to not give up on what you want to do in your life of the future that you want to make yourself and other people happy. He told me "Don't ever give up the ship!" Do any of you know what that means?

Pamela: It's obvious that I do. It means that we must keep on fighting for what we believe even if we might have some struggles in our lives for trying and trying. Nobody else is going to try anything for us. We have to do it. We have to be the heroes. And like Underdog says "If at first you failed your deed, try again until you succeed!" Even heroes have struggles trying. But did they give up? Mm-mmm, they kept right on trying and going until they're the winners! So we need to be the winners to achieve our goals and never give up the ship!

Henry: Hey, I was just gonna say all of that!

Samuel: Well I believe Pam's got the floor, my friend. So she's right on the noggin!

Pamela: Thank you, Samuel!

Samuel: You're quite welcome! And here comes the song as soon as the music starts, let's all keep up with the beat. Alright?

Tasha: I think the music is taking the lead right now!

Pamela: You're right Tasha! OW, Let's groove! (A rap jamming disco type eighties four count F# beat.)

Everybody: Word up!

Pamela: Come on; let's groove!

Everybody: Word up! Yeah!

Pamela: Get together, an' let's groove!

Everybody: Word up!

Pamela: Come on; let's groove!

Everybody: Word up! Yeah!

Pamela: Get together, an' let's groove!

Everybody: Word up!

Pamela: Come on; let's groove!

Everybody: Word up! Yeah!

Pamela: Get together, an' let's groove!

Everybody: Word up!

Pamela: Come on; let's groove!

Everybody: Word up! Yeah!

Pamela: Get together, an' let's groove!

Samuel: (raps while everybody else continues the let's groove; word up phrases.)

Now there times I feel like givin' up hope

And sadness is the feel I have to cope.

We feel that we're fallin' right down the hole.

No matter how hard we try to be bold.

But we can't give up. Sure we get put down.

We start our future with a smile from a frown.

We gotta keep on pushin' until we're all done.

We gotta say to ourselves we're number one.

We do a lot of things that makes us happy and

Glad.

We can prove the haters wrong, and we won't

Be sad.

It's the new millennium, that's what I say.

Don't let nobody tell you stop.

Plan your future anyway.

We're the heroes of it all, they won't tell

Us otherwise.

For you'll never know, you will be surprised.

Here is the reason why I give you this tip,

Just keep on pushin' an' don't ever give up

Ship!

Pamela: When the haters tell you to knock it off,

Just remember this here tip!

Do exactly what makes you happy,

And don't ever give up the ship!

When the haters tell you to take a hike,

Just remember this here tip!

Do what's best for you and not them,

And don't every give up the ship!

Samuel: (rapping.) Yes, sir! One day you are surely

Gonna make it by far!

One of these days, you're gonna

Be a superstar!

But you ain't gonna make it if you

Start to quit now!

Plan your future right away, and

Don't ask how!

If you just believe in yourself, my friend,

You'll know that you are gonna win at the

Very end!

Be like your favorite heroes on your TV!

For I reckon that we're all really gonna

Be!

Pamela: WOW!

Samuel: (rapping.) Nobody could tell you who and what

You are!

Only you yourself can go by far!

Only you can simply make it right

To the top!

You're provin' them haters you ain't

Never gonna stop!

So the next time the cat has ever got

Your tongue,

Just say to yourself "He won't have it

Too long!

And try to always remember this little

Tip!

Don't even think about giving up the

Ship!

Pamela: When the haters tell you to knock it off,

Just remember this here tip!

Do exactly what makes you happy,

And don't ever give up the ship!

When the haters tell you to take a hike,

Just remember this here tip!

Do what's best for you and not them,

And don't ever give up the ship!

And Terry Campbell started playing his guitar solo in this music song while everybody is dancing and continuing singing "Let's groove; Word up!" After the guitar solo, Samuel started rapping again.

Samuel: (rapping.) You're working hard with a lot of soul,

And nobody should make you go down

The hole!

Not even the witch Tabitha! She's gonna

Get hers!

Having dreams is just like a cat that purrs!

You've got your goals, an' I've got mine,

And together everybody is feeling real

Fine!

Tabitha can't come at us like a bat,

Just because she thinks she's really

All that!

Our dreams and goals won't ever be a bust!

That's bad news for her, but good news for

Us!

Pay no mind to past, an' reach forward for

The now!

It's as easy as like taking a bow!

Don't ever be lazy! Let's rock'n'roll!

It's like a hero battling a nasty ol' troll!

So always remember my little tip!

Don't even think of giving up the ship!

Pamela: When the haters tell you to knock it off,

Just remember this here tip!

Do exactly what makes you happy,

And don't ever give up the ship!

When the haters tell you to take a hike,

Just remember this here tip!

Do what's best for you and not them,

And don't ever give up the ship!

When the haters tell you to knock it off,

Just remember this here tip!

Do exactly what makes you happy,

And don't ever give up the ship!

When the haters tell you to take a hike,

Just remember this here tip!

Do what's best for you and not them,

And don't ever give up the ship!

And the song and dance faded out.

That evening back at UCLA, Pamela was practicing real hard on her keyboard thinking of a song for Preston outside all by herself while everybody else is in the building for the talents show. Then Beth Johnson's daughter Holly who is Preston's younger sister came outside to the front end of the college to see Pamela and find out what she's up to.

Holly: Hey Pamela.

Pamela: Oh, what's up, Holly?

Holly: Whatcha doing?

Pamela: I am thinking of a very cool song to sing for the talent show for your brother Preston. So far I thought of something already. Now all I have to do is write it out so that I can play it and sing it better with my brother's band.

Holly: You mean Bernardo?

Pamela: Yes, Holly honey. Bernardo and his band.

Holly: Say Pamela, ain't Bernardo's band called "Los Loco Dudes?"

Pamela: Yes, but so far, my brother didn't like the name Los Loco Dudes. So he has decided to change the name from that to "La Cucarachas!"

Holly: I've heard that from my mom. She's heard it on the news on the radio. In fact, your brother is playing on stage with his band right now! They'll be there soon! You should bring your stuff and come see!

Pamela: I'll be there in a minute, Holly. I just need to get this song together real quick, and I will be in. You'll see Miss Cheekbones in action.

Holly: (pinching one of Pamela's cheekbones.) And we'll be here to stick around.

And they both laughed together, then Preston's uncle Terry Campbell came out for a while and saw Pamela and Holly on the front porch of UCLA.

Terry: Well hello there, Pamela and Holly. How come you two are out here and not in there watching the talent show? Pamela, you're in the talent show, aren't ya?

Pamela: I am, Uncle Terry. I was just busy out here writing a song for your nephew Preston because he's a real nice guy and I like him a lot.

Holly: (to Terry.) I'm reading what she wrote on here, Uncle Terry. It's all really good. I think my brother will like it.

Pamela: Do you really think so, Holly?

Terry: Here. Let me take a look at it, Pamela.

Pamela: Sure, Terry.

And Pamela hands her song over to Terry to read it over, Terry reads the song, Holly reads it with him, then asked Uncle Terry this question.

Holly: Well, Uncle Terry, what do you think of Pamela's new song?

Terry: I think my nephew is going to love this, Pamela.

Pamela: Do you really think so?

Terry: Honey, I know so! You should most definitely put this in the talent show, and tell your brother Bernardo and his band La Coco Nachos-

Pamela: You mean La Cucarachas; formerly known as Los Loco Dudes.

Terry: Whatever. Tell them to add that to their music with you singing the lyrics with them.

Pamela: And that's just exactly what I plan to do, Terry. Well, my work is finished out here, and I'm going back inside and check out the rest of the college talent show because I think my brother Bernardo is going to perform on stage with his band right now, so I better hurry. (Now to Holly.) Are you coming with me, Holly?

Holly: Yes, and my brother has got something out for the talent show too.

Pamela: Actually, I've already heard his talent at that restaurant we went last weekend.

Terry: Well why don't we all hurry back inside and see what the surprise the whole talent college show has in store for us before we miss all of it.

Pamela: Right. Let's go!

And they all head back inside UCLA to the talents show at the auditorium. Bernardo's band La Cucarachas were on stage there, and Bernardo is the lead singer over there. He is going to make a speech first off before they play and sing.

Bernardo: Thank you all very much! It sure is nice to be here today for this college talent show for you guys and gals! Before we get on with our song we're gonna play for you, I would like to introduce you to the members of my band. First off, on the timbales; Mr. Carlos Cruz.

Everybody claps and cheers for Carlos Cruz.

Bernardo: Next, on the bongo drums; the two guys Ricky Castro and Pablo Del Rio.

Everybody claps for Ricky and Pablo.

Bernardo: On the four trumpets; Roberto Rodriguez, Leo Madrazzo, Angelo Pina, and Saul Riviera.

Everybody claps for these four guys as well.

Bernardo: On the three trombones; Pepe Ramirez, Thomas Corolla, and Jose Sambo.

They clap for them as well.

Bernardo: On the two tenor saxophones, Juan Para, and Victor Lizano.

They clap for the two boys on the tenor saxophones.

Bernardo: On the conga drums, Philip Vega and Leonardo Lopez.

They clap for the two conga drum players too.

Bernardo: On the maracas, Jorge Renteria.

They clap for him too.

Bernardo: On the cowbell, Francisco Barerto.

They clap for him too.

Bernardo: On the flute, Bobby Hernandez.

They clap for him too.

Bernardo: On the bass saxophone, Gino Gutierrez.

They clap for him too.

Bernardo: On the bass fiddle, Gerado Mallongo.

They clap for him also.

Bernardo: And last but not least; on the rockin' drums, Pancho El Gato!

And they clap and cheer for him.

Bernardo: So I want everybody to please remain standing because we are gonna be dancing up a storm to this song I wrote. So everybody please get up out of your seats because here we go! Uno! Dos! Tres! Quatro!

And so, Bernardo and his band La Cucarachas (formerly Los Loco Dudes) started playing a real totally way cool rocking salsa/merengue hit which is a fast paced, four count G minor hit song. It's called Everybody mambo all the night; in Spanish!" The band plays, everybody dances, and Bernardo sings his heart out to the song in Spanish.

Bernardo: (in Spanish singing.) When I was a little boy,

My mom would tell me to

Stop dancing.

But I couldn't help myself at all.

Sometimes, I feel like prancing.

Now that I am a grown up man,

And dancing to my show.

I am playing in a band, and no

One can tell us no.

Did you used to feel your parents

Said do this and that?

I've been there before. It's like

Curiosity killing the cat.

Pamela: (in Spanish.) Absolutely, Bro!

Bernardo: (singing in Spanish.) This happens to be the future now!

We're not dancing to a disco light!

Let's party like never before!

Everybody mambo all the night!

And Bernardo jams on his grand piano with his band while everybody dances, and the band starts to get wild and crazy jamming to the beat.

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Everybody mamboing through and through!

It's a groovy feeling from me to you!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Pamela: (slaps her face hard.) UMM!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) If you like hip hop, or rock and roll,

You can dance the mambo with a lot

Of soul!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Let's all take the time to mambo!

It's better than doing three to

Tango!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Then came a flute solo with the band playing, and the band started singing again.

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Then the flute solo with the band playing, then they sang again.

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

The flute solo again while the band plays and everybody dances. Then the band sang again.

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Then the whole band comes in the middle for a little while, then Bernardo on the piano makes a solo while the band calms down a bit.

Genevieve: (in Spanish.) Yo, go for your best shots, cousin! You and your band rock!

Pamela: (in Spanish.) Play with your bad self, big bro!

Preston: (to Pamela.) Your brother and his band are good, Pam!

Pamela: You like them?

Preston: I do.

Pamela: I'm glad. Me too.

Eleana: (trying to cut in the dance with Preston from Pamela.) May I please have this dance, and you can dance with your father? I just need to borrow your friend Preston for a moment.

Pamela: Go right ahead, Mom.

Preston: Hi, Mrs. Palmieri. What's up?

Eleana: Do you have any plans at all tomorrow, Preston?

Preston: No, not that I know of.

Eleana: How would you, your mom, your brother and sister like to come over our house for a Mexican dinner party, and to get to know each other better and stuff?

Preston: Yes, of course! I would like that, so would my mom and the kids!

Eleana: I'll talk to your mom and have her bring you all to our house and we'll all have fun together. We can even play some totally cool video games, and dance to some salsa music like this.

Preston: That would be great! Thank you so much, Mrs. Palmieri.

Eleana: Call me Eleana.

Preston: Sure, Eleana.

Eleana: Do you want Pamela back?

Preston: Sure, why not.

Eleana: Here she comes right now with her dad.

Preston: Is he a nice guy too?

Eleana: We're all very nice, Preston. Here comes Pam.

Pamela: Catch you later, Dad.

Edwardo: Sure thing, my dear.

So Pamela went back to dancing with Preston, and Eleana went back to dancing with Edwardo.

Preston: Your mom invited me to your house for this Mexican dinner party tomorrow!

Pamela: Yeah, what a way cool surprise! Isn't that great?!

Preston: It's more than just great, Pam, it's fantastic! Your mom is going to talk to my mom about all of us going to your house together for dinner, so be sure to save a seat for me because I want to sit next to you.

Pamela: Not a problem, Dude man. I have another surprise for you when I get on stage with my brother and his band.

Preston: Oh my God! Another surprise?!

Pamela: You will love this a lot, Preston. It's a musical surprise only for you.

Preston: Geepers! I knew the man upstairs would answer all of my prayers! Is it after this song?

Pamela: yes it is.

Preston: Cool!

Then La Cucarachas came all together after the piano solo by Bernardo Palmieri, and they all started playing wildly, everybody dances crazy again, and the band started singing again while they play.

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Now let's everybody mambo all over again,

Because we don't want this event to end!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Come on, everyone, we're almost done!

Come do it with us, you'll be number one!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Rock and roll, hop and stroll,

Mambo everywhere around the world!

The band: (in Spanish.) Everybody mambo all the night!

Don't be afraid to try it!

And the band makes their instrumental finish to the song, and it ends. Everybody clapped and cheered for La Cucarachas for doing such a great job!

Henry: (in Spanish to the band.) Hey, you muchachos rock big time!

Kendrick: (to the band.) You dudes rule!

Then Bernardo first introduces himself in charge of the band La Cucarachas, then he tries to bring his sister Pamela Palmieri on stage to do her number.

Pamela: I think I'm on next. Wish me luck, all of you. This should be my cue.

Kendrick: Good luck, Pamela.

Tasha: Break a leg, Kiddo!

Bernardo: Thank you all very much! Gracias! (Laughs.) Oh,allow me to introduce myself to all of you. I'm Bernardo Palmieri on piano. And we are La Cucarachas. And now, I would like to take this big opportunity to bring my middle sister to the stage. Her name is Pamela Denise Palmieri for those of you that don't know her.

Pamela: That's me!

Bernardo: My sister Pam is going to be singing a really way cool song she just wrote for my band dedicated to one of the students here who just wrote a book which will soon become a movie, and it's called "Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter, and he is Pamela's favorite classmate. His name is Preston Jerome Johnson, and he is here in this building right now. (to Pamela.) Pamela, come on stage with us!

Erica: Alright, Pamela!

MoNique: (to Pamela.) You go, girlfriend!

And everybody else claps and cheers for Pamela as she makes her way up on stage with her brother Bernardo and his band La Cucarachas. She makes a speech first off before they all play and she sings.

Stacy: WOO HOO, PAMELA!

Pamela: Buenos noches, amigos, I'm Pamela Palmieri; for those of you who don't know who I am just yet. Before I begin to sing, I just have to say a little something to one of the guys from this audience that I admire and adore very very much. (To Preston.) Preston, I love you, and this song is going out to you. (To the band.) HIT IT, MUCHACHOS!

The band started playing a very way cool fast paced, four count salsa/merengue, rock and roll Am7TH tune for Pamela to sing, and everybody else dances. The song is titled "Preston!" First off, Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez and Governor Orville Gunn talk a little while they're dancing with each other, then Pamela starts to sing.

Yvonne: say Orville, since I am mayor here in Los Angeles, should a good Mexican witch like myself also keep watch and in touch with Preston while he's with Pamela and her buds before my stepsister Tabitha starts to get any ideas of putting him in danger?

Gov. Orville Gunn: Of course, Yvonne. He should have two heroines by his side, or even more. I did when I started being governor here in the state of California.

Yvonne: (laughs.) Well at least you were protected.

Gov. Orville Gunn: I have to be. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pamela: (sings.) He did not have nobody except for his mom to

Protect him from bullies and creeps!

He did not even fit in anywhere!

(A trumpet solo.)

When I first had a glance at this guy,

I thought he's so handsome and very sweet!

He also has great talents unaware!

(A trumpet solo, then a C chord.)

Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: It's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

Erica: Mm-mmm!

Pamela: (singing.) You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: It's you! Preston! (Back to the Am7.)

Pamela: (singing.) He's got a cool writing skill which is

His greatest gift of all!

He's written his first book called

"Galene Lizano!"

(A saxophone solo.)

He's got a thing for the Latin girls

With the hot cheekbones, and I'm

One of them!

That's when I became the answer to

His prayers on the go!

(A saxophone solo, then back to the C chord.)

Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: It's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

Tasha: Mm-mmm!

Pamela: You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: It's you! Preston! (Now to an E chord.)

Pamela: I'm the fly girl who introduced him to all

Of my best friends!

Everybody: Yes you did!

Pamela: And I'm the one who started a real good

Friendship with him until the end!

Everybody: Yes you did!

Pamela: At first he had no friends when he moved

Here from Nashville, Tennessee!

Now he's got us all as his friends and

(She slapped her face hard.) UMM umm!

He's got it all good in me!

Stacy: YEAH!

Pamela: (sings, and the band plays back to an Am7TH chord.)

At first, he was afraid to come to me, that's when I

Went to him

Because a guy like Preston shouldn't be left alone!

(A flute solo.)

Preston, dreams come true, and your dreams have

Finally made it through!

Please write to me, email, and call me on the phone!

(A flute solo, and back to a C chord.)

Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: It's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: It's you! Preston!

Pamela: OW!

And the music was kept to a C chord and started playing really wild, everybody started dancing wild and crazy, and Everybody started singing, but Pamela started it off first.

Pamela: (singing.) Preston is one cool dude!

Everybody: (singing.) Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: He's sweet and charming, and never rude!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Preston will go very far!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: For he's our next big superstar!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Preston, keep on staying strong!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: we've got faith in you all night long!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Preston, you're the greatest in the world!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: You're loved by every man, woman, boy, and girl!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Preston: (smiling.) Why Pamela is singing about me! That is a cool surprise, and I like that a lot!

And Pamela rushed off the stage from her brother's band for a moment, went straight over to Preston, slapped her right cheek across her face real good and hard grunting "UMM umm!" And she went to give Preston a great big long cheek to cheek hug and a great big kiss, and she said these very positive kind words to him.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Preston, I want to love you until the day we both die. Would you like to be my sweet guy? I want to be your heroic girl. What are you thinking now?

Preston: (smiling with butterflies inside him.) Wow! You're asking me to be your boyfriend, and you be my girlfriend?!

Pamela: Of course, Dude!

Preston: (with excitement!) Yes! Yes! I do want to be your boyfriend and your sweet guy while you be my hero! Thank you! But I'm very nervous about all of this. I never had a girl come up to me at all before, and asked me to be her main squeeze. Plus I've never had a relationship with a girl either.

Pamela: Don't be nervous, Preston. My friends and I will take good care of you. And whenever that you're in a pickle that just won't go away from your life, I'm always more than willing to fix all sorts of issues for you because I'm a good witch.

Preston: And I have been waiting for a very special girl like you to come straight into my life, Pam.

Pamela: And you're part of my life, Preston. That's why I'm dedicating this song to you.

Preston: You're the greatest, Miss Cheekbones! I love you.

Pamela: And I love you, Babe.

Preston: Thank you.

Pamela: Well I better finish the rest of this song on stage. So I will dig you later. Okay, Preston?

Preston: Okay. Go get 'em, tough girl!

And Pamela rushed back to the stage with her brother's band while they were still playing. And the band went wild, and everybody continued dancing crazy. And Pamela and everybody else started singing again.

Pamela: Preston, I'm your best friend forever!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: And I saved you from very crummy weather!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Girls turned you down back in the past!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: But our friendship with you and I will last!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Preston, you're special to all of us!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: And I'll make sure that Tabitha never busts us!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Preston, everything will work out grrrrreat!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Our dreams will come true, so it's not too late!

Everybody: Doo doo do-do-dooooo doo!

Pamela: Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: it's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: it's you! Preston!

Pamela: Once again! Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: It's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

Preston: (smiling.) I won't!

Pamela: You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: It's you! Preston!

Pamela: UNH!

And the band and everybody else did their big rocking finish back to an Am7TH chord and stopped. And they all clapped and cheered for Pamela for doing such a great job singing, and the band for a well done great job playing. The band and Pamela all took bows, as they get ready to leave the stage for the next act to appear. Suddenly, Preston's mother, brother, and little sister walked up to Preston just to check on him because he has such a great big smile on his face because Pamela made his night by asking him to be her man because Pam wants to be his woman.

Beth: Well well, son! I see you finally got yourself a soul mate you've been wanting for a very long time.

Preston: Yes I have , mom. Finally!

Cornelious: that's great, Preston!

Holly: That's awesome! We're very proud of you.

Preston: And I thank all three of you. (To Beth.) Say mom, Mrs. Palmieri which is Pamela's mother just recently invited us all to come over to their house for a Mexican dinner party tomorrow.

Beth: Yes I know. She just recently told me about it.

Preston: She did?

Beth: I can't see why we can't go tomorrow. So we'll go.

Preston: Cool! Mom, you're the best, Just like Pamela.

Beth: Anything for you, Preston.

Then suddenly, a sixty year old white man in charge of this talent show here at UCLA was getting ready to give out the next act.

The man: And now, ladies and gentlemen. These five guys came from Australia in a town called Sydney had just formed a rock and roll band that look like The Beatles and punk rockers all in one. Three electric guitar players, one electric bass player, and a drum player. They call themselves "The Rabbits." And they are going to do this song from back in the sixties, but do their own version of the song "Tie the kangaroo down, sport." So let's everybody give it up for THE RABBITS!

Everybody claps and cheers for The Rabbits as one of the guys in that band with the electric bass gives his speech first and foremost.

The electric bass player: Thank you all, and a very bloody good evening to all of you! Allow me to introduce myself to plenty of you. My name is Jake McBride; the electric bass guitar player of the band The Rabbits. Over here in my right; electric guitar player "Ken Fordham."

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Jake McBride: To my left; another electric guitar player "Dick Bradley."

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Jake: And behind us on the right next to the drummer, another electric guitar player "Clyde Hanson."

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Jake: And last; but not bloody well least, the big drum player "Saul Stewart."

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Jake: So are you all ready to rock'n'roll?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Jake: (to his band.) HIT IT, LADS!

And the band started playing to a fast paced, four count A major rock hit, and everybody started dancing. Jake started to sing.

Jake: In my country down to a field,

There was a big kangaroo over there!

Way down straight over to those fields,

There was a big kangaroo over there!

Everybody go!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: Now on the corner!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: That kangaroo that we see there,

We must energize his good strength!

I say, that big kangaroo that we see there,

We must energize his good strength!

Everybody now!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: To the corner now!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: I hear that kangaroo's friendly!

The friendliest animal around!

He must be good and friendly!

The friendliest animal around!

Everybody, go!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: Now on the corner!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: Rock on!

And everybody started dancing up a storm big time and wildly!

Pamela: Man, I love this type of music! Don't you, Preston?

Preston: I do! Especially when I'm here dancing with a beautiful girl like you, including with your adorable cheekbones!

Pamela: Aw, you are something else, Preston!

Erica: (with a rebel yell.) WOOOOOOOOOOOWW! You don't see anything like this every day!

Kendrick: Nope! This excitement is only for one night, Erica!

And the band The Rabbits start to sing again.

Jake: We're almost after that kangaroo

Because we caught him dead on his tracks!

We're almost after that kangaroo because

We caught him dead on his tracks!

Everybody go!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: Now on the corner!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Then the band slows it down a bit.

Jake: Well we must say good bye to that kangaroo.

Sadly, he's in a hurry to go.

Yes, we must say good bye to that kangaroo.

Sadly, he's in a hurry to go.

Pamela: Aw, too bad.

Then the band started to play wild and fast again.

Jake: Everybody, hit it!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Jake: This is our last round!

The band: Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down!

Tie the kangaroo down, sport!

Tie the kangaroo down down down!

And everybody clapped and cheered for the band The Rabbits from Australia. Jake makes another speech of who's coming to perform next.

Jake: Thank you all, everyone! Are you all having a real jolly good time here tonight?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Jake: Magnificent! And now at this time, I would like to welcome and introduce to you a very special friend of ours, and a great big fan of The Rabbits, he's all American, very funny, and a jolly great guy who just recently moved here to L.A. from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; his hometown. Let's all give it up for our new funny man of the decades; Comedian Perry "Popeye The Sailor" Watson!

And they all clapped and cheered for Perry Watson to come out, and he did all dressed up as Popeye The Sailor Man. So Perry takes his bow and does his funny things.

Perry: doing Popeye's voice.) Ahoy, all you toys and squirrels! Did any of you eat your spinach at all today?

Everybody laughed with Perry for that.

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) hey, you ain't hoid nothin' yet! Me and me goil Olive Oyl went down to an amusement park right here in the city of Los Angelesk, and there was this big gorilla throwing pies at people thinking it's all fun and games, and he even threw a pie at a cop oncek! The cop fell on his rear becausek it wask a giant size banana cream pie! After that, the ossifer told the gorilla to washk the pie off him right now before he gets arresked. The gorilla used a big fire hose to make the cop fly out of the amusement park and into a mud field, and the ossifer looked like a stinkin' pigsty!

Everybody started laughing at that joke Perry said about the gorilla and the police officer. But that's not all. Perry has more to say.

Perry: I got mad at that gorilla because he is jusk about as bad as Bluto! So I tapped the gorilla on the shoulder, he turned around, and I said to him "Hey, you fur barrin' monster! That was not very nicek of you to tease that ossifer like that! You know you can get in trouble!

Everybody still laughs at his story.

Perry: But that gorilla didn't listen to a word I said at all! He grabbed me shoit, roared at me face, and punched me flying over to the green slim game big box filled with green slime!

The slime came down on Perry, and everybody still laughs. Then Perry in Popeye's voice said up there to the stage people this while everybody's laughing with Perry.

Perry: Hey up there! You ought to watch where you're dropping that green slime, on a count of somebody is liable to get hoited!

Everybody still laughs because they all think that Perry is funny, especially when he does his Popeye imitation.

Preston: (to Pamela.) Wow, that guy Perry is so gosh darn funny, Pam.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Yeah, especially when his favorite cartoon character happens to be Popeye, and Perry does him really good.

Perry: So when that nasty gorilla took me goilfriend Olive Oyl, when Olive called on me for help, I grabbed me spinach, ate it all up, came after that gorilla like a fast sports car, gave that gorilla a great big punch, he flew sky high, and then landed into a box of vegetables from a grocery store, then got up, toin chicken, and he ran away! Then me and Olive Oyl kissed for luck. Hukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhuk!

Everybody laughed again and enjoyed it so much that they clapped and cheered for Perry doing such a great job. Perry took a bow and talked in his normal voice.

Perry: Thank you! Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen! Alright now! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Perry Watson, and I'm a comedian born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, wanting to be a star here in Hollywood, California. I get all of my crazy jokes from the cartoons I watch because I love cartoons a lot, including a lot of the comedy movies and television sitcoms I like watching too.

Yvonne: (to Marvin Manson.) Do you like this talent show so far, Marvin? Because I like it a lot too.

Marvin: I do, Yvonne. I think everybody in this talent show is magnificent, including Perry.

Yvonne: Oh yeah.

Perry: (still on stage.) I can do at least millions of impersonations. I can do Fred Flintstone. (He does Fred Flintstone.) EEEEEEEEYABBA DABBA DOO! (Back to his regular voice.) I can do Bugs Bunny. (He does Bugs Bunny.) Eh, what's up, Doc?

Pamela: (poking fun with Perry enjoying his comic stuff.) Eh, what's up, Doc? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Perry: (in his regular voice.) I can do Stimpy the cat from The Ren and Stimpy Show. (He does Stimpy.) Oh joy of joy! (Back to his regular voice.) I can even do comedian Redd Foxx from the TV show Sanford & Son. (He does Redd Foxx.) You big dummy! (Back to his regular voice againg.) I can especially do Wolfman Jack. (He does Wolfman Jack as well.) Hey, everybody, this is Wolfman Jack playing all of your favorite rock'n'roll hits that you love a lot to dance to, baby!

Preston: (to Pamela.) He does a great Wolfman Jack, Pamela.

Pamela: He sure does, Preston. I listen to his stuff on XM radio all the time on the sixties on six.

Preston: you do, Pam?! So do I!

Pamela: You do, Pres? Hey, you and I have got something in common!

Preston: We sure do! Wow!

Pamela: Wow!

And Preston and Pamela give each other a great big hug because they have got a thing in common. Meanwhile, Perry is still on stage talking about his impersonations.

Perry: And ladies and gentlemen, among all the famous stars I imitate, mostly; my favorite is definitely "Popeye The Sailor." I'm a big Popeye fan. I watch his cartoons, watch his big movie, read his comics, I just love him period, and can't get enough of him. In fact, I will have the band The Rabbits which are my favorite friends of course help me out with the theme from the Popeye song. So everybody up, and let's dance as we celebrate him!

Everybody: YEAH!

Alexis Ortiz: We're with you every step of the way, Perry!

Renee Mode: Exactly! WOO-HOO!

Perry: Everybody let's go-go-go! A one! A two! A one two three four!

The Rabbits started playing a fast paced, four count, rock and roll C major hit tune for the Popeye the Sailor theme song. Everybody started dancing while Perry in his Popeye voice starts to sing.

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) YEAH, I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm strong to the finich,

'Cause I eats me spinach,

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

Rabbits!

The Rabbits: He's Popeye the sailor man!

He's Popeye the sailor man!

He's strong to the finich

'Cause he eats his spinach!

He's Popeye the sailor man!

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) I'm one tough gazookus

Which hates all palookas

Wot ain't on the up and square!

I biffs 'em and buffs 'em and

Always outroughs 'em and

None of 'em gits nowhere!

If anyone dasses to risk me fisk,

It's boff and it's wham, understand?

So keep good behavior that's your

One life saver with

Popeye the sailor man!

Rabbits, go!

The Rabbits: He's Popeye the sailor man!

He's Popeye the sailor man!

He's strong to the finich

'Cause he eats his spinach!

He's Popeye the sailor man!

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) That's me!

Everybody's really dancing up a storm to the rock and roll Popeye song, and they're all happy.

Yvonne: (dancing with Marvin Manson.) So what do you think, Marvin? Do you like California so far?

Marvin: (dancing with Yvonne Maria Sanchez.) This is really cool, Yvonne! And of course I see my cousin Sasha dancing with her man Malcolm Walsh here, along with their seven year old son Grady, and their one year old daughter Selma.

Yvonne: (surprised!) Malcolm Walsh is here?! (And she slapped her left cheek across her face real good and hard, and she grunted.) UNHH!

Marvin: I like that, Yvonne!

Yvonne: yes, I know you do. That's why I always give you hugs. (She spreads her arms to Marvin.) Come here, Sugar.

Marvin: (smiling.) You got it, Yvonne.

And they both gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, Marvin kissed Yvonne, and Yvonne kissed him right back.

Pamela: (dancing with Preston.) So what do you think, Preston? How are we treating you so far here in Los Angeles?

Preston: (dancing with Pamela.) you all are treating me very decent, and very swell! You, and everybody else are the greatest, Pamela!

Pamela: Aw, why thank you, Preston! You're the greatest too, that's why I like you a lot! You make me laugh!

Preston: thank you, Pamela! I think we make each other laugh! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pamela: (laughing with Preston.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Meanwhile, Yvonne and Marvin go over to Malcolm Walsh with his wife Sasha and their kids; Grady: the seven year old son, and Selma: the one year old baby daughter. Of course Sasha is a light skinned, beautiful attractive black female with high cheekbones, married to Malcolm Walsh, but she is Marvin Manson's cousin.

Marvin: (glad to see Sasha again.) Sasha cousin!

Sasha: (smiling with Marvin.) Marvin! How's it going, sweetie?!

Marvin: Great!

Then Marvin and Sasha give each other a great big cheek to cheek hug and kiss just like Marvin does with his pal Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez. Then Yvonne, Marvin, Orville Gunn, Alexis Ortiz, and Renee Mode greet and visit with Malcolm Walsh and his family which is Sasha, and the two kids; Grady, and Selma.

Yvonne: (to Malcolm.) Hey there, Malcolm Walsh! Buenos noches!

Malcolm: And a Buenos noches to you too, Mayor Yvonne! What's up, Marvin?! How are you feeling, man?!

Marvin: I'm feeling good and awesome, Malcolm! And I take it you're taking good care of my cousin.

Malcolm: Oh yeah, most definitely, because I love her lots.

Sasha: Oh stop it, Malcolm. I bet you must probably say that to all the girls before you met me, right?

Malcolm: No, honey. You're the one who I say it to, and not nobody else. After all, I've been saving myself for a girl like you.

Sasha: (to Malcolm.) Well I suppose I believe you then, Malcolm.

Malcolm: Yvonne, Orville, Alexis, Renee, meet my wife Sasha, which is of course Marvin's cousin.

Marvin: Yes sirree! Thank you, Malcolm!

Malcolm: Not a problem at all, Marvin.

Yvonne: (looking at Malcolm's kids.) And who are these two little buckaroos near you guys?

Malcolm: Oh, these are my two kids; Grady who is seven years old, and Selma who is only one year old.

Grady: (to Malcolm.) Say dad, can you please take me to a nearest bathroom? I've got to pee real bad.

Sasha: (to Grady.) I'll take you over there, sweetheart. (To Yvonne and her friends, and her cousin Marvin.) We'll be right back, you guys.

Malcolm: (to his wife Sasha.) Don't be long, honey! We're just connecting!

Then the band The Rabbits and Perry Watson began singing again, but first, Perry does that Popeye laugh, and Pamela Palmieri while dancing with Preston and the rest of her friends copies the laugh off from Perry.

Perry: Hukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhuk!

Pamela: Hukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhuk!

Perry: (singing in a Popeye voice again.) I'm one tough gazookus

Who hates all palookas

Wot ain't on the up and square!

I biffs 'em and buffs 'em

And always outroughs 'em,

And none of 'em gits nowhere!

If anyone dasses to risk me fisk,

It's boff and it's wham, understand?

So keep good behavior that's your one life saver

With Popeye the sailor man!

Pamela: Well blow me down! (laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm strong to the finich

'Cause I eats me spinach!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

Now I wants everybody all together to sing this big finich for us!

One two three!

Everybody: I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm strong to the finich

'Cause I eats me spinach!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

Perry: (in a Popeye voice.) One more time!

Everybody: I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm Popeye the sailor man!

I'm strong to the finich

'Cause I eats me spinach!

I'M POPEYE THE SAILOR MAN!

Perry: (blows the pipe.) TOOT! TOOT!

And the song ended, everybody claps and cheers for Perry, The Rabbits, and the rest who participated in the UCLA talents show. So meanwhile, Pamela closes this show off for curfew at 11:00pm with her brother Bernardo's band "La Cucarachas!"

Pamela: (back on stage with La Cucarachas.) We all want to thank you all for every one of your supports for this talent show we put up here! Sorry we are to call this show quits, but it's curfew time at 11:00pm at night! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here! So until next year's college talents show here at UCLA, folks!

Who's this guy I like a lot?

Everybody: He's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: I think he's so very hot!

Everybody: It's Preston! Preston!

Pamela: Preston, you're the king of the cool!

Don't let anybody tell you different!

You're one radical dude we love a lot!

Everybody: It's you! Preston!

Pamela: UNH!

And Pamela and the band La Cucarachas did the big finish back to an Am7TH chord then quit, and everybody clapped and cheered because they all enjoyed the whole talent show here at UCLA.

Pamela: Thank you! Thank you all for coming! You all have a great night! Drive safe! Adios! (Now to her brother Bernardo.) You and your band did great, Bernardo.

Bernardo: Hey, our pleasure, sis. And we can't wait to meet your friend Preston tomorrow. I hear that he's a real nice guy, along with the book he wrote about some imaginary character named Galene Lizano which I hear will be in pictures for movies soon.

Pamela: But be patient, all of you. This film is beginning to be in progress until two more years from now, maybe three. Oh, here comes Preston now.

Preston: (coming up on the stage to see Pamela.) Hey, Pam! You all did such a wonderful job dedicating that song to me! That was very way cool!

Pamela: Hey, I'm glad you liked it, Preston babe! Oh Preston, meet my brother Bernardo and his band "La Cucarachas, formerly known as Los Loco Dudes.

Bernardo: (to Preston shaking hands with him.) Hi, how are you doing, Preston? I'm Bernardo; Pamela's elder brother. Did you enjoy the talent show here tonight?

Preston: (to Bernardo.) I sure did, Bernardo. I'll be coming to your house tomorrow for this Spanish dinner party you all are having.

Beth: (to Bernardo.) And me and my two other kids are coming with Preston as well because I'm driving, and I'm Preston's mother Beth. (She shakes hands with Bernardo also.) Nice to meet you also, Bernardo.

Bernardo: hey, nice to meet you too, Beth.

Beth: (introducing her two other kids to Bernardo.) And these are my other two kids "Cornelious and Holly.

Bernardo: (to Cornelious and Holly.) Hi there! How are you kids doing? Did you both like the whole show?

Cornelious: We loved it, Bernardo, and you guys rock!

Holly: I think you guys look sexy and hot!

Beth: (to Holly.) Holly! You don't ever talk to grownups that way, honey.

Bernardo: (to Beth.) Hey, that's quite alright, Beth. I know what the young lady is trying to get at.

Suddenly, Uncle Terry (Preston's Uncle) comes walking up to the stage to get the Johnson family to take them home.

Terry: Preston, Beth, Cornelious, and Holly, are you all ready to get out of here and head for home?

Preston: I'll be ready in a minute, Uncle Terry. I just need to get my good bye cheek to cheek hug from Pamela before we go.

Beth: (to both Pamela and Preston.) Go right on ahead, you two youngin's.

Pamela: (spreading her arms to Preston.) Come here, babe.

And Pamela and Preston give each other a real big long cheek to cheek hug good bye, then let go. Then Bernardo and Uncle Terry were starting to meet each other next.

Terry: (to Bernardo.) Howdy do there, pardoner. I'm Terry; Preston's uncle, and his mother Beth's older brother.

Bernardo: (shakes hands with Terry.) Well Buenos noches, hombre! I'm Bernardo. Nice to meet you.

Terry: You too, my friend. Y'all played the most coolest music around here in the face of this here planet earth.

Bernardo: hey, thank you very much, Terry. I'm so glad that you like our music.

Terry: Absolutely. Well we must be going now. I've got to take Beth, Preston, Cornelious, and Holly home now.

Bernardo; hey, that's no problem at all, Terry.

Preston: (to Bernardo & Pamela.) But we will see you and Pamela tomorrow.

Bernardo: yes, Preston. You got it, Bro.

Pamela: We'll see you all tomorrow, Preston.

Then Pamela blows Preston a good night kiss with her right hand, and the kiss flew straight to Preston's left cheek.

Preston: Wow! This is such a great feeling. I'll never wash this cheek again.

Beth: And all of this time you think you couldn't find any new friends like you did back home, Preston.

Terry: (to Preston.) And now look what you've got.

Preston: And I'm very blessed by the best. If it wasn't for the good lord our God from up above that answered all of my prayers, Pamela wouldn't come into my life, and I would be as lonely as a little old mouse.

Cornelious: Well you're not lonely anymore. That's why Pamela came to your rescue.

Holly: (to Preston.) We always hoped the best for you, Preston.

Preston: (to Cornelious and Holly.) Thanks, guys.

Terry: Let's go, people.

Beth: We're on our way.

Pamela: (to Preston.) You have a good night, Preston. Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite.

Preston: You do the same, Pamela. Good night.

And Preston, Uncle Terry, Beth, Cornelious, and Holly left the UCLA college campus so that Terry can take them home. Bernardo and his band were getting their stuff together before they start to get out of here, and Pamela said this to her brother before she left.

Pamela: Bernardo, I will see you at home, okay? As soon as you guys are done!

Bernardo: Okay, Pamela! I'll be sure to tell the rest of the family you will meet all of us at home!

Pamela: Okay! (And then Pamela left the building to her car for home.)

The next day, Beth, Preston, Cornelious, and Holly are over at Pamela Palmieri's house at 6967 Sierra Drive near Elevado Avenue. The Palmieri and Johnson families were all getting along great, eating Mexican foods in the Mexican party listening to Mexican music. After that, they all cleaned up after themselves, made their ways down to the couches, Pamela saved a space for Preston to sit next to her and Genevieve, and they all started a wonderful conversation with Preston because they all want to get to know him better.

Eleana: (to Preston.) So Preston, tell us. How did you and Pamela start to hook up?

Preston: (to Eleana.) Well, Eleana. We both go to the same college over at UCLA, we have the same first class which is psychology with Mr. Darren Darwich, and we both go to the same half hour lunch period. At first, I was too afraid to go straight to your daughter to also be her friend because she's very pretty and multi-popular, and I was just a no one to people at that time.

Pamela: (to everybody.) That waqs until I have made a promise to myself and to Preston to go to him and surprise him which I said to myself that I would, sang a song about it, so I did it, and we're both happy.

Beth: That's how Pamela wanted to surprise Preston by going through his open window to our house because Pamela's a good witch, that's why. She knows what Preston wants in his life.

Genevieve: Well, that's sure different.

Edwardo: So Preston, what year are you at UCLA?

Preston: I'm a freshman over there.

Pamela: Just like me, Dad.

Salvador: Cool! Two college freshmen! Say Preston, do you and Pamela ever think about getting married to each other someday?

Edwardo: (to Salvador.) Salvador, don't ask them that yet, son! They're still too young.

Eleana: Yeah, we don't want to put any pressure on these kids. We just want to get to know them.

Bugsianna: Mom's right, Sal. Tell you what. Why don't you go outside and see if our mail has arrived. Okay?

Salvador: (angry.) Man, I always go out and get the mail! Why can't one of you come and check the mail every once and a while?! Why does it always have to be me?!

Eleana: Salvador, please. Be a good boy and check the mail. Okay?

Salvador: (frowns.) Okay, mom.

While Salvador goes out to check the mail, the Palmieri family sits back and relax with the Johnson family to get to know Preston.

Bernardo: (to Preston.) So Preston, what do you do for a living?

Preston: Well I don't have a job just yet, but Pam and I went straight to the Paramount Studios here in Los Angeles to have my fiction book "Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter" become a movie, met up with this nice woman name Monet Manza who said she; and the rest at that movie studio will make my first book I've got published into a movie. And for the book; they gave me $500,000.00 for the hard work I did to write this book. I want the studio to pay me next.

Pamela: Don't worry, Preston. They'll pay you. Just be patient.

Beth: (to Preston.) Just one step at a time, son. Remember; baby steps.

Preston: Thanks, mom and Pamela.

Pamela and Beth: Anytime, Preston.

Bugsianna: So Preston, what kind of music do you like?

Preston: Oh, I like all kinds of music, Bugsianna.

Genevieve: (to Preston.) Well do you have a favorite type of music you really listen to on the radio?

Preston: Well my favorite is really country music, until a couple of years later; I got into rock alternative, hip hop, rap, top 40 rock and roll, salsa, classic rock, oldies, reggae, R&B, blues, jazz, classical, and a whole lot more. So like I said, I like all kinds of music.

Genevieve: (to Preston.) Hey, me too, man! I like it all too!

Pamela: So do I, you guys! That's why I'm a singer, actress, dancer, songwriter, screenwriter, a good witch, and a super hero!

Salvador: (coming in the house from outside.) I brought the mail in, you guys. Mom, here are two envelopes for you. Dad, three for you. Pamela, one for you. Bernardo, one advertisement for you. Bugsianna, two letters for you, and one kids envelope for me. Sorry, Gena, no mail for you.

Genevieve: (to Salvador.) hey, that's okay, little cousin. I've got mail back home in Chicago, Illinois.

Bernardo: (to Preston.) so do you have a favorite sport you like at all, Preston?

Preston: Oh, I like all kinds of sports, Bernardo. I like baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer, volleyball, ping pong, football, hockey, I love 'em all. But my all time favorite sport of all is soccer.

Pamela: that's my favorite sport too, Dude! But, do you know what we call the sport soccer in Spanish?

Preston, Beth, Cornelious, and Holly: No! What did you used to call it in Spanish?

Pamela: In Spanish; we called it "Futball." And since I am Spanish and European, that's what we called it, so we didn't call it soccer.

Preston: Wow! That's awesome, Pam! Perhaps I can be on your soccer team someday.

Pamela: maybe so, Preston. I especially like to surf on a beach someplace, especially here in L.A. over at Santa Monica Beach.

Edwardo: And my daughter Pamela is real good at surfing; just like those classic surfers from back in the 1960s.

Preston: well surfing is the thing I just don't know how to do yet. Plus, I'm afraid I might kill myself trying to surf with a lot of salt water, don't you know.

Pamela: But I can teach you how to surf. I surfed over at Puerto Rico, Miami, and many places around the world I have surfed. What do you think, Dad?

Edwardo: As a good surfer, my dear Pam, I think you should teach Preston how to surf over at Santa Monica Beach this Saturday because over there is a special Hollywood celebrity and classic car day at that beach that day all day and evening.

Pamela: Oh, but of course! I forgot about that! Say Preston, how would you like to go with us to this special Hollywood celebrity and classic car fun day and night over at Santa Monica Beach this Saturday? And like I said, I can teach you how to surf. It's real easy. You'll love to surf, Preston. And once you get the hang of it all, you'll be like "Wow! And you'll be surfing and swinging like Dick Dale and his Deltones!

Preston: And like the Beach Boys too, Pamela?

Pamela: Absolutely, sweets! If Frankie Avalon was right here in this house here and now, he would be like "Go go, Preston! Surf that board!" Trust me, Preston. Once I teach you, and when you practice, it'll be a piece of cake.

Preston: (to Beth.) Hmm, I don't know, mom, I still say I might die trying it. What do you think? Huh?

Beth: Well if Pamela wants to teach you how to surf, son, I'm sure you'll be extra safe. So I don't think you'll die trying. It just takes practice. In fact, it takes practice on a lot of things you have learned. Remember, Preston? Just like you've learned your music back home in Nashville. If you can learn music, you can also learn how to surf because you're a fast learner, son.

Pamela: Your mother's right, Preston. I'll go easy on you while I teach you how to surf. I promise.

Preston: Really?

Pamela: Yes, Preston honey. Really. It will be as easy as riding a ten speed bike.

Preston: Well at least a ten speed bike I can handle.

Pamela: But you're gonna love to surf once I teach you, and it's going to be fun!

Preston: Well I'm there this Saturday at Santa Monica Beach and looking forward for it!

Pamela: And we're all looking forward of seeing and meeting you there, Preston! This is gonna get good!

Beth: see, a lot of good things are happening in your life already, Preston!

Preston: You're absolutely right, mom! At first, I thought nothing great and special will come my way, but look what I've got!

Eleana: Yeah, exactly, Preston! You've got new great things, new great friends and heroes, and new great things yet to come into your life!

Preston: Hey, thank you all for making me and my family part of the sunny California group, Eleana. And the rest of you as well.

Pamela: Totally no problem, Preston. You're one of us no matter where you're really from.

Preston: Thank you, Pamela. I'm so glad that you're my hero.

Pamela: You're awesome, Preston dude!

It was Saturday midday morning at 10:30am, Pamela, Preston, Erica, Kendrick, MoNique, Henry, Stacy, and Tasha are over at Santa Monica Beach where all the teenagers, young adults, adults, little kids, and all celebrities along with all famous movie and TV vehicles, and classic cars were all along in the beach where everybody is having a heck of a great time tanning, playing beach and water sports, meeting a lot of celebrities, surfing the waves, looking at all of the famous and classic vehicles, and just being together with friends on their bathing and swimming suits all having a ball.

Pamela: So Preston, are you ready to learn how to surf like the California pros?

Preston: Well I'm really nervous at this, Pamela, but I'm ready as I'll ever be.

Erica: Oh don't be nervous, Preston. I was first nervous just like you at surfing, that was until one of the gorgeous and handsome lifeguards had taught me how to surf, and I did it for the very first time without one single mistake!

Kendrick: (to Erica.) Wow, you're lucky, Erica. Did you get his name and info?

Erica: Sadly, Kendrick, he's dating someone, so I couldn't.

Tasha: Aw, that's too bad, Erica.

Pamela: (to Erica.) But I'm sure you'll find someone who is more cuter and much better than that lifeguard.

Erica: Thank you, Pamela.

Preston: (dancing to an oldie from the sixties on a big stage from an old 69 year old disc jockey.) Wow! This sure is cool music they're playing here in this beach, guys. They're playing all the old stuff from the fifties, sixties, seventies, and eighties. And I like this a lot.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Yeah, and that cool old gentleman in his late sixties on that biggest beach stage ever, he is a DJ, and also a rock star from way back when, and he still plays with his band and DJs for other special events, concerts, parties, and weddings. His name is Cool Carl Gold.

Preston: Cool Carl Gold? I've never heard of him.

Pamela: He is one of the classic teen idols here in Los Angeles, and he's very talented just like you and me, Preston.

Henry: (to Preston.) And he is hosting the surf contest.

Preston: You mean that guy who is DJing is hosting the surf contest is name Cool Carl Gold, and he is in a rock'n'roll band?!

Pamela: You got it, Preston. Would you like to meet him, first off?

Preston: I sure would. I hope that he's a nice guy.

Erica: (to Preston.) He is a nice guy, Preston. He's very way cool!

Kendrick: why don't we all go over to meet him at the stage back there.

Pamela: You're right, Kendrick. Let's all go meet him now.

Preston: I'm with all of you. Lead the way, Pam.

Pamela: You got it Preston.

And they all go to that great big beach stage to meet Cool Carl Gold; the California classic teen idol. They all made it.

Pamela: What's going on, Cool Carl Gold?!

Cool Carl Gold: Hey, what's happening, Miss Pamela with the cool cheekbones! How are things going with you college skids?!

Pamela: Groovy, man! How is the oldies business with you?

Carl: we're still rockin' and feelin' good about it, baby! Say, who is this new cat you cats and chicks are with?

Pamela: This is Preston Jerome Johnson from Nashville, Tennessee.

Preston: Hi, Carl. I'm Preston. I love the oldies you're playing.

Carl: Hey, thank you, man! And welcome aboard to our California surf county! You're gonna love it here in Los Angeles! Didn't you just finish a book of your own called Galene Lizano?

Preston: I sure did! Did you read it too?

Carl: We all did, man, and it's groovy! Your story of Galene rocks!

Preston: Thank you, Carl. And it's going to be made into a movie too.

Carl: really, dude? No jivin'!

Pamela: And we're gonna teach Preston how to surf which is just like writing his first novel.

Erica: and I'll be there in the ocean to help Preston.

Preston: it will be my first time surfing the way cool waves because I've never did anything like the pros before.

Pamela: But you're gonna love it a lot, Preston. It will be fun.

Carl: Hey, listen to the cheekbones lady, man! Surfin' the waves is about as easy as listening and dancing to the Beatles music, and Elvis Presley, even Annette Funicello! You know what I mean?!

Kendrick: We all know what you mean, Carl, because you're hosting the surf contest. Am I right?

Preston: Well I'm only a beginner from Nashville, Tennessee.

Pamela: But you'll be a winner, Preston. That's why I'm here in the beach to teach you, so don't worry.

Carl: Pamela's right, my friend. Everybody's a winner in their first time surfing.

Pamela: Absolutely, Carl.

Carl: that's why me and my rock'n'roll band "The Goldies" are here to cheer the surfers on in this rockin' event. Right, Pamela?

Pamela: Right, Carl. And Carl.

Carl: Yes, ma'am.

Pamela: if you and your band can do me a huge favor when you all get started. I have brought along some rock'n'roll surfin' music I wrote for Preston after I teach him the coolest ropes of surfing. I want you and the rest of the Goldies to play this surfin' song I wrote here I'm giving to you all now, and I want to sing it. Is that okay with you guys?

Carl: Sure, Pamela. It's most definitely okay by us. (Now to his four other guys in the band the Goldies.) Is it okay if Pamela sings with us, fellows?

The band: Yes, it's okay!

Carl: (to Preston.) And you, Preston my friend, I don't think you've met the members of my band the Goldies because you're from Nashville.

Preston: No I haven't, sir.

Carl: Oh you don't have to call me sir. You can always call me by my name because we're all good friends. Here are my band members. Meet Johnny Mills on electric guitar.

Johnny Mills: (shook hands with Preston.) Hi, Preston, I'm Johnny Mills.

Preston: Hi, Johnny, I'm Preston Jerome Johnson. Nice to meet you.

Carl: And here, we have Roger Thumb on electric guitar also.

Roger Thumb: Hi ya, Preston. I'm Roger Thumb. Nice to meet you.

Preston: (shook hands with Roger.) Nice to meet you too, Roger. Hi.

Carl: And here on the electric bass guitar, Michael Fick.

Michael Fick: Hello, Preston. Nice to meet you. And welcome to L.A.

Preston: (shook hands with Michael Fick.) Hi, Michael. Nice to meet you too. Thank you.

Carl: and last but not least, Preston, our drum player; Anthony Minestrone.

Anthony: (shook hands with Preston.) hello there, Preston. I read your book of galena Lizano, it's very groovy!

Preston: Thank you, Anthony! And as you know by now, it's going to be a movie soon.

Carl: And me, I'm the lead singer, and the piano man. So follow what Pamela is showing you, and I will be hosting the winner. Alright?

Pamela: So, are you ready to surf the waves, Preston?

Preston: ready as I'll ever be, Pamela!

Erica: (to Preston.) And Pamela and I will be there in the ocean to teach you all the basics of surfing starting now.

Pamela: So let's go practice.

Preston: I'm a coming!

Kendrick: (to Preston.) Good luck, Pres!

Henry: (to Kendrick.) Dude, I hope he doesn't get killed practicing on those waves by himself.

Kendrick: He's not by himself, Henry. He's with Pamela and Erica Philips. They're teaching him how to ride the waves on the surf board which used to be her dad's at his grandmother's in Puerto Rico. Now the Palmieries gave that surf board gift to Preston so that he can surf the waves. Look, the girls are teaching him on the water right now.

MoNique: Say what?! Alright! Go surf, my man Preston!

So Pamela, Preston, and Erica are in the ocean stroking the water on their surf boards until the big waves come.

Pamela: you're doing good, Preston. Just keep pushing the water until a big wave comes to you.

Erica: And remember, Preston, if you get scared because you think you might get hurt at first, that's only for the first try. Remember to get up and dance the waves when it comes, just like you're dancing to the music on your CDs at your house at home. Okay?

Preston: I'll take your word for it, Erica, and yours too, Pamela.

Erica: (to Pamela.) Pam, here comes Preston's first big wave! Let's clear out!

Pamela: Right, Erica!

Preston: Hey wait, Ladies!

And Preston saw the big wave come to him. He thought he would slip and get hurt, but he didn't. He rode that wave like a rock and roll warrior, and he has never did it before because the girls taught him.

Preston: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, this is a singe! I like this! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! Look at me! I'm surfing the big waves! Cowabunga!

A big surfer guy with long blonde hair: Oh yeah?! Why that country nut can't surf! I'll show him who's the best surfer in the world!

So the big surfer guy with long blonde hair went to the ocean to surf the waves. Then another guy with short spike brunette hair went over to try it too.

The spike brunette hair surfer: Ha! Those two are both mistaken! I'm gonna be the most greatest surf winner here in this celebrity surf and classic car contest! Yeah, here comes this big wave and I'm riding it right now, baby! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pamela: WOOOOOOOOOOOWW! Cowabunga, Dude! (She is rooting for Preston.) Go Preston! YEAH!

Erica: (rooting for Preston also.) Alright, Preston! Look at him riding the surfing waves!

Tasha: (rooting for Preston as well.) Rock'n'roll, Dude!

Then Cool carl Gold goes over to the stage to the microphone to get everybody's attention, and shuts the oldies off.

Carl: May I have everybody's attention please? We are now getting ready to start the surfing contest! Me and my band The Goldies are going to play; along with a native New Yorker with the cheekbones, and pretty as ever! Her name is Pamela Denise Palmieri! She's going to be singing a really groovy, and cool song to cheer the surfers on, including everybody else! (To Pamela.) What's the name of your song, Pamela?

Pamela: (speaks on the microphone.) The song is called "Ridin' the cool waves!"

Carl: (Now to everybody else.) Now I hope you all heard that! So everyone drop what you're doing, get up near the stage here and dance to this because we're gonna be rockin' and rollin' to Pamela's she wrote for us! HIT IT, JOHNNY!

And Johnny starts off in a surfing guitar solo in a G minor 7TH chord like the professionals do back in the fifties and sixties, then the rest of the band jumps in to a fast paced, four count rocking surfing hit with a little Puerto Rican salsa flavor added to this song. Then Pamela starts off singing while the Goldies play.

Pamela: Not anybody is a surfin' star.

It just takes a whole lot of practice.

But once you get use to the big waves here,

You'll be feeling the surfin' magic.

You're a swinging super surfin' star

Rockin' the waves!

Digging the surf just like you're free

And not a slave!

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: I'm telling you, you're jammin' and…

The Goldies: ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: You're not copping out! You're…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela & The Goldies: Yes, you're ridin' those way cool waves!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

The Goldies are still rocking and rolling with their music, everybody is still dancing, including all celebrities, the surfers are still surfing the big waves while rocking to the music as well. Mostly Preston is doing such a great job surfing the big waves to the rocking beat. Pamela continues to singing again.

Pamela: Rockin' like the Beatles, the Stones, and the Beach Boys,

Even the Motown stars!

You're surfin' your way to totally cool freedom

Like a bird from prison bars!

Once you get the idea, you're a surfin' superman!

You're a wave ridin' dude with the master plan!

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: You're not afraid to keep on…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: Like a stallion horse, you're flyin' 'cause you're…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela & The Goldies: Yes, you're ridin' those way cool waves!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Pamela: You're not slowing down, you're really ridin'!

You're teaching those waves just how you're glidin'!

You're rockin' and a rollin' to the surf you're jammin'!

You're playin' it cool, and you're not hammin'!

Carl: (singing.) Now everybody's watching the surfin' showcase!

And lucky I ain't gettin' water spashed on my face!

And everyone else is a dancing to the surfin' beat!

Because we're coolin' off, and that's why we're

Beatin' the heat!

Pamela: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

It's for the surfers! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

We're gonna cheer 'em on! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

We're here to rock the beach! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

NOW EVERYBODY!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: I can't hear you!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: Come on! Everybody!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: There you go!

Everybody: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWW!

And everybody was dancing, playing, and surfing up a storm to the music. But hiding on several big surfing boards from back in the sixties checking Pamela, The Goldies, and everybody else out were none other than that evil witch Tabitha Shelby Arevalo and the rest of those nasty creeps, including Bennett Fisher, Biff Conn, and Bunny Summers. And they are all up to no good again.

Tabitha: Just look at all that! People having such a very fun time, or they think, looking at classic vehicles, checking out celebrities, rocking the music on that big stage with that band who called themselves "The Goldies," or whoever they are!

Bunny: Hey, check out that cowboy geek again, and he's surfing the waves over there!

Biff: WHAT?! That is him as one of the surfers!

Alyssa: Wait a minute, guys! Isn't he the one that wrote a fiction book called Galene Lizano?

Twister: Yeah, that's the one!

Bunny: And Pamela is cheering that little hillbilly on with a surfing song while he's surfing!

Riccardo: WOOF! WOOF! GRRRRRRRRRRR, WOOF!

Tabitha: Well that girl and everybody else, including the Nashville geek Preston will be singing a different tune when we get through with them starting with the cheekbones freak Pamela Denise Palmieri!

Blueblood: Well what's gonna happen with her, Tabby?

Tabitha: I have got very special magic to put Pamela under a spell away from Preston for good!

Amy Kung: Oh I can't wait to find this out.

Tabitha: (pulls her gang aside to one of the food booths.) This way to that third food booth!

Riccardo: (watching them all with rage.) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Tabitha: (calling her dog.) RICCARDO!

And Riccardo goes to Tabitha and the gang. And while Tabitha and her evil gang plan on something very mean for everybody, Pamela, The Goldies, the surfers, and everybody else enjoys themselves and kept on rocking.

Pamela: You're not just surfin', you really are rockin'!

Dancing to the superwaves, now you're talkin'!

You're chillin' with the splashes and feelin' groovy!

You're rockin' like you're in an old beach party movie!

Carl: Jammin' to the oldies both young and old, y'all!

We're all havin' fun, little, big, short, and the tall!

We're movin' and a groovin' like we don't have a care in the world!

It's all understood by man, woman, boy, and girl!

Pamela: You may not be the best swingin surfer,

But to me you are very way cool!

You're takin' a lot of little baby steps; baby step,

And obeying every single rule!

Erica: YEAH!

Pamela: My friend, you're surfin' to the rock'n'roll!

You're ridin' the waves just like you're fighting

A troll!

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: You're not afraid to keep on…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: Like a stallion horse, you're flyin' 'cause you're…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela & The Goldies: Yes, you're ridin' those way cool waves!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: I'm telling you, you're jammin' and…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: You're not copping out! You're…

The Goldies: Ridin' the cool waves!

Pamela: Yes, you're ridin' those way cool waves!

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: All of God's children!

Everybody: You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: Keep it up! Sing it!

Everybody: You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the left quick.) UNH! Yeah.

Erica: Cool!

Everybody: You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

You are eventually ridin' the waves!

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

And the music had stopped, the surfers came back to land in the sand, and everybody clapped and cheered for the band and the surfers. Carl started to speak on stage.

Carl: Thank you! Thank you! Alright now! Okay, I've got good news and bad news. First the bad news. I won't be judging the winner for the best surfer today. The good news, Pamela Palmieri is going to be the judge for the surf contest so I'm giving the floor to her. Pamela.

Pamela: Thank you, Carl. Okay, the nominies for the best surfer to ever dance the best waves are; the guy with the long blonde hair, the guy with the spike brunette hair, or our dear friend Preston Jerome Johnson.

The blonde haired guy: I'm the best surfer around. She's gonna pick me.

The spike brunette haired guy: No way, man! I'm the best surfer around! I surf all my life, so she's picking me! I'm the winner!

Preston: (to both guys.) well good luck to one of you. I'm only a beginner surfer. Plus, I may not be the best surfer around because I'm only from Tennessee, but I love it!

Both guys: (to Preston.) Well we're glad you do, pal, and thank you.

Preston: (to both guys.) Not a problem.

Pamela: (on stage.) The envelope please?

Carl gives the envelope straight over to Pamela so that she can pick the winner.

Pamela: (opens the envelope.) And the best surfer goes out to….. Preston Jerome Johnson!

Then everybody and all celebrities clap and cheer for Preston because he became the best surfer around the Santa Monica State Beach for a beginner.

The Spike haired guy: WHAT?! No way! That little Nashville dude with the southern accent won?!

The blonde haired guy: It just can't be, man! That sucks! Oh well, you can't blame a guy for trying, right?

Preston: (overjoyed.) Why I can't believe it! I'm the winner of this surfing contest! Wow!

Pamela: (on stage.) And Preston, let me tell you what you've won! You've won two roller skating passes to go roller skating over at Cool Times Amusements and Roller Rink over at 7065 Olive Avenue near Golden State Freeway in Burbank on a date with me and my best friends! Does that sound exciting?!

Preston: Yes it does, Pamela! It sounds very exciting!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Pamela: We will go there next Friday night at 6:30pm! Come and get your passes now, and don't lose them! Okay? And I'll buy you lunch! My treat!

Preston: Okay, Pamela! Thank you!

Pamela: (to Carl.) Back to you, Cool Carl.

Carl: (gets the microphone from Pamela.) Thank you, Pamela! Let's all give a big hand to Pamela Palmieri!

Everybody: (clapped and cheered!) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Carl: That Pamela did a real swell job at being judge for the surf contest, did she?!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Carl: Okay! While we're still on this beach having fun, let's get back to the oldies with the voice of Wolfman Jack, why don't we!

And carl turns the music of the fifties, sixties, seventies, and eighties back on that great big silver stereo featuring the voice of Wolfman Jack, while Pamela, Preston, Erica, Kendrick, Henry, MoNique, Stacy, and Tasha go straight to one of the hot dog and hamburger stands so that Pamela can buy Preston a swell, and way cool summer lunch. And the Beatles were playing in the stereo that Carl turned on.

Tabitha: (with her whole gang behind the hot dog stand.) Here they come! Quick, let's hide behind those palm trees!

Twister: So what did you do to Pamela's cheeseburger when she orders it?

Tabitha: I've put a little love spell to make Pamela fall in love with Bunny Summers and the rest of us once she eats that cheeseburger.

Biff: You mean just one bite, Tabitha?

Tabitha: Yes, Biff. Just one big bite of that cheeseburger, then Pamela will be in love with you three guys at no time flat.

Bunny: Cool! I likes that, y'all! That'll teach that hillbilly southern geeky Nashville Preston cat who's really hot and gets pretty girls like Pam around here!

Tabitha: Okay, you guys, I think Pamela and the gang are coming. Let's hide behind the palm trees.

Joe Winston: I reckon you're right, Boss. (To his men.) Come on, y'all, let's hide on them trees over yonder!

Meanwhile; Pamela, Preston, Erica, Kendrick, Stacy, Tasha, MoNique, and Henry go over to the hot dog stand so that Pamela can buy Preston and herself lunch. The other kids have their own money to buy their own lunch.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Do you want anything, Preston?

Preston: Sure. I'll take two jumbo chili dogs, cheese fries, and a large lemonade.

Pamela: Okay, cool! For myself, I'll get a cheeseburger, mozzarella sticks, and a bottled water. (Now to her friends.) Do any of you want anything?

Kendrick: No thanks, Pam. I can buy my own lunch.

Henry: I'm good, Pam. Thank you.

Erica: I'm okay, Pam. Thank you.

Stacy: I'm not at all too hungry.

MoNique: Yo, I'm cool. Thank you anyway, Pam.

Tasha: I'll take a rain check, Pamela. Thank you.

Maxwell: (behind a palm tree.) She's right by that hamburger stand now, Tabitha!

Tabitha: (behind a palm tree.) Shhhhh!

Riccardo: WOOF! WOOF!

Tabitha: Riccardo, shhhhhhhhhh!

Pamela: Hello, Miss. I will have a large cheeseburger, mozzarella sticks, and a bottled water.

The girl at the counter: Do you want small, medium, or large mozzarella sticks?

Pamela: Medium size. And my friend Preston wants two jumbo chili hot dogs, cheese fries, and a large lemonade.

The girl at the counter: (doing the register.) That will be $29.76.

Pamela: reaches for her wallet inside her purse, gives the girl $29.76, Pamela and Preston wait on their food, the girl gives them their food, and Pamela and Preston find a table to sit and eat.

Kendrick: (to Pamela.) Hey Pamela, save us some seats, will ya?

Pamela: Okay, Kendrick! (To Preston.) Where do you want to sit at, Preston?

Preston: Oh, it doesn't matter. Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm sitting next to you.

Pamela: Absolutely.

Preston: I can't believe I won the surfing contest! I am so excited! At first, I thought I wasn't going to win, but I did!

Pamela: Of course, you did great, Dude! I'm very proud of you! You should be proud of yourself.

Preston: I am proud of myself.

Then Kendrick, Erica, MoNique, Henry, Stacy, and Tasha come to the table where Pamela and Preston are sitting with their foods in handy.

Erica: Well, here we are! Yay! (Laughs.) Heheheheheh!

Kendrick: Are you two getting along awesome?

Pamela: Yes we are.

Preston: We couldn't get along any better.

MoNique: Well we're here to get along with y'all.

Henry: We hope you don't mind the company.

Pamela: Not at all. Come on aboard, you all.

Preston: The more the merrier. Come on down, everybody.

Tasha: Don't mind if we do.

Stacy: I'm for that too.

Pamela: Before we start to eat, you guys, we do have to say our blessing first off.

Preston: Pamela's right, y'all. We do have to say our grace before we eat.

Tasha: Okay, Pamela. Start off the grace.

Bunny: (checking on Pamela behind the palm tree.) No, girl, don't say grace! Just eat the stupid hamburger, for crying out loud!

Pamela: (didn't hear Bunny, but saying the grace.) Father God, we thank you for today that we all would come together to build a much better and greater friendship with each other. We thank you for the food that we are about to eat and receive. Lord, please give us the strength, power, and wisdom from the food we're going to eat; to help our bodies stay alive, and to keep us staying strong and beyond.

Bunny: (very impatient with Pamela's grace to God.) Aw man, how long is this gonna be?! Just eat the cheeseburger already, child!

Pamela: (still saying grace.) And Father God, I also pray that you give us more great things to come along in the future while we're all still together for life. And these and other blessings that we ask in your name, your son's name, and the holy ghost, we thank thee. Amen!

Everybody: AMEN!

Bunny: (behind that palm tree.) Well, it's about that time!

Tabitha: (behind another palm tree laughing.) Oh yeah, we have been waiting for this moment for so long!

Pamela: (to her friends.) Okay, everyone, let's eat.

Preston: Yeah, I'm hungry.

And so, Pamela and her friends start to eat their foods. After Pamela finished eating her cheeseburger, before she eats anything else, she was under Tabitha's nasty love spell to Bunny Summers instead of Preston Jerome Johnson. And everybody was all concerned about her.

Erica: Pamela! Pamela! Are you alright?!

Preston: Pamela, what's wrong with you?!

Kendrick: Pamela, what's happening?!

Pamela didn't speak to anybody. She left the table with some of her food and drink still there, and she went up to Bunny Summers under that love spell, and Pamela and Bunny started kissing each other, and Preston was very hurt.

Preston: Pamela, what are you doing?! Where are you going?!

Henry: We need to stop her!

Tasha: Right!

They all went after Pamela, but Tabitha used her evil magic to bring thunder and lightning on Pamela's friends to frighten them, and they all screamed "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" But Preston was still concerned about Pamela's actions with Bunny because Tabitha put her into a very nasty spell.

Preston: (still going after Pamela.) Pamela, what's gotten into you?! You belong with me, not Bunny Summers!

But Tabitha used some more of her magic by creating a falling anvil from the sky to land on Preston, but it missed him, so Preston moved away from it. Tabitha and her evil gang left with Pamela Palmieri, and Preston and Pamela's friends were all very disappointed, but mostly Preston who is really hurting a lot because of all of this.

Preston: PAMELA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Tasha: (to Preston.) Don't be too upset with that, Preston.

Kendrick: Yeah, she'll come back around.

Henry: Or maybe she had a good reason.

Everybody: HENRY!

Henry: Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just saying.

Erica: (to Henry.) Yeah, you're just saying that to hurt Preston, not help him!

Preston: (crying in tears hurting inside.) I think I need to take a shower, get dressed, and have my mom come and get me!

Stacy: No, man, don't do that.

Tasha: Yeah, stay here with us for a couple of hours. We'll be here to cheer you up.

MoNique: (to Preston.) Because you're part of us, my man.

Erica: (to the three ladies.) No, ladies, he's right. He really needs to go right away. He's really hurting inside for Pamela Palmieri.

Tasha: Yes, I can tell.

Kendrick: Me too, Tasha.

So Preston heads straight back to the men's dressing room, took a bath from the shower, put on his regular clothes, combed his hair, got on his cell phone to call his mom Beth to come and get him.

Preston: (still upset.) hello, Mom. This is Preston. I am very upset at this point because I feel that Pamela has set me up for another man. I'm still at Santa Monica State Beach, and I need for you to come and get me right away. You will? Oh, thanks, mom. I'll see you when you get here. Okay, bye.

And Preston shuts off his cell phone after done talking to his mother Beth. Then Erica, Henry, Kendrick, MoNique, Stacy, and Tasha went up to Preston to check on him to see if he's alright.

Erica: Don't cry, Preston. I think it was that nasty Tabitha Shelby Arevallo that out some kind of spell on Pamela on that cheeseburger she ate just to fall in love with a bad boy like Bunny Summer instead of you.

Preston: (worried.) Yeah, what if it wasn't a spell that Tabitha did?! What if she really loves him, and not me?!

Kendrick: I don't think so, Dude. That has got to be Tabitha's evil work because she's a bad witch.

Tasha: Kendrick's right, Pres. And if it's the last thing we ever do, we're gonna beat Tabitha into her own game!

Erica: Tabitha won't get too far! We Promise you, Preston buddy!

Preston: Wait a minute, you guys. I think I see my mother heading this way. (He checks again.) It is her with Cornelious and Holly! Well, I've got to go, y'all I'll see you all at college!

Stacy: Well you take care, Preston, and get yourself some rest!

Erica: We're very sure Tabitha did a stupid spell to make Pam fall for the bad boys, and I'm sure she'll snap out of that real soon!

Tasha: We're all sure that she will, and we'll fix Tabitha!

And Preston ran straight to his mom Beth as she got out of the car to pick him up because Preston was hurt.

Beth: Hey, Preston! I thought you were with Pamela until I heard what was going on with her and another man!

Preston: Oh mama, I just want to head straight home because I am not feeling as bubbly as I used to because of what Pamela did to me! I bet it was that witch Tabitha Shelby Arevallo that cast a very strange spell on her to make her fall in love with someone else instead of me, and I'm getting worried, Mom!

Beth: Well why don't we get a hold of her tomorrow. I'm sure she didn't actually did that to hurt you on purpose.

Preston: Well I hope not! Let's get out of here, shall we?

Beth: And out of here we shall, son.

Preston: Thanks, mom.

So Preston hops inside Beth's car with Cornelious and Holly, and closes the door.

Cornelious: (to Preston.) Gee, Preston, what's the matter?

Holly: (to Preston.) Did you and Pamela get into a fight?

Preston: No, kids. Me and Pamela did not get into a fight.

Beth: it was been a miscommunication with the two. That's all, kids.

Cornelious: What's a miscommunication, Mom?

Holly: Yeah, what is it?

Beth: I'll tell you when you're both older.

Preston: (still in tears.) I just don't know what the mystery is now. I thought Pam loves me.

Beth: Don't worry about it, son. We'll contact her tomorrow.

Cornelious: It's okay, big brother. You and Pamela will get back together again soon. Please don't cry, Preston.

Holly: It's gonna be alright, Preston. Pam has not forgotten about you. And I don't think she's gonna forget you too long.

But meanwhile over at Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez place where Tabitha lives too, over at Deervale Place, Tabitha and her gang brought Pamela Denise Palmieri held hostage and under a spell for the wrong people, and everybody laughed.

Alyssa Felice: About time we've got her back to fall in love with the right kind of man, and not the wrong type of man like that little hillbilly, I forgot his name!

Sandra Kant: Yo, you mean Preston Jerome what's his face?

Tabitha: Yes, his name is Preston Jerome Johnson.

Amy Kung: I hate that southern geek!

Bunny: You're telling me, Amy! So do we! (To Pamela.) And now that you and I are together, Good Cheekbones, you are gonna be ours for good, especially mine, baby!

Pamela: (still under that spell.) Yes, you are so hot, and I want to be with you.

Bunny: Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about! (To everybody.) Ain't she talkin', y'all?! Tell me! Ain't she talkin'?!

Everybody: Yeah!

Pamela: (still under that spell.) Yeah, Boyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bunny: (laughs.) Right on!

Joe Winston: I reckon that a little lady like Pamela with the beautiful looks, the hot and cookin' cheekbones of hers, and the new attitude, we've got our little ol' selves a great horny toad future around us!

Tabitha: You tell 'em, Joe!

Biff: Speaking of which, Bunny, do you have something to say to Pamela?

Pamela: (to Bunny.) Yeah, baby, do you have something to say to me? (Feeling his left arm.) And man, you're so big and strong, and I love that in you.

Bunny: I'm glad you do, baby, because today, we've got a special tune we want to sing to you, and you're gonna love us for this.

Pamela: Really?

Biff: Just listen to us, baby girl, and you will get motivated by what we have to say to you right here in this song.

Tabitha: Hit it, people!

They were all dancing to some crazy and zany hip hop moves to a fox trot, hip hop, rapping dance tune in a four count C minor chord. And the song is called "You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!" And Bunny leads the rap to this beat.

Bunny: Bring it down while I say this to you!

This strong man wants to be wit' you!

A beautiful girl like you around

Should never ever be with a clown!

I'm rich, famous, handsome, and strong!

I want to be wit' you all night long!

I'm the type o' guy who know how to score!

I'll take you places you ain't never been before!

Tabitha: Right!

Bunny: (rapping to Pamela.) If you ask me what bein' cool's about,

It's all right here in the heart, no doubt!

We're the heroes here that you must like!

Just tell that southern loser to take a hike!

We've got good looks 'cause we're the best in

We come at you like Hercules and Superman!

We're cool like Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde!

That hillbilly nerd can go someplace and hide!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You're one of us, 'cause you're smokin' hot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You shouldn't let a nerd fill you in his geek pot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: 'Cause boo, we want you for ourselves!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: Stay away from dweebs 'cause they look like elves!

Bunny: (rapping to Pamela.) Now I'm gonna make this room for the

Two of us,

And make it less room for the geek to

Go back on the bus!

Stick with me and I'll show you a great time!

We'll party and dance the night away and it

Ain't no crime!

Pamela: (burped.) BELCH! Excuse me!

Bunny: Girl, that's alright!

For I would never put up some crazy fight!

We're gonna make it 'cause we're so cool!

Once we become the best, we rule the school!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: you're one of us 'cause you're smokin' hot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You shouldn't let a nerd fill you in his geek pot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: 'Cause boo, we want you for ourselves!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: Stay away from dweebs 'cause they look like elves!

Bunny: (rapping to Pamela.) Now listen, Baby Girl, you're out of sight!

Because I wanna love you with all my might!

And while I'm right here dancing wit' you,

I wanna be right here next to you!

Baby, I recommend you be wit' us!

Because if you don't, then we're gonna bust

After all, I need you by my side!

So let the dorkmier slip and slide!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: you're one of us 'cause you're smokin' hot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You shouldn't let a nerd fill you in his geek pot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: 'Cause boo, we want you for ourselves!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: Stay away from dweebs 'cause they look like elves!

Everybody You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You're one of us, 'cause you're smokin' hot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: You shouldn't let a nerd fill you in his geek pot!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: 'Cause boo, we want you for ourselves!

Everybody: You're gonna be with us, Baby Girl!

All the fellows: Stay away from dweebs 'cause they look like elves!

Then soon, the love spell on Pamela on the bad boys just recently wore off, Pamela blinked her eyes and slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face grunting "UNH!" Then she said this to herself.

Pamela: hey, what's going on around here!

Bunny: You're in love with me, Pamela baby.

Pamela: Bunny, I don't love you, alright! (Now to herself.) Whoa! What is this?!

Tabitha: Hello, Pamela. Welcome back to my place.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, did you cast some stupid love spell on me with Bunny Summers while I was on the beach with Preston and my friends?! Speaking of which, first off, where are they, and where is Preston?!

Amy Kung: They're still in the beach feeling sorry for themselves because you left them, and that Nashville geek!

Pamela: That's because you creeps made me leave them with that crummy spell you did to me! Now, I'm gonna cast a very bad spell on you jerks!

But what Pamela didn't realize that Tabitha took away all of her magic so Pamela's magic is not working.

Pamela: My magic! It's not working for me anymore!

Tabitha: That's because I took away all of your magic, you Puerto Rican, Italian, Brazilian, European, Hispanic freak!

Pamela: (angry.) You did WHAT?! TABITHA!

Tabitha: (to her gang.) Ceise her, gang!

Pamela: (using her karate powers.) OH YEAH?! I still know karate and I still am strong! And just because you took my magic, Tabitha, does not mean that I'm weak!

So Pamela started fighting off Tabitha and her gang, ran out of the mansion real fast, and called for a cab back to Santa Monica State Beach.

Pamela: (spotted a cab coming her way.) TAXI! TAXI!

A taxicab pulled over for Pamela, she went inside the cab, and Pamela said to the male driver Quickly, to Santa Monica State Beach!" So the cab rode on the streets really fast away from Tabitha and her bunch before they could even catch Pamela again.

Bunny: (to Tabitha.) She done sprung away in a cab, Boss!

Blueblood: (to Bunny.) hey, I was just gonna say that, brotha!

Sandra Kant: What are we going to do now, Tabby, now that Pamela disappeared on us again?!

Tabitha: We'll deal with Pam later. I think I still feel that betha Bubu has feelings for Preston Jerome Johnson.

Kali Daws: So you're sayin' child….

Tabitha: yes, Kali. We will find that book writing geek Preston wherever he is, grab him, and get the other people at that Paramount Pictures Studio and stop that geek's movie from being made to set a trap for Pamela Palmieri.

Bunny: Is that it?

Tabitha: Mm-mmm! We're also gonna round up plenty of people that Pamela knows to stop all of this like you just the way you are nonsense, and also get my revenge on my sassy elder stepsister Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez who calls herself the popular woman of Los Angeles, and a good witch like Pamela.

Biff: (being evil like Tabitha.) Oh yeah! I can see it all now! That will really end everybody's joy of being themselves!

Suddenly, Pamela made it back to Santa Monica State beach in one piece, paid the driver, got off the cab, and went back to look for Preston, Erica, MoNique, Kendrick, Henry, Stacy, and Tasha. But they weren't there at all. But Pamela's 2014 silver Mitsubishi sports car is still there in the parking lot.

Pamela: Preston! Erica! Kendrick! MoNique! Stacy! Henry! Tasha! Where are you guys?!

Suddenly, Cool Carl Gold saw Pamela looking for her friends. So Carl shouted "Hey Pamela!" Then Pamela rushed over to Carl and asked him this question of where her friends disappeared to.

Pamela: Carl, have you seen Preston Jerome Johnson, and the rest of my friends around here someplace?

Carl: They all just left the joint.

Pamela: And Preston?

Carl: He's gone too, took everything with him to his folks.

Pamela: Oh man, what did I do to him?! That mean ol' Tabitha had us all fooled again! (She reaches for her smart phone, but the battery is dead.) Oh man, I hope I'm not too late to call him on my phone! Oh brilliant! The battery is dead! CONFOUND IT!

Carl: So what are you going to do now?

Pamela: Perhaps I'll zip my car straight over to his house, explain what happened and apologize to him, and hopefully, things will be back in progress with me, Preston, and my friends again.

Carl: Well good luck to Pam.

Pamela: Thanks.

Then Pamela rushes straight to her car, drives off the parking lot from the beach, and drives real fast straight over to Preston's house at 2351 Orange Street in Alhambra. She finally made it, no cop was after her for speeding, she puts her 2014 silver Mitsubishi sports car on park, shuts off the engine, gets out of the car, locks her car doors, rushes to Preston's house front door, rings the doorbell, and Beth answered the door as she opened it.

Beth: Oh, hey, Pamela. What's up?

Pamela: Hi ya, Beth. Is your son available at this point?

Beth: Oh, Preston's not here right now, Pam kins. He took a walk outside to calm down for a breather a little bit.

Pamela: Is he anywhere near the neighborhood?

Beth: That I don't know. He didn't tell me where he would be out there.

Pamela: (breathing hard.) Oh great!

Beth: You look very tense, Pamela. Would you like to come inside a bit?

Pamela: Why not.

So Beth let Pamela in the house for a moment.

Beth: Have a seat in the couches, Pamela. Do you want anything to eat or drink, like a tuna fish sandwich and a lemonade?

Pamela: Sure.

Beth: Just you hang tight. I'll be right back.

Pamela: Thank you.

And while Beth goes over to the kitchen to the refrigerator to get the tuna fish sandwiches, Pamela was thinking about singing this song for Preston trying to look for him. But Cornelious and Holly also saw Pamela depressed thinking about Preston, and not Bunny, the kids asked their mom a couple of questions.

Cornelious: Hey mom, what's wrong with Pamela?

Beth: She's a bit tense, Dear, because she's worried about your brother, and so are we.

Holly: Is she gonna be alright, Mama?

Beth: I hope so, Holly.

Cornelious: What about Preston, Mom? He's been gone a long time for that long walk wherever he might be worried about Pamela when she's right here in this house.

Beth: Yes, Cornelious, I know. Look, why don't you two go play outside for a while, while I go cheer Pamela up. Okay?

Cornelious & Holly: Okay, Mom.

Cornelious: (to Holly.) hey Holly, do you want to play hide and go seek?

Holly: Sure, Cornelious. Let's do that.

Cornelious: Okay. I'll seek, and you hide while I count to twenty.

Holly: Okay.

And Cornelious and Holly go outside to play, closed the back door behind them while Beth helps Pamela out a bit with tuna sandwiches. Then Beth brought the tuna sandwiches for the two of them so that they can go on a full length woman to woman conversation.

Beth: (to Pamela.) So, are you really desperate to talk to Preston?

Pamela: Yes I am, Beth. Well let me just explain this to you.

Beth: I'm listening.

Pamela: When I took your son to Santa Monica State beach to show him a good time because it was a special classic oldies but goodies spree with all the classic cars and stuff. I taught Preston how to surf, he's a very great surfer, plus, we went over one of the lunch stands to get lunch there. I paid for everything for everybody, we sat in one of the tables, and when I was eating my cheeseburger, somebody put a ridiculous love spell on it to give to me just to make me fall in love with a creep name Bunny Summers who works for Tabitha and her gang. It was Tabitha that did this; I knew it! I happen to love your son, not Bunny, nor anybody else. Why?! Because Preston has got such great talents I adore in him a lot. He might not be big, nor macho, nor muscular and all, but he's very handsome, very cute, very sweet, very smart, and very lonely in his life, and your son does not need to be lonely at all! Mm-mmm, it's ridiculous!

Beth: yes, I agree with you a hundred percent right there, Pam.

Pamela: Preston could be in great danger all the way outside by himself with no one to be with him! If Tabitha ever starts to get her hands on him, she'll have to answer to one of us; including her own stepsister Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez! Only one issue with that, Tabitha took all of my magic away from me! Now I have no magic anymore, except for my karate moves, but that's just not enough! I need my magic back because I'm a witch for crying out loud! And I've got to find Preston for God's sake!

Beth: Okay, Pamela, calm down. Okay? I think I've got something that I haven't used for a long time, and oh God, I hope it still works. It should be in my closet. Wait right here. I'll be right back.

Pamela: Okay.

And while Beth leaves the couch for a moment to find whatever she has to find from her closet, Pamela started off singing a slow four count song in a Bm7TH chord called "I don't want to contact you tomorrow! I want to contact you now!" Preston will be singing the same song later that Pamela is singing right now.

Pamela: I've been desperate looking for you,

And you've been looking for me as well.

I tried making our great friendship unique

And very swell.

But a spell was cast upon me to someone else

That I don't love.

I could not break this heavy spell.

I could ask the sun above.

If you're looking for me, please come back

'Cause I want to see you again.

And I'm hoping our relationship with each other

Will never be the end!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

But I couldn't find you anywhere,

And I'm trying to find out how!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

I want us to be the next superstars

So that people can take a bow!

Then Preston took a stroll by himself around Alhambra walking the streets singing the same song Pamela sang with his head down.

Preston: When you first had met up with me,

I thought you really like me a lot.

That was until you love somebody else,

Now I feel my dreams are being shot.

I hope this happens to be all a dream.

Now I feel so down and very bad.

Still I think of all the fun that we have did,

And all the great times that we've had.

Please come back to me at once!

Don't go anywhere near him!

I need you here with me and now

Otherwise my future will be grim!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

But I couldn't find you anywhere,

And I'm trying to find out how!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

I want us to be the next superstars

So that people can take a bow!

Oh Pamela, where are you when I need you?

Pamela: (in Beth's house.) Oh Preston, where are you when I need you, and not Bunny Summers?

But Preston still in Alhambra is now walking along the streets of Atlantic Blvd., and doesn't know that he is being watched by Tabitha, Biff, Bennett, and Bunny hiding behind a furniture store building next to a palm tree. They've got a big bag to grab Preston, and put him in it just to set him up with Betha Bubu again.

Tabitha: (to Bennett, Biff, and Bunny.) Okay, fellows, listen up. I see Preston Jerome Johnson standing there by the stoplight on the lamppost, and he shall be walking back this way again. So when you see him come by here, grab him, and we'll put him into this big bag, bring him back to my place, and set him up with Betha Bubu again. Do you three get it?

Bennett: We've got it, Tabitha.

Biff: Exactly.

Bunny: An ugly woman like Betha Bubu should fall for a pain in the neck southern ugly geek like him, and Pamela shouldn't! She needs to fall in love with me again! Yeah!

Then Pamela and Preston continued to sing away from each other in the last phrase of the song. Pamela starts first in Beth's house.

Pamela: I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

But I couldn't find you anywhere

And I'm trying to find out how!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

I want us to be the next superstars

So that people can take a bow!

Then Preston sings second trying to head back home, but he is still being watched by Tabitha, Bennett, Biff, and Bunny.

Preston: I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

But I couldn't find you anywhere,

And I'm trying to find out how!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

I want us to be the next superstars

So that people can take a bow!

Now Pamela and Preston sing the song together, but away from each other.

Pamela & Preston: (away from each other.) I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

But I couldn't find you anywhere,

And I'm trying to find out how!

I don't want to contact you tomorrow!

I want to contact you now!

I want us to be the next superstars!

Pamela: So that people….

Preston: So that people….

Pamela & Preston: Can take a bow!

And after the song was over, before Preston started to head close for home, Tabitha shouted "GRAB HIM!" Tabitha, Bennett, Biff, and Bunny grabbed Preston with full force, Preston shouted "Hey, what's going on here?!"

Bunny: (to Preston.) You're getting hooked up with Betha Bubu, and not Pamela!

Then they put Preston into that big bag, and took him away for good.

Meanwhile, Pamela who is waiting fairly patiently for Beth still worried about Preston. Beth came back to Pam with some kind of big magic glass ball carried into her right hand. She sat down with Pam with the ball.

Beth: I'm back, and I finally found what I was looking for.

Pamela: Beth, is that a crystal ball you have in your right hand?

Beth: Actually, Pamela, it's not a crystal ball. It's a wishful ball.

Pamela: Excuse me?

Beth: it's a wishful ball. It's the ball that helps you wish where to find things and people, and know where to get to those locations and get them. I had this ever since back when I was ateenager. My mom gave this to me as a Christmas gift. She told me "Whenever I need something that can't be found, all I have to do is talk to the wishful ball, it lights up first, shows a picture of your belongings where they are, and where they're located.

Pamela: So this is what you're bringing me is this wishful ball to find things and people?

Beth: Uh-huh.

Pamela: Well I hope this thing still works.

Beth: I hope so too, Pamela, because I haven't used this thing in quite a long time. Here, give it a shot.

Pamela: (to the wishful ball.) I wish to find where Preston is located.

The wishful ball starts to light up first, then shows a picture of where Preston is located. He is all tied up at one of the studios at Paramount in Los Angeles by Tabitha and her gang where everybody else that Pamela knows that are being held hostage by Tabitha and her gang.

Pamela: Great Scott! Oh my God! Tabitha's got him! I knew it! She's got him held hostage and more of my friends at one of the studios at Paramount! But I have no magic anymore because Tabitha took it! How am I gonna save Preston without my magic?!

Beth: Pamela, calm down. I know how you can get your magic back.

Pamela: You do?

Beth: Listen, I'll tell you. Do you happen to know a long lost best friend of yours from back in junior high named Emily Croft back when you were still living in New York City?

Pamela: I do a long time ago. Too bad we didn't go to the same high school after we graduated from junior high. That was a lot of years.

Beth: Well I've just met your friend Emily yesterday at this sweet shop called Kim's ice cream.

Pamela: And where on earth is Kim's ice cream located, Beth?

Beth: Do you know where the Santa Monica Municipal Airport is almost next to the Santa Monica and San Diego Freeways?

Pamela: Yes, exactly!

Beth: it's right next to Bundy Drive and Ocean Park Blvd.

Pamela: I know where those streets are! Did Emily asked about me?

Beth: She did. She has been wondering "What's Pamela Palmieri doing now or days?" She'll give you your magic back, if you go to Kim's ice cream right away because she works there. It's the only way you'll get your magic back, then go straight to rescue my son.

Pamela: I will! Tabitha will not be ruling Los Angeles too long!

Beth: Hurry now!

Pamela: (running out.) Wish me luck, Beth!

Beth: Good luck!

As Pamela rushes out of Beth's house, straight to her car, drove out of sight real fast, Cornelious and Holly went to their mother and asked these questions to her after they saw Pamela take off.

Cornelious: Mom, where's Pamela going now?

Holly: Yeah, why did she take off like that, Mom?

Beth: She's going to look for your brother Preston.

Cornelious: You mean Pamela and Preston are back together again?

Beth: Only time will tell, kids.

Holly: Well let's hope so, Mom, because I want to see them get married someday.

Beth: They will get married someday, Holly.

Cornelious: Aw cool!

Meanwhile, Pamela went straight over to Kim's ice cream shop which is by the left corner of Bundy Drive and Ocean Park Blvd., found a parking place to park, got out of her silver Mitsubishi, locked the doors of her car, and went inside the place. She saw three men in their thirties on the right side of her sitting down playing cards, then walked right passed them. She went to the ice cream bar to sit down on one of the stools, saw a man with his nephew about nine years of age. She saw a beautiful girl which is her long lost best friend named Emily Croft who is helping out the man and his nine year old nephew first and foremost.

Emily Croft: Hi. How can I help you two?

The nine year old nephew: Hi. My name is Scott. What's your name?

Emily: I'm Emily.

The man: My nephew Scott enjoys getting to know new faces he's never seen before, so you'll have to bear with us.

Emily: Hey, that's quite alright, sir. I do it all the time because I love everybody.

The nine year old nephew: I like your name Emily. That's a cool name, and you look very beautiful.

Emily: Aw, why thank you, Scott. What a real true charmer you are.

Scott: Thanks.

Emily: You're welcome. Do you both want any delicious ice cream?

The man: (to Scott.) What do you want, Scott?

Scott: I'll take a large hot fudge sundae.

Emily: (to the man.) And you, sir?

The man: I'll take a small regular vanilla ice cream.

Emily: Cool! I'll be right back with your orders.

Scott: (to Emily.) Wait!

Emily: (to Scott.) Yes, sir.

Scott: Can I please get a hug from you?

Emily: Sure.

The man: My nephew Scott loves hugs from beautiful ladies. Especially a pretty woman like yourself, Emily.

Emily: (smiling.) Of course. (And she giggles.)

So Emily and Scott give each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Then they finally let go of each other, then Emily makes with their orders of ice cream. Pamela still waits for her to come to Pamela. Meanwhile, Emily brought their ice creams over to the man and Scott.

Emily: Here you both go.

The man and Scott: Thank you.

Emily: You're welcome. Enjoy.

The man: (to Emily.) Now how much do I owe you?

Emily: The sundae and the small vanilla ice cream is twelve dollars all together, but you can pay me after you're done with your ice creams.

The man: thank you.

Emily: You're welcome.

As Emily leaves to talk to Pamela Palmieri, Scott has something to say to his uncle.

Scott: Hey Uncle Francis, I want to thank you for taking me out for ice cream. I knew that I've been such a good boy today.

The man: You sure have, Scott, and I'm very proud of you.

Scott: Thank you.

Emily: (to Pamela Palmieri.) My my, you don't look at all too happy, my dear.

Pamela: I'm not, and it's all because of an evil, stuck up, and very nasty witch Tabitha has beaten me to the score, has all of my friends and celebrities held hostage at a movie studio, kidnapped my boyfriend, and now she is going to rule the whole world against me, and it's all my fault! I've let everybody down!

Emily: (surprised!) Pamela Palmieri?!

Pamela: Yes, Emily Croft, it's me.

Emily: Wow! You sure are a sight for sore eyes! How have you been, sweetie?

Pamela: Not so good.

Emily: Look, I've heard all about this evil witch Tabitha, and I know what she does.

Pamela: You do too?

Emily: She keeps thinking she will rule the world by destroying everybody and everything if people start to be themselves and not anybody else, telling everybody to change for people, and it's all because her elder stepsister Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez has got all of the glory because Yvonne is a good witch, and Tabitha didn't get anything at all because she's bad. To be honest with you, Pam, Tabitha is always mean to Yvonne while she is always the nice one. That's why they both didn't get along when they first met.

Pamela: True, but Tabitha took my magic and put a very nasty love spell on me to fall in love with some bad boy who works for Tabitha, and not my original boyfriend Preston Jerome Johnson! My karate moves are just not enough to fight Tabitha and her dangerous kind, and they've got Preston! I can't rescue Preston and fight Tabitha without my witch magic!

Emily: Speaking of your friend Preston, I read his book of Galene; The Up Lifter! It's a really cool book!

Pamela: And it's going to be a movie soon.

Emily: Really?

Pamela: Yes, they're starting to make the movie of it right now.

Emily: That's awesome! I never met Preston, but I hear that he's a very fun person to be with.

Pamela: He is, really. Most definitely. But if I only had my magic back to rescus him from Tabitha and his bunch, but I will need more help from my friends too.

Then Emily slapped Pamela's face once real good and hard just to bring Pam's magic back to fight Tabitha again, and rescue Preston. Pamela grunted "UNH" as her head was tilted to her right side real fast after Emily slapped her, then back in place slowly.

Pamela: OW! Just what was that all about?!

Emily: I gave you your magic back. You wanted your wish for your magic again, and I gave it to you so that you can get your friends to rescue Preston, and put an end to Tabitha's evil plans to people. That's why I slapped you.

Pamela: Oh yeah?!

And Pamela used her magic again to zap Emily's hat right off her head and into the trash can.

Emily: Hey, that's my hat! Don't zap my work hat!

Pamela: (surprised!) Hey, what do you know! I've got my magic back! Now I can deal with Tabitha and her crew for they've got Preston! So long, Emily!

Pamela gets out of her stool and takes off running out of Kim's ice cream shop.

Emily: Hey wait! Where are you going?! Aren't you gonna order any ice cream from me?!

Pamela: No time right now! I'm heading straight to the Paramount movie studio to help my friends fight the no good witch Tabitha! Maybe some other times I'll have ice cream with ya! See you later!

Emily: Cool! Go! Rescue your friend Preston! I wish you the greatest luck ever! YAY!

And as Pamela left Kim's ice cream shop, she heads to her Mitsubishi, gets in the car, starts it, and zooms like she's never coming back; straight over to the Paramount Studios in Los Angeles.

Meanwhile over at the Paramount Studios, Erica Philips, Kendrick Chanallor, Henry Gonzales, MoNique Muller, Stacy Gershwin, Tasha Cassalino, and many teenagers, little kids, and the Los Angeles police force had gathered around studio A to stop Tabitha and her crew in there by looking out one of the windows seeing Tabitha in there starting chaos with people in there with her, including Pamela's friends and Preston Jerome Johnson, including Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez all tied up to a chair in ropes.

Tabitha: (laughing evil.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now I have warned all of you about being yourselves and not changing for people! DID I?! Now, you all, I repeat! You all are going to suffer!

Yvonne: (all tied up angry.) OOH, just you wait, Tabitha, when I get out of this alive, and so will everybody else around here, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAVE NEVER EVER RULE A DAMN THING HERE AT ALL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED-

But Tabitha used her magic, zapped Yvonne's mouth from talking. Now Yvonne has no mouth.

Tabitha: CAN IT, STEPSISTER! You think you're all that slick just because you happen to be the next big thing just like President Barak Obama! WELL WHO'S THE SLICKEST NOW, HUH, MY DEAR?! (Now to everybody.) And just let me tell you all something! You all will never do anything of any kind that will make you happy ever again! EVER! From now on, I will be the next big thing, and you people will do things my way! Did you hear what I said?! MY WAY! You will not be yourselves anymore! You will be like everybody else and change for them! Because if you don't, if I ever catch any of you being yourselves, doing your own things, and not my things, you all will be getting the nastiest treatment you will never forget! And if you can't or won't follow my rules, leave this city and never return here again!

Rat: Yo, tell it like it is, Tabby! You're getting jigy with it and keepin' it real!

Tabitha: Thank you, Rat.

Monet Manza: (walking up to Tabitha bravely.) Now just a minute, Tabitha, you can't just go around taking people's happiness with your crummy rules like that!

But Tabitha slapped Monet's face hard, Riccardo the dog started barking at her, she screamed and ran back to her friends and employees. Then Melissa Manzies walked up to Tabitha bravely.

Melissa: (to Tabitha.) Hey, Bitch! I like to see you do something like that to me!

Then Tabitha slapped Melissa's face hard, Riccardo barked at her, she screamed, and ran back to her friends. Then Tabitha started threatening everybody.

Tabitha: Now! Anybody else want to tame me with their stupid opinions?! HUH?!

Malcolm Walsh: (to Tabitha.) Now look, Tabitha! You know that you could get arrested big time for all of what you're doing here right now! Girl, you need help!

Theodore Smith: Yeah, Malcolm's right, woman! Lady up!

But Riccardo started barking at the two black men from the Terry's Auto Shop and Gas Station. Then they didn't say another word either because Riccardo barked at them just to get everybody to shut up and let Tabitha do the talking.

Tabitha: Anybody else who wants to dare speak against me?!

Erica Philips saw the whole thing out the window of what Tabitha and her crew are up to. Then she turned around to the other people outside and said this message.

Erica: (to everyone outside the studio.) I hate that witch Tabitha already! Okay, everybody, listen up! Tabitha Shelby Arevalo has got to go! We need to have a plan to crash Tabitha's evil nonsense and stop it all for good and forever!

Kendrick: But Erica, we're gonna need Pamela Palmieri's help to fight Tabitha too because Preston is in there you know.

Erica: (to Kendrick.) Kendrick, we don't have time to find Pamela right now. We must do this ourselves. Or perhaps we do need Pam's help if we only had her connections.

Meanwhile, Pamela pulled over to a parking space at the Paramount studios parking lot, shut off her Mitsubishi, got out of the car, and ran straight to whereher friends are along with a bunch of teenagers from high school and college, a bunch of little kids, and the L.A. police force guarding around studio A to get ready to fight Tabitha and her gang.

Pamela: (running fast to everybody.) HEY ERICA!

Erica: (surprised and happy to see Pamela.) Pam! How nice of you to come back to help us again!

A little nine year old boy: (pointing at Pamela's direction.) Hey you guys, it's Pamela Palmieri!

A little ten year old girl: And she's come here to help us all!

Everybody: (rooting for Pamela.) YAAAAAAAAAAY! PAMELA PALMIERI!

Pamela: Thank you all! (To Erica.) Say Erica, did I miss anything?

Erica: Nope. You made it just right on time to help.

Tasha: And Tabitha is going to get a taste of her own medicine.

Henry: And it won't be very pretty either.

Pamela: Cool! Now I'm able to save my guy Preston from Tabitha's evil clutches, and everybody else too!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

A seventeen year old teenage boy: I knew Pam Palmieri wouldn't let any of us down! She's here in the nick of time whenever we need her! Radical!

Erica: Okay, people, listen up! (Everybody keeps quiet to let Erica speak.) Now that we've got Pamela here to help us fight that nasty Tabitha and her men, here's what we're gonna do. I want us to sneak up and crash Tabitha's evil party by surprise without her knowing we were watching her out here. So I'm gonna divide everybody into groups. You teenagers stay on the right side of the studio. You little kids stay on the left side of the studio. You police officers go around in back and stay on the middle side. Kendrick, you, MoNique, Stacy, Tasha, and Henry go with the police in back.

Pamela: And us two, Erica?

Erica: Pamela, you and I are gonna stay by this front window to watch Tabitha without being seen by her. Now listen, all of you! When Pamela and I shout "Now" we are all gonna break in studio A here, take Tabitha and her gang by surprise to get them all, and rescue our friends.

Police Chief Tom Gordy: That all sounds good to me, Erica. (Now to his police force.) Now I hope y'all heard that! We go in the back of this studio, but we stay out of sight until Pamela and Erica shout "Now," then we break in!

Tiffany Samsel: I've heard it all, Chief!

Stephanie Tetti: So did I!

All the policemen and women: We did too!

Henry and Kendrick: (acting silly.) I'll make you feel so sweet!

Yes, I'll make you feel so sweet!

Pamela: (to Kendrick and Henry.) Will you two stop horsing around back there, and pay attention here?!

Erica: Okay, does everybody know where to go?

Everybody: YEAH!

Erica: Okay, let's move out!

And they all went to their positions around studio A what Erica asked them to. Then Pamela and Erica stood by the window seeing Tabitha act stupid and evil to everybody else inside the studio, including to Preston.

Tabitha: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Who's the ruler of L.A. now?! You all thought that I was going to be a failure for sure?! Well that, mind you all; did not happen! I won, and you all have lost! And for the last and final touch, that Nashville loser is going to get a big surprise coming now!

Beth: (Preston's mom.) Tabitha, you're a low down counterfeit overall evil vampire diva! That's what you are!

Tabitha: (zapped at Beth with her magic with rage.) SILENCE!

Everybody else was very scared, and so was Preston.

Preston: (to himself wanting Pamela.) Pamela, if you can hear me as a good witch, please rescue me.

Edwardo: (to his wife Eleana.) You know something, honey, people like Tabitha with that kind of attitude will not accomplish any good thing in this world if she keeps holding us hostage here.

Bugsianna: (to Edwardo.) Oh Daddy, I'm really afraid of Tabitha.

Eleana: Don't worry, Bugsi dear. We'll get out of this jam somehow.

Edwardo: (to Bugsianna.) Your mom is right, sweetie. Just hang in there. We'll be rescued.

Bugsianna: Well I hope so.

Salvador: me too. I'm very scared. Plus, I'm hungry.

Tabitha: And now, here is Preston's woman coming, and it's not Pamela Palmieri!

She's right! It's that nasty, big, fat, smelly Betha Bubu; the black woman who still doesn't know when to quit harassing Preston with her filthy moves coming on to him like she's got no sense at all.

Betha: (to Preston.) Hey ya, Baby. Do you remember me?

Preston: (angry.) yeah, I thought you look familiar! You're Betha Bubu; the one who's obsessed with me all the time! Look, for the last time, I'm not interested in you, you female pest!

Tabitha: (to Preston.) I don't think she's leaving your sight at all, kid! She loves you too much and wants you badly!

Betha: That's right, honey.

Preston: (to Betha.) Well I sure don't want you!

Erica: (looking inside from outside.) Ooh, how I hate that woman already, Pamela.

Pamela: (looking inside from outside.) So do I, Erica, especially that big fat black chick coming on to my boyfriend like she's psycho, and she is.

Tabitha: (still inside the studio with everyone else.) And as for the rest of you!

Malcolm: WHAT?!

Tabitha: (to Malcolm Walsh.) If you would clam up a bit, bud, I'll tell you what, otherwise I will vanquish you BIG TIME!

Theodore: (to Malcolm.) I think you better do what she says, man. You don't want to make her even angrier.

Malcolm: You're right, Theodore.

Tabitha: Now that I'm the next mayor of Los Angeles, and Yvonne is not anymore, things are gonna change around here from now on. Nobody will be themselves ever again. You all will be like everybody else, as soon as Betha gives Preston a big ol' kiss between the lips. (She points to Preston's direction.) Starting now.

Betha: (getting ready to kiss Preston.) Now.

Pamela and Erica: (shouting from outside!) NOW!

Then Pamela, Erica, and all of everybody from outside, including the police; broke in the studio really fast to stop Tabitha and her gang from going too far with her evil rules. Tabitha got very agitated of how Pamela and everybody else broke in the studio without knocking first.

Tabitha: Whoa! Whoa! What's the meaning of this?!

Betha: (looked around before she kisses Preston.) Yeah, what the devil is going on here?!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you low down, double crossing, good for nothing, evil villianist wench! You put an end to these crummy rules right now!

Tabitha: NEVER! I am the next big thing here in L.A. now!

Erica: (to Tabitha.) You're not the next big anything at all, Tabitha! Look behind you, you creep!

Tabitha: (turned around.) HUH?!

Chief Tom Gordy: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha Shelby Arevalo! (He took out his badge from his pocket.) You and your men are under arrest on suspension of changing people's own ways threatening them to be some people that they're not!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) How dare you bring the police over to mess me up!

Kendrick: (to Tabitha.) It's over, Tabitha! You and your men need to give yourselves up now!

Henry: (to Tabitha also.) Yeah, that's right!

Tabitha: No! I won't do it until my dreams come true into my life!

Stephanie Tetti: Look, Tabitha, you have frightened everybody's pride and joy with your crummy, and disgusting unlawful careless ways! We need you people to come with us now!

Tabitha: Don't you coppers start with me! Do you hear me?! Or I will be forced to vanquish all of you, and everybody!

Tom: Your dark magic will not work on us, Tabitha! Either turn yourselves in, or we're coming after you!

Tabitha: I said NO!

Pamela: Just admit it, Tabitha! You've cast a very bad love position on me to make me fall in love with Bunny Summers on my food while I was eating lunch at the beach with Preston and the rest of my friends! And he reason why you did all of this is because you hate lonely guys like Preston, and you tried to make me pull and shy away from him, did you?! So Tabitha, either you and your gang turn yourselves in right now, or we shall be forced to fight all of you! Hard!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) Oh, you think you're really such a hot shot great hero in this show, do you?!

Tiffany Samsel: Tabitha, you need to come with us now! You're under arrest!

Tabitha: (to Tiffany.) NOT BY A LONG SHOT, DETECTIVE COOL MC COOL!

Monet: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you're impossible!

Tabitha: (to Pamela.) And as for you, Palmieri, with the cheekbones of course, I'm prettier, hotter, sexier, and more beautiful and talented than you are! Why?! Because I'm from around here in the city of Los Angeles with the stars, and to me, you look like plain mildew from out of New York City where they always have it over there! Get it?! Mildew! MILDEW!

Pamela didn't like Tabitha calling her mildew because that's all not true. So Pamela slapped Tabitha's face hard, but Tabitha slapped Pamela back. Then Pamela used her magic to zap at Tabitha, make her fly up to the ceiling, and down to a barrel of raspberries. Then Blueblood and Twister got real mad at Pamela for doing that to Tabitha.

Blueblood: WHOA! DAMN, GIRL!

Twister: YEAH, LIKE HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE SHIT?!

The Tabitha flew off the barrel, landed on the floor with her feet, zapped the raspberries from her body, and then shouted to her gang "GET THEM! GET THE ALL, INCLUDING MISS NEW YORK CHEEKBONES!"

Blueblood: Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about, y'all!

Pamela: ARE YOU ALL WITH ME?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Then everybody started fighting Tabitha and her gang, kicking, punching, slapping, knocking everything down with karate moves, ninja, kung fu, judo, kickboxing, and all other stunts. Tabitha flew around the circle of the studio and said to herself this phrase.

Tabitha: I think it's time I call my Karrettes monsters crew and get them to come out here!

And Tabitha flew into a wall, broke it, went outside, and called her Karrettes creatures by screaming like an eagle. Then all of the Karrettes shaped like Bugs Bunny, but ugly looking monsters with bat wings as big as gliders came as fast as they can into the studio to fight off Pamela Palmieri and her gang. First off, they started coming on to Chief Tom Gordy with their violent fighting and biting moves.

Tom: MAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!WHO ARE THESE CREATURES?!

Alyssa Felice punched Pamela's face. Then Pamela kicked Alyssa's face with her left foot and made her fly. Then she saw Tom Gordy in trouble with the Karrettes. So Pamela slayed them with her magic by zapping them. And some of the Karrettes turned into ashes. But more Karrettes are coming. Bunny Summers started to swing his fists at Kendrick, but Kendrick kicked him across his gut, then punched him.

Blueblood flew to a piano in the studio because Genevieve kicked his face. After Blueblood broke the whole piano with a rough landing, Genevieve grabbed him, and threw him straight to three of the Karrettes to a wall into a wedding cake on one of the tables, and three of those Karrettes turned into ashes. Then two more of those Karrettes grabbed Genevieve and flew with her sky high really fast. Then Pamela saw Genevieve with the two Karrettes and slayed them with her magic into ashes. And Genevieve fell down into an old mattress. Then Pamela rushed up to her elder cousin to see if she's alright.

Pamela: Genevieve, are you okay?

Genevieve: Oh yeah, I'm fine, Pamela.

Joe Winston: (to Pamela and Genevieve.) Not for long! You varmints are toasts!

Then Joe started shooting at Pamela and Genevieve but missed. Then Maxwell Siscliano and his Italian mobster guys started shooting at Pamela and Genevieve as well, so did Joe and his Texas outlaws. But they all missed, and Pamela and Genevieve started fighting them all, kicking them and making them fly high to the ceiling to more of the Karrettes, and down to a few tables with fruit on top of the tables, and they were a mess, and the Karrettes turned into ashes. Tasha and Oden (one of Amy Kung's men) started fighting each other with karate moves. Then Tasha punched Oden, and Oden fell into a table with a cherry pie on top of the table, and it was all over his face.

Stacy and twister started fighting each other. Twister used a gang knife to swing at Stacy, but she jumped up and smashed Twister's face with her two feet, then punched him hard, had him flying high to the ceiling, and straight towards Biff Conn to an old jukebox from back in the 1950s. Then meanwhile, Four more Karrettes were c hasing after Genevieve and Pamela really fast around the studio. So Genevieve grabbed a crossbow, aimed it, and shot the four Karrettes with it, and the Karrettes turned into ashes. Then Riccardo the dog started charging after Pamela barking, and Pamela zapped the dog flying out the door, and down to the ground.

Genevieve: great show, cousin!

Pamela: Thanks, cuss!

Amy: (to Genevieve and Pamela.) I don't think so, you two!

Then Genevieve turned around, Amy slapped Genevieve's face, then Genevieve punched Amy's face, and Pamela zapped Amy, made her fly to five more karrettes coming after them, then they all broke a wall, went outside, the Karrettes turned into ashes, and Amy flew straight to one of the outside bathrooms to a toilet bowl into her face. Then Amy out of there after that with her face wet with toilet tissue and pee, and took off running away screaming.

Amy: I CAN'T HANDLE THE NEW YORK CITY GIRL'S MAGIC! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Then meanwhile, Bernardo's band La Cucarachas were getting ready to play a new fast paced song while the fight continues.

Pablo Del Rio: (to Bernardo.) You know what, Bernardo, I think it's time we play our exciting scene song here starting now.

Bernardo: You're absolutely right, Pablo. Let's do this.

So Bernardo called up his band to an old small stage in the studio to play for everyone while the fight is still continuing. The song is called "Super Angel." It's a fast paced, four count, salsa-rock D9TH hit, and they're playing it now while the whole fight is still going on. Bernardo starts off singing it in Spanish.

Bernardo: (in Spanish.) Didn't everyone ever tell you

That you can't mess with a

Super witch hero!

You could be vanquished, or

Killed dead

If you try to outsmart her,

Then you're a zero.

You can say you're better than she,

But again, you're fibbing just like a

Fool.

There's no way you'll beat her to

The core

By giving her drama and that's not

Cool!

You can say you're better than she,

But she will get you in the end.

Don't even think you know her when you

Don't,

Or you'll be put in check, my friend.

It's obvious that she's the cool one,

And not some ordinary girl.

Don't fool with her, or she'll do something

To make your body spin a whirl!

The band: (in Spanish.) Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She may look girly, but she's really strong!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She knows how to teach people right from wrong!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She's never weak! She's powerful as an ox!

The band: Don't ever mess with a super angel!

Bernardo: And she will slam dunk you into a box!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She don't take no mess from no one!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: Don't give her no trouble, or she'll

Give you the gong!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: 'Cause if you do that, she'll give you the razz!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: And don't give her none of your negative jazz!

Erica Philips gave Alyssa Felice a slap across her face hard, Alyssa slapped Erica back, then they both started doing karate on each other, then Erica kicked Alyssa between her legs, then kicked her face hard, and Alyssa flew towards Tabitha trying to get after Pamela, and the two ladies fell into a big water tank inside the studio.

Erica: (to Alyssa and Tabitha.) Serves you right, you not so powerful witches! Next time you keep your negative thoughts you give to everybody to yourselves!

Then, a Karrette grabbed Erica real fast, but Erica used a vampire stake and slayed the creature with it, and the Karrette was turned into dust. Meanwhile, Tabitha and Alyssa came out of the water tank on time again. First, Tabitha dried herself off quick with her magic, then dried off Alyssa the same way. Stacy, on the other hand, was being chased by Sandra Kant around inside studio A.

Sandra: (to Stacy.) Come back here, you little imitator! How dare you have blonde hair just like mine! That's a really big knock off!

But Stacy grabbed a banana from the table near the right side of the wall in a bowl, threw it down the floor, and made Sandra slide on the floor real fast with it, then out the back door, and she fell on the grass all mad. Then her clothes were all dirty from the grass.

Sandra: (to herself about Stacy.) I hate that female blonde showoff!

Then Pamela Palmieri and Kali Daws started fighting each other. Kali took a swing at Pamela, but missed with her right fist. Then Pamela did a karate chop on Kali's neck, then kicked her face hard, and made her fly outside out the door.

Pamela: (to Kali.) There! Now who's the tough girl of this show! HUH?! WHO'S THE CHAMPION NOW?!

But little did Pamela realizes that Tabitha snuck up behind her, used her dark magic, zapped Pamela off the floor, gave Pamela a flying fast spin up to the ceiling real fast straight to a buffalo's head on the wall, then Pamela fell down the floor on her rear end, and the buffalo's head had fell down on Pamela.

Pamela: (to herself.) Hey, who turned out the stupid lights?! I can't see a thing!

Then henry and Rat started fighting each other. Rat started swinging at Henry with a royal sword left and right trying to cut him to pieces, but he missed and missed. Then Henry kicked the sword away from Rat's hand and kicked him flying sky high up to the ceiling to four Karrettes to a wall, broke it outside, made the Karrettes turned into dust as well. Meanwhile, Pamela finally found the problem of why she couldn't see. So she took off the buffalo's head from off her head, looked around, and saw Preston all tied up and in trouble with Betha Bubu trying to kiss him.

Pamela: (to Betha Bubu.) HEY, YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW, YOU BIG FAT LARD OF BUGS!

Betha: (turned around at Pamela.) YO, ARE YOU TALKIN' TO ME, MISS WEIRD SABRINA WITH THEM CHERRY CHEEKBONES?!

Pamela: (stood up to Betha.) YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! STAY AWAY FROM PRESTON! HE'S MY MAN!

Then Betha slapped Pamela's face hard. Pamela let out a grunt, then she used her magic to give Betha a fast spin up to the ceiling, and down to a refrigerator, Betha busted the door open, and there was food inside there, then Betha was all covered with the food around her body, she was a mess, she started screaming, got up from the floor, then took off and ran real fast that she didn't even bother to open the door on her way out forever.

Pamela: (shouting for joy shaking her head.) DYNE-O-MITE!

Then Pamela goes over to rescue Preston using her magic to free him from those tight ropes, and he was free because Pamela came to his rescue.

Pamela: Are you alright, Preston?

Preston: Pamela! I started freaking out when you went straight to Bunny Summers. I thought you love me, and not him.

Pamela: I do love you, Preston. Tabitha did a very bad spell on me on my food when I was on the beach with you guys. I'm sorry. I still love you, and I would never let you go for another guy.

Preston: Thank you, Pamela. I love you too.

And Pamela and Preston started hugging and kissing each other. Then they saw Yvonne Maria Sanchez in trouble all tied up too with no mouth.

Preston: Pam, I think we should go help Yvonne.

Pamela: You're right, Preston. Come on.

So Pamela and Preston rushed straight to Yvonne Maria Sanchez. Pamela used her magic to get Yvonne out of those ropes, then brought her mouth back in place, and Yvonne can breath and talk again.

Yvonne: (to Pamela.) Ah, Pamela, I want to thank you for getting me out of this situation.

Pamela: Glad to help out, Yvonne.

Preston: (to Yvonne.) Are you okay, Yvonne?

Yvonne: Yes, Preston, thank you.

And Preston gives Yvonne a great big cheek to cheek hug, and Yvonne hugs him back. Pamela hugs the two of them too, then they let go of each other.

Yvonne: Alright now, where's Tabitha?

Preston: (looking up the ceiling at Tabitha's direction.) There she is, Yvonne, up there!

Tabitha: (up in the ceiling laughing.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come and get me, stepsister, and you too, you Puerto Rican freakazoid!

Pamela and Yvonne: (to Tabitha.) TABITHA!

Tabitha: Hahahahahahahahahaha! You can't catch me!

Yvonne: OOH, TABITHA!

Then Tabitha flew off, Yvonne and Pamela started chasing after Tabitha flying all around the building real fast.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Take cover, Preston!

Preston: Right, Pamela!

Then Preston ran outside from the studio all the way to the parking lot to Pamela's Mitsubishi waiting for her standing near it. Back inside the studio, Tabitha used her magic to cover all the broken spots on the building, including the windows while being chased by Yvonne and Pamela. The fighting still continues while Bernardo and his band La Cucarachas started singing the last and final ending of the song.

The band: (in Spanish.) Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: Don't mess with her, or she'll come at you like a hawk!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She'll do you in so fast, you won't even talk!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

Bernardo: She's super tough! She's super powerful, and super wise!

The band: Don't ever mess with the super angel!

And when the band started playing the final finish of the song, Joe Winston started aiming at them with his guns and shouted "I'M A GONNA DRILL YOU VARMINTS FULL OF HOLES, Y'ALL ARE A GONNA LOOK LIKE JIGSAW PUZZLES BIG TIME!" But just before Joe was going to shoot the band La Cucarachas, Erica Philips standing on top of the iron bars up on the ceiling of the studio started shouting "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Then she jumped down on Joe, and Joe's bullets from his guns hit all of the lights up inside the studio, and more gunshots from all of the bad guys started firing in the dark, but nobody got shot.

Kendrick: (turned on a flashlight looking for Pamela.) Hey Pamela! Pamela, where are you?

Then a rubber bat hit him in the head. Alyssa Felice turned on her lighter to look for the good people just to beat them up and kill them.

Alyssa: I'm gonna get some of you! Your ass is mine!

Then someone punched Alyssa across the face real hard. Sandra Kant lighted a match looking for Pamela getting ready to get her revenge on her with irrational rage.

Sandra Kant: Where are you, you cheekbones witch skank?! I'm gonna get you!

Then somebody slapped Sandra's face real good and hard. Twister and Henry Gonzales used flashlights and hit each other in their heads with empty pop bottles, and they broke them. Then Kendrick finally found the door with his flashlight on, kicked it open, everybody ran out of studio A to the parking lots to their vehicles, started their engines, zoomed out of the Paramount Studios while being chased by the bad people inside their vehicles, and the police were after the bad people.

Alyssa and her other three motorcycle ladies ran and stopped running for three seconds to hear Alyssa speak these words to the other three ladies.

Alyssa: Quick, let's run after them!

Kali Daws: Girl, you mean ride!

Alyssa: Run! Ride! What DIFFERENCE does it combine!

Sandra Kant: You guys, let's just GO already! They're GETTING AWAY!

Alyssa: Right!

Kathleen McKimson: Come on, all of you!

So Alyssa and the girls get on their motorcycles real fast, started their engines, and they were on their way to get the police and Pamela's whole group. They all left the Paramount Studios, and started racing a couple of streets in Los Angeles real fast like in the movies Speed Racer and The Fast And The Furious, then seven Charlie Chaplin movie chasing scenes appeared on the screen like car, people streetcar, police, and train chases.

Then back to reality, the chases still go on into more streets around Los Angeles, then in one of the freeways. Then the bad witch Tabitha called for more Karrettes again with her eagle scream again, and more Karrettes came after all of everybody while driving in their cars speeding on the freeways. The police started firing their guns on the bad people after Pamela and the rest of her group while th Karrettes are after all of the police and the good guys, including Pamela and her buds.

Preston: Oh my goodness! Pamela, what the devil are these things coming at us?!

Pamela: Oh no, not those psycho wascally wabbit monster creatures again! They're called Karrettes!

Preston: Karrettes?!

Tabitha: (flying after the good people and the rest of the drivers.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAMELA PALMIERI, MEET YOUR DOOM!

But Pamela used her magic to finish off those nasty Karrettes, but more Karrettes came! Everybody else was frightened while in their cars, the police fired more on the bad people, the bad people fired their weapons on the good people including the police behind them. Some police cars explode because the bad people, and Alyssa and her biker chicks fired on them so that they can get closer to Pamela and her group to get them, but the Los Angeles and California state police refused to give up. They continued shooting and throwing bombs at the Karrettes and the bad people trying to get after Pamela and her good people. Even Pamela, and Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez used their magical powers to fight the Karrettes, Tabitha, and the rest of the evildoers. Yvonne started to get after Tabitha using her magic on her while driving her cool black fast BMW. Alexis, Marvin, Renee, and Orville Gunn are with her in the car.

Yvonne: (seeing Tabitha flying with the Karrettes and yelling at her while she's driving.) TABITHA! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS ABSURED!

But Tabitha used her magic on her elder stepsister, zapped at her car several times, but missed. Yvonne used her magic to zap at Tabitha and those Karrettes as well. She vanquished the Karrettes, but missed Tabitha several times.

Tabitha: (evil laughter.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yvonne: (to Alexis Ortiz sitting up front with her.) Alexis, I need you to take over the wheel for me! I'm going after Tabitha!

Alexis: Right you are, Yvonne! Go!

Marvin Manson: Please be careful, Yvonne.

Yvonne: (to Marvin.) Don't worry, Marvin. I'm always careful.

So Yvonne flew out to the sky from her car window to get Tabitha, Alexis took over the wheel real quick, and Yvonne started to charge after Tabitha.

Yvonne: TABITHA!

Tabitha: YVONNE!

Then Yvonne and Tabitha started battling it out and going at it with each other by first off, using magic to zap at each other, but they missed each other, then Tabitha went up and slapped Yvonne's face hard, Yvonne slapped her back, then both witches started fighting, kicking, punching, slapping, and using magic against each other.

Tabitha: (to Yvonne.) You think you're all that powerful as mayor here in L.A.?! HUH?! I'm better than you, sis!

Yvonne: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you're completely evil! Just where do you come off putting everybody down with your silly rules, threatening them, and taking over my business?! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!

Tabitha: (to Yvonne.) OH I WON'T, HUH?! WHY YOU!

And Tabitha and Yvonne started using their magic against each other again many times, but missed each other again. Then Yvonne went and grabbed Tabitha by her arms with force and started to scold her.

Yvonne: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, that is all enough! Do you understand me?!

Tabitha: (to Yvonne.) Oh yeah?!

Then Tabitha zapped Yvonne back into her car, busted the front car window to the front seat next to Alexis while she's driving Yvonne's car.

Alexis: (to Yvonne.) Yvonne, what just happened?!

Yvonne: (to Alexis.) Tabitha is much too powerful for me!

Tabitha: (laughing evil while flying.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kendrick: (yelling at Tabitha from Erica's car.) Hey Tabitha, guess what! You've used all of your Karrette monsters! There are no more for you to create! They all have been vanquished! We killed them all!

Tabitha: What?! No more Karrettes?! But it's not over yet, Boy! I still have my explosive anvils I have created recently!

Then Tabitha used her magic again bringing thunder and lightning from the sky, and she was right; raining explosive anvils came down from the sky to destroy everybody! They're not just ordinary anvils, they are explosive anvils made out of dynamite to blow up everybody, but missed.

Tom Gordy: (driving his business car watching out for the anvils.) MAN, NOW WHAT'S UP?!

The anvils continue to come down from the sky like army bombs to blow up many cars, but they still missed.

Pamela: (frightened.) NOW WHAT?! JIVE TIME FALLING EXPLOSIVE ANVILS TABITHA MADE?!

Preston: I can't believe that Tabitha would still have the gall to STOOP SO DARN LOW like this!

Pamela: Me too!

The anvils destroyed some of the police cars, the one of them destroyed Joe Winston's car with the other Texas outlaws with him. After the car blew up by that anvil, the outlaws flew up in the air and back down to a mud field next to the freeway with sprinkles watering the grass. The cowboys fell in that big mud field, they all got out of there okay, but their clothes are all dirty.

Garfield Lewis: (pointing at Joe with an angry look after they all walked out of that mud field.) Don't you say another dang word, Winston!

The road chase continues, the anvils continued falling down, and another explosive anvil blew up Maxwell Siscliano's car with his men, the mobster guys flew uin the air, and down to a bowling alley by a street close by the freeway. They all slid down and knocked all of the bowling pins. The road chase still continues on the freeway. Another explosive anvil lands and blows up Blueblood's car with the rest of the other bad boys. The bad boys flew up in the air after their car was hit, and they headed straight down to a big swimming pool nearby where there are a bunch of seven, eight, and nine year old kids taking lessons on how to swim. The boys fell into the water of the pool, and all of the kids got real scared, they went out of the pool and ran for their lives. A male lifeguard with a goatee saw what just happened, and he started screaming at Blueblood and his men.

The lifeguard: (to Blueblood and his bad boys.) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! GODDAMMIT, YOU BIG MONSTERS GET OUT OF NY POOL THIS VERY MINUTE! THIS IS FOR THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KIDS SWIMMING LESSONS! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE WITH US! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA START REPORTING YOU GUYS OVER TO THE POLICE AT ONCE! GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU PUNKS!

Twister: (scared.) WE'RE GONE ALREADY!

And the bad boys ran for their lives out on the streets real fast after they got out of the pool, and were never seen again. Meanwhile, the road chase still continues. The last explosive anvil landed on Biff, Bennett, and Bunny's car and blew it up as well. The three jocks flew up in the air and landed in a dog pound nearby, and the dogs started barking and charging at them inside the pound. Finally, the rest of the others zoomed off the freeway to the open roads again speeding really fast. Tabitha was out of the explosive anvils, but still she has her magic to zap Pamela and her friends down, but still she misses and misses. All of Pamela's friends and family escape Tabitha's zapping powers by going to another road. Pamela and Preston are still on the same road being chased by Tabitha and Alyssa's biker females gang, until suddenly, they all head closer to a couple of railroad tracks where the gates are closing, and the lights are flashing. But the police are still after Tabitha and Alyssa's biker ladies on their motorcycles chasing after Pamela and Preston.

Preston: (to Pamela.) Uh, Pamela, the railroad gates are closing down. That means a train is coming our direction, and Tabitha and those biker chicks are still after our butts!

Pamela: Don't fret any, Preston. I know how to beat a freight train. Hang on tight!

And Pamela gave her car more gas to break the railroad gates that were closing, and passed the big freight train that was coming really fast. Pamela, and Preston made it on time, so did Tabitha because she flew. But the biker chicks didn't make it at all. They rode their motorcycles through one of the cars of the train, busted it through, and flew straight down the concrete with no motorcycles, rolling down the ground and stopped. Then suddenly, three police cars from the California State stopped the girls in their tracks, the police got out of their cars with their guns pointed out at the ladies, and one of the policemen said this to the girls.

The policeman: It's all over, ladies. You all are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.

Tabitha is still after Pamela and Preston. So she zapped one of Pamela's car tires while they were still on a city street riding like crazy, and Pamela was scared of what Tabitha did to one of the tires to her Mitsubishi, and so was Preston.

Preston: Oh no, now what's wrong?!

Pamela: Tabitha just shot a hole at one of my tires to my car!

Preston: What are we gonna do now?!

Pamela: We JUMP!

Preston: RIGHT!

And Pamela and Preston quickly opened the doors, jumped out of the car real quick to the street, ran straight to the sidewalk to a big hotel suite nearby, but they didn't go in because all of their friends and families met them all by the concrete, and the Mitsubishi hit a palm tree, oil came out of the car, the car blew up and Pamela was really upset with all of that.

Pamela: Oh my God! My car! MY CAR!

Tabitha: (landed down the ground to Pamela.) Hahahahahahahahahahaha! At last, I have finally got you just right where I want you, Palmieri, and the rest of everybody else!

Pamela: Tabitha, you suck! You know that, do ya?! MONSTER!

Tabitha: Excuse me?! Did you just call me a monster?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL MONSTER I CAN BE AGAINST YOU!

And Tabitha started screaming like an eagle again, volcano fire came from her body (a giant one,) and she turned into the giant size green fury monster with bull horns shaped like King Kong the gorilla, and she started roaring like a big lion as that monster with fangs on Pamela and everybody else, and they all got scared, all except for Pamela.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) DON'T EVEN GO THERE, TABITHA! EVEN I CAN BE MORE MONSTER LIKE AS WELL! (A louder echo yell!) LUMIDELOUPOIIDUMIDELEEOULIMEDILIPOLEMEEEEEEE!

And thunder and lightning appeared, and Pamela turned into a white colored, giant size big monster with a unicorn horn and fangs, the same size as Tabitha's monster, and everybody else was really surprised.

Malcolm Walsh: Man! Now there's something you never see every day at all! (To his wife Sasha and his kids.) What do y'all think around here?

Sasha: I believe so too, honey.

Grady: Dad, this is just like they do in some of my favorite hero and bad guy TV programs.

As Pamela and Tabitha changed into monsters, Pamela kicked Tabitha's face down to the ground, then she ran. Tabitha got up and chased her from street to street real fast in parts of Los Angeles. Then they both started fighting, kicking, punching, slapping, using magic against each other, and they still continued the same things.

Monet Manza: COME ON, PAMELA! YOU CAN FIGHT THAT NASTY TABITHA!

Melissa Manzies: THAT TABITHA CAN'T BULLY US AROUND!

Darcy Sole: PAMELA, YOU ROCK, AND TABITHA SUCKS!

Marvin Manson: (between Mayor Yvonne and his cousin Sasha; Malcolm's wife.) Let's hope Pamela does alright with this fight against Tabitha, Yvonne, now that she has no gang anymore.

Yvonne: Well I hope so too, Marvin honey.

Sasha: (to Yvonne and Marvin.) Ditto right there, y'all.

Then Pamela and Tabitha continued fighting, roaring at each other, running, kicking, punching, slapping, using magic against each other. Then finally, Tabitha zapped Pamela back into her normal self again up in the air. Tabitha zapped her again, and Pamela flew down into an ice cream stand with ice cream all over her, then Pamela got up and cleaned herself off with her magic. Then Tabitha changed back into herself and then flew inside Pamela's body to make her do weird stuff. Tabitha made Pamela fly while inside her body trying to get after Malcolm Walsh next.

Malcolm: (ran for his life.) Say what?! Man, this is not what I prayed for to make any of my dreams happen! This is ludicrous!

Then Tabitha zapped Malcolm Walsh inside Pamela's body also, as he ran. They all landed while inside Pamela Palmieri's body. Then Tabitha said these evil words.

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) Now I've got the two of you against everybody!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, this is just wrong! Changing people from their dreams and goals, and running their lifestyles by ruling them with your negativity and threats is a crime! It's just like cheating on a test at school! You can't do that!

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) Oh I can't, can't I?! You little miss know it all with the cheekbones, you took all of my fame and fortune away from me, and so did Yvonne!

Malcolm: (inside Pamela's body.) Look, would someone please tell me exactly what's going on around here, and what am I doing inside Pamela Palmieri's body with y'all?!

Melissa Manzies: (to Monet Manza.) Hey Monet, something's the matter with Pamela.

Monet: (to Melissa.) Yeah, she's speaking in three different voices talking to herself.

Pamela: Tabitha, this is going too far, and you need to stop all of this right now! You're behaving like Darth Vader from Star Wars!

Tabitha: Inside Pamela's body.) NOT ON YOUR LIFE, SWEET CHEEKS! I'm not giving up any of my passions until all of my dreams come true!

Malcolm: (to Tabitha inside Pamela's body.) What passions and dreams?! You ain't got nothing coming into your life! You're just evil, Tabby!

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) Supposing you both like a little fast spin around the streets for not believing in me!

Pamela: TABITHA!

And before Pamela was going to say something else to Tabitha, Tabitha used her magic to give Pamela and Malcolm a really fast spin all around part of the Los Angeles city streets while they were all inside Pamela's body making her spin around the city streets like The Tazmanian Devil from The Looney Tunes.

Alexis: (to herself.) Oh my God, now what's happening?!

Erica: Pamela, are you okay?!

But Pamela was whirling around parts of the streets with even a few jumps and hops, and back to the hotel nearby. Then she went up to that big green metal platform, and back down again still spinning around to an outside table with a big birthday cake. Pamela was a mess, but she cleaned it all off with her magic and got up.

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you're a sinister witch to the new decade!

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) Now I'm gonna flip you both flat like a board!

And true to Tabitha's word, she did just that. She made Pamela flip all around the block of the street; once to the left and once to the right like a big wooden board. Then again, Tabitha made Pamela fly up to that green metal platform near the roof of the hotel again. Pamela hit it again, then went back down to another outside table with flowers in flower pots and dirt. Pamela was still okay as she got up and zapped the dirt off her.

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) Now what do you say about my dreams?!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Tabitha, you're a double dealing selfish little killer bee! That's what you are!

Malcolm: (to Tabitha inside Pamela's body.) Yeah, she's right, girl! Now how about gettying us out of this mess!

Tabitha: (inside Pamela's body.) NO! I'm not stopping until I get my revenge to everybody that turned against me!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Look, Tabitha! I need you and Malcolm out of my body this very instant, otherwise you'll get a big slap across the face!

Tabitha: (to Pamela inside Pamela's body.) Well don't just stand there! Come on, give me your best shot! Just show me how cool you really are! HIT ME, DAMMIT!

Malcolm: (inside Pamela's body.) Now look, I don't like this as well as you girls don't either! Please get me out of here so that I can go back to my wife and kids!

Pamela: (to Tabitha.) Okay, Tabitha, YOU ASKED FOR IT! IRRATIONAL MULTI-SINISTER, LOW DOWN, CONTEMTABLE, TWO TIMING, FUCKING WITCHYPOO MENICE!

And Pamela slapped herself real good and hard across her left face cheek trying to get Tabitha and Malcolm out of her body. Tabitha felt the pain also while inside Pamela's body, but Tabitha and Malcolm were still inside her body.

Tabitha: (to Pamela inside Pamela's body.) OOH! Why you little Puerto Rican goody two shoes! Is that the better you can do around here?! How's THIS for a quick loose end?!

And Tabitha made Pamela slap her right cheek across her face hard by accidently slapping Malcolm while they're both inside Pamela's body.

Malcolm: (to Tabitha inside Pamela's body.) AWK! Hey, woman, that was me you just slapped across the face! Why you! TAKE THAT!

And both Tabitha and Malcolm made Pamela slap her own face left and right real good and hard by all three of them slapping each other while still inside Pamela's body.

Sasha: (worried sick over her husband.) MALCOLM! MALCOLM HONEY!

Grady: (worried sick over him also.) DAD! DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?!

Malcolm didn't speak because he, and Tabitha were still inside Pamela's body. So Pamela continued slapping her face left and right extremely hard going crazy! Everybody continued watching this.

Renee Mode: Pamela's lost her mind big time!

Marvin Manson: (getting turned on by Pamela's face slaps to her own cheekbones.) I don't think so, y'all!

Yvonne: (to Marvin.) We know. You like that kind of fetishes from beautiful and sexy women. You like that in me when I slap my face when we first met. That's why we give each other cheek to cheek hugs and kisses.

Marvin: (to Yvonne.) Oh yeah, because that's my favorite turn on from all women.

Alexis: Absolutely, my friends.

Pamela continued slapping her own face left and right even wildly and hard just to get Tabitha and Malcolm off her body. Sasha was really angry at what Tabitha is doing to hurt Malcolm and Pamela.

Sasha: OOH, how I have got a few face slaps of my own to deal with that witch Tabitha because she has got my hubby inside Pam's body!

Sasha tried to go over there to save Pamela and Malcolm, but Marvin Manson back her up.

Marvin: (to Sasha.) Wait! Hold up a minute, cousin! I think Pamela's got it all under control now! (He points at Pamela's direction.) Look!

Sasha: Huh?!

Pamela then did her last face slap to her right cheek, then seven times she slapped her left cheek across her face hard. Then suddenly during that period, smoke came from her body. And after that last extreme hard slap to her left cheek across her face grunting "UNHH" real loud, a very big explosion came from her, she flew like a rocket up in the air, broke the platform from the hotel, headed straight towards the sun, and shouted this!

Pamela: (flying towards the sun like a guided missile.) OUT TO THE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!

After that echo yell that Pamela did flying towards the sun, when she reached it, four big explosions appeared there after that, then Pamela yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" After that, Pamela and Tabitha both came down from the sky real fast! Tabitha finally went out of Pamela's body flying down from the sky with Pamela. First, Pamela flew to another table outside the hotel with cartons of milk on top of the table, and Pamela fell on that table with milk, she was a mess, she got up, cleaned herself off with her magic and shouted "OOWW!" Then Tabitha came down to a garbage can that was open with garbage in there. Tabitha got out of the garbage can, cleaned herself off with her magic, but Malcolm still wasn't shown because he was inside Tabitha's body now.

Malcolm: (to Tabitha inside her body.) Now, woman, it's just me and you this time, and not Pamela!

Tabitha: Of course!

Theodore Smith: (worried sick watching.) Yo, Malcolm, what's up in there, man?!

Then Tabitha started slapping herself left and right across her face real good and hard, then smoke came from her body, then another big explosion came, Tabitha flew up in the air to the clouds going "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" shouting like a baby, then she turned into twelve fireworks up in the sky and was never seen again. That's how Tabitha died. Then Malcolm Walsh came down from the sky and fell into a barrel filled with raspberries nearby a fruit market near the hotel.

Grady: DAD!

Then Malcolm got up and slapped himself left and right across his face and was a mess all over himself with raspberries.

Sasha: Malcolm, that's enough! Tabitha's gone!

Malcolm continued slapping himself in the face. After he was done, he shouted "AAAAAAAHH" and he fell down to the ground unconsciously. Everybody was worried sick over that, and so was Pamela.

Sasha: MALCOLM SWEETIE!

Pamela: (running over to Malcolm.) MALCOLM!

Then everybody went up to Malcolm, checked his pulse, gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation , but none of that worked, and Sasha was worried sick over her husband.

Sasha: OH MY GOD! MY BABY IS DEAD! HE'S DEEEEEEEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Then Tasha went up to Sasha and slapped her hard across the face just to snap her out of that negativity.

Tasha: (to Sasha.) Pull yourself together, will you, lady?! He's not actually gone for good! He just had a panic attack, that's all!

Sasha: (to Tasha.) Hey, thank you, miss. I needed that.

Kendrick: Somebody call an ambulance right away!

Preston: (picking up his smart phone.) I'm on it, Kendrick!

And as Preston called the hospital ambulance to pick up Malcolm, an ambulance was already driving nearby and came in just in the nick of time, so did a fire truck. The firemen and ambulance people came out of their vehicles, and went to get Malcolm. Everybody continued watching him.

Sasha: (to one of the hospital supervisors.) Here he is, sir.

Theodore: Yeah, he's unconscious really bad.

The hospital supervisor: Okay, I need everyone to stay back. He needs air to breath.

Sasha: (to Malcolm going to him.) Please get better soon, Baby! I love you!

The hospital supervisor: (to Sasha backing her up.) Madam, I said stay back! Stay back please!

A fireman: (to the hospital supervisor.) How is it looking down there, sir?

The hospital supervisor: (checking Malcolm's pulse.) Well, he might need a little body work on himself. He had a panic attack.

The fireman: Wow, this can be serious.

The hospital supervisor: (to his two men.) Okay, you guys, load this fellow up to the truck and send him to the building right away!

The two men: Yes, sir!

So the two men loaded Malcolm on a cot to the hospital truck, and they went on their way, so did the firemen, and Selma started crying real loud worried about her father.

Selma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grady: (to Selma.) Shhhhh. Don't cry, Selma. I'm even hoping that dad is still alive too.

Then Pamela went up to the two kids' aid, and Sasha's as well.

Grady: (to Pamela.) Say Pamela, how long will it be before my father gets out of the hospital?

Sasha: (to Pamela.) Yes, how long will it be, Pamela?

Pamela: Well, I've just gotten a text from the hospital chief on my smart phone, he will be alright by tomorrow morning.

Sasha: (stopped worrying.) Is he really, Pamela?!

Pamela: That's what the man said on my phone.

Grady: Dude, how righteous!

Sasha: I am so glad he is not dead!

Preston: Now that is good news right there!

Yvonne: I believe so too!

Gov. Orville Gunn: Jumping for joy slapping his left thigh.) HOT DOG! WOO HOO! YAPPY!

Pamela: (jumping for joy as well.) WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW! YAHOOOOOOOO! Did the rest of you hear that?! Malcolm Walsh is going to be okay!

Everybody: He heard, Pam! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

The next morning, Pamela, Preston, Erica and her buds, and Sasha and her kids, including Theodore Smith with Uncle Terry, Samuel Epps in four separate cars drive over to the Daniel Freeman Hospital down Inglewood near Los Angeles to go visit Malcolm Walsh there. They all pulled up to the parking lot near there, got out of their vehicles, and rushed straight inside the hospital building to a lady at the front desk.

Pamela: Excuse me, Miss. But we're to see Malcolm Walsh please?

The lady: And what are your names, might I ask?

Pamela: I'm Pamela Palmieri, and these are all my friends, and his family.

Sasha: And I'm his wife Sasha, and these two little ones are my kids.

Grady: Yes, my name is Grady, and this is my baby sister Selma.

Erica: And I'm Erica Philips.

Kendrick: I'm Kendrick Chanellor.

Henry: I'm Henry Gonzales.

Tasha: Tasha Cassalino is my name.

Stacy: I'm Stacy Gershwin.

MoNique: I'm MoNique Muller.

Preston: Howdy. Preston Jerome Johnson is my name.

Samuel: And this is Samuel Epps.

Theodore: And I'm Theodore Smith. I work with Malcolm Walsh at a gas station called Terry's Auto Shop and Gas Station.

Samuel: I especially work at the same place with them.

Terry: And I'm the manager there. My name's Terry Campbell, and I'm Preston Jerome Johnson's uncle.

Preston: He's right. He is my uncle.

Theodore: Now can we see Malcolm please?

Sasha: Yes, can we please see my husband?

The lady: Yes, just go to the elevators on your left to the third floor to room 687, and he's in there. I will buzz you all in when you're there.

Pamela: You mean you can see us through your TVs up to the third floor?

The lady: Yes, because we've got cameras all over the place to watch everybody.

Sasha: Thank you so much, Miss, and God bless you.

The lady: Thank you.

So Pamela and the rest of everybody else headed straight to the elevators on the left side of the building, Pamela presses the button going up, the elevator doors open just in time, everybody goes inside heading up, they arrive at the third floor, head straight to room 687 where Malcolm Walsh is in, the door buzzer buzzes, everybody walks in the room, Pamela closes the door, and they all surprise Malcolm and wishes him well and better again.

Pamela: Hey, Malcolm! What's up?!

Theodore: How are you feelin', my man?

Sasha: The kids and I miss you, Baby. How are you holding?

Malcolm: Well, I still feel a little bit funny after what Tabitha did by putting us inside Pamela Palmieri's body.

Pamela: (smiled and laughed.) Yeah, my body. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well Tabitha's gone now. She won't be back to rule us with her negative acknowledgements anymore.

Malcolm: Yeah, I'll say she won't after I started slapping myself across my face left and right, it was really hard surviving inside your body where Tabitha put us, Pam.

Grady: Well dad, we hope you get well soon because we really want you back home.

Sasha: Your son is right, sweets. Please come home soon.

Pamela: And don't forget, Malcolm, that everybody meets at the Hollywood Bowl for this friendship jamboree showcase event, and I'm in it singing.

Grady: Me too, dad. I'm also singing a song dedicated to one of my favorite celebrity heroes.

Theodore: Get better soon, my man.

Terry: And you rest up too. You hear?

Malcolm: I will. Thank you all.

Pamela: No prob, dude.

Malcolm: (to Pamela.) And Pamela.

Pamela: What's up?

Malcolm: We all want to thank you for saving the world, and our lives as well.

Pamela: (smiling.) Anytime. Thank you.

Malcolm: You're welcome.

Kendrick: Well, everybody, that clock on the wall tells us that our minutes are up. Let's all get out of here, shall we?

Pamela: You're right, Kendrick. We must get out of here. We've got a big night ahead of us tonight at the Hollywood Bowl. Let's go, people.

'

Preston: I'm with you, Pamela.

Pamela: Of course, Preston.

And they all left the room where Malcolm's in, headed back to the elevators to the first floor again, left the hospital, and headed back to their cars for home. Pamela took Preston home for a bit until tonight to do his song at the Hollywood Bowl dedicated to Pamela Palmieri. Then they both walked up to the front door together.

Pamela: So, will I pick you up tonight, or do you want your mom to take you to the Hollywood Bowl?

Preston: No, I want you to take me up there, Pamela. My mom and the kids can go to the Hollywood Bowl by themselves.

Then suddenly, someone opens the door, and it was Preston's mom Beth with a great big smile on her face, along with the kids Cornelious and Holly; Preston's little brother and little sister.

Pamela: (to Beth.) Hello, Beth! Your son Preston is still in one peace. Plus, I took care of that nasty Tabitha for everybody.

Beth: You're saying that Tabitha is dead, Pamela?

Preston: Mom, she is absolutely, and completely vanquished!

Pamela: She won't be bothering any of us anymore.

Beth: Well God bless the both of you that you two weren't hurt to death by Tabitha now that she's gone for good.

Pamela: (to Preston.) And Preston, I will pick you up at 6:30pm sharp tonight. No later than that.

Preston: I'll be waiting, Pam honey.

Pamela: you got it, sweets.

And Pamela and Preston both started kissing and hugging each other cheek to cheek. Cornelious and Holly went "YACK" because they didn't like to see any kissing, hugging, and cheek to cheek. So they ran fast to their rooms. Then Pamela and Preston stopped kissing and hugging, and Beth clapped and cheered for the two of them that they finally got each other for life.

Then it was 7:00pm at the Hollywood Bowl! Everybody from all over the world and around the states were all together over there to catch this biggest friendship concert event that Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez and Pamela Palmieri put out for people. Then the show began to start, and Yvonne Maria Sanchez came onto the stage to speak.

Yvonne: Buenos noches! Good evening, amigos! Como estas?! How is everybody tonight?

Everybody: GREAT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Yvonne: (laughs.) Okay! This is going to be a real totally awesome show around here, you all will be going straight to your beds tonight dreaming about making new good friends all over this big globe. In fact, this show will be so good, you'll be thinking about all the cool stuff we do here peeing in your beds without noticing all of it when you dream about it tonight.

Marvin: (to Yvonne.) Hey, if I'm peeing in my bed without knowing it, that means, I'm dreaming about you, Yvonne, because you are a terrifically beautiful female mayor, and my favorite Mexican cheek to cheek hug heroic pal because I love you!

Yvonne: (to Marvin Manson.) Aw, I love you too, Marvin, with my biggest kisses and hugs to you. (She blows Marvin a kiss, and a big air hug going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Then Marvin smiled, and Yvonne talks to everybody else.) And now, we want to thank everybody for coming here to see Pamela Palmieri and her friends and company do their real coolest event here. But before Pam comes on this stage, let's all first off give a big welcome to Malcolm Walsh's seven year old son Grady Walsh who will be singing a song going out to one of his favorite Hollywood heroes on TV he likes a lot, and he sings like a little sweet angel. Let's everybody give it up for Malcolm Walsh's son, the little handsome Grady Walsh! Give him a hand!

And everybody claps and cheers for little Grady Walsh as he steps up on the Hollywood Bowl stage to do his act. And Grady smiles at everybody.

Malcolm: That's my boy Grady!

Sasha: (to Grady.) Break a leg, my sweet! You can do this! We all have faith in you!

Alexis Ortiz: (to Renee Mode.) I like that kid Grady already! He's sweet!

Renee Mode: Uh-huh! He looks so cute with a smile on his face.

Grady: (to everybody.) Thank you! Thank you all so much! Now before I begin to sing, I want to tell you all about me. Now, I've never did stage work before, and this is my first time being on stage in front of everybody. I'm a little bit shy at this so please bear with me, I'm only a seven year old kid. But, I've always wanted to be a singer, actor, and performer when I grow up, and I still do.

Everybody laughs, and they praise him.

Grady: Okay now. I am bound to sing this song that is dedicated to one of my favorite heroes on television I love a lot, and I believe I've got this very big crush on her. Her name is Silly Sarah Ackerman, and she's pretty, and I would love to meet her in person someday. So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, without no opportunity, I'm going to sing to you, The Silly Sarah Song right now. HIT IT!

And the music started playing a half fast, half slow four count dance tune in a G-F major chord of the Silly Sarah song, and Grady starts off dancing and singing it.

Grady: Silly Sarah, how I love you. Please get in touch with me.

I've been your number one fan for so long,

'Cause I've seen you on TV.

Every time I see your face,

I start to blush really quick.

How I want to meet you in person,

Because you're so pretty and slick!

Silly Sarah, I adore that pretty smile on your face.

You remind me of my favorite cartoons like a cadet

From outer space.

If you were right here with me now,

You'd cheer me up with fun.

And you'd come and spend some time with me,

And we would have fun in the sun!

Silly Sarah, I love you so much!

Silly Sarah, you're like a wild bunch!

Silly Sarah, I can't help myself!

I would never place you with someone else!

Sasha: (to Grady.) You go, son!

Everybody enjoyed Grady's performance. They all clapped along with the music and song with joy. Grady continued singing.

Grady: Silly Sarah, you're my hero.

You are the coolest around.

For you know how to lift people up

And never put anyone down.

If I was on your TV show,

Then I would be your partner.

And we would somehow get together

One way or another.

It's true that I want to be an actor too.

And I want us to be friends.

And we would get to know one another

'Cause friendship never ends.

Whenever I get lonely,

My buds would cheer me up.

And I want to be your pal too.

It's like drinking milk from a cup.

Silly Sarah, I love you so much!

Silly Sarah, you're like a wild bunch!

Silly Sarah, I can't help myself!

I would never place you with someone else!

Then Grady starts rapping.

Grady: Yo, Silly Sarah, how I love you too much

Because you are my favorite star!

You're so unique in all cool ways,

And you sho' nuff will really go far!

Someday I would like to perform with you,

And I know that you sure would be proud!

That's why I'm such a big fan of yours,

And I'm hollerin' this to you out loud!

I remember what you told everybody around,

"Don't let haters take away your joy!"

I go for women that are beautiful just like you

'Cause you're a girl, and I'm a boy!

Someday I'll find a pretty woman just like you

When I grow up to be a man!

I want to be a superstar and take the time for fans

And keep in touch with you as quick as I can!

Then Grady started to dance with the music just like the audience are doing watching the whole show with smiles on their faces through and through. But just then, coming from the curtains backstage at the Hollywood Bowl was none other than some beautiful brunette haired girl who is about Pamela Palmieri's age is the hot looking Silly Sarah Ackerman who had just heard all of the music and song Grady sang. She walked by the stage from backstage at least 10 feet away from Grady while he was performing on stage. Silly Sarah smiled at him, then called her very best friend who is Pamela Palmieri's twin cousin that looks exactly like Pamela herself, and she's Puerto Rican. Her name is Penelope Ramirez, and she came out from backstage to also check out Grady's singing with a smile on her face as well.

Silly Sarah Ackerman: Wow, Penelope. Isn't that kid Grady an adorable cute boy the way he dedicated his life to me with a song about me?

Penelope Ramirez: Yeah, precisely, Sarah. That kid has got very good talents.

Silly Sarah: I love him a lot.

Penelope Ramirez: Me too, Sarah.

Silly Sarah: I want to hire that boy Grady to guest star in my TV show someday.

Penelope: Yeah, you should. (She looks straight ahead of her.) Oh my gosh! Is that my twin cousin Pamela Palmieri?!

Then Pamela Palmieri looks straight towards her.

Pamela: Oh my gosh! That's my cousin Penelope Ramirez! I can't believe that she is in show business with Silly Sarah Ackerman!

Preston: You mean that is your cousin, Pamela?

Pamela: Yes it is!

Kendrick: She looks just exactly like you, Pamela, kinda like a twin sister of yours.

Pamela: Because she's my twin cousin! It has been so long since I have seen her!

Penelope: (to Silly Sarah.) It has been so long since I have seen my cousin Pamela Palmieri!

Silly Sarah: We'll sing with her later after Grady is done singing.

Penelope: But I think she is doing a song duet with that cool looking handsome dude over there.

Silly Sarah: His name is Preston Jerome Johnson. Iread his book of Galene Lizano. The story was very way cool, and his picture is in the back of his book with a very cool speech.

Penelope: Wow! I haven't gotten a chance to read his book just yet because you and I have been so busy with entertainment. But I would love to meet this Preston dude, sing with both him, and my cousin Pamela! And maybe when I'm not busy doing shows with you, I'll read his fiction of Galene Lizano.

Silly Sarah: Why don't weboth sing with them together on the next performance after we all meet Grady.

Penelope: Hey, that sounds like a great idea, Sarah! Very righteous, and epic! We'll really mystify audiences that way here at Hollywood Bowl! Cool!

Silly Sarah: You betcha, Penny!

Then Grady started singing again to the final ending of the song.

Grady: Hey Silly Sarah, you're the best!

Because you're better than all the rest!

Someday I would like to really work with you,

And we will both know exactly what to do!

If you help with my screenwriting, I'll help you with your acting,

And we'll both become true BFFs without any crazy reactions!

Silly Sarah, I love you so much!

Silly Sarah, you're like a wild bunch!

Silly Sarah, I can't help myself!

I would never place you with someone else!

Silly Sarah, I love you so much!

Silly Sarah, you're like a wild bunch!

Silly Sarah, I can't help myself!

I would never place you with someone else!

Silly Sarah, I love you so much!

Silly Sarah, you're like a wild bunch!

Silly Sarah, I can't help myself!

I would never place you with someone else!

Then the music and song was done, everybody clapped and cheered for Grady's performance, Grady took a bow, then Silly Sarah, Penelope Ramirez, and Pamela Palmieri gave Grady great big hugs!

Silly Sarah: (to Grady.) Grady, that song you sang about me was totally astonishing, and very cool!

Grady: (surprised!) Silly Sarah Ackerman?! My hero! I can't believe it! You liked my song?!

Silly Sarah: I sure did, Grady, and your singing was very superb! I would love to have you star on my television show as my guest!

Pamela: She's telling it like it is, Grady.

Grady: (happy!) Man, that is so totally awesome! I would love all of that very much!

Penelope: (to Grady.) It's gonna get good, my friend!

Grady: Whoa! Don't tell me there are two Pamela Palmieries?!

Penelope: I'm Pamela's twin cousin Penelope Ramirez from San Juan, Puerto Rico. I work with Silly Sarah Ackerman.

Pamela: And she's very talented just like Silly Sarah and me Grady.

Grady: Wow, how amazing! Are you going to sing next, Pamela?

Pamela: Yes I am. Me and Preston both.

Penelope: (to Pamela.) Cousin, it's good to see you again!

Pamela: You too, Penelope!

And Pamela and Penelope both give each other a great big hug because they were so glad to see each other again.

Penelope: Pamela, it has been such a very long time since we have seen each other!

Pamela: It sure enough has, Penelope.

Penelope: How is school and other things going for you?

Pamela: Everything is going awesome! What about with you?

Penelope: Great! Thank you for asking. Well, here comes the mayor on the stage again announcing the next performance.

Pamela: Yep, let's make some space for her, you guys.

Silly Sarah: Right you are, Pamela.

So the girls get backstage to the right for a moment to make room for Mayor Yvonne Maria Sanchez so that she can bring in the next performance.

Yvonne: Okay, everybody! What did you all think of Grady's song?

Everybody: (praising him!) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Yvonne: Alright! Bueno! And ahora, our next performance is Pamela Palmieri who will be singing a romantic hit dedicated to her loved one she adores a lot. Take it away, Pamela! (She hands Pamela the microphone.)

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Pamela: Thank you, everyone! And now, it is my privilege to bring a very special guy pal of mine to sing this song with me on this stage! Preston Jerome Johnson, come on down!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

And Preston made his way to the stage next to Pamela.

Preston: Thank you, Pamela. What song do you want us both to sing?

Pamela: Well I'm very glad that you asked that, Preston. I've got a cool friendship song dedicated to you that you and I can sing together. I've got the song here in papers. You sing some words, and I'll sing some words, but I'll sing first, and you come in second, and we'll both sing the big paragraph in the middle together. Dig?

Preston: (smiling.) I dig, Pamela. You're my favorite hero, and my very best friend.

Pamela: Aw, you're my very best friend too, Preston.

Preston: Gracias, Senorita.

Pamela: De nada, Senor. So are you ready to sing with me?

Preston: Ready when you are, Miss Cheekbones!

Pamela: Bueno! Let's vaminos!

Preston: HIT IT, BAND!

The band plays a half fox trot, half fast and half slow four count G# chord hit. Pamela, Preston, and everybody else starts to dance to this tune. And the song is titled "I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time." Pamela sings first, then Preston comes in second after her.

Pamela: I had my eyes on you for so long, and how long has it been for me to find you.

When you started to check me out, you were too afraid to come here.

Preston: That's when I got scared at first, because I thought you'd shy away from me.

I almost cried thinking I'll find no one. That's when you came in to appear.

Pamela: I'm the answer to your prayers to give you the biggest please!

Preston: And I won't need nobody else to be my main squeeze!

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Preston: I'm so glad I finally found somebody who loves me just for me!

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Pamela: Well you won't be lonely anymore, 'cause I'm your hero, you see!

Preston: Thank you!

Pamela: You've been wanting someone like me to come into your life.

Because I've got sensitivity, and I've got a heart of gold.

Preston: I've prayed and waited and cried for that special girl like you to come and help me.

Now I'm happy that you came here before I get too old.

Pamela: Well you're still young and so am I 'cause were both still alive.

Preston: I'm glad you came to me as quick as one, two, three, four, and five!

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Preston: I'm so glad I finally found somebody who loves me just for me!

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Pamela: Well you won't be lonely anymore, 'cause I'm your hero, you see!

Pamela & Preston: We're two of a kind that have a whole lot in common and having fun.

We connect together every day, week, month, and year under moon and sun.

Erica Philips: (in the audience.) You go, you two!

Pamela & Preston: We both can count on each other to be the best of friends we can.

Preston: For you came here to save my life!

Pamela: And I've got the powers in my hands!

Everybody loves their song they're doing together still dancing to it, some people cried in tears because it's such a beautiful song Pamela and Preston are singing. Governor Orville Gunn gave a shout out to the two youngsters on stage from the audience, and so did some other people.

Gov. Orville Gunn: WOOOOOOOOOOW! ROCK ON, PAMELA AND PRESTON!

Mr. Darren Darwich: Alright, Preston! I told you Pamela Palmieri likes you! In fact, she loves you!

Tasha: YAAAAAAAYY! Alright, Pamela and Preston!

Genevieve: Hey, that's my cousin Pamela, and that's our buddy Preston! You both rock!

Eleana: (smiling.) Preston is our new son in law to be! He's singing with our daughter, Edwardo!

Edwardo: Yup, Eleana honey! Those two make a great couple!

Salvador: (to Edwardo.) Dad, I don't want Pamela to get married yet! I'm gonna miss her if she does!

Edwardo: (to Salvador.P Son, don't worry. She's still young. They won't be ready for marriage when they tell us yet. You still have me, your mother, Bernardo, and Bugsi. I don't think Pamela's going to get married just yet.

Bernardo: At least not right now at this moment, Sal.

Salvador: Thanks, you guys.

Then Pamela and Preston started to kiss and hug each other cheek to cheek on stage, and started singing again.

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Preston: I'm so glad I finally found somebody who loves me just for me!

Pamela & Preston: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Pamela: Well you won't be lonely anymore, 'cause I'm your hero, you see!

Penelope: (to Pamela and Preston going on stage.) Hi, Pamela! Hi, Preston! Can I sing with you guys too?

Pamela: Sure, Penelope! Come and join us!

Penelope: (to Preston.) How's it going, Preston? I'm Penelope; Pamela's cousin from Puerto Rico. I haven't read your book of Galene Lizano, but I hear that your story is good in there. You are a very terrific author. I will read your cool fiction someday before the movie starts.

Preston: Well whenever you get the chance, read my whole fiction in the book. I am sure to you it will be very good.

Penelope: Can I give you a great big hug, Preston?

Preston: Sure! I love hugs.

Penelope: Okay.

Pamela: Give him a hug, Penelope.

And Preston and Penelope gave each other a great big long hug, and they all sang together.

Pamela, Preston, & Penelope: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Preston: I'm so glad I finally found somebody who loves me just for me!

Pamela, Preston, & Penelope: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Pamela: Well you won't be lonely anymore, 'cause I'm your hero, you see!

Pamela, Preston, & Penelope: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

Penelope: well I'm very enthralled for the two of you, and I wish you both the best!

Pamela, Preston, & Penelope: I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time!

If you're waiting for someone to be with you, don't ever settle for less!

And the song has ended, everybody clapped and cheered for Pamela, Preston, and Penelope. Pamela, Preston, and Penelope went and gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss. They enjoyed singing with each other.

Penelope: Pamela and Preston, you both were sensationally way cool!

Pamela: Hey, you weren't so bad yourself, Penny!

Preston: (to Penelope.) Yeah, you were real astonishing!

Penelope: Hey, thanks, guys!

Preston: Well we're gonna let Pamela sing her next song "I'm The Girl."

Pamela: (to Penelope.) Oh by the way, Penny. Would you like to sing this next song with me, and this last song I'm also doing after this one?

Penelope: of course, Pam. It would be a genuine honor to sing with you.

Silly Sarah: (to Pamela and Penelope.) And I'll sing the last song with the two of you after you're both done with this one.

Pamela: You got it, Silly Sarah!

Penelope: yeah, we want you to sing the last song with us after this.

Silly Sarah: Cool!

Pamela: (to the band.) HIT ME!

And the music started playing a real rip roaring fast paced, four count, rock and roll, salsa, wild dance Am7TH tune, and everybody started dancing to this jamming hit that Pamela and Penelope are going to sing. It's titled "I'm The Girl!" Then Pamela and Penelope started off singing it.

Pamela & Penelope: I started off as a magical child,

But I'm no girly girl!

So don't ever mess with me or I'll make your

Head go in a whirl!

I know how to rock'n'roll and party,

And know how to dance and sing up a storm!

I even fight like Jackie Chan and Mr. T by knocking you

Out if you don't get reformed!

This chick's got a whole lot of class with the stuff I do with shows!

I'm always loyal to all of my fans of course, everybody knows!

There ain't no woman just like me 'cause once you check me out,

You will go crazy!

I'm just way too hard to resist, and if you want to be with me,

You can't be lazy!

You know that I'm all grown up now as a real mega star!

I'm very beautiful for a Euro/Puerto Rican,

I'll always go real far, 'cause I'm hot like black hot tar!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the heroine who is the queen of the top of the

Hall of fame entertainment!

Ain't no use of stopping me because I've got

Talents unreal amazement!

This half Latina is as cool as J-Lo!

Yes I've got it all!

And with a cute personality like the girl of your dreams! (They slap their faces hard and grunt.) UMM! I have got it all!

I'm just way unstoppable being weird, but I'm no clown!

I'm always there to cheer you up whenever you're feeling down!

Those nasty haters can think otherwise, but they are no match!

Because every guy would love to date me to a very cool batch!

And every woman really wants to be me 'cause they have no other way to

Impress a man!

Except for this chick fresh out from New York, I sweep men their feats like

Peter Pan!

Whether I speak Spanish or not, I'm coming straight to your block!

But I'm more than just a beautiful chick!

I'm more than just all cool and slick,

And I don't play no tricks!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

This heroine is the queen of the top of the hall of fame

Entertainment!

Ain't no use of stopping me because I've got talents

Unreal amazement!

I'm here! I'll take you higher!

Like God, I'll fill your desires!

I won't accept no liars!

But I'll help the lonely and the dorkmiers!

Yvonne: (dancing up a storm praising Pamela and Penelope.) YOU GO, GIRLFRIENDS!

Preston: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Go, go, go, Pamela!

And everybody is really swinging, jiving, and dancing to this hot jamming hit that Pamela and her cousin Penelope put out for everybody, and they all love it!

Tasha: Rock on, Pamela!

MoNique: Get down, girls!

Silly Sarah: You Latinas rule!

Kendrick: These girls are alright!

Henry: (in Spanish.)Don't stop the groove, chicas!

Then Pamela starts to speak some positive words of wisdom to everybody.

Pamela: (to everybody.) Listen up, all you true believers out there in the audience! No matter what anybody says to you, or about you negatively and irrationally, no matter what stunts they apparently pull about you, and no matter how hard they even think as much of trying to take away your spots of your future, woman and man, boy and girl, you will always be the number one superstar in my book, and everybody's book!

Penelope: And my book too, guys!

Pamela: that's why we all love you, my dears! The reason why we sing this song to you all in the first place is because you all are very special just the way you are! Take this positive tip from Miss Cheekbones Pamela Denise Palmieri because this is going out to all of you! Don't ever give up on any of your passions! Keep on reaching forward to your dreams, and never settle for anything less! Everybody loves you, and I love you! You are the heroes everybody should look up to and be with a lot because you are the show stopper, and you can put your minds to anything you all can accomplish for your future! You all are very special, talented, and very way cool in my book big time! Are you all with me?!

Penelope: YEAH!

Pamela: (tilts her head to the left and grunts.) UNH!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Pamela & Penelope: (started off singing again.) I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

This heroine is queen of the top of the hall of fame

Entertainment!

Ain't no use of stopping me because I've got talents

Unreal amazement!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

I'm the girl 'cause I'm the pretty Miss Cheekbones!

This heroine is the of the top of the hall of fame

Entertainment!

Ain't no use of stopping me because I've got talents

Unreal amazement!

Pamela: (to everybody.) So everybody, now that Tabitha Shelby Arevalo is gone for good, I'm here to be your life saver, and I am VICTORIOUS with all of you!

Penelope: Me too!

Silly Sarah: (coming to the stage with a microphone.) And so am I, ladies and gentlemen!

The music and song ended, and everybody clapped and cheered!

Preston: (went up to both Pamela and Penelope.) You two were very outstanding!

Pamela: Hey, thank you, Preston!

Penelope: Yes, thank you so much!

Preston: (starting to cry.) Both of your words of wisdom have touched me. And Pamela, I am so very glad and happy that you and your friends came into my life. If it weren't for you to be my best friend, and if it weren't for God to answer any of my prayers, I would have nobody, no friends, no talents, not anything.

Pamela: Aw, don't cry, Preston.

Penelope: Yeah, don't cry, dude. We all love you a lot, Preston. And I promise you, I will read your novel of Galene Lizano because I hear that your story rocks! Preston, we all love you!

Pamela: We all sure do, and everybody loves you, Preston.

Silly Sarah: (to Preston.) I don't think I've met you just yet, but I love your Galene Lizano story, and I love you as well.

Preston: Silly Sarah Ackerman?! I am one of your biggest fans of all! I watch your show all the time! You are so amazing!

Silly Sarah: Aw, why thank you, Preston. You're very amazing too.

Preston: Thank you, Sarah. (Still crying with joy.)

Silly Sarah: (to Preston.) I think you deserve a way cool hug from us cool and beautiful girls.

Preston: I do. Please.

Pamela: (spreading her arms to Preston.) Come here, sweets.

Then even Penelope and Silly Sarah started giving Preston a great big hug and bonus kisses too, including Pamela. And the girls wiped the tears away from Preston's eyes and cheeks because they all were trying to cheer him up. Then Pamela has told Preston this positive message.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Say Preston. Me and my girls here on this stage have a very way cool surprise for you with another song only dedicated to you that I've wrote.

Preston: (tried to stop crying.) You do?

Penelope: We sure do, my friend. If you would just sit down in this chair to the middle right of this stage…

Silly Sarah: We will sing it to you because we've got your back.

Pamela: And I've got your back.

Preston: Thank you all very much.

Pamela: No prob, dude.

Then suddenly, a black man dressed up in a dark brown suit and brown tie tapped Pamela across her right shoulder just to introduce himself because he is a pastor at a big Baptist church, brought his own choir because they all want to sing with the girls.

The black pastor: (to Pamela.) Pardon me, young lady. But perhaps me and my church choir would love to pitch in to sing with you.

Pamela: Sure. You all are more than welcome to join in to sing with us.

The black pastor: I'm Pastor Major Smith by the way. And you are?

Pamela: (shook hands with the pastor.) Pamela Denise Palmieri. Nice to meet you, Pastor Smith.

Pastor Smith: You too, Sister Pamela.

Pamela: And sitting down here in this chair is my boyfriend, and my very best friend Preston Jerome Johnson.

Pastor Major Smith: (walked up to Preston.) Yeah! I've heard so many cool adventures and great things about you!

Preston: (to Pastor Smith.) You have, sir?

Pastor Smith: Of course. You're very multi-talented, sweet, outgoing, and you've written such a very amazing book I've read that is so astonishingly awesome called Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter!

Preston: (shook hands with the pastor.) Thank you very much, Pastor Major Smith! I'm glad you all liked it.

Pastor Smith: We did. And me and my church choir from Sunset Baptist Church are going to sing this song with Pamela Palmieri and her bunch dedicated to you because you are God's greatest blessing!

Preston: Why thank you, Pastor Major Smith!

Pastor Smith: You're welcome, my brother! And God bless you!

Pamela: (to everybody.) Okay, everybody, are you all ready to hear our last and final big song?!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Pamela: Okay, let's everybody make this groove happen, and don't you dare leave this event until we're all finished! ROCK ON!

Then a drum solo started playing, then the bass player did an F# for this song came in second, then the rest of the band started playing this four count, fox trot, disco dance hit. The last and final song title from this story is called "You've Got A Good Friend In Me!" Pamela, Penelope, and Silly Sarah Ackerman started off singing it from the beginning.

Pamela, Penelope, & Silly Sarah: Now there are times that we feel very lonely,

In times we feel we want to die.

And then we feel that the whole world's

Against us.

We feel like we just want to cry.

But pull yourselves together,

No use crying forever.

Don't ever throw your dreams away.

Once you keep thinking positive, you will

Be surprised,

Good things are gonna come your way!

Everybody: So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of your pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

Pamela: Whoa, whoa!

Pamela, Penelope, & Silly Sarah: Now there are times when we feel isolated.

We feel like things are just out of place.

And there are certain people who just

Hate our guts,

We feel we're getting slapped in the face. (And the girls slapped their faces hard and grunted!) UNH!

But we must never give up, even if they tell us stop.

But we must keep on reaching for our goals.

'Cause if you keep thinking bad saying it's over,

It's done,

Then you'll be falling right down the hole!

Everybody: So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of your pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

Yes, you've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

Then a rock and roll guitar solo came in along with the music, and everybody danced on and off stage as well. Then suddenly, the president of the United States of America came to the Hollywood Bowl to catch the show as well, and he wants to meet Pamela Palmieri after the show, along with his wife and their two daughters came with the president as well.

The president: (to his wife.) There she is, sweetheart.

The president's wife: That's Pamela Palmieri on stage singing with others?

The president: That's her, my dear. And we can't wait to meet her face to face.

The president's oldest daughter: (to her father.) But which one is she, Dad? There's two of them on that stage.

The president's youngest daughter: Yeah, that's right.

The president: (to his daughters.) She's the one on the right of that stage, kids.

The oldest daughter: That's her? She looks very gorgeous!

The youngest daughter: And very pretty too, Dad!

The president: She does.

The wife: And she's very multi-talented.

Then a saxophone solo came in second with the music. After that, Pamela started doing the loud humming part.

Pamela: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Everybody: (started singing again.) So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of

Your pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

Pamela: ONE MORE TIME!

Everybody: So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of your

Pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

Yes, you've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

They all continued to repeat all of that while Pamela Palmieri sings this verse right here in this song.

Pamela: I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me any day!

I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me in any way!

I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me any day!

I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me, and just remember!

You've got me!

The music stops for a moment, then Pastor Major Smith says this message.

Pastor Major Smith: And one more thing I must say, brothers and sisters!

A church organ plays in the song, and the pastor starts to sing.

Pastor Smith: (sings.) Now we all know there will be troubles in our lifetimes.

But that don't mean that the end is near!

Because God our savior is always there for you

Whatever things you start to fear!

Just listen to Pamela Palmieri's good advice,

And write it down if you feel you have to!

You've got a good friend in all of us, and Jesus

As well,

For the lord really truly loves you!

Then the whole music comes back to play again, and Pastor Major Smith, his church choir, Pamela Palmieri, Penelope Ramirez, Silly Sarah Ackerman, and everybody else comes to join in to dance and sing on and off stage.

Pastor Smith: So remember this message!

Everybody: Listen to our message!

Pastor Smith: Always follow your heart!

Everybody: And never lose all your faith!

Pastor Smith: Make sure you trust in the lord!

Everybody: With everything that you do here!

Pastor Smith: And never fall apart!

Everybody: Everything will be great!

Pastor Smith: So always pray every time!

Everybody: Because the lord always answers!

Pastor Smith: And keep a smile on your face!

Everybody: Don't ever think you're a failure!

Pastor Smith: Stand up and fight the good fight!

Everybody: Once you do all what God says!

Pastor Smith: And put your dreams back in place!

Everybody: Things will always get better!

All: So remember that God's with you every day!

Read your bible at all times!

And don't ever forget to count your blessings,

Yours, theirs, and mine!

Pamela: Mmmmmmmmmmm! YEAH, YEAH, yeah, yeah!

Everybody: So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of your

Pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

Pamela: ONCE AGAIN!

Everybody: So when you're feeling very lonely, and you're hurting inside,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

And when you think the world hates you just because of your

Pride,

You know you've got a good friend in me!

Just stay strong! Hang on! Keep your head way up high,

Because the life you live is not the end!

Just have your faith in God, and say a prayer each day,

Because you know that you are my friend!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

You've got a friend!

You've got a good friend in me!

Then everybody repeats that same phrase, and Pamela starts singing that same different phrase she sang before.

Pamela: I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me any day!

I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me in any way!

Mmmmmmmmmm, I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me any day!

I'm here for you whenever you need me!

Just connect with me, and just remember!

You've got me!

The music stops, and Pastor Major Smith speaks.

Pastor Smith: And you've got God as well.

Then the whole song is over, everybody claps and cheers for the performers on stage, and for themselves as well for doing a really great, and very excellent job of singing and dancing with everybody else!

Pamela: (to the audience.) Thank you! Thank you all for coming to this big show! You all have a very great night, and drive safe! God bless you! You all rule!

Then the president of the United States, his wife, and his two daughters came on the stage to meet and greet with Pamela Palmieri after the whole show was over.

The president: (to Pamela.) Pamela Palmieri I presume!

Pamela: (surprised!) The president of the United States?!

The president: That's me. And this is my wife, and my two daughters.

Pamela: (slapped her face hard.) UNHH! What a really cool surprise!

The president: Yes, ma'am! We saw all of your performance inside our limousine, and heard all sorts of amazing stories about you. You are very multi-talented, and a very beautiful and charming young lady.

The president's wife: That's why we want to come here to praise you with everything you do because you're America's very special heroic cutie.

Pamela: Oh, why thank you all for coming here.

The eldest daughter: (pulling out her entertainment magazine of Pamela Palmieri on the front cover.) Can I please have your autograph, Miss Palmieri?

Pamela: (signs her magazine cover.) Sure, my dear. Here you go.

The eldest daughter: Hey, thank you, Miss Pamela!

The youngest daughter: (to Pamela.) Say, are those real high cheekbones you've got on your face, or are they phony cheeks?

The president's wife: (to the youngest daughter.) Honey! You don't ever say stuff like that to grownups! Of course her cheekbones aren't fake!

Pamela: (smiling.) Yeah, they're both real cheekbones I have on my face. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

The president: (to Pamela.) Pamela, you will accomplish many good things into your life. The president of the United States is proud of you.

Pamela: Why thank you, sir.

The president: Say tell me, I hear that someone named Tabitha was trying to stop you and everybody else from achieving their goals that makes them all happy, right?

Pamela: Acknowledgely speaking, Mr. President, Tabitha Shelby Arevalo is dead now. So she won't be bothering any of us anymore. I took care of the whole situation. Me and my friends both.

The president: And we all thank you for saving the whole world against evil like that. Pamela, you are one all American true hero, for a Puerto Rican/Italian/ European.

Pamela: (laughs.) thank you, Mr. President.

Preston: (walked on the stage with a smile.) Hey, what's going on here?

The president: Oh my goodness! Is this Preston Jerome Johnson I see?!

Preston: (surprised.) The president of the United States, along with his wife, and two daughters?!

The president: (shook hands with Preston.) That's me! Your book of Galene Lizano was very astonishingly awesome! How did you ever come up with greater ideas like this?!

Preston: It's a long story, Mr. President. Let's just say for short that I like cartoons, and beautiful women like Pamela Palmieri, and I sort of get plenty of ideas from all of that, and them.

The president's wife: (to Preston.) Wow! You must put a lot of extreme effort on writing this whole big novel. Did you do all of this by yourself, or did your parents or somebody help you?

Preston: Nope, I've written the whole thing myself. A great agency my mom hooked me up with this story of mine is here in Los Angeles over at Sunset Blvd., and they are real good people over there.

Pamela: (to the president's family.) And I'm his next faithful agent, and I'm also his girlfriend because I've been encouraging Preston every step of the way.

Preston: And I'm glad that I finally found a beautiful woman like Pam who will always stick with me by my side to cheer me on day and night. Why? Because I have prayed for a hero to come into my life, not just anybody!

The president's wife: Well Preston, you and Pamela make a great couple big time.

Preston: Thank you, Mrs. First Lady.

The president's wife: You're welcome.

The president: Well, we all have to go now, guys.

Pamela: Yes, we have to go now too. But it sure was nice of all of you to stop in and see us.

The president: And it has been a pleasure meeting all of you. And Pamela and Preston, you both will go far.

Silly Sarah: (to the president.) Wait! Hold on, sir! Before you all go here, (pulls out her magazine of the president's cover.) Can you please sign my autograph here on this magazine? I am your biggest fan, and I love all of your speeches.

Penelope: (pulled out her scrapbook.) Me too, sir? You are much better than all the other presidents. Why you're even better than Ronald Regan!

The president: (signing the girls' stuff.) Thank you ladies so very much. You two ladies rock also.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Well Preston, are you ready to go?

Preston: I'm ready big time, Pamela. And I'm glad that you got your car back together again with your magic.

Pamela: That's because I'm a good witch because nothing bad stands in my way at all.

Preston: And I'm glad that I've met you because you're special, smart, very pretty, and very multi-talented. I love you, Pamela Denise Palmieri.

Pamela: Aw, and I love you too, Preston Jerome Johnson.

And Pamela and Preston started kissing and hugging each other a lot, then they start to pack up stuff backstage being careful not to lose anything before they get ready to head for home. Then Penelope and Silly Sarah wanted to tell Pamela something very positive.

Penelope: Hey Pamela! (Pamela snapped her head.) Do you have a second? Me and Sarah want to tell you something.

Pamela: (to Preston.) Could you hold on for just a moment, Preston? My cousin Penelope wants to talk to me about something.

Preston: I'll wait, Pam.

Then Pamela went to Penelope and Silly Sarah to find out what they want from her.

Pamela: (to Penelope and Silly Sarah.) What's up, girls?

Penelope: If you want to come to our show as a guest…

Silly Sarah: There's room for you, and your friend Preston to perform into our show sometimes. (She pulls out two of her business cards.) Here are my business cards, and make sure you give one to Preston too because he's a real sweet and charming individual.

Penelope: Yeah, we would like to have you both come over our TV studio and join us for lots of fun and excitement for the whole entire families everywhere.

Pamela: Hey, thank you both for everything!

Silly Sarah: So are you gonna come join us as our guests sometimes?

Pamela: We will! Wait 'til I tell Preston this!

Silly Sarah: Don't keep it a secret. Tell everybody.

Pamela: Awesome! Dude, you don't know how much this really means to me, and Preston too! He is sure to love this! (Running straight to Preston.) Hey Preston!

Penelope: (to Silly Sarah.) I hope Pamela, and that sweet and cool Preston dude who wrote Galene Lizano would come to our show sometimes.

Silly Sarah: Well maybe not this year, but next year around, and we'll tell them.

Penelope: (smiling.) Yes we will.

Then Pamela and Preston ran straight to Silly Sarah and Penelope to tell them they would love to be in their show sometimes.

Preston: (to Penelope and Silly Sarah.) Penelope! Silly Sarah! We would love to come to your show and join you both!

Pamela: Yes, we would love to a lot!

Silly Sarah: Cool! We'll get you both started by next year to come to our show. I'll let you know what day, time, and season to come.

Preston: Awesome!

Pamela: Way cool!

Silly Sarah: Good! Well, we've got to go right now.

Pamela: Yes, so do we.

Penelope: But it was nice seeing you again, cousin Pam!

Pamela: You too, cousin Penny!

Silly Sarah: And it was nice meeting the two of you!

Preston: You ladies too!

Pamela: Exactly!

And they all shook hands, then gave each other hugs wishing everybody a very good night.

All four persons: Good night!

Then a year later in the summer, everybody was at the Chinese Theater catching Preston Jerome Johnson's movie from the book he wrote called Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. Everybody loved the movie so much the way it was written in the book. So when everybody came out of the Chinese Theater, they all congratulated Preston for all of the hard work that he did for the book, and the movie.

Everybody: (to Preston.) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

Pamela: Preston, you were a big success with your story! I am so proud of you!

Preston: Thank you so much, Pamela!

Yvonne: Preston, the whole plot is so amazingly entertaining!

Gov. Orville Gunn: Very action packed, Preston!

Erica: Your story was wonderful, Preston!

Preston: Thank you all! I'm glad you liked it!

Monet: See, Preston, I told you that we'd take good care of you! Your manuscript is the greatest!

Melissa: That's why we want to make a movie out of your book with your permission for us to do it, and we did!

Darcy: And we think Galene Lizano will win an academy award for the best picture here!

Beth: (to Preston.) Son, your whole adventure you wrote for the book and movie was astonishingly awesome!

Preston: Thanks, mom! I'm glad you had help me find the right agents to help get my first story published. If it wasn't for you, and of course Pamela to be here for me as my heroes, I would be stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Genevieve: (to Preston.) Well you're not stuck at all, my pal. You've got plenty of money now, and plenty of good people that are here to support you big time, just like us.

Bugsianna: (to Preston.) I agree with Gena! You should write more exciting stuff like this very often, Preston! Your first story was totally cool!

Salvador: (to Preston.) I thought so too, man!

Preston: Aw, thanks, guys! You all rule!

Beth: (to Preston.) Hey Preston, do you want me to take you home, or do you want Pamela to do it?

Pamela: I want Pamela to take me home, mom! Thank you!

Beth: Okay, son! We'll see you at home!

Cornelious: (to Beth.) That sure was a great movie, mom!

Holly: It's one of the best motion pictures ever for the whole entire families to check out, kids and grownups!

Beth: yes it is, kids! And your brother has put a whole lot of effort of getting this story together for the very first time.

Cornelious: (smiling.) And we sure enough hope it's not his last.

Beth: Well, kids, what do we say we head home for dinner with some chicken and dumplings?

The kids: YEAH!

Beth: Alright! Let's go!

The kids: Chicken and dumplings, here we come!

Pamela: (to Preston.) So are you ready to put all of your paychecks in the bank and head for home, Preston?

Preston: Yes I am, Pamela! And from now on, I'm gonna continue to write more great stories like this and never give up on my dreams, ever! Pamela, I want to thank you for everything you did for me. You're the best.

Pamela: Thank you. You're the best too, Preston. In fact, you're the greatest!

Preston: Thank you, Pamela! Do you think this movie will win a whole lot of things, including my book?

Pamela: Only time will tell, Preston.

Theodore: (to Malcolm.) You know, Malcolm, I couldn't have a better time like this catching Galene Lizano.

Malcolm: Yes, Theodore, it's very entertaining. (Now to his family.) Sasha! Kids! What did y'all think of it?

Sasha: It was radically cool!

Grady: I thought it was cool too, mom and dad, and I want to see it again!

Selma: (laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Grady: See, even Selma liked the movie too that Preston wrote on his book!

Sasha: (to Selma.) did you like the movie, Selma? Was it fun?

Malcolm: I think we all love the movie, dear, including Selma herself.

Sasha: (smiling.) I bet.

Marvin Manson: (to Yvonne.) Yvonne, I enjoyed myself catching Galene Lizano; The Up Lifter. And I always love being with you.

Yvonne: Aw, and I always enjoy being with you too, Marvin, because I like you.

Marvin: I like you too, Yvonne. So what's next at our gender?

Yvonne: Whatever you like, sweets.

Marvin: I know! How about that Mexican restaurant downtown like last week! I love that place, and the Latinas that work there are very nice.

Yvonne: oh, you want to go there again?

Marvin: Yes I do.

Yvonne: Let's do it.

Marvin: Oh Yvonne, you're the best mayor of Los Angeles I ever met as my very favorite Hispanic BFF!

Yvonne: (spreading her arms to him for a hug.) Come here, Marvin cutie.

Marvin: 9spreading his arms too.) Now that's the coolest part here that I dig a lot!

And Yvonne and Marvin gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug. Yvonne kissed him, he kisses her right back, and they continued to cheek kiss each other side by side while they're together from the Chinese Theater.

Erica: (to Kendrick, Tasha, Stacy, MoNique, and Henry.) Well, everybody, what do you say? Shall we get a bite to eat and head straight for home afterwards?

Kendrick: Oh yeah, Erica, I'm in.

Stacy: Same here.

MoNique, Tasha, & Henry: So are we. Let's do it.

Erica: Kay kay.

So everybody leaves the Chinese Theater, which leads Alexis Ortiz and Renee Mode the only ones left there getting ready to clear out themselves.

Alexis: Well, Renee, looks like everybody is clearing out of here getting ready to turn in for sack time.

Renee: And I think we need to be out of here ourselves, Alexis. I want to go home and take a nice warm bath.

Alexis: Me too. Let's clear out, shall we?

Renee: You bet. By the way, Alexis, the movie was wildly exciting! We forgot to congratulate Preston for a job well done for this story.

Alexis: But we'll see him again, Renee, and we'll praise him then with big hugs and kisses.

Renee: Well let's just hope that he doesn't forget about us when he becomes famous.

Alexis: He won't. I promise.

Renee: And we especially want to thank our new hero Pamela Denise Palmieri for getting that evil Tabitha Shelby Arevalo out of our hairs for good and forever.

Alexis: yeah.

And the two girls clear out of the Chinese Theater and head to Alexis' car to go straight home.

The next morning back at Preston's house, Beth, Preston, Cornelious, and Holly were eating a lot of pancakes and bacon. Preston was done with his food.

Preston: The food is very delicious, mom! Thank you!

Beth: Well I'm glad you like it, Preston.

Preston: Can I please be excused from this table now? Pamela Palmieri and I are going to this celebrity party spectacular show downtown hosted by Silly Sarah Ackerman, and me and Pamela are in it, plus, I'll be going to her house to a birthday party for one of her cousins, and plenty of her siblings and more of her relatives will be there because they all want to meet me, be my best friends, and get a hold of me now that I'm famous, also Pamela and her good people have got another great thing for me.

Beth: And what's that, son?

Preston: My newest luxury apartment in Hollywood near Beverly Hills!

Beth: Oh, that's great, Preston! I am so proud of you!

Cornelious: dude, that's way awesome!

Holly: Rock and roll, man!

Beth: that's all great, son! Preston, you are such a wonderful son, and a great brother and best friend to everybody around here in the world! Don't let anybody else tell you differently from all that!

Preston: thank you, mom, Cornelious, and Holly!

Beth: You're very welcome, son. Now you can be excused.

Preston: Thank you.

And Preston puts his plate, silverware and cups to the sink, heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth, then when he's all finished, he comes back to the living room to wait for Pamela from outside to come pick him up. Then Beth asks him this question.

Beth: So when is Pamela coming to get you, Preston?

Preston: She'll be arriving in about five minutes.

Cornelious: Well it's almost four minutes now before Pam gets here.

Holly: When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Preston. I want to be an actress, author, playwrite, screenwriter, songwriter, and singer.

Preston: Well just keep dreaming big like that, Holly. It will all come true soon.

Holly: I think so too, big brother.

Then suddenly, Pamela Palmieri, with Erica Philips, Kendrick Chanellor, Stacy Gershwin, MoNique Muller, Henry Gonzales, and Tasha Cassalino are all riding inside Pamela's Mitsubishi to get Preston from his house to have a whole lot of fun with Pamela and her bunch. They all arrived at his house on time, and Pamela got out of the car to get Preston.

Pamela: (to her friends.) You all wait here. I'll be right back.

Erica: (laughs.) Kay kay. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Then Pamela walks to the front porch of Preston's house, rings the doorbell, then Preston in the house says "I got it!" He opens the door, and it was Pamela standing by with a smile on her face showing her high cheekbones, and Preston smiled right back at her.

Pamela: Are you ready, sweets?

Preston: I'm ready. Is it time?

Pamela: It's time.

And Pamela and Preston hug and kiss each other, Pamela escorts Preston to the front seat of her car next to her at the driver's seat while the others are in the back of the car, then Pamela comes inside the car, takes the wheel, and everybody is on their way to this super celebrity party event downtown with Silly Sarah and the whole bunch.

Preston: Pamela, I want to thank you, and the rest of you for all of your supports, and your great warm friendships to keep me in touch with all of you. Everybody is the best of friends I ever met to make all of my dreams come true. Not only that you all are my friends, but you all are my heroes!

Pamela: Anything we can do for a new face here in Los Angeles, Preston, and you're one of us!

Erica: Welcome to Los Angeles, Preston!

Henry: Welcome to the land of make believe, man!

MoNique: Honey, you're the new king of the coolest entertainment!

Kendrick: Your book and movie rocks, man!

Stacy: You are sensational, Preston!

Tasha: Everything you do rules our world, Preston!

Pamela: Exactly, sweetheart!

Preston: Thank you all for everything!

Pamela: So are you all excited to have more adventures with the stars and everybody else, Preston?

Preston: More than ever, Pamela Palmieri!

Tasha: We're all excited too, Pam!

Kendrick: I'm for that as well!

And everybody started laughing and having a great time with each other enjoying everybody's company.

Preston: And Pamela, I owe my biggest thanks to you for making the impossible 100% possible for me! I love you!

Pamela: aw, you're very sweet and charming, Preston. I love you too, and we will always be here for you whenever you need any of us, especially your hero Pamela Denise Palmieri; that's me.

Preston: Thank you all for everything.

And all of Los Angeles, and the whole wide world lived happily ever after!

LATER, DUDES! THE END!


End file.
